Tobias Thorn is Dead
by DarkLordFluffy
Summary: We all know the story of the night Harry Potter became the Boy-Who-Lived and defeated Lord Voldemort. But what if one thing was different that night? What if because of the addition of a new character to this story, Voldemort didn’t have to wander disembodied all those years? What would change? This is the story of Tobias Thorn, that new character. But he's not really all that new.
1. chapter 1

We all know the story of the night Harry Potter became the Boy-Who-Lived and defeated Lord Voldemort for the first time. Peter Petigrew betrayed his friends and told Voldemort where the Potter family was hiding. And then on the night of Halloween, the Dark Lord arrived in Godrics Hollow, got through the Fidelus charm and killed James and Lily Potter as they were trying to protect their son Harry. When Voldemort went to kill Harry though the curse rebounded and hit the Dark Lord destroying his body and leaving him a bodiless spirit not dead but not alive. He then wanders as a disembodied spirit for years till he finds a way to come back. We all know this story.

But what if one thing was different that night? What if because of the addition of one tiny new character to this story, Voldemort didn't have to wander disembodied all those years? What would change? This is the story of Tobias Thorn, that new very tiny, otherwise insignificant character. But as you'll soon find out, this story isn't really about Tobias at all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The very same Halloween night, not far from where the Potter tragedy occurred, there was a cozy little house at the edge of Godric's Hollow. In this cottage lived a nice young wizarding couple called Daisy and Robert Lee. Daisy was currently sitting asleep in a chair within the little nursery she had set up for her infant nephew. The young witch often sat there at night staring at the little child, praying that he would one day wake up. The healers all said it was hopeless but she wasn't going to give up hope. Little Tobias was all she had left of her family and she didn't want to let him go too, no matter how dark his father, her brother-in-law, might have been. Ambrose Thorn had died during a deatheater raid more than a year ago. He was hit with a particularly powerful bombarda by an auror. Being such a big "Light" aligned witch as Daisy was, she had been so embarrassed to learn then that her sister had married a deatheater. But she had still supported her sister through that difficult time hoping that her sister would realize she was better off without him. She had lost Tobias's mother, her sister, to a rogue dementor attack not too long after that, when she was still pregnant with Tobias. She had died during childbirth about a week after the attack but she was already long gone before that. No one recovers from a dementor's kiss. Little Tobias hadn't opened his eyes once since he was born. Most of the healers believed he had also been affected by the kiss and that there was nothing they could do for him. His Aunt Daisy wasn't willing to let him go yet though so she brought him to her house in Godric's Hollow and took care of him the best she could.

About an hour after all the nastiness happened at the Potter residence just down the road a few blocks, as Daisy slept in her chair snoring, an inky dark shadow slipped into the nursery. It slowly glided along the floor over to the crib and then stopped and seemed to stare at the eternally sleeping one year old lying silently in his crib. The shadow slowly leaned over the boy in the crib and then suddenly just seems to vanish.

About 5 minutes later Daisy wakes up to the sound of her very awake nephew bawling his eyes out. She stares at the crying toddler in shock. Then rushes over and pulls him quickly into her arms.

"Robert! Robert! Come quick! It's a miracle! Tobias is awake!" She cradles the crying child in her arms tears of joy coming to her eyes. If she had ever seen her nephew's open eyes before she might've been a little concerned at the fact that they were now an icy blue instead of their normal pale green. But since he had never opened his eyes before this abrupt change went unnoticed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The first few years after that night were a relatively happy time for little Tobias Thorn. His Aunt Daisy spoiled the little boy as much as she could for the first few years that her nephew was awake. She was quite surprised at his rather fast mental development. She thought he would be quite a bit behind in mental development after sleeping for the first year of his life but he was well ahead of the curve. At first his aunt was quite proud of her little prodigy nephew and boasted to her friends about how smart he was and how well spoken he was.

But Tobias's happy childhood didn't last very long. When Tobias was only 4 he was playing in the back garden of his aunt and uncle's cottage and he discovered a small snake. He was delighted when he found that he could speak with the interesting little creature. He spoke with the snake all morning. When Aunt Daisy walked up to her four year old nephew hissing parseltongue at his new snake friend, to say that she was a bit shocked would be a bit of an understatement. She freaked out and dragged the boy back into the house. She frantically told him that he was never to talk to snakes again and that he'd be punished severely if he did. She then sent him to his room for the rest of the day. Tobias didn't understand why his aunt was so upset about it. But to Mrs. Lee, parseltongue was an ability only dark wizards had. And to hear her own nephew speaking it was just not right to the very "Light" aligned witch. After that she looked at all of her nephew's accomplishments differently. She worried so much that he would end up just like that evil father of his. In her mind anything dark was so "abnormal" and should be avoided.

Things changed for Tobias after that. Both his aunt and uncle had both a very negative view on their nephew's parseltongue ability. Now that they knew he had a "Dark" ability they began second guessing everything little Tobias did. His fast mental development which had made them proud before, now worried them. They stopped treating him as nicely as they had before. They now punished him whenever he did something that they thought might make him seem Dark. They discouraged his curiosity and any questions about his mother or father. Their fear and distrust of him only grew as he got older. As well as their neglect of him. It got to the point where they tried to spend as little time with him as possible, only paying him any attention when they would punish him for something they thought he had done wrong. They would punish him extra harshly whenever they found him using or even talking about his parseltongue ability. Tobias hated his aunt and uncle actions towards him but for some reason he seemed more comfortable with the harshness than the ooey gooey friendliness his aunt acted like with everyone else. His aunt's overly cheery facade set his teeth on edge and tended to make his accidental magic act up a bit. Which didn't help his aunt and uncle's view of him any.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Date that makes Tobias 8)

 _A door at the end of a hallway, the magically painted teddy bear on it fearfully covers it's eyes as you approach. A child's bedroom. A crib. A flash of green light. Pain. Darkness._

Tobias woke up in a cold sweat from a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that he remembers little of save that he has had it many times before. He sat in bed for a moment trying to steady his nerves.

If only my aunt would let me have a dreamless sleep potion he thought to himself. The nightmares happened almost every night and he was losing sleep because of it.

He got out of bed and crossed his small room to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes showed how little sleep the boy got each night. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed.

"Why does the face in the mirror always look so wrong to me?" he asked himself frowning at the face in the mirror.

He went back to bed and read a book to keep himself from going back to sleep. Because sleep meant nightmares and he didn't need and more of those that night.

A few hours later Tobias heads downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. You might've thought it strange that an 8 year old would have to make his own meals but Tobias had bee doing it for years. He had to, considering how unlikely his aunt or uncle would do it for him. They rarely did anything for him. Nowadays the only time they paid him any mind was when they felt like punishing him for something they thought he had done wrong.

As he was finished cooking his eggs and sitting down to eat, his aunt had woken up and slowly drifted into the kitchen sleepily. She started making breakfast for herself and her husband, pointedly ignoring the boy sitting only a few feet from her. Tobias ignored her too and continued eating in silence. When he finished eating he washed his dishes and then went to the food cabinet that was enchanted to be cold and pulled out the lunch he had packed for the day. He then grabbed his school bag from his room and left the house to walk to school.

Tobias hated the muggle primary school his aunt had made him go to. The schoolwork he easily breezed through and so it was so boring to him. He hated all his classmates and he hated all his teachers. He just didn't want to be there. His aunt however, felt that making him interact with muggles by sending him to a muggle school would make him grow up "less dark". Despite his hatred for his school, his teachers all loved him. They adored the little prodigy and would've had him skip quite a few grades if his aunt hadn't insisted against it. The children at the school he mostly ignored. They all seemed so stupid and childish to him and it felt like a waste of time of to talk down to their level. A few of them had liked to bully him in the beginning but after those children had gotten into some mysterious accidents, those bullies avoided him like the plague.

He got to school early so he waited outside and read for awhile. He rolled his eyes at the kids running around the playground like maniacs. Tobias' class was going on a field trip that day to a museum in London and most of his classmates were rather excited by it. Tobias didn't share their enthusiasm but at least if they went on a fieldtrip he wouldn't have to be stuck in class all day doing boring pointless schoolwork.

When it was time to go, the children all piled on the school bus chattering excitedly. Tobias chose a seat at the back and glared at anyone that even thought about sitting next to him. Not that most of his classmates even wanted to sit by him really. They all thought he was weird. Tobias stared out the window at nothing I particular as the bus made its way to the museum.

As they arrived at their destination Tobias saw that there was already another school bus from another primary school that was parked in the parking lot.

Great. More annoying children he'd have to tolerate for the day, he thought to himself rolling his eyes.

The children that were lining up outside the other school bus seemed to be from a primary school in Surrey, according to the words scrawled across the side of the bus.

Tobias' classmates cheered as their bus pulled into the parking lot and parked. As they filed out of the bus, the other school kids passed by them on their way to the museum building. As the other children passed by him, Tobias noticed some boys picking on a rather small dark haired boy with glasses. One of the boys, who was rather large and mean looking, kept calling the dark haired boy a freak. Tobias frowned at that. He hated bullies. He decided that if he happened upon that large boy later he may have to show him the error of his ways. The two groups of children made their way inside the museum.

The museum was as boring as Tobias thought it would be and found himself quite relieved when lunchtime rolled around. He went outside to get away from his annoying classmates.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry Potter, a dark haired green eyed eight year old was actually enjoying the museum his class had gone to. His cousin Dudley actually found some of the exhibits interesting so he didn't torment Harry as much. Towards lunchtime however, Dudley was starting to grow bored so Harry ducked outside to avoid the imminent Harry Hunting game his cousin loved so much. Harry sighed and looked for a nice quiet place in the museum garden to be alone for awhile. As he made his way into the garden however, he heard a muffled conversation. He thought it strange that the voices sounded a bit hissy. As he rounded a corner he saw a boy about his age who at first glance seemed to be alone. As Harry got closer however, he noticed that the boy was holding a small snake and talking to it. What amazed Harry though, was that the snake seemed to be speaking as well!

"Is that snake talking?" Harry asked very confused.

The boy looks up with a very annoyed look on his face. "Of course she is talking. Leave us alone." Tobias exclaims.

The snake looks at Harry and asks Tobias "is the human going to hurt me?" It remembers other little humans trying to step on it on multiple occasions.

"I'll hurt him if he tries little one." Tobias says.

Harry looks at them in amazement. "Why would I hurt you?" he asks the snake.

Tobias looks shocked and nearly drops the little snake. "You can speak parseltongue too?"

"Parcel-What?" Harry looks at him confused.

"Parseltongue. It's the ability to speak to snakes. It's a pretty rare ability so its weird to meet another person who can do it." Tobias places the snake in a nearby bush. "So what's your surname? You must be from a pretty powerful wizarding family."

"Wizarding family? What are you talking about?" Harry has no idea what he is talking about. Wizards aren't real he thinks to himself.

"So you aren't from a magical family then if you don't know what I am talking about." He sneers. "So what is your name anyway?"

Harry doesn't like the way this strange boy is looking at him now as if he were a nasty bug. "My name is Harry Potter and just because I don't understand what you are talking about doesn't mean you have to get nasty. Plus magic isn't real. Everyone knows that."

"The Harry Potter?" Tobias looks up and sees Harry's lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Harry fricking Potter the 'boy who lived' doesn't know magic is real? Tobias looks at him in confusion. "If you are Harry Potter, then how do you not know about the wizarding world? Who even raised you?"

"My aunt and uncle, the Dursleys, raised me. And they've always said that magic isn't real. And what do you mean by 'The Harry Potter'?"

"Oh damn" Tobias sighed, "sit down kid we have a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a what?"

"You're a wizard Harry." Tobias stated. "Magic is real and you are a wizard."

Harry looked at the boy sitting in front of him like he was crazy.

Tobias sighed "Why is that so hard to believe? You just talked with a snake Harry. That was magic."

Harry still looks skeptical. "Even if magic is real, well I'm just Harry. I can't be a wizard."

Tobias shakes his head, very annoyed at the lightening scarred boy in front of him. "Have you ever made anything strange happen when you were scared or angry?"

Harry perks up at this realizing he has indeed made strange things happen. "I found myself on the roof of my school when my cousin Dudley was chasing me."

"See. That is magic. You couldn't do that if you weren't a wizard."

Tobias takes some time to explain the wizarding world to Harry. Harry sits there enraptured by the things Tobias says about the wizarding world.

"So you said that your aunt and uncle don't believe in magic so I guess they are muggles. Who in their right mind sends a magical child to live with muggles?" Tobias shakes his head. "That's just idiotic."

"My aunt and uncle said my parents died in a car crash." Harry said.

"A car crash?!" Tobias exclaims, "No Harry. They were killed by a dark lord that most people refer to now as 'He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named'. They fought against him during the wizarding war."

"Wizarding war? He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named?"

"I know right? I've never understood why my aunt and uncle are so afraid to use his name. The dark lord's real name is Voldemort. There was a wizarding war shortly before we were born that was led by him. A bunch of wizards didn't like how the wizarding world was run and decided to back this dark lord, a powerful wizard, against the wizarding government."

"Why did you call me the 'Boy-Who-Lived' earlier?"

"Well that's because Voldemort tried to kill you the same night he killed your parents, but he couldn't for some reason. The spell he used backfired and hit him instead. No one knows why. But now everyone celebrates you as the Boy-Who-Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world. Kind of dumb really thinking that a baby had anything to do with killing the dark lord. Most likely it was your mother who cast a blood ward on you when she died. A blood ward I've read is a slightly dark spell that requires a sacrifice to work. It would've protected you from most spells."

"So my mother died protecting me?" Harry gets teary eyed "And people celebrate this?"

"Like I said it doesn't make mush sense to me. Geez don't start crying on me." Tobias grimaced.

"Sorry, I just never really knew how my parents died and then finding out I'm not really the freak my aunt and uncle tell me that I am. It's just so much to take in."

"That's alright. Sorry for throwing all this information at you."

Harry dries his eyes. "Thanks for telling me all of it. I never really had anyone who'd talk to me like this before. I just wish we didn't go to separate schools. I'll probably never see you again."

"Well if you want to keep in touch we could write to each other. I'll figure something out so we can avoid our guardians finding out we are writing to each other. I have a feeling my aunt and uncle wouldn't care, heck they might even like me talking to a "muggle" boy, but I'm not sure about yours. They seem like they'd be upset about it."

Tobias rummages around in his bag and gets out a piece of paper. "Here. You can write your address on this Harry."

Harry takes the paper and writes his address. "How are you going to figure out how to hide our writing to each other from my aunt and uncle? They really would be mad."

Tobias takes the paper. "Don't worry. I'll figure something out. I could get my uncle's brother to help me. He doesn't hate me like my aunt and uncle do. Just wait for something to come through the muggle mail from me and hide it from your guardians. You may want to go get the mail for them for the next few weeks just in case."

Just then a rather large looking boy comes outside. "Hey Freak where are you?" He sees Harry sitting on the grass with another boy next to him. "Hey kid you don't want to talk to Harry, he's a freak. You might catch what he has."

Tobias calmly get to his feet. "The only 'freak' I see here is you." He sneers. "What kind of a cretin treats his own cousin like trash just because he's not exactly the same as you? And thank Merlin he's not exactly like you."

Dudley struggles to figure out what cretin means but is sure he just got insulted. He stares at Tobias with a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. "You just insulted me didn't you?! You're probably a freak too aren't you!" He gets ready to beat the boy up then notices that the boy is hissing strangely.

"Little one, kindly show yourself to this loud boy." Tobias says to the snake he befriended.

Suddenly a snake quickly slithers out from the bushes and pretends to attack Dudley. Dudley screams and runs away. Harry sits there grinning, happy that someone finally stood up to his awful cousin. He feels so overwhelmly happy that he met Tobias.

"Well Harry, I had better go. Wait for my letter ok?" Tobias walks back inside the museum and rejoins his classmates. He actually feels happy that he met Harry. Harry seems a lot like him in some respects.

A Few Weeks Later

Harry goes to get the mail at his aunts an uncles house, hardly daring to hope that his new friend might've written him. When a few weeks went by without word from him he felt disappointed. Of course the boy was probably just having fun at his expense and made all that stuff up he thinks. When he sifts through the mail he sees bills, a letter from Aunt Marge, some spam mail and then he sees it. Mail addressed to him! He snatches it from the pile of letters and hides in his pants. He then goes and finishes making breakfast for his aunt and uncle and cousin. After breakfast he rushes to his cupboard and takes out his letter. 'His' letter. He had never gotten a letter before. Dudley had gotten plenty of mail over the years. Birthday cards from his aunt Marge, letters from his friends. But no one had ever bothered to write Harry anything. He just stared at it for a bit. The envelope was made out of a fancy kind of paper. The writing on it was neat and tidy. Handwriting much better than Harry's. Tobias must be really smart Harry thinks to himself. Harry finally opens the envelope. A letter and a scrape of empty parchment fall out. He looks at the parchment and then puts it aside and then reads Tobias' letter.

Tobias's letter

 _Dear Harry,_ _I finally figured out a way we both can talk to each other without anyone knowing. My uncle's brother Alfred helped me as I thought he would. I think he feels sorry for me. Anyway, did you see that empty bit of parchment that this letter came with? Well that is our answer. It may look like an ordinary scrap of parchment but it has spells on it. When written on, it sends the message written to its twin parchment which I have. Mine has the same spells. So when one of us writes on their parchment the other can see it on their parchment. And the writing can be erased when we are done with it. Go ahead and write on it when you are done reading this to let me know you got it._ _Sincerely,_ _Tobias Thorn_

Harry looked at the parchment. It looks like an ordinary piece of parchment. Though Harry had never really seen parchment before so he couldn't really compare it to anything. He got a pencil from his school bag and began writing on the parchment.

 _Hello Tobias?_

A few minutes go by. Then words appear under what Harry wrote.

 _ **Harry you got my letter! I'm glad your aunt and uncle didn't find it before you could hide it.**_

 _Tobias! How does this parchment work?_

 _ **Magic of course. It works because of magic. Uncle Alfred charmed it for me. So what do you want to talk about first?**_

They talked back and forth for hours about various things. Then the subject of Hogwarts comes up.

 _ **Hogwarts is the wizarding school we'll both go to when we are 11 Harry. It has four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Slytherin is where I hope to go when I'm sorted. That would really upset my guardians. I'm looking forward to it.**_

 _What house do you think I'll be in Tobias?_

 _ **Slytherin of course. With an ability like parseltongue where else would you be placed? The founder Salazar Slytherin was one of the most well known parseltongues ever. Plus I'm going to be there so you should be in Slytherin house with me.**_

Tobias already felt very protective of this new friend of his. He wanted to be in the same house as Harry so he'd be able to make sure Harry was ok. They talked for weeks. And then talked for years becoming very close.

2 years later.

 _ **Harry. I'm really sorry I haven't written for awhile. So much has happened lately! For one, my aunt and uncle finally lost it and tried to kill me. I was just talking a rather nice garden snake and my aunt and uncle saw me and just lost it. Said I was evil and started shooting spells at me. Said there was something wrong with my eyes. Don't worry I'm fine. My uncle's brother Alfred came in as I was bleeding out on the carpet and got me to St Mungos in time. I did throw a couple of nasty spells at my aunt and uncle leaving them unconscious though. So at least I gave as good as I got. Anyway the cuts on my arms from the cutting spells they used were healed really quickly and I now I don't have to go back to my horrible relatives! Since Uncle Alfred saw it all happen and isnt a monster he told the authorities about it all and they're removing me from their custody! A cousin of mine and her husband are taking me in. They have a son about our age but he's a bit of a spoiled little prat. They're called the Malfoys.**_

 _Oh my! Are you really ok Tobias? I was so worried when you didn't write back for awhile. I'm glad you got to the hospital in time. That's really horrible what they did to you. And I thought my relatives were bad. I hope that the Malfoys will treat you better._

 _ **They will. I just know it. Not sure how I know but I know. Anyway Lucius Malfoy, my cousin's husband, is very influential and might be able to help you get away from your relatives too. It might take some time though. We've already checked and Albus Dumbledore is listed as your magical guardian and doing anything against him is really hard because the old goat is so well liked by the wizarding community.**_

 _The headmaster of Hogwarts is my magical guardian? Why hasn't he checked up on me in all of these years? Does this Dumbledore even care about me?_

 _ **Your parents must've listed him as someone they trusted to look out for you. I'm guessing he doesn't really care much about your wellbeing if he put you with magic hating abusive relatives. I'm not sure though if he knows or not that they are abusing you. If he doesn't then he's a very poor magical guardian. If he does know then he's an even worse magical guardian. Lucius and I will figure something out I promise. We might want to blindside him with something so for now we are going to keep what we are trying to do quiet and do as much research we can to get you out of there.**_

 _Thanks Tobias. You are a great friend._

 _ **No problem Harry. You are my only friend.**_

1 year later

The Durleys sat down to breakfast, their nephew Harry making most of it but not allowed to eat much of it. They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the post, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the post, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the post. Three things lay on the doormat, a postcard from Aunt Marge, an envelope that looked like a bill, and – a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and looked at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. He looked at the wax seal. It was his Hogwarts letter! Finally! He hid the letter in his shirt and went back to the kitchen with the other mail. After breakfast he quickly washed up the dishes and then ran to his cupboard and hid the letter just like he had hid Tobias letter years ago. He did his chores that day as quickly as he could. Then when his chores were done he ran to his cupboard to read his Hogwarts letter. He opened the wax seal and pulled out his Hogwarts letter. It said:

Dear Mr Potter,

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._ _Yours Sincerely,_ _Minerva McGonagall_ _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry beamed as he looked down at the letter. He quickly looked through the list of things he needed then put it down and grabbed a very special bit of parchment out from under his bed.

 _Tobias! Did you just get your Hogwarts letter too? I just got mine this morning! Finally!_

A few moments go by and Tobias writes back.

 _ **I received mine this morning too. Draco was so smug about his letter, going on and on about how he'll be the best Slytherin ever. Exhausting having to put up with him. I suppose now we will have to plan a day to meet up and go to Diagon Alley to get our school things. Did you send an owl back to Hogwarts to tell them you received your letter? I suppose you cant can you. Since you live with muggles. I suppose someone with be along shortly to explain things to you and see that you've gotten your letter. I am guessing that will be one of the professors.**_

 _I'm so excited! I cant wait! Anyway have you had any luck finding a way to sneak magical custody away from that awful old goat before he realizes and stops it?_

 _ **Not quite yet Harry. Lucius is confidant that he can figure something out by the end of the year. Don't worry Harry. Anyway when would you like to meet up for Diagon Alley? We could go with the Malfoys if you want or have it just be the two of us.**_

 _I'd like to meet the Malfoys. They are helping me get out of my relatives house so they must be worth meeting. Even Draco._

 _ **I have to warn you, Draco is a prat. He's not awful though. Just a little spoiled.**_

 _Sounds a bit like my cousin Dudley._

 _ **Only with a lot less weight on him. Yeah. I guess if you are ok with it we could meet around your birthday and go to Diagon Alley then. I could pick you up and we'll meet the Malfoys at Diagon Alley.**_

 _Really? My birthday? That sounds great! Wait. What about this professor that's going to come tell me about the wizarding world? Ha. I already know about the wizarding world. I'm glad I'm not completely ignorant of all of this._

 _ **They should be by in a few days I guess. There are charms on the letter to tell them that someone has opened the letter. I'll pick you up around your birthday. We can stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the remaining days before school if you want. The Malfoys will be ok with me staying there if it's also with you. I think at the moment we should avoid bad press by not having you visit Malfoy Manor just yet. It will tip off Dumbles that something is wrong.**_

A few days later the Dursleys hear a knock at their door during breakfast. Petunia Dursley goes and answers it and glares at the strangely dressed old woman at the door.

"What do you want? We aren't buying anything." Petunia says.

"I am here to meet with Harry Potter. I assume he has read his Hogwarts acceptance letter?"

"You're one of their lot aren't you? A freak! I wont have you in my home!" Petunia huffs.

The rather strict looking woman gives Petunia a withering look and walks through the door past a fuming Petunia. She spots Harry coming out to see what the fuss is about.

"You must be Harry. You have your mother's eyes but look exactly like your father. I do hope you don't have your father penchant of getting into trouble though." She gives him a soft look as if she was remembering something fondly . As she goes up to Harry and shakes his hand Vernon Dursley comes in from the kitchen.

Vernon faces turns several shades of red. "Who are you and why are you in my house?! You are one of those freaks that my Petunia talks about aren't you? Get out of my house!"

"Mr. Dursley. A little decorum please. I am just here to make sure Harry has read his acceptance letter and knows about the wizarding world." She gives him such a stern look that even Vernon Dursley feels a bit chastised. As Vernon recovers and starts getting ready to yell once more they hear a small voice behind them.

"Yes I've read it. I've read my letter. And I know about the wizarding world already. My friend told me all about it. He's from a wizarding family."

"What?! You've been talking to one of these freaks and hid it from us?!" Vernon yells.

The strict looking old witch gets out her wand and puts a silencing charm on Mr. Dursley. Then when Petunia starts screaming about her putting a spell on her husband she puts one on her as well. She then looks at Harry.

"I am glad you know about the wizarding world Harry and that you've already made a friend that can help you. I am Professor McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. And I was also a good friend of your parents Harry. Did anyone tell you how they died?"

"My relatives told me that they died in a car crash but my friend told me that they died trying to protect me from a dark wizard."

"A car crash!" She exclaims. She knew they were the absolute worst muggles ever. She sighs. "Indeed Harry. They died protecting you. Now if you'd like to come with me I can take you to get your school things."

"No need professor." He said while staring at his silent but practically exploding with rage relatives. "My friend said he would pick me up to go to Diagon Alley in a few days."

"Very well then. I will take my leave then."

Minerva McGonagall looks to Harry's Aunt and Uncle who are practically blue in the face from screaming. "If I hear that Harry has been hurt by either of you I will be back do you hear?" she said giving her most stern look ever to the Dursleys. She then cancels the silencing charm and leaves.

He immediately goes to his cupboard to avoid his angry relatives.

 _Tobias. We have to meet earlier. The professor you said would come by came by and my relatives are furious. I don't know what they will do._

 _ **Hold on Harry. I'll meet you at your relatives house tomorrow around noon.**_

 _Thanks Tobias._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harry watched the clock intently waiting for it to be noon. After he told his Aunt and Uncle that his friend was coming to pick him up and that he'd stay in Diagon Alley for the rest of the summer they chose to ignore him. They seemed satisfied that they wouldn't have to deal with his freakishness for awhile. They just made him promise that he would not come home for the Christmas holidays. He had no problem agreeing to that. The clock seemed to move slower while he watched it impatiently.

Eventually noon rolls around and Harry hears a knock on the front door. He runs to the door as fast as his legs can carry him and throws the door open. Tobias stands there smiling amusedly at him.

"Hi there Harry. Are you ok?"

"Hi Tobias! I'm ok. My Aunt and Uncle weren't too hard on me after I pointed out that if I went to Hogwarts they wouldn't have to deal with me as often. That seemed to convince them." Harry said with a laugh.

"Good. You have everything you need packed? We aren't coming back here."

"Yep. Not that I own much really. Just that parchment of yours and some old clothes."

"Ok then. Shall we go? We have to use muggle transportation though just saying."

Harry takes one last look at the place he grew up in, hoping he'd never have to see it again, and then he follows Tobias to the bus stop.

They take the bus for a bit and then go on the Underground to get to the middle of London. Luckily The Leaky Cauldron was not very far from the stop they stopped at. Tobias stops in front of what looked like a very dingy pub. If Tobias hadn't pointed it out Harry would've never noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Tobias could see it. Before he could mention this, Tobias had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a walnut. The low buzz of chatter continued as they entered as if no one really noticed two young boys come in. The barman noticed them though.

"Shopping for Hogwarts supplies are you boys? I can open the gate for you if you like."

"Yes please" Tobias said walking through the bar into the small courtyard outside.

Tom the barman comes out with them and taps his wand to the brick wall three times. The brick he had touched quivered. It wriggled in the middle, and then a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider. A second later they were facing an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry." Tobias said as the barman went back inside. Harry's jaw hit the ground.

"Wow!"

"I know right? The first time I came here I had the same reaction. In fact the first time I came here was with the Malfoys. Speaking of which, we should meet them at Gringotts."

"The wizard bank run by goblins right?" Harry said as he tried to look everywhere at once, wishing he had about eight more eyes.

They walked through the rather overwhelming Diagon Alley. Harry kept pointing things out that he saw in windows. "Look a pet store!" he said excitedly.

"Later Harry. We have to get you your money first. Remember I told you once that the Potter family was somewhat wealthy? Well that's why we are going to the bank, to see what state your financials are in."

Soon they had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was what looked like a very small man with very large ears, very long fingers and feet, and a large mouth with very sharp looking teeth.

"Yeah that's a goblin." Said Tobias quietly as they walked up the white stone steps. Tobias had noticed Harry looking at the goblin.

The goblin bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors with some rather ominous words engraved upon them.

 _Enter stranger, but take heed_ _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_ _For those who take, but do not earn,_ _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_ _So if you seek beneath our floors_ _A treasure that was never yours,_ _Thief, you have been warned, beware_ _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said once before Harry, anybody would have to be completely mad to try to rob a goblin." Tobias said as Harry stared at the ominous words.

They went through the large silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. A long blond haired wizard was standing off to the side waiting leaning slightly on his cane. Tobias walked quickly towards the rather snobbish looking wizard and Harry had to practically run to keep up.

"Hello Tobias." Said the blond haired wizard. "Ah this must be Mr. Potter. You were right Tobias, no proper family would keep a child in rags like that and looking so thin. Filthy muggles. Narcissa will undoubtedly be fussing over him when she sees him." He turns to Harry. "Welcome back to the wizarding world Harry Potter. It's quite the pleasure to meet you finally. Tobias has told us so much about you." He reaches his hand out to shake Harry's hand. Harry reluctantly shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Malfoy. And thank you sir for trying to help me get out of my aunt and uncle's house."

"Speaking of which, Harry, I would like to talk to you later about the progress I've been making with getting you away from those horrid muggles. Perhaps when we have finished shopping we could speak about it over dinner? For now let's get your financial accounts sorted."

They walk up to a teller. "We've come to inquire about young Mr. Potter's accounts." Lucius says to the teller.

The goblin teller looks down at them. "And does Mr. Potter have his key?"

"I am afraid not. I do believe that his current wizarding guardian has his key at the moment. This is part of the reason we are here. I am of the assumption that his guardian may have withdrawn certain funds from his accounts without Mr. Potter's knowledge or permission." Lucius said.

"Well we can always do a blood test to prove that he is indeed Mr. Harry Potter. If you will come with me I will take you to the Potters' account manager." The teller leads them to the account manger's office. The goblin ushers them inside.

The goblin at the desk stares at them through his tiny spectacles. "So you are inquiring about the Potter accounts are you? I am Boglud." He pushes a small bowl and a knife across his desk. "If young Mr. Potter would prick his finger and bleed into the bowl we can begin the blood test."

Harry reluctantly reaches for the knife and grimaces as he pricks his finger. He holds his hand over the bowl and his blood drips into the bowl. Boglud places a piece of parchment into the bowl and then waves his hand over the bowl. The parchment is suddenly filled with writing. He takes the parchment out of the bowl and reads it.

"Well everything seems to be in order. You are indeed Harry Potter. It is a little surprising that this says you are also the heir of Slytherin but that can be explained by inheritance by conquest."

"Inheritance by conquest?" Harry asks, noticing Mr. Malfoy staring at the goblin in shock.

"Defeating the dark lord as a baby counts towards inheritance by conquest. Since he was listed as Slytherin's descendant but never truly claimed the lordship for it, you could technically claim it yourself when you come of age. That is of course if he is truly dead of course."

Lucius Malfoy rubs his right arm absently at this statement.

"That's ridiculous. Harry's mother was the one to defeat the dark lord, sacrificing herself to save her son. How would that count?" Tobias scoffs.

"Be that as it may, the magic still sees it as counting it seems. Considering the Potters do not descend from Slytherin, that is the only explanation I can find." Boglud says.

"Is it required of me to claim it sir?" Harry said. Tobias looks at him in shock. Why wouldn't Harry want that kind of political power he thinks to himself?

"No it is not required. Shall we move on to your accounts Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well." Boglud waves his hand at his desk drawers and papers fly out. He reads through the papers. You are indeed correct Lord Malfoy. It does seem like several transactions have occurred since the Potters' deaths. Transactions I assume you did not give permission for Mr. Potter?"

"I didn't even know my parents even had money till I met my friend Tobias a few years ago."

The goblin growls. It's not wise to lie to a goblin and it seems Albus Dumbledore had done just that. Harry flinches at the growl, thinking he said something wrong.

"My apologies Mr. Potter." Boglud said as he looks through his papers angrily. "It would seem Mr. Dumbledore, your magical guardian, has forged your signature on various financial documents. Like I said, several transactions have been taken out of the Potter vault since the Potters' deaths, several of which have gone into Mr. Dumbledore's vault. Some of which have been converted to muggle money and sent to a Mr. and Mrs. Dursley each year."

"What?!" Harry yells. The Dursleys have been getting money from my vault for years?! And they had the gall to call me a burden to them?!" Tobias tries to calm him down.

"No I wont calm down Tobias! They need to pay for what they've done to me over the years!" Harry sits back down and thinks for a bit. "How much money did my family leave me Mr. Boglud? Enough to buy the shares of a small muggle drill company?"

Tobias grins. Harry was definitely going to be a Slytherin.

"It would depend on the size of the company but if it is small then you should have enough to invest in this company without putting much of a dent in your money. Am I correct in assuming that this muggle company has something to do with these muggles the Dursleys?" Boglud said grinning toothily.

"My uncle Vernon works at a company called Grunnings. They make drills. Is there anyway you could help me buy the majority of the stocks in a muggle company? I want to Own my so called 'family'." Harry said slyly.

"It's not done often but we do offer help in investing in muggle stocks. There would be a small fee for it but you can easily afford it. Is that what you wish to do Mr. Potter?" Boglud said writing down the details.

"Definitely. I want to rub it in my uncle's fat face. He's treated me like a slave for years. Now, unless he wants to be fired, I own him. He will pay."

Lucius is shocked at what he is hearing. He never thought he'd be seeing the Boy-Who-Lived act so very Slytherin. He, like very many others, always thought that the Potter heir would be a very 'Light' sided wizard. Perhaps his friendship with young Tobias has had a good effect on him. Lucius sits there looking quite amused, wondering what will happen next.

"Well Mr. Potter, shall we move on to what to do about Mr. Dumbledore stealing from your vault? Technically, unless we can prove that your signature has been forged, we cannot do anything about it at this time. He is listed as your magical guardian and so he has some say in your financial matters." Boglud said frowning.

"Actually, it is possible that this may help in the case I hope to bring against Dumbledore." Lucius said. "I have been helping Mr. Potter here get out from under his thumb for the past year. It has been hard but we may finally have what we need to remove the old goat as Harry's guardian. His stealing from Harry's vault and the fact he had left Harry in an abusive home might finally turn this in our favor."

"I will do whatever I can to help you in this endeavor. Stealing from one of our clients is a great insult to the goblin nation. I would love to see that man be brought down." Boglud said with a growl. Boglud waves his hand over the small bowl again and a small golden key appears. He hands it to Harry. "Here is your new key Mr. Potter. I will try to get the other key, in Dumbledore's possession, deactivated. Shall we make our way to the vaults now?"

"Indeed." Lucius said getting gracefully up from his chair following the goblin out the door.

"Griphook, show Mr. Potter, Lord Malfoy, and Mr. Thorn to their vaults please." Boglud said to a goblin standing by some small carts.

"Of course sir. Follow me." Griphook said as he gets into a cart.

They follow him into the cart and they were off. The cart moved on a railway track, hurtling through a maze of twisting passages. Once Harry thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late. They plunged even deeper, hurtling at a breakneck pace. Lucius remained very composed but Harry could see a tinge of green in his face as if the ride was bothering even the unflappable Mr. Malfoy. Finally they stopped at a small door in the passage wall. Lucius got out quickly and made his way to the door with the goblin. Griphook unlocked the door. Harry gasped. Inside was a massive treasure trove of antiques, gold, and jewelry. This was the Malfoy vault. It was indeed impressive. Malfoy asks them to not touch anything and made his way to a small mountain of gold coins and scoops some into an expensive looking pouch. He also takes some books from a corner. After that they enter the cart and make their way to the Potter vault. Harry noticed it was a bit smaller but still quite impressive to a boy who had had nothing most of his life. Lucius Handed him a pouch and explained wizard money to Harry. Harry scoops some of his money into the pouch. They then go to the Thorn vault. It was a lot smaller.

"After my father died and was revealed as a deatheater, the Ministry seized most of the Thorn vault. At least they didn't take it all." Tobias said as he made his way over to a small mound of coins and places some in his pouch. Tobias ignores them and walks back to the cart.

One wild cart ride later they stood outside Gringotts recovering from the ride, Lucius still looking a bit green. He mumbles a complaint about unsafe conditions. They then make their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Inside Harry notices a young blond boy being fitted for his school robes, his elegant looking mother sitting off to the side watching. She looks up as they walk in.

"Lucius dear, I was expecting you a bit sooner. Any problems at the bank?"

"Only a meddling thieving Headmaster. I will tell you all about it later Narcissa dear. This is Mr. Potter." Lucius said as he pushes Harry forward to meet his wife.

"Oh dear he looks so thin." She said with concern. "You said he lived with muggles didn't you Tobias? You will have to look after him while you are at school together."

"I think Harry can take care of himself quite well mam." Tobias said with a snort. "He did survive those horrid muggles for 11 years after all."

Narcissa fussed over Harry saying that he needed some proper robes. A squat smiling witch, dressed all in mauve walks over to them.

"Hogwarts, dears?" Madam Malkin asks. "I am just finishing up young Mr. Malfoy's school robes." She stood Harry and Tobias next to the young blond boy slipping a long robe over Harry's head and pinning it to the right length while her assistant does the same to Tobias.

"Hullo Tobias. Is that Harry?" The blond boy asked.

"Yes Draco, this is Harry Potter. Remember what I said before. Don't treat him like he's the Boy-Who-Lived. He's just Harry ok?" Tobias said protectively, glaring as the Madam Malkin gasps a little at Harry's name.

"Don't worry. You made that quite clear." Draco said.

"Madam Malkin, I was hoping you could fit a few everyday robes for Harry as well." Narcissa said. "We can't have him walking around in those muggle rags. What would people say?"

"I quite agree Mrs. Malfoy." Madam Malkin said. "We can't have the Boy-Who-Lived walking around in such depressing looking clothing. I will grab a few options for you to pick out." She hurries to the back room. Tobias glares at her back, angry that Madam Malkin would use that name for Harry. Her assistant huffs in frustration, now having to finish all three of their fittings herself. She finishes Draco's and Tobias's fittings and then moves on to Harry's as Madam Malkin makes her way back with several different robes in her arms. After his Hogwarts robes are fitted, Madam Malkin makes him try on several different robes while Narcissa points out the ones that look good on him. They leave the store with their Hoqwarts robes and several different everyday robes. On Narcissa's insistence, Harry walks out wearing one of his new everyday robes. Lucius looks amused. He knew his wife would fuss over Harry. She may be the very image of an elegant pureblood lady but she was first and foremost a mother. She couldn't stand for a child being abused.

They slowly made their way through Diagon Alley, buying various school supplies like quills, parchment, potions ingredients, and the like. Narcissa had already bought Harry and Tobias's school books as well as some books about the wizarding world and culture for Harry so they skipped Flourish and Blotts bookstore. They made their way to Ollivanders for the boys' wands. They make their way into the tiny looking wand shop. There were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon." Said a soft voice. Harry and Draco jumped. An old man was standing before them all, his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Ah yes." He said. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." He stares at Lucius's cane. "Elm and Dragon heartstring I seem to remember. A very sophisticated wand." He then looks at Narcissa. "Cherry and Dragon heartstring. A very powerful wand for one with exceptional self-control if I remember correctly." He then looked at Harry. "Ah young Mr. Potter. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. You a have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself buying her first wand. Willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father however favored a mahogany wand. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course."

"Indeed. Could we speed things along. We have places to go Mr. Ollivander." Lucius said.

Ollivander scoffs, "There is no speeding things along with wand choosing. It could take anywhere from a few minutes to hours." But goes up to Draco first. "Your wand arm young Mr. Malfoy?"

"My right hand sir."

"Alright then" Ollivander says as he lifts a magical tape measure to Draco that starts measuring Draco's arms to his legs, to his height. As the tape measure did its work Ollivander went to the stack of wand boxes and grabbed a few boxes for Draco to try. The tape measure drops to the floor. It takes only about five minutes before Draco is proudly waving a 10" hawthorn and unicorn hair wand.

"Ah hawthorne. Well suited to both healing magic and curses. A quite complex wand." Ollivander said. "Now Harry. Which is your wand arm?"

"Well I'm right-handed sir."

The tape measure levitates and goes up to Harry, measuring him now. Ollivander grabs a few wands for Harry to try. Harry tried. And tried. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder now. Yes, why not. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of silver and green sparks shot from the end like a firework.

"Oh bravo! Yes Indeed, oh very good. How curious. How very curious…"

"Sorry." Said Harry, "but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things, terrible yes, but great."

Lucius started rubbing his right arm again. Ollivander then turned his attention to Tobias.

"Ah Mr. Thorn. Your father's wand was Ebony and phoenix feather. Very good wand for combative magic. I assume the Ministry seized and broke the wand upon your father's death did they?"

"Yes sir." Tobias said uncomfortably.

"A shame that. You don't seem very much like your father though. You actually remind me of another boy that came in here years ago." Ollivander stares at him thoughtfully. "Anyway, which is your wand arm young Thorn? Right handed as well I would guess?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then." He goes and grabs wands for Tobias to try. It also takes quite a few tries to find Tobias wand. After awhile he is handed a wand with a spiral carved into it almost like a snake. He immediately feels a warmth when he holds it and when he flicks it, multi-colored sparks fly out.

"Ah. Pine and Phoenix feather, 13 inches. Curious wand. Very good at non-verbal magic."

They each paid seven gold Galleons for their wands and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop staring at Tobias curiously.

"So Harry, would you like a pet? I saw you looking at the pet store earlier." Said Tobias.

"Indeed, if you wish to buy a pet we could stop by the Magical Menagerie for one or we could go by Eeylops Owl Emporium for an owl." Said Lucius

"Really? I'd love a pet. But what should I get, Tobias?" said Harry

"It is up to you Harry. Technically we are only allowed an owl, a cat, or a toad but I've heard that a lot of other students have gotten away with taking other types of pets to Hogwarts." Tobias said as they walk inside the Magical Menagerie.

It is very cramped and noisy inside the shop with every inch of wall covered in cages. There are all sorts of animals. A giant jewel-encrusted tortoise, sleek black rats, owls, ravens, cats of every co, puffskeins, transforming rabbits and much more. Harry hears people talking very irritatingly towards the back of the shop but cant see anyone. Then he realizes that that is the snake section of the store. The snakes are hissing angrily at the various patrons of the store. Angry that they would even be considered as 'pets'. Tobias chuckles and walks over to the various types of snakes. Harry wanders the store trying to stay away from the snake section, not wanting Mr. Malfoy to know he speaks to snakes. Draco finds himself by the snake section with Tobias but he looks quite nervous at the large dangerous snakes. Harry sees Tobias staring longingly at a poisonous looking dark green snake. He walks up to Tobias.

"That's a pretty snake." Harry said.

"That she is Harry. She's also way too expensive. It's a shame she's stuck here." Tobias said tearing his eyes away from the snake and looking at Harry. "Have you decided on a pet yet Harry? We could also look at owls elsewhere if you want an owl."

"You think I could get an owl and a pet? Owls are super useful but I kind of want a different animal." Harry said as the shop owner walks up to them.

"Im sorry boys but this snake here is very dangerous. I don't think you want her. She nearly took my assistants arm off when she bit him. Her venom's makes wounds very hard to heal. And she's way too clever for her own good." The shop owner said as he tries to shoo the boys away from the young snake's cage.

Draco pales when he hears how dangerous it is and goes over by the transforming rabbits. Harry though can see how much his friend Tobias wants the snake.

"Actually sir, I'd like to buy the snake please." Harry said.

"Didn't you hear me? She's a poisonous snake. A far more experienced wizard is better off buying her, not some boy."

"But I still want her. Here is the money for her." Harry said as he holds up the coins.

The shop owner looks about to protest again when Lucius steps in. "The boy wants and can afford the snake so let him buy the snake. If the snake is as clever as you say then she should be able to know not to bite the hand that feeds her."

"Very well." The shop owner says reluctantly. Harry pays for her and for her cage and various things that would help her feel content like a warming stone for her cage.

"I do have to warn you she is still young so she will get a bit bigger." The owner says.

"Noted. Thanks you for your business." Lucius says as he ushers the boys out of the store.

Harry hands the cage to Tobias. "Here. I saw you looking at her like you wanted her so I bought her."

"Harry I cant accept her. She was expensive." Tobias says.

"I'm not giving her to you completely. I was hoping we could share 'custody' of her. We'll likely be in the same house at Hogwarts so it wont be a problem." Harry said grinning.

"Ok Harry. Thank you." Tobias said grinning right back.

"Well I do hope you know to be careful with such a dangerous pet. It would be remiss of me to let my ward be damaged by his own pet." Lucius said, still shaking his head that Harry would choose such a strange pet.

"We will be careful. Nagini knows not to bite me Mr. Malfoy." Tobias said.

"Nagini?" Harry asks.

"That's her name Harry. Doesn't she look like a Nagini?"

They went to Eeylops Owl Emporium next. Lucius and Narcissa insisted on buying Harry an owl despite his insistence that they didn't need to.

"Consider it a birthday gift Harry." Narcissa said.

And so twenty minutes later they left the store with Harry carrying a large cage which held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks to the Malfoys.

The sky had begun to darken and it seemed to be rather late. They made their way down a different alley perpendicular to Diagon Alley that contained some rather posh looking shops and restaurants. They entered a rather expensive looking restaurant and the Malfoys treated Harry to a very fancy dinner. Afterwards the Malfoys departed and Tobias and Harry made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the nights they would be there. Harry was glad he was able to afford it to pay for both of them. He didn't want to make Tobias pay. They moved all their purchases up to their room, which contain two comfortable looking twin beds. Then they went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias slowly woke up the next day to the sound of muggle traffic out the window. He had noticed last night that the window in their room had a view of the muggle street outside the Leaky Cauldron. He sat up in bed, ruffling his hair. He saw Harry on the other bed still soundly asleep. Tobias frowned. This was the first time in a long time that Tobias hadn't had a nightmare during the night. Strange. He got out of bed, rousing the snake that slept at the end of the bed.

" _Master must you wake so early?"_ Nagini yawned. _"I was having a rather good dream that involved me eating the pet store owner."_

Tobias chuckles. _"Sorry if I woke you."_

" _No matter."_ She hissed _"Well time to go hunt for some food."_

" _Nagini you know what I told you."_ Tobias said. " _You can stay out of the cage for now but you cant go out hunting while we are here. Once we get to Hogwarts you can go hunting but right now people might try to hurt you."_

Apparently it is possible for a snake to pout. Tobias laughs and grabs one of the feeder rats that he bought yesterday. He hands the rat to the hungry snake. Harry's owl, who he named Hedwig for some reason, stares longingly at the rat. Tobias huffs and goes and fetches another feeder rat.

"Fine you spoiled bird you can have one too." He tosses the owl a rat. She grabs it and swallows it whole. "You know, you don't even need to be hand fed you can go hunt Hedwig." She ruffles her feathers and ignores him. She then flies over to Harry's bed. She goes up and nips him on the ear. Harry gives a little scream and falls out of bed startled. Tobias nearly falls over in laughter. "You know I am actually starting to like you bird."

"What just happened?" said Harry from the floor. Hedwig gracefully lands on his head and nips his hair affectionately. Harry sleepily gives her a little pat.

"Get up off the floor Harry and get dressed so we can go down for breakfast." Tobias said. "After breakfast we can explore Diagon Alley some more."

Harry dislodges the large bird from his head and stands up. "Alright I'm up. I'm up."

They both get dressed and then head out the door to go downstairs.

" _Behave yourself Nagini."_ Tobias said as he walks out the door. " _And stay in the room."_

They head downstairs and the bartender Tom brings them big plates of bacon and eggs. "Good morning gentlemen. Up to anything interesting today?"

"Nothing much sir, just wandering Diagon Alley a bit." Harry said as he wolfed down his breakfast. Tobias eats at a more sedate pace.

After breakfast they wander Diagon Alley. Harry still feels quite overwhelmed by it all. They chat while they walk.

"So Tobias, when are you going to tell Mr. Malfoy that you can talk to snakes?" Harry asks conversationally.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose I should since he will now have a large snake wandering his manor over the summer. I think he thought we were keeping her in her cage."

"I'm surprised he even let me buy her." Harry said.

"Well while she is venomous, her venom is not immediately deadly. I suppose he thought he could sell her right back when she bit one of us."

"Do you think I should tell him that I can talk to snakes too?" Harry asks.

"You can if you want to Harry. While I do not think that's something you should let everybody know, I don't think Lucius would reveal your secret if you told him."

They make their way to the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. They both loved books and were slightly disappointed when they didn't go to the bookstore yesterday. The inside of the store is filled floor to ceiling in various sizes of books. There are books as large as paving stones and books as small as postage stamps. They spend hours looking through various books. Tobias is walking past the wizarding history section when he nearly crashes into a young witch with untamable brown bushy hair.

"Sorry!" the witch says as she looks up at the person she nearly ran into. "Are you doing your school shopping too? I'm just so excited! I can't wait till I get to Hogwarts!" She starts talking really fast once she notices Tobias is about her age. "Do you know which house you are going to be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor. It sounds like the best house."

"Excuse me but I don't think I quite caught your name?" Tobias interrupts her a little annoyed.

"Oh! I'm Hermione Granger." She said going to shake his hand.

Tobias doesn't take her hand. She lowers her hand uncomfortably. "Well anyway I never knew what I could do was magic until a few weeks ago. Mum and dad were ever so excited when they found out. I've just been trying to learn about the wizarding world since then and have been reading all about it. It seems like a lot of things are a bit backwards here but it's still quite amazing. I hope when I grow up I can help make things a bit more modern culturewise. I just want to help the wizarding world now that I' a part of it."

"A muggleborn then." Tobias said. "Let me give you some advice. Don't go giving your opinion about how 'backwards' our culture is. You wont make any friends that way. Do go get yourself an inheritance test at Gringotts. Trust me when I say this. If you have any squibs in your family line you will be treated much less negatively by most purebloods. Magical blood is magical blood even if it's squib blood. And one more thing. Read up on wizarding culture so you don't go muggling things up with any more people." Tobias walks away as she gapes at him.

Harry looks up from the book about various interesting curses he is reading to see Tobias storm up. "Can we go Harry? Things have gotten decidedly muggle here" he said as he looked back at the bushy haired witch frowning.

"What did she say? Did she insult you somehow?" Harry asked.

"She insulted our whole culture Harry. Said it was backwards. We have traditions for a reason. Ugh. Muggles. Always wanting to change what makes us us."

They walk outside the bookstore.

"Tobias it really isn't her fault that she doesn't know our culture. Remember that I didn't know anything about it either till I met you. Plus like I said before about 'muggleborns', muggleborns may not even be muggleborn. One of her parents or grandparents could be a squib. Purebloods often get rid of their squib children into the muggle world. And then they get adopted by muggles. Did you ask her to get an inheritance test at least?"

"Yes I did. And I told her to read up on our culture. I do listen to what you say Harry." Tobias huffs.

"Good." Harry grins and scampers off leaving Tobias to run to catch up.

They spend the next few days exploring Diagon Alley and the other magical streets that cross over it. They even explore Knockturn alley a bit. Soon enough it's the day they are to go to Hogwarts. That day Lucius Malfoy met them at the Leaky Cauldron to take them to Kings Cross station.

"Are you ready to go boys?" Lucius asks.

Tobias asks him to transfigure Nagini's cage into a comfortable carrier. Lucius obliges looking nervously at the uncaged snake.

" _Time to get in the carrier Nagini."_ Tobias hisses out in parseltongue, revealing to Lucius that he could speak to snakes. Nagini reluctantly slithers into the carrier hissing in annoyance.

Lucius stands there in shock. "You speak parseltongue Tobias? I don't remember that being something the Thorn family can do."

"I do. It's one of the reasons my aunt and uncle hated me. Thinking I was dark just because I could talk to snakes." Tobias said.

"Well you are just full of surprises Mr. Thorn." Lucius said.

Tobias picks up his snake carrier smiling. "I am indeed."

Harry smirks at him and then encourages Hedwig to get into her cage. Lucius casts a featherlight charm on their school trunks and takes them downstairs with him. They follow him down the stairs.

"We are going to use the floo, boys." Lucius said walking to the inns fireplace. "Harry I am guessing you have never used the Floo Network before?"

"No sir but Tobias has explained to me how to use it." Harry said following him.

Lucius asks Tobias to go first to show Harry how to do it. Tobias grabs some floo powder and throws it into the fireplace. The flames turn green and he walks into the fireplace.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" Tobias said. Suddenly Tobias disappears in green flames along with his trunk.

Harry goes next, a little reluntantly. He throws the floo powder, steps into the flames and says what he needs to say. Suddenly he appears in a bust train station. Platform Nine and three Quarters! Lucius appears behind him.

"You alright Harry? The first time flooing is always the worst." Tobias says as he walks up to him with two luggage carts. He helps Harry place his trunk and Hedwigs cage on the cart. They then walk over to the Malfoys who are saying their goodbyes to their son Draco. Narcissa is fussing over him and asking him to promise to write to her.

"Have a good term boys." Lucius says to Harry and Tobias. "Harry do not worry. I will have you out from under Dumbledore's thumb before too long."

Harry, Tobias, and Draco make their way to the train. They help each other pull their luggage into an empty compartment near the end of the train. They get their luggage stowed and sit down. Harry sits by the window and looks out of it at all the other students dealing with their families There is a large group of red headed boys with their mother, a kind looking red headed witch. She was fussing over them and trying to get dirt off her youngest boy's nose.

Suddenly two rather large tough looking boys enter their compartment. Harry readies himself to be bullied but Draco seems to be happy to see them.

"Crabbe, Goyle it's good to see you." Draco says. He introduces them. "This is Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Our parents have known each other for years. Crabbe, Goyle, this is Tobias Thorn and this is Harry Potter." The two large boys stare at Harry's scar.

"Are you That Harry Potter?" Crabbe grunts.

"Yes he's that Harry Potter now sit down." Draco orders them. They sit down on either side of Draco like bodyguards.

A mysterious looking dark skinned boy appeared at the door of their compartment.

"Blaise did you have a good summer?" Draco said as the boy sits down with them.

"Dismal in fact. Mum's on husband number 7 now. You'd think they'd learn. Arent you going to introduce us?" Blaise said as he looked at Tobias and Harry curiously.

Just then another group of children stop by. "Draco there you are." Said a dark haired girl with a pug nose. "Nott said he had seen you around the end of the train." The pug nosed girl sits near Draco and beams up at him. A stringy looing boy walks in behind her and sits down in one of the empty seats.

"Anyway, I was about to introduce everyone when you all walked in so I'll do that now." Draco said annoyed. "This witch over here is Pansy Parkinson," he pointed at the pug faced girl, "That's Theodore Nott," he pointed at the stringy looking boy, "Over there is Blaise Zambini," he points at the dark skinned boy. Then he points at Tobias. "This is Tobias Thorn," and then at Harry, "and Harry Potter."

They all stare at Harry in shock. "THE Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived Harry Potter?" Nott asks incredulously.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the other future Gryffindors at the other end of the train?" Pansy said in a pompous voice.

Tobias glares at her. "As a matter of fact Harry will probably be in Slytherin. He's not a rash little Gryffindor. And I find your attitude annoying. Being pompous is not a good quality."

Pansy glares at him. Nott snorts, happy someone pointed that out to Pansy. He goes to shake Tobias's hand. "You can call me Theo. Thorn right? Any relation to Ambrose Thorn?"

Tobias takes his hand and shakes it. "He was my father."

"Shame he died. Father and him were good friends. They were quite close." Theo said. "I had no idea he had a son that was still living. Father said Mr. Thorn's wife died along with the son due to a dementer attack."

"I was born after my mother was attacked. I spent an entire year in a coma. No one thought I would wake up."

"I've never heard of anyone waking up from a dementor attack." Blaise said "I guess you and Potter have things in common. One of you lived through a dementer attack and one of you lived through the killing curse. You both lived when no one else have."

"Real ominous there Blaise." Theo snorts then turns to Harry, "Anyway nice to meet you Mr. Potter. I am surprised to see you friends with Draco and Thorn of all people but well met all the same."

Harry shakes his hand. The train starts to move. They all settle in, some getting out books.

"So how did you meet Thorn and Malfoy?" Theo asks.

"I met Tobias when I was eight years old. I had no idea about the wizarding world back then. He explained it all to me. We kept in touch and then Tobias became the ward of the Malfoys. I met the Malfoys when we did our school shopping." Harry said.

"You didn't know anything about the wizarding world? Where were you living, under a rock?" Pansy asks.

"Worse. With muggles." Tobias said.

"Muggles! How horrid!" Pansy exclaims. "I am sorry I was mean to you. No magical child deserves to live with horrid muggles. I'm glad you met Mr. Thorn."

"It's alright. They were awful to me but at least I had Tobias to talk to." Harry said, uncomfortable at their pitying looks.

Suddenly the compartment door slides open and a shabby looking red headed boy stands there. "Anybody see Harry Potter? I heard he was around this area of the train."

Great, a Boy Who Lived fan, Tobias thinks to himself, glaring at the boy. "No one with that name here, maybe you should try at the other end of the train." He sneers.

"Yes please try looking for him elsewhere and deprive us of your shabby looking presence. You must be a Weasley with clothes that shabby." Draco drawls

"Well there's no need to get insulting." The red headed boy said.

"Draco, Tobias please don't insult someone just because of me." Harry said glaring at them.

The boy looks at harry and notices his lightening bolt scar. He gapes. "It's you. Harry Potter!"

The boy pulls himself out of his shock and looks at Draco. "Draco is it? As in Draco Malfoy?" He looks at Harry. "You don't want to hang out with the likes of them. They are probably all going to become slimy Slytherins. Malfoy here is just a mini deatheater and the others sitting with him probably are too. Come to another compartment with me Harry and I'll be your friend. I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"I think I would prefer it here actually." Harry glares at him. "I don't appreciate people insulting my friends like that. Tobias and Draco are my friends. Yes they insulted you first but that doesn't mean you can just go and insult them right back. Please leave."

Ron looks at Harry in shock and then glares. "But they're all dark! Ad you're the Boy Who Lived!"

"They may or may not be dark but they are my friends. Like I said before please leave." Harry said.

Ron leaves muttering about slimy snakes turning the Boy Who Lived dark.

"Well that was quite insulting. Weasleys have no manners." Pansy said. "Sorry about that Harry."

"It's alright. No one insults my friends."

"Thanks Harry." Tobias said.

They sit for awhile, some reading, some chatting with each other. Harry stares out the window. Around lunch time there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Harry left his seat and bought a little of everything, wanting to try all the interesting wizarding sweets.

"Hungry are you Harry?" Tobias said amusedly at the large amount of sweets Harry bought.

"I just wanted to try a bit of everything. This is the first time I've had wizarding sweets before." Harry said blushing.

The rest of them buy what they want from the trolley and the trolley witch leaves.

"I heard a rumor that the trolley witch is actually a guardian spirit that prevents the kids from leaving the train while it's in motion." Theo said.

"That's preposterous. Where'd you hear such a weird rumor?" Blaise said nibbling on a pumpkin pasty.

"I don't know. Just around. But you're right, that's just too weird to be true." Theo said snorting.

Harry decides to share his bounty of sweets with the rest of his new friends. They happily munch on pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes.

Harry opens a chocolate frog. "These aren't really frogs, are they?"

Theo laughs, "No but check inside the package. Each chocolate frog comes with a card inside of them to collect. Famous Witches and Wizards. I used to collect them myself."

Harry looks inside the packaging and picks up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore." Harry said glaring at the card.

"It is indeed." Said Tobias. "You ok Harry?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said throwing the card away.

The children then all dare each other to eat weird looking Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans. Pansy got a white colored one that was coconut flavored. Theo got a coffee flavored bean. Harry got pepper. Crabbe got a vomit flavored one so Goyle refused to try one. Tobias got a crimson colored one that turned out to be blood flavored.

"Ew. Blood." He washes his mouth out with pumpkin juice.

Later on there was a knock on the door and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they all shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Easy there. No need to cry. Just ask a prefect to summon him for you. They should know the spell to do that." Theo said.

The round-faced boy thanks him and scampers out.

Later it starts to get dark. They all pull on their robes, Pansy leaving so she can pull hers on in the bathroom and then go and meet with some other first year girls.

A voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

They get all their things together and cram their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students. A very large man holding a lantern stood there.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" the large man said. "C'mon follow me. Any more firs'-years? Mind yer step now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Slipping and stubbling, the first years followed the large man named down a steep narrow path.

"That's Hagrid. The groundskeeper." Draco said to Harry. "Father said he's a half giant."

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hoqwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Tobias and Harry were followed into their boat by Draco and Theo.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then. FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff. They all bent heir heads and the boats carried them through the curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth damp grass.

They walked up a flight of steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. Harry immediately recognized her as Professor McGonagall.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thanks you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big that Harry thought they might be able to fit the whole of the Dursleys' house inside. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a huge marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear hundreds of muffled voices coming from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school seemed to already be here. The professor showed the first-year students into a small empty room off the hall. They crowded in, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Draco smirks at his friends when she mentions Slytherin.

"Each house has it own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor."

Tobias scoffs at this. If it doesn't affect a person overall, it doesn't seem like much of an honor. So the house with the most points can gloat a little at the end of the year. Big deal.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry nervously tries to flatten his hair as she leaves the chamber.

"Your hair's fine Harry. Stop messing with it." Tobias whispers to him.

"Wonder how they sort us into houses?" a scared looking dark skinned boy said.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron said to the boy. "George said we had to fight a troll but I don't believe him."

Harry snorts. Tobias told him all about how they sorted you into houses. All you had to do was put on a hat. Ron definitely didn't know what he was talking about.

Suddenly, about twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. They glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing about someone named Peeves. Everyone about jumped a mile when the ghosts appeared but Tobias just stood there mumbling about dejvu.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar ghost as he noticed the first year students. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. As the ghosts floated away, she mumbled to herself something about them scaring the first years every year.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling nervous, Harry got into line behind Draco, with Tobias behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry stared in awe at such an amazing sight. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of floating candles. There were four large tables where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were covered in golden plates and goblets. The most amazing thing about this huge room was the ceiling. The ceiling looked as if was open to the night sky. But it was just enchanted to look that way. The books Harry had read about this place did not prepare him for the shear majesty of this place. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led them up there, so they came to a halt in front of the other students. Harry kept staring at the ceiling entranced by it. He heard a girl whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Harry looked back down as Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a rather shabby looking wizard's hat. The hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where deal the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (thought I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables then became still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the at and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A blushing girl with blonde pigtails stumbled up and put the hat on. A moment's pause and then…

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

The sorting went alphabetically with a Susan Bones going into Hufflepuff after Hannah and a boy name Terry Boot going into Ravenclaw next. Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw too, but Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor.

Millicent Bulstrode became the first new Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination but it seemed as though people clapped less loudly for the Slytherin girl. Her own table clapped loudly for her but the other tables seemed to clap a lot less enthusiastically.

Harry felt sick now. What if he didn't get into the same house as Tobias? Would they stay friends? Would Tobias consider it a betrayal for him to be in a different house?

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a bit longer. "Finnagan, Seamus" a sandy-haired boy sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before he was placed in Gryffindor.

The hat took a long time to decide with Neville Longbottom. He looked shocked when the hat placed him in Gryffindor. Neville ran off still wearing the hat he had to jog back amid gales of laughter and give it to Morag McDougal who was sorted next.

Draco Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and the hat had barely touched his head before it screamed "Slytherin".

Draco went to join Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table, looking very pleased with himself.

There were only a few people left now.

Moon, Nott, Parkinson, who all went to Slytherin. And then a pair of twin girls, Patil and Patil who both went in separate houses, then Sally-Anne Perks, and then at last…

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out all throughout the Hall. Tobias glared at everyone. They didn't know or care about the real Harry, just the Boy Who Lived he thought to himself.

Harry sat on the stool and let the hat fall down on his head.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and the thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…so where to put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, "not Gryffindor please. I want to be with my friend. Just please let me be in Slytherin."

"Not Gryffindor, eh? Well you are right. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that. Better be…SLYTHERIN!"

The Hall went silent. No one clapped. Everyone stared at Harry in shock. Harry felt really uncomfortable as he went and sat next to Draco. A few people eventually clapped politely but most just stared. The students at the Slytherin table looked at him, some with curiosity, other with hostility. Harry looked at the teachers table. A greasy haired teacher near the end of the teachers table stared at Harry, mouth gapping. At the center of the table sat Albus Dumbledore, who's blue eyes looked considerably less twinkly than usual. Harry looked over at Tobias who gave Harry a thumbs up and a grin and Harry felt a little better about things.

"Prewitt, Hermione!"

The bushy haired girl that Tobias had meet in Flourish and Blotts ran up and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. It took several minutes before the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Tobias stared at her as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. Prewitt? Hadn't her name been Granger when he met her? Maybe she took his advice to heart and had an inheritance test done. Hopefully she'd take all of his advice to heart.

"Thorn, Tobias!"

Tobias felt a lot of dejvu as he walked up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Interesting. If I didn't know better I would've thought I sorted this mind before. Oh that's very interesting. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what I have found in here. Since it seems I have already sorted this mind before I stand by my previous decision. SLYTHERIN!"

Tobias takes off the hat and walks to the Slytherin table looking very confused. Sorted his mind before? What does that even mean? He sits next to Harry, who smiles at him.

"Is there something wrong Tobias?" Harry asks.

"It's nothing Harry." Tobias said as he thinks about what the hat said to him. He smiles at Harry to reassure him.

Lisa Turpin is sorted into Ravenclaw next. Then Ron Weasley get sorted into Gryffindor.

Ron gets pats on is back by his brothers as he sits down. The last one sorted is Blaise Zabini. He gets sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms open wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. Tobias thought the smile looked very fake.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered except Harry and Tobias. Tobias just shook his head.

"Is he a bit mad?" he asked a nearby older student uncertainly.

"Mad? He's completely bonkers. But the wizarding community love him sadly." The rough faced older student said shaking his head. "I'm Marcus Flint by the way. You surprised a lot of people being sorted into Slytherin, Potter."

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, not really. To me anyway." Marcus said. "I don't care who you are as long as you don't embarrass the rest of us Slytherins. You wont will you?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Harry says.

"Good." Marcus says dismissively as he digs into the food that has just magically appeared on the table.

Harry gapes at all the food on the table. He's never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs.

The Dursleys never fed Harry quite enough but never really entirely starved him. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the humbugs and began to eat. It was all delicious.

Tobias helps himself to some steak and roast potatoes and eats at a bit more refined pace than Harry. He frowns as he tries to work out what the sorting hat said to him. He then notices almost all of the Slytherins at the table are staring at Harry, some with some nasty looks on their faces.

"Stop staring at Harry like that." Tobias says loudly to the rest of the table with a frown. "Just because he's the 'Boy-Who-Lived' doesn't mean he's not just a normal kid who wants to live his own life in peace without you all staring at him like you've never seen a boy with a scar before."

"But he shouldn't be in Slytherin!" a random Slytherin student said with a growl.

"Clearly he should be since he was sorted into Slytherin." Draco spoke up. Harry looks at him silently thanking him for standing up for him.

Tobias give his coldest glare to the whole table and actually freaks them out enough that most of the younger students look down at their food and start eating trying hard not to look at him. The older students notice this and make a note to themselves to keep an eye on the Thorn boy. He seems like someone who could be making waves later in his life they think to themselves.

Draco cheerfully talks to Harry about their various classes. "Potions is obviously going to be my favorite. My godfather Severus just goes on and on about how good I am at potions. He's a great teacher, you'll like him. Very strict but he takes care of his Slytherins."

"Which teacher is he?" Harry asks.

"The dark haired one right there near the end of the table. People say he has greasy hair but that's only because of the potions fumes he's always around."

Harry looks towards the dark haired professor that was gaping at him during the sorting. The man was currently talking, very reluctantly it seems, to a professor with a clever but mean look about him. Both professors look up at Harry from across the room briefly. Professor Snape glares at him then looks down at his plate. The other professor smirks at Harry then goes back to talking to Snape. Harry quickly looks away. Snape doesn't seem very friendly Harry thinks to himself.

Now had a professor with a strange turban been sitting there with Professor Snape, Harry would currently be rubbing his hurting scar. But in this story Quirell never encountered anything in his travels abroad and so was currently still a happy turban-less Muggle Studies professor sitting next to Professor Sprout. Harry goes back to eating without any pain whatsoever.

After the desserts are cleared away and everyone is sated, Professor Dumbledore gets to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

As Dumbledore gives his start of term announcements Tobias and Harry just glower at him. When he talks about the third floor corridor being off limits to those who do not wish to die a very painful death, Tobias looks interested. Why would Dumbledore say something like that to a bunch of kids? Kids are known to be curious. He'll have a bunch of students now trying to find out the secret of the third floor corridor. It's almost like Dumbledore wants a student to go there Tobias thinks to himself.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Most of the Slytherins grown and Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. The dark haired professor next to Snape rolls his eyes.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above their heads and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

As the school bellowed the song Tobias just sits there shaking his head. He wasn't going to sing that ridiculous song.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only two red headed twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first years followed Marcus Flint the Slytherin prefect through the chattering crowds. As they were about to exit the great hall Ron Weasley walks up to Harry.

"Traitor! You were supposed to be in Gryffindor!" He shouts at Harry. "What would your parents think of you being a slimy snake?!"

Marcus Flint goes and stands in front of Ron. "Get back to your own house Weasley! Don't make me get your brother Percy involved!"

Ron glares at him and walks off to join the other Gryffindor first years.

Flint then leads the Slytherin first years down some stairs and into the dungeons. They walk through the dungeons to a green tapestry.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories. There's a password you have to speak to enter. Remember the password. Today it's 'Asp'." Marcus said to the first years.

When he says 'Asp' the wall opens and the Slytherin common room can be seen. They all pile into the common room.

Harry looks around in awe. The common room seems to be under the Black Lake as the windows look out into the water. Everything is decorated in green and silver. It looks rather elegant. There are a lot of snakes carved into the furniture and walls.

Tobias looks around at the common room, déjà vu acting up again. Why did everything in Hogwarts look so familiar to him?

Marcus Flint and an older girl cleared their throats to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to Slytherin, first years." The girl said. "I'm Gemma Farley and this is Marcus Flint. We are prefects. We have some rules to lay out before you all can go to bed."

"Firstly, we Slytherins are like a family. Out of the common room we are a united front." Marcus said. "If you have any beef with any of your housemates keep it to yourselves outside the common room."

"I wont lie to you, we are not looked well upon by the other houses. Many of the other students will look down on you for being a Slytherin and most of the teachers are not likely to help. Which brings us to our second rule." Gemma said. "Never walk around the castle alone. The more of us there are with you the less likely you will be attacked by the other houses. I wish I could say that this wont happen but it probably will so stay together when walking around the castle."

"Third, learn the layout of the castle well and don't be late to your classes." Marcus said. "We will provide you with a map but asking for help from an older student may help better. We don't want points taken away for your lateness."

"Fourth, be aware of how you act outside of the common room. Don't be rude. Don't be a bully. And don't give the other houses reason to look down on you or call you dark." Gemma said. "They will likely call you that anyway but don't give them a reason to. Just because some Slytherins over the years have been dark does not mean you have to be. If you are or your parents are then keep it to yourself."

"That's it. The girls dorms are on that side and the boys are on that side. Your luggage have already been brought up to your rooms." Marcus said. "Now get to bed you lot."

The first years make their way to their rooms. Tobias, Draco, and Harry share a room. Harry is impressed by the elegant dark wood beds. The comforters and drapes are a beautiful green and silver. He flops onto his bed and smiles. He's finally here at Hogwarts!

Tobias goes and checks on Nagini who is resting in her carrier. She glides out and greets him sleepily. _"Hello master. May I go hunt now?"_

 _"Sure Nagini but try to stay out of sight."_ Tobias said.

"That creeps me out a bit when you do that." Draco said.

"Deal with it Draco." Tobias said to him as he gets ready for bed. He pulls on his pyjamas and slid into bed. Nagini going off to find a rat or two. He stares at the top of his bed and thinks about what the sorting hat said to him. He'll figure it out eventually he's sure about that. He sighs and rolls over and falls asleep. His sleep is pretty dreamless.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were frustrating for Tobias. Everyone insisted on staring at Harry and whispering. He had to keep scaring off other students who either wanted Harry's autograph or wanted to chastize him for being in Slytherin.

Their school schedule involved History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology with the Ravenclaws, Astronomy, and Potions with the Gryffindors. Draco grumbled a lot about having Potions with Gryffindors. Tobias ponted out to him that at least they didn't have Potions with the Hufflepuffs who would likely explode their own cauldrons more often than not.

Harry, Tobias, Draco, Nott, and Zambini had listened to what their prefects had said and stuck together when going to classes. After getting over their intial shock of Harry being in Slytherin, most of the older Slytherin students were happy to help the first year students find their classes on time. They only got to class late once and that was in Transfiguration. They got the shock of their lives when the cat on Professor McGonagall's desk transformed into McGonagall herself. That made all of them very excited to start their transfiguration lessons but were dissapointed that most of the class was a lot of note taking and then they were asked to turn a match into a needle. Only Tobias managed to turn his match all the way into a needle by the end of the lesson but Harry's match was nice and silvery by the end.

Charms was an interesting class but yet again they mostly just took notes in the first few classes. The diminutive charms teacher Professor Flitwick did get rather excited when he was roll calling and got to Harry's name. He toppled off the books he was standing on. Herbology was rather boring to Draco who didnt really see the point to the class. Harry messed with him by flicking dirt at him and Draco squealed when it got in his hair. History of Magic was a joke since it was taught by an actual ghost. Professor Binns droned on and on about goblin wars in a boring montone voice. Everyone, even Tobias, fell asleep during that class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be quite interesting. Harry and Tobias had been looking forward to the class and were not dissapointed.

The first year Slytherin boys entered the DADA classroom and sat down together.

"What do you think the new teacher will be like?" asked Theo.

"Who knows? And who cares really? We'll just get a new one next year." said Blaise.

"Yeah there's a curse on the position." said Draco.

When everyone got settled the teacher strides into the classroom.

"Alright you lot. Settle down." the teacher said with a smirk on his face. "I'm here to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said this as if it was a hilarious joke. "My name is Rabastan Lestrange and I had better not have any slackers in my class. Especially not any of you Slytherins." He looked at all of them as if sizing them up and his eyes lingered on Harry a bit longer then the rest. The lesson itself was interesting. It seemed that Professor Lestrange had a lot of knowledge about DADA. Tobias could've sworn they had met before.

Potions was also an interesting class to the first year Slytherins. They all still lamented the fact that they had Potions with the Gryffindors. When they made their way to class they ran into a few of the Gryffindor first years.

"Well if it isnt the slimy snakes." Ron sneers at them.

"First of all, snakes aren't slimy, they are scaley." Harry retorts. "Secondly you dont need to be rude just because we are from different houses."

"Don't even bother Harry." Draco said. "Weasleys arent worth it. They aren't really worth anything."

"Why you!" Ron yells as he launches himself at Draco.

"What is going on here?" a intimidating voice said.

A freckled Gryffindor boy pulls a red faced Weasley off of a disheveled Draco. The students all look at the man that has just arrived outside the Potions classroom in fear.

"Weasley just attacked me for no reason Uncle Severus." Draco said.

Snape frowns at Draco. "Professor Snape when we are at school Mr. Malfoy." He turns to the Gryffindors who are staring up at Snape in fear. "And you Gryffindors. You had better learn that fighting is unexceptable. 10 points from Gryffindor! Now get inside." Snape ushers them all into the classroom.

The Gryffindor boys all glare daggers at Draco when Snape is not looking. He ignores them and goes to sit with Blaise. Tobias and Harry sit at a table together. Crabbe and Goyle sit together and Theo sits with Pansy who looks rather upset she wasnt able to sit with Draco.

Snape sweeps towards the front of the room dramatically. He stares at the students in front of him. He sighs as he wonders just why Dumbledore insists on placing both Slytherins and Gryffindors in a room together. It was always a recipe for disaster.

"There will no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." he stalks around the room. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few..." He glances at his godson. "Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He then does role call, pausing at Harry's name.

"Ah Mr. Potter, our new celebrity." He sneers not acknowledging Tobias glaring daggers at him. "Let's see if you have prepared for this class. Tell me What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione Prewitt raises her hand eagerly.

"The Draught of Living Death sir." Harry said confidently, having read his potion books front to back with Tobias while they were staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well it seems at least Potter has prepared for this class." Snape said not knowing how to react to that. "Let's try another one. Where would you look if I asked ou to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione raises her hand up even higher desperate to answer the question.

"The stomach of a goat sir." Harry said, determined to prove to Professor Snape that he actually was intelligent.

"Indeed." Snape frowns. "Well let's see if any of the Gryffindors have opened a book." He turns towards Ron. "Weasley! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Ron just looks clueless. Hermione raises her hand in the air as far as it can go almost standing up in her desperation to answer the question. "Please sir." Hermione says. "There is no difference. They are the same plant that also goes by the name aconite."

"Did I ask you Miss Prewitt? 5 points from Gryffindor for not letting Mr Weasley answer the question." Hermione sits down with shame written on her face. At the table next to her's Ron is beet red and seething at Snape.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Write all this down." Snape said sternly. "powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood does make the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and will protect you from most poisons. And there is indeed no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane." They all hurry to write it all down.

Snape then goes to the board and writes the instructions for a simple boil removing potion. The students get started on their potions. Harry goes and gets the ingredients they need while Tobias sets up their potion equipment.

Snape didn't know what to think of Potter. He was expecting him to be just like his insufferable father James but he didn't even end up in Gryffindor like his father. He ended up in Snapes house Slytherin. He remembers the staff meeting Dumbledore held right after the start of term feast. Dumbledore was worried about Harry being in Slytherin. Of course he was. A Slytherin Harry Potter didn't match his view of the perfect "Hero of the Light". Lestrange had found it hilarious. He still didn't know how Rabastan got the DADA job. He must've gone to Narcissa and had her bug Lucius till he got the board to vote on letting him have the position. Snape didn't know why Rabastan wanted the position so much but he'd have to keep an eye on him. It certainly wasnt a good thing that the former deatheater was in Hogwarts. Snape stared at Harry Potter. He noticed how friendly his godson had been to Potter and how his friend Lucius had talked about him in a favorable light. He'd have to reevaluate his opinion of Potter if he wanted to stay in the good graces of his friend Lucius he thinks.

Snape was snapped out of his brooding when a cauldron exploded, drenching Neville in potion. Boils started appearing all over his body. Pansy snickered at him.

"Fool. Did you remember to turn off the heat before you added the porcupine quills?" Snape growls at miserable looking Neville. He turns to Ron in rage. "so you thought you'd look good if he failed? Why didn't you tell Mr Longbottom to not add the quills? 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Ron tries to stand up and say something in protest but his friends push him into his seat not wanting any more points taken.

"Take him to the hospital wing." Snape said dismissively to one of the Gryffindors who was trying to console Neville.

After Potions class Harry has to wonder what He did to Snape to make him dislike him so much. He asked Draco this.

"Its not you Harry." Draco said as they walk back to their common room. "It's your father. According to my father, your father was a bit of a bully to Uncle Severus."

"My dad was a bully? Great more good news." Harry said sarcastically. "No wonder he hates me."

"I dont think he hates you Harry. I just think he needs time to see that you arent your father." Tobias said to cheer him up.

Days went by and Tobias truely impressed his teachers. The other Slytherin students started to look at him with respect. It didn't hurt that he netted them a lot of house points with his classwork. But Tobias wasn't all that happy. He thought he'd finally feel happy and feel like he belonged after he went to Hogwarts. He thought he'd be challenged by his classes and satisfied by the company of intelligent kids his own age. But the classes felt boring and remedial to him. The other students felt childish to him. And every time he looked in the mirror his face still looked wrong to him. The only thing that seemed to keep him sane, or sane enough to not start cursing everyone in sight, was Harry. Everytime he was around he felt a little more complete fr some reason. He wouldn't really call him a friend. He didn't have any friends but he was as close to a friend he had and that was still rather strange to him.

Samhain arrived. Lucius Malfoy had invited Harry and Tobias to their Samhain party. Harry had never been to a Samhain party or even really celebrated Samhain so he was a bit excited and just a bit scared that he would embarass himself in front all of those pureblood guests. Draco, Harry, and Tobias flooed early to Malfoy manor. Narcissa was waiting for them.

"Hello mother." Draco said as he goes up and hugs her.

"Hello Draco my dear." Narcissa hugs him briefly and then straightens up and turns towards Harry and Draco. "Good news Harry. Lucius has convinced Minister Fudge to have people look into your living situation. This is why he thought it was safe to finally invite you over here. I think he will finally have you away from those horrid muggles. Lucius wuld have told you this hmself but he is currently in his study planning hs case against Dumbledore."

Harry beams. "That's wonderful Mrs. Malfoy. I was hoping I'd never have to go back there to the Dursleys. Though it would've been nice to rub it in Uncle Vernon's face that I own the company he works at. Oh well can't have everything."

"Quite." Narcissa smiles. "Oh Draco, your aunt and uncle are already here so please go keep them company. I told them not to come early but Bella never listens to me."

Draco doesnt know whether to be scared or not that he had to be alne with his crazy aunt and her husband. Tobias though takes pity on him and offers to go with him. Narcissa pulls Harry aside however.

"Harry while I am sure you will be fine around my sister it may be safer if you were to meet her while everyone else is here." Narcissa frowns. "Bella is a bit hard to get used to. And im not sure how she will react to the 'Boy Who Lived'."

"I understand Mrs. Malfoy." Harry smiles reassuringly at her. "I understand that many of the people at this party might not know what to think of me being here. But like Tobias always says. I'm not the Boy Who Lived. I'm just Harry. I don't care what I may or may not have done as a baby. And once they see that I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ah Harry. Just the man I wanted to see." Lucius said as he walked up. "I trust Narcissa has told you the good news?"

"Yes sir. I'm really glad you are doing this for me."

"It's no trouble Harry. You are a friend of my ward Tobias and now a friend of my son. And you are the last of the Potter line. I couldnt bear to see the last heir of an old wizarding family suffer without need."

"Well thank you sir."

"During winter break, which I hope you will spend with us I insist, we will go to the ministry and break Dumbledore's hold over you. It also may shake the public's faith in the old man." Lucius said as he smiles to himself like that thought made him very happy.

"I can't wait." Said Harry.

Meanwhile, in the parlor Tobias and Draco deal with Draco's Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus.

"Oh my wittle nephew Draco!" Bellatrix squealed as Rodolphus helps himself to Lucius's good alcohol. Draco flinchs as his aunt runs up and gives him a big hug. Tobias tries and fails to hide his amusment at the other boys distress. Tobias has met Bellatrix a few times before but each time he also feels just as uncomfortable as Draco but for a different reason. The deja vu he feels every time he sees her or her husband is practically staggering and he doesn't know why.

"Hello Aunt Bella." Draco says trying not to cringe.

"And Tobias Thorn well hello dear!" Bella said cheery. "Have I ever said you remind me of someone? I can never think of who though."

"Yes mam, several times." Tobias said trying to not roll his eyes.

"Oh well. I'll think of who eventually." She said sighing.

"Aunt Bella? Has mother told you about who we've invited this year?" Draco said.

"Who hon?"

"Harry Potter, Auntie."

"Oh yeah Cissy told me." Bellatrix cackles.

"What? Really? Harry bloody Potter?" Rodolphus exclaims.

"Yep. Cissy is quite convinced she needs to care for the kid. You remember what Rabastan said? That the so called 'Golden boy' got himself sorted into Slytherin? I just cant wait to meet him." She said with a grin.

Draco pales. "Aunt Bella please be nice to him he's Tobias and I's friend." he begs.

"Oh don't worry Draco darling. We won't hurt ickle wittle Potter will we Rudy dear?"

"Sure Bella." Rodolphus sighs.

Later on the guests start arriving. Harry, Draco, and Tobias wait for the rest of their Slytherin classmates to arrive. Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle arrive through the floo and Draco goes and greets them like a proper pureblood, all formal like. Theo rolls his eyes.

"Pansy is coming a bit later with Daphne Greengrass if you're interested Draco." Theo teases.

"I am not interested at all Theo thank you very much." Draco said in a huff.

"Well time to mingle with all the purebloods. Scared Harry?" Tobias asked.

"Of course I'm scared. I really don't like being the center of attention. I don't really want them all staring at me like I'm some zoo animal."

"It's ok Harry. We'll be with you. And none of the less savory guests can do anything to you while there is a large group of people here." Tobias said.

"Thanks that makes me feel loads better Tobias." Harry said sarcastically.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm not very fond of parties either." Said Tobias with a grimace.

The Slytherin first year boys make their way into the ballrom. Harry sighs and follows behind Tobias, trying to feel as confident as Tobias looks.

They enter the ballroom. The room is filled with rather posh looking people in expensive looking dress robes. Draco is already standing with his parents greeting everyone. The guests go up to the Malfoys and greet them and then mill around. House elves walk around serving drinks and appitizers. Harry feels very out of place.

"Don't worry Harry." Tobias said. "You belong here just like them."

His friend's voice steadied Harry a little. They both go and mingle. As it turns out most of the guests were already aware that Harry Potter was in Slytherin. Apparently one's Hogwarts house was rather important to most of them and it improved the guests views of the Boy Who Lived. Blaise walks up at some point and introduces his mother. She was as deadly gorgeous as everyone said. The Greengrass family introduced themselves to Harry. Most of the gray families introduced themselves to Harry and quite a few of the dark families as well.

"Alright there Harry?" Draco asked as he walked up a bit later.

"Yeah Draco I'm fine." Harry said. "This didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would be."

"Yeah. Usually the only thigs you really have to worry about at these parties is boredom." Tobias said to Harry.

"Draco why don't you introduce us to your wittle friend." said a voice behind them.

Draco pales. They all turn to face the owner of the voice. A tall witch with long dark hair and heavy lidded eyes stands there with a man who looks vaguely like their DADA professor.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange dear." she said. "And this is my husband Rodolphus." she gestures towards the man beside her.

"Real pleasure to meet you Potter." Rodolphus said with a smirk.

Harry surprises them all when he holds his hand out for Rodolphus to shake without any hesitation. "It's good to meet you too sir."

Rodolphus reluctantly shakes his hand.

"Well... Rabastan was definitly right. Mr. Potter here is quite a interesting person." Bellatrix cackles. "You'd think he'd be afraid of us given our reputations."

"Why mam? Should I be?" Harry said confidently.

"Of course not, ickle wittle Potter." Bellatrix beams at him a little menacingly. "Any friend of my nephew is a friend of ours. We just wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter. My sister seems quite fond of you for some reason."

Draco quickly steers both Tobias and Harry away from his aunt and uncle. Harry looks behind him and sees that Bellatrix is staring at him like he's a particularly nasty bug. She perks up when she sees him looking and smiles and waves.

"So that's your Aunt. I see what you were saying Draco." Harry said when they were a safe distance away from her. "She really doesn't seem to like me much."

"People say that Bellatrix and her husband and his brother were deatheaters but no one could prove it." Tobias said eyeing the menacing looking couple across the room. "Whether they were or not I want you to be careful around them Harry. They are dangerous."

"Yeah Harry." Draco said grimacing. "Don't ever be alone with my aunt and uncle. They are...not safe people to be alone with."

"I could see that Draco. Don't worry. I won't go hanging around them anytime soon." Harry reassures them.

The party goes on for awhile. It's rather late when they floo back to Hogwarts and get to their dormitory.

Apparently they had missed out on quite a bit while they were at the party. A troll had gotten into the castle and injured one of the Gryffindor girls. Gemma Farley, their prefect, explained to everyone the next day that the student was quite badly injured and needed to stay in the hospital wing for awhile but the troll had been captured and removed from the castle. The Slytherins who hadn't been at the party had been forced to stay in the Great Hall till the troll was removed since their dormatories were in the dungeons where the troll had been seen.

Snape was looking in a particularly bad mood for awhile after this incident. He would snap at every student he saw. Oddly enough Professor Lestrange also looked irritated for some reason and started walking with a slight limp for awhile.

About a week or so later Harry overheard Ron and some other Gryffindor boys whispering about the thrid floor corridor and something about a three headed dog guarding a trapdoor. He wondered to himself what could be down there that was so important that the teachers would risk putting a large dangerous dog in a school full of children. He told Tobias about it and Tobias got thoughtful.

"It's got to be something pretty important to go to all that trouble." Tobias said. "But the thing is, Dumbledore pretty much spelled it out during the welcoming feast that there was something interesting there in the third floor corridor. It's likely to be a trap of some kind. Question is who for?"

"Maybe he thinks the dark lord will come out of hiding or something if he dangles something enticing in front of him." Harry said.

"If the dark lord was still alive that is." Tobias snorted. "But you have a point. Dumbledore seems pretty obsessed with dark lords so that may be the case. If it is then I wonder what kind of object he'd use as bait?" Tobias was intrigued now wondering what interesting artifact could be in there.

"I don't know." Harry said. "But I know that it would be rather idiotic for anyone to walk right into that trap when it's that obvious."

The Christmas season soon arrived. Draco started getting excited at the prospect of going home and getting loads and loads of presents. As promised Lucius Malfoy had invited both Harry and Tobias to stay at Malfoy manor over the holiday. Harry was getting excited at his looming court date where he'd find out if he was going to go back to the Dursleys. When he was at the Samhain party he had noticed that many of the powerful pureblooded families he talked to were rather shocked and disgusted that he had been left with such awful muggles. He hoped that meant that he'd have sympathy from Wizengamot.

They got their stuff all packed and Tobias went searching for Nagini to take her with them. She was in the school kitchens searching for rats and scaring the houseelves. He wrapped her around his neck. Then they flooed to Malfoy manor. The manor was decorated very festively. There was a large christmas tree that was the biggest tree Harry had ever seen. It was decorated in expensive looking blue and silver ornaments, a beautiful gold ribbon garland and live fairies primping themselves. Harry smiled. Things were looking up he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up Christmas morning confused as to where he was. Then he remembered. He smiled happily as he lay in bed. He was at Malfoy manor in a big comfortable bed in a big beautiful room. Harry lay there as he thought back to a few days before and his trip to the Ministry of Magic.

Flashback

Harry followed quickly behind Lucius Malfoy as they strod through the Ministry. They met with the Minister of Magic who was a portly looking man who seemed to look up to Lucius as if he could do no wrong.

"Hello Lucius." the minister said. "And this must be Harry Potter!" He said as he grabs Harry's hand excitedly shaking it. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Potter! I'm Minister Fudge!"

"It's nice to meet you too sir. Mr Malfoy has told me so much about you."

"Indeed. Shall we make our way to the Madam Bones office then?" Lucius said trying to hurry them along.

"Oh of course!" Fudge said as they walk to the elevator. "I had Amelia Bones set up an appointment with you before the Wizengamot session today so she can go over a few things with you."

They walked into the elevator. Lucius edged away from the rather wet looking maintainance worker in the elevator with them.

"Ah Smith was it? Winston's office is raining again is it?" Fudge said making small talk with the drenched looking man.

They get off the elevator and go to Madam Bones's office. A kind but serious looking woman meets them there.

"Ah Minister Fudge. Malfoy." Amelia Bones said as she ushers them into her office. "And this must be Mr Potter. You look so much like your father Mr Potter."

"Thank you mam."

They sit down around her desk.

"So Harry. Minister Fudge told me some of this but I would like it if you would tell me yourself exactly what Headmaster Dumbledore has done to you to make you want him to stop being your magical guardian."

"Well mam, for one thing he left me with muggles who hate magic and hate me for 10 years and he didn't even bother to check up on me in all that time."

"And I suppose you have memories on hand to show the Wizengamot all of this?"

"Yes mam. Mr Malfoy showed me how to remove memory strands." Harry said as he holds up a few vials filled with a silvery liquid.

"Very well. There are just a few more things I need to talk to you about. It took a bit of work for me to make sure that Dumbledore doesn't know that this will be an issue discussed at the next WIzengamot session." Madam Bones said as she thought to herself how wrong she was about Dumbledore. She had thought he was a good man but the evidence she had been given seemed to prove the opposite. As much as she distrusted Malfoy, she was glad that he seemed to be looking out for Harry. She walked them through all they needed to know before the session.

It soon became time to head to the courtroom. Lucius led Harry back to the elevator and they made there way to the courtroom. The courtroom was a large circular room that had chairs facing the center of the room a bit like a theater. They had arrived early so hardly anyone was there. Which was good for Harry because he didn't wish to create a scene when people saw him there. He sat towards the back after Malfoy cast a disalusion spell on him and then Malfoy made his way to his seat towards the front. Soon everyone starting filing in. Harry noticed Dumbledore come in and thought back to the letter Dumbledore had sent to him the other day. It had chastized him for leaving the castle for the winter break and for going with Malfoy of all people. It also urged him to come back to the castle because he would be in danger otherwise. Harry snorted. As if he wouldn't be in danger at Hogwarts as well with a huge dog hiding in the castle and a former deatheater as a DADA teacher.

The Wizengamot session started with various things. Harry wasn't really paying attention to most of it till they got to the issue he was there for.

"We have an issue to discuss here that I believe has gone on long enough. Lucius Malfoy I believe you would like the floor?" Amelia Bones said giving the floor to Lucius Malfoy.

"Indeed I do. Thank you Madam Bones." Lucius said. Harry perks up at this and listens carfully. "It has come to my attention that a certain individual has been wronged by his magical guardian and I have come here today to address this."

"Of course Mr Malfoy this does seem quite bad for a magical guardian to somehow wrong their ward but I do believe we have other channels this could go through do we not?" Dumbledore speaks up.

"Indeed. However because of this individual's fame and the fame of his magical guardian I believed it was prudent to get the whole Wizengamot involved. I am speaking of course of Harry Potter and his guardian Albus Dumbledore."

The room urupted in whispers. Albus Dumbledore wronged the famous Harry Potter in some way? Harry sat there in the back as he listened to the room wonder what Lucius was talking about.

"Order please. I will have order." Dumbledore said to quiet down the crowd. "Now Mr Malfoy I am sure I do not quite know what you are talking about. I have done nothing wrong to Harry Potter. Everything I have done has been for his safety."

"I for one would like to hear Mr Malfoy speak Dumbledore." Madam Bones said.

"Thank you Madam Bones." Lucius said. "As I was saying, Mr Harry Potter came to me not long ago expressing his concern that his magical guardian did not have his best interests in mind. Of most concern was the fact that he had never even heard of Mr Dumbledore until he heard of him from a friend when he was 8 years old. He apparently had not checked up on Harry at all in the 10 years he was Harry's magical guardian."

"Harry was quite safe I assure you Mr Malfoy. I made sure of that when I left him with his relatives. The only family he has left. He is quite safe and happy at his relatives house trust me, my boy." Dumbledore said.

Harry seethed at that. Safe? Being abused and starved by his 'family' was him being safe? He wanted to curse the twinkles out of that old goats eyes.

"If he was indeed safe as you say then why was Harry quite convinced that he had been abused and neglected by his so called family, a family I have heard that hates magic and everything to do with it?" Lucius said.

"He is just exaggerating. I'm sure that he loves his family and just dislikes doing chores." Dumbledore said.

"I have evidence to suggest that he is not happy as you say." Lucius pulls out the memory vials. "I have several memories that come from Harry himself as well as a few from a team I hired to investigate his so called loving family. I also have evidence from the goblins that you have made several withdrawals from Mr Potter's vaults over the years. Some of which has been converted to muggle money and given to a Mr and Mrs Dursley, Harry's 'loving' relatives, without Harry's knowledge. In fact Harry had no knowledge of his vaults until he turned 11 and went to buy his school things. So I have to wonder where his signatures on these withdrawal documents came from?"

The crowd was in an uproar. A little less than half of the room was certain that Dumbledore could do no wrong that Lucius must be making all this up. The other half of the room was enraged that it was possible that Dumbledore had the nerve to do these things to an heir of an old pureblood family.

"I think it would be prudent to view these memories that Mr Malfoy has. They will reveal the true of the matter." A wizard sitting near to Malfoy said.

Dumbledore's eyes have lost their signature twinkle. Then he perks up. "Memories can be altered. I do not believe that they are sufficent evidence to do anything rash."

Several of the Wizengamot member agree with this and Harry gets angry. He stands up and cancels the disalusion spell on him. "I'd be willing to take veritaserum to prove that what Mr Malfoy is saying is true."

The room stares at Harry in shock, not expecting him to suddenly appear.

"Harry my boy. All that I have done has been to protect you. I assure you that staying with your relatives keeps you safe."

"Safe?! My relatives hate me! They practically starved me and used me as a houseelf! I did the cooking, the cleaning, and the gardening since I was little. They hardly let me eat any of what I cooked. I thought my name was 'Freak' till I started school when I was six years old. They let their son Dudley torture me and egg him on. How is all this 'safe'?!"

The room was in an uproar yet again. People were calling for him to receive veritaserum to prove what he was saying was true. They also called for the memories to be seen. A ministry offical handed Harry a vial of veritaserum and he drank it without any hesitation. He then stood in the middle of the room and repeated what he had said before. They then brought in a pensieve to watch the memories. After the officials had finished watching the memories they had paled considerably. Many of them seemed more than ready to take Harry's guardianship away from Dumbledore. Harry had to leave the room as they voted. After it was finished they let Harry back in.

Minister Fudge stood. "Albus Dumbledore. You are to have your guardianship of Harry Potter stripped. At this time Mr Lucius Malfoy will take guardianship of Mr Potter till such time he is of age. He will not be returned to the Dursleys at the end of the school year." He pauses. "I have to say, my trust in you has been shaken. To knowingly inflict such a horrible family on the hero of the wizarding world, is such a despicable thing Albus."

Albus Dumbledore was furious. He has exhausted his goodwill from the other members of the Wizengamet and wondered what he was going to do. He wondered where he went wrong with the boy. He should've kept a closer eye on him. To lose him to Malfoy of all people was a huge blow to his plans. Perhaps things could still be salvaged. He just had to think.

Harry was brought back to the present by Draco entering his room excitedly. "Harry! Get up! Its Yule morning! Presents!" He tries to drag Harry out of bed.

Tobias enters the room a bit more sedately, smirking. "Is that how pureblood heirs act Draco?"

Draco straightens up and fixes his hair. "Its Yule. Im just excited."

"Ok ok I'm up." Harry said as he rolled out of bed smiling. Nagini slithers into the room behind Tobias.

"Why is today so exciting to the hatchlings master?" Nagini hisses.

"Its a holiday Nagini. A holiday where wizards and witches gather around a tree and get presents. I've never really understood the excitement myself."

Harry snorts. He would actually be getting presents for the first time ever so of course he was excited. "Come guys I need to get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." He ushers them out of the room. Nagini stays.

 _"Little master. You seem much happier these days."_

 _"I am. I finally get a family that cares about me. I don't have to stay with my awful relatives. It's the best present Mr Malfoy could ever give me."_ Harry said to Nagini.

 _"I am glad for you master. Now don't keep other master and the blond hatchling waiting."_

Harry quickly gets dressed and leaves his room, placing Nagini around his shoulders. He makes his way downstairs. Malfoy manor was so big it was easy to get lost but the various portraits in the manor would help him direct him when he first got there.

Harry sees the big beautiful tree. Under the tree there are dozens and dozens of presents. Some of which he bought himself for his new family the other day after the Wizengamet session. Lucius insisted on taking Harry to be fitted for some expensive formal robes and a few other things he would need if he were to be living in Lucius's home. He was able to slip away for a bit to get a few things for gifts. He got Narcissa a beautiful necklace he had seen in his family's vault. Draco would receive an expensive broom cleaning kit for the new broom he would no doubt be getting. Tobias would be getting some rather old books he had seen in his family's vault. Lucius would receive some old books from his vault as well. He had also sent some gifts to his other Slytherin friends by owl.

Soon Lucius and Narcissa made their way downstairs. A houseelf served Lucius some tea as he settled into a chair to watch the children open presents.

"Alright Draco darling you can start opening presents." Narcissa said as she sat down next to her husband.

Draco practically dives into the pile of presents. He starts sorting them out making sure he finds all the presents that belong to him. He gets esspecially excited at a long thin present of his that looks like it could be a broomstick.

Harry is shocked at the amount of presents that have his name on them. He gets a bit choked up. Tobias notices Harry staring at all the presents. He smiles and hands Harry the present he got for him. "Happy Yule Harry. Here you go."

"Thanks Tobias!" He takes the present. He opens it up and he finds that Tobias has gotten him a nice dragon leather wand holster. It's not the most expensive thing he's seen but from Tobias who didn't have all that much in his vault it was a big gift.

"Its great. Thanks Tobias!" Harry straps it around his arm and holsters his wand.

"Well I didn't want you to keep putting your wand in your back pocket Harry. That's a very careless place to put your wand." Tobias said. Harry hands him his gift.

Tobias opens the present to find an old expensive looking book about defensive and offensive magic. "Thank you Harry. Is this from your vault?"

"Yep. It was." Harry said.

They hear a woop from inside the pile of opened up presents. "Its a Nimbus 2000! Harry look!" Draco said as he sticks his head up from the the pile of ripped up wrapping paper and lifts a broom into the air. "Its the fastest broom yet!"

Harry smiles and starts opening his other presents. He also receives a Nimbus 2000, several books, wizarding candy, a broom care kit, and other things.

Narcissa thanked Harry for the lovely necklace he gave her. Draco opens the broom care kit Harry gave him and uses it on his new broom, already done with opening his presents. The only present that Draco wasnt too sure about was his Aunt Bella's present to him. But it just turned out to be a book about some nasty curses.

Harry is surprised to receive quite a few gifts from fellow Slytherin students in the mail. He received a lot of candy and books from most of the first year Slytherin students. Even Pansy Parkinson sent him wizarding candy. Tobias strangely even received gifts from some of the older Slytherin students. He theorized that it was because he was doing well for himself they were trying to suck up.

Harry also received gifts from a lot of the wizarding public. It seemed as if most of the wizarding community had read in the papers how he had been treated with the Dursleys and many people felt sorry for him. Lucius sent all of these gifts to the goblins at Gringots to check if any were cursed. He was taking no chances. He also sent a rather suspicious present for Harry from Bellatrix to the goblins just in case.

After they finished opening presents, they had a rather lavish breakfast. After that, Draco took Harry outside to try out their new brooms. Tobias stood outside watching them with Nagini around his neck. He hadn't received a broom as a gift but that was only because he had expressed no interest in getting one. Lucius knew his ward well enough to not bother with getting one. Harry and Draco flew around the grounds around Manor for awhile and Tobias watches while he reads one of the many books he received. Nagini coils around him trying to stay warm.

Harry loved the feel of flyng. He zoomed around on his new broom. The Nimbus 2000 was an amazing broom. Harry did a few tricks on his broom. Draco was impressed by Harry's flying. Harry hadn't spent his life up in the air like Draco but he seemed like a natural. Harry had flyed once before during flying class at Hogwarts but that was on an old falling apart broom. That was a memorable moment though. A Gryffindor boy, Nevile Longbottom, had gone up in the air and couldn't control hs broom. Harry went up on his broom, despite not having ever flown before, and helped him down. He received 10 points for Slytherin from the flying teacher Madam Hooch for helping Nevile.

Harry and Draco are having so much fun that they don't notice that Aunt and Uncle Lestrange have arrived. Bellatrix claps when Draco does a rather dangerous looking trick on his broom. He nearly falls off when he hears hs aunt clapping.

"Well done wittle Draco! You are going to be a great seeker when you get on the Slytherin Quidditch team." Bella cheerfully yells at Draco. She then notices Tobias with the large snake around him. "Cousin Tobias. That is quite a beautiful snake you have there dear. But how on earth do you keep it from biting you?"

Draco and Harry land and go up to them. "Tobias is a parseltongue Aunt Bella." Draco said.

"Really? Wow." Bella looks very interested in that information. "I didn't know the Thorn family were known for that ability."

"As far as I know, my family isnt known for it. Just me." Tobias said, a little irritated that Draco told her.

"You are quite the interesting person Mr Thorn." Rodolphus speaks up.

"Very much so Rodolphus dear." Bella said agreeing with him.

"Well shall we go back inside Bella dear?" Rodolphus asked. "It is getting quite cold."

They go back inside the manor. Draco and Harry put their brooms away in the broom shed.

 _"Master. Can we go back inside as well? I'm freezing."_ Nagini asked.

 _"Alright then Nagini. Sorry for keeping you out here for so long."_ Tobias grabs his book and starts to head back inside, Draco and Harry following behind him.

When they are back inside the manor, Draco goes up to his mother. "Mother, why is Aunt Bellatrix here?"

"Draco she is family. I've invited her to dinner tonight. Your grandfather is also coming for dinner." Narcissa said.

"My grandfather really?" Draco looks even more upset at this information. "Aunt Bella didn't come last year. Neither did grandfather. Why now?"

"Well they wanted to support our decision to take in Harry I assume. I know Bella is a little scary to you but she is your aunt and she cares about her family." Narcissa said.

"Grandfather is a bit scary too mother."

"Draco they are your family. They all care about you. You have no reason to fear them." Narcissa scoffs. "Besides, Severus will be here and you adore Severus."

"Yes mother." Draco said.

Draco, Harry, and Tobias tried to avoid Bellatrix and her husband for the rest of the day. Harry and Draco out of a sense of self preservation and Tobias because Bellatrix had taken to staring at him with a thoughtful expression he didnt quite like.

Severus arrived later in the day and spends his time in Lucius's study talking with Lucius.

Soon evening arrived along with Draco's grandfather Abraxas. Lucius brought them all out to greet him. He arrived by floo dusting himself off. He looked at Draco with an appraising look. "Good evening Lucius, Narcissa." Abraxas said sternly. "My grandson still looks small for his age I see."

"Good evening father." Lucius said. "I trust you are well?"

"As well as can be expected. I've had to give clothes to several of my houseelves lately. The houseelves in France seem to be quite lacking." Abraxas said as he looks towards Harry. "So this is Potter." He sized Harry up. "I was quite surprised when Lucius told me he was helping you. Though I do find it quite horrifying that a wizarding child would be placed with filthy muggles. It is quite the disgrace. I am glad that Dumbledore lost some respect for that. And for that I thank you Harry Potter. Well met." He extended his hand to shake Harry's.

"Its a pleasure to meet you sir." Harry said shaking his hand.

Abraxas then looks towards Tobias. "Tobias Thorn is it? I knew your father. He was quite the formidable wizard. Lucius has told me you are quite skilled yourself at least in your classes."

"Yes sir." Tobias said.

They all go to the dining room for dinner. The houseelves have outdone themselves. There is so much food that Harry doesn't think theyd be able to eat even a quarter of it. Abraxas seats himself at the head of the table, leaving Lucius to sit elsewhere reluctantly. Bellatrix sits near to her sister and engages her in conversation while Bella's husband sits near Abraxas talking with him about various things. Draco sits next to Severus and chats with him about potions. Not surprisingly, Harry sits next to Tobias.

Harry tries to eat as elegantly as the Malfoys. He can't quite manage it though. Tobias chuckes under his breath a little. "Harry its ok. They don't expect you to be perfect at etiquette right away. Just relax."

Tobias talked politly with Abraxas as he tried to ignore Bellatrix's staring at him. Abraxas thought to himself that Tobias reminded him of another boy he knew when he was a child. It woud be interesting to see what Thorn would do with himself later in life.

After everyone is full, and dinner is over, the Lestranges and Abraxas leave. Snape stays behind to talk with Harry.

"Mr Potter can we speak?" Severus said.

"Of course Professor. What is it you would like to say?" Harry said reluctantly.

"I have to say I misjudged you Mr Potter and I apologize for that. It is clear to me that while you look like your father, you are not your father."

"Thanks professor. I accept your apology sir."

"To be honest, you seem more like your mother to me. We were friends as children did you know?"

Harry looks up in interest. "You knew my mother sir?"

"Yes we were quite close." Severus said fondly. "She was quite the skilled witch and a good friend. I ruined our friendship though while we were at Hogwarts. I said something to her that I regret and I don't blame her for not forgiving me. You have her eyes did you know?"

"Could you tell me about her sometime sir?" Harry said trying not to get choked up.

"Of course Harry. Come to my office sometime and we'll have tea and I'll tell you all about her." Severus said. Harry follows him to the floo room.

"It was good to speak to you Harry. You have no idea what a load off my shoulders this was." Severus said as he prepared to leave.

"Of course sir. I will definitly take you up on your offer to speak about my mother when we are back at school." Harry said. Severus nods his head and then floos out.

Harry goes to bed that night very happy. This was the best day of his life. He had a family that cared about him, good friends, and a place to stay over the summer that he never would've imagined having. Things are finally going well for him.

Meanwhile a very irritated Dumbledore thinks hard about how he could alter his plans. He cant influence Harry to do what he needed to do if Harry didn't even trust him. If he had been in Gryffindor things would've been easier. Harry could've made friends that Dumbledore could ask to keep an on Harry for him. Although...that Tobias Thorn. Despite being a Slytherin, he helped students from other houses and seemed to be a good influence on Harry. It seemed that despite his deatheater father and his current living situation, Mr Thorn was not quite as dark as his peers. Perhaps it was because of his former living situation. The Lees were good Light people and it seemed that despite them going insane and trying to kill Mr Thorn, they made a good immpression on him. Maybe he would have a chat with Tobias Thorn and try to get him to look after Harry for him. Keep him away from bad influences. This could work he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon winter break was over and the silver trio headed back to Hogwarts. Draco complained that they couldn't bring their new brooms with them. Harry tried to cheer him up by playing wizard chess with him while they were on the train back to Hogwarts. The chess set Harry was using was one he got as a gift so the figures were still not as trusting of his moves. Tobias sat and watched them with Nagini hissing commentary in his ear. Soon they are joined by Blaise and Theo.  
"So Harry, did you have a good holiday?" Theo asked as he watched Harry argue with one of the chess pieces.  
"Yeah I did." Harry said as the chess piece finally did what it was told to do. "Did you hear about Lucius Malfoy getting me away from those muggle relatives of mine and taking me in? It's been a great holiday."  
"We heard. It's all that's been in the papers for weeks mate." Blaise said.  
"Yeah all anyone seems to be talking about is you Harry." Theo said.  
"What else is new?" Harry said as he lost yet another chess game. "I really wish people would stop. I really dislike all the attention."  
Several people stop by their train compartment mostly to express their sympathy but some actually believed that Dumbledore could do no wrong and they chastised him for 'lying' about his living situation. Ron Weasley was one of them but his twin brothers Fred and George caught him insulting Harry and vowed to tell their mom about it. They then introduced themselves to Harry and offered their pranking services if he ever needed them, and dragged away a very pale looking Ron.  
They finally arrived at Hogwarts, Harry very irritated by then. He quickly made his way back to the Slytherin dorms trying to avoid people.  
A week later Tobias gets called to the headmaster's office.  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
"Ah Tobias my boy, please come in." Dumbledore said as Tobias entered the office. "Please sit down. Would you like a lemon drop?"  
"No sir." Tobias said as he sat down.  
"Well my boy I'll wager you wonder why I called you up here."  
"Yes sir."  
"It's about Harry Potter. I was wondering, how close are you to Harry?"  
"As close as I can be to someone sir. I've known him since I was 8 years old." Tobias said as he wondered just what the old goat wanted from him.  
"Ah friendship. It's such an important thing. I was wondering if you would do me a favor Tobias."  
"What is it you were wanting from me sir?"  
"I see that you are very close to Harry and probably want what's best for him. Am I right?"  
"Yes sir. But given what has happened lately, I am not sure you want what's best for him."  
"Oh I do. I do admit I have made some mistakes with Harry but everything I have done has been to keep him safe. There is a reason he needed to stay with his relatives. The night Harry lost his parents, his mother sacrificed herself to keep Harry safe. Her love created a blood ward that when he stayed with his relatives would protect him from those that sook to harm him."  
"But sir, wouldn't the blood ward only work if his relatives actually considered him part of the family?"  
"I admit that is one of the mistakes I made. But I am trying to keep him safe. You see Voldemort is likely not actually dead and if he were to come back, Harry would be at great risk."  
"Are you sure he's not dead sir? No one's heard anything from him or his followers for years."  
"I am sure Tobias. I know someone as bad as Voldemort would not die so easily. He's out there somewhere gaining strength."  
"In that case I agree that Harry needs to be protected sir but how can I help?" Tobias said, inwardly rolling his eyes that he thought Voldemort was still alive.  
"I want you to keep an eye on Harry for me. Make sure he stays away from any bad influences. And I need you to report back to me anything that happens to Harry that you think is important. Can you do that for me Tobias?"  
"Of course sir. I'd do anything to keep Harry safe." Tobias inwardly sneering at the fact that Dumbledore thought he could manipulate him into betraying Harry. Well he could play this game too. It might even be fun.  
"Thank you my boy. I knew I could trust you with this. I have to admit that when Harry went into Slytherin I was worried about him but I see now that he has someone he can trust. You are not at all like your father, dear boy."  
"Thank you sir. I wont let you down. Will that be all?"  
"Yes, off you go." Dumbledore said, satisfied that he had regained control of the situation.  
Later Tobias tells Harry about what Dumbledore wanted with him.  
"He what? He wanted you to spy on me for him?" Harry said laughing. "Did you say you'd do it? It might be fun to play with him."  
"Of course I did Harry. Though I was surprised that he thought I of all people could be trusted. He must be getting senile in his old age."  
"Well he did also say that Voldemort was still alive. Him being senile doesn't seem much of a stretch."  
Tobias snorted. "Yeah that certainly was weird. No one survives the killing curse even if it did get rebounded back at him. Well no one but you survived the killing curse but that was only because your mother did blood magic, not love like the old fool said. What I could never figure out was how Voldemort would go after you in the first place. Killing magical children has never been a thing purebloods have gotten behind."  
"Who knows. You know what? Dumbledore probably knows. Maybe you could get him to tell you at some point." Harry said.  
"Maybe."  
The second half of the school year went pretty well for Harry and Tobias. Tobias continued to do amazing in his classes and he continued to help other students regardless of house mostly because he was bored and wanted to make connections between houses. Harry started going to Professor Snapes office to speak with him about his mother. Snape had a lot of stories about when they were children. He also spoke about Harry's father a little but with considerably less positivity. Harry enjoyed hearing about the family he'd never known.  
Harry one day found a package at the end of his bed. He opened it up to reveal a silvery cloak. There was a message inside the package that read: "Your father left this in my possession. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." The cloak itself was very special. It was an invisibility cloak! Tobias concluded that it probably came from Dumbledore but was concerned about the fact that the cloak didn't seem to have any wear or tear after all those years. Apparently invisibility cloaks usually have a lifespan of at most 6 years. This one had lasted at least 10 years. Harry however didn't care and used it often to wander the castle at night.  
Professor Lestrange continued to be in a bad mood the second part of the school year. Snape seemed to be suspicious of him and had taken to keeping an eye on him. Tobias had gotten the idea that it was probably related to whatever was hidden in the third floor corridor. Then one day close to the end of the term Professor Lestrange suddenly became very happy for some reason. This didn't seem encouraging to Tobias and Harry.  
That day after their end of year exams, Tobias got a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"Harry, Draco, want to figure out what's in the third floor corridor? I'm bored."  
"Are you serious? What if we get caught?" Draco said.  
"Sure Tobias. I think we should hurry since Professor Lestrange might get to it first given how happy he was today." Harry said grinning.  
They told Blaise and Theo to tell Snape about where they were if they didn't come back. Blaise and Theo thought they were being stupid and Gryffindorish but agreed.  
They snuck their way to the third floor corridor using Harry's invisibility cloak. Tobias thought it was a bit strange that the door opened with a simple alohomora. They went through the door and saw a huge three headed dog. Tobias's research into how to tame a three headed dog went unused though since the dog was already asleep. Rabastan must already be down there they thought to themselves. They quickly and quietly opened the trapdoor. They couldn't see what was down there but didn't have time to check so Harry just jumped. Tobias chuckled and followed him. Draco hesitated but the dog was starting to wake up so he finally jumped.  
They landed in a dark room covered in vines. Tobias immediately recognized the vines as being Devils Snare and told them to not struggle. Draco predictably panicked after he found out and started struggling. Harry and Tobias sank down beneath the plant and Draco struggled harder. Harry started a magical fire having remembered their Herbology lesson about Devils Snare about how it hates bright light and fire. It released Draco. He fell over and starting complaining about being dirty. Harry dragged him to his feet and brushed him off.  
The next room held what looked like metal birds flying around. They snuck by the birds with Harry's cloak thinking they would be attacked and got to a door. It was locked. Alohomora didn't work. Harry took a long hard look at the 'birds'. They weren't birds! They were flying keys! Harry noticed some brooms hanging on the wall and took one down.  
"What are you thinking of doing Harry?" Tobias said.  
"Those are keys not birds. I think I can grab one but I need to figure out which one I need for the door."  
"hmm probably big and rusty like the door handle." Draco said. "There! The one with the broken wing!"  
"Ok no problem. This will be easy." Harry gets on the broom and starts floating towards the keys. The keys suddenly all swoop down on him at high speed. He has to fly fast to outfly them. He spots the one he needs and does a few maneuvers to get it. He grabs it and throws it to Tobias. Tobias puts the struggling key in the lock and opens the door. Harry flew through the door. They follow.  
The next room looks a bit like a graveyard with tall statues in the middle of the room.  
"I don't like this." Draco said. "What is this place?"  
"Well obviously it's a huge chessboard." Tobias said pointing to the statues. "Look there's a rook and a bishop figure."  
They try to walk across the board but the white pieces block them.  
"So how do we get across?" Draco asked.  
"I suppose we play our way across the board." Tobias said. "I suppose I should direct people since neither of you are that great at chess. Draco take the bishop square over there. Harry take the king square."  
Tobias played chess as if his life depended on it. He led them across the board and eventually won the game. The white king piece drops his sword at Tobias's feet. They breathe a sigh of relief and walk to the next room.  
The next room seems like just an empty room. But Tobias knows better than to trust it.  
"The first room was Professor Sprouts room. The second was likely Professor Flitwick's room. The chessboard room was definitly Professor McGonagall's room. So this room is either Snape's room or Lestrange's room. Given that there are no potions in this room it is likely Lestrange's room. Which means curses likely." Tobias said scanning the room.  
They make their way carefully across the room trying to avoid the curses. Draco runs into one that makes him laugh uncontrollably. They drag him with them the last few steps as he giggles madly. After they are at the end of the room Tobias cancels the curse for him.  
They walk into the next room. Suddenly a wall of fire springs up ahead of them and behind them. There are several potions in the middle of the room and a riddle written on a piece of parchment.  
"A logic puzzle. That's so like Uncle Severus." Draco said with a smirk. "I can figure this out no problem."  
Draco looks at the riddle and stares at the potion bottles. "Ok so those ones are poison. Those are nettle wine. So this one is for the fire behind us and this one is for the fire ahead of us. Not much left in this one. Only enough for two I think. I suppose I should take the this one and go back and get uncle Severus. You two go ahead."  
"Alright you had better be sure Draco." Harry said as he grabbed the bottle and drank a bit of it. When nothing bad happens to Harry Tobias drinks the rest of it. They feel like they were drenched in ice water. They watch as Draco leaves through the fire behind them and then walk ahead through the flames.  
The next room is large but mostly empty. There is a large mirror in the middle of the room that Rabastan Lestrange is currently staring into. He turns around when he hears someone else in the room.  
"Ah Harry Potter and his little friend. I was hoping I'd have some time alone with you." Rabastan said grinning menacingly.  
"It was pretty obvious that you wanted whatever was in here. And given how happy you were today, we assumed you were going after it today." Tobias said smirking. Tobias and Harry both took their wands out and aimed at Rabastan.  
"Oh please. Two 11 year olds think they can bring me down? How amusing." Rabastan tries to curse both of them quickly but Harry dodges out of the way and Tobias produces a shielding spell.  
Rabastan looks frustrated for a second and then laughs. "Well that was a bit impressive coming from two children." He sneers as he sends another couple of curses at them.  
Tobias shields again but Harry is hit by a stunner. "Harry!" Tobias looks at Rabastan in rage. Rabastan actually has the presence of mind to be a bit freaked out by the 11 year old that looked older than his age at the moment. Tobias sends a bunch of curses at Rabastan making him dodge out of the way. He doesn't dodge in time and gets hit by a slicing curse in his leg he had no idea how an 11 year old knew how to cast. He falls over losing his wand and just lays there in shock for a few seconds. Then he goes to grab his wand. Tobias steps on his hand and grabs the wand first.  
"Still impressed Professor?" Tobias said with a sneer. "No one hurts Harry and gets away with it."  
Tobias went over to Harry and canceled the stunner on Harry waking him up, all the while keeping an eye on Rabastan. "Alright there Harry?"  
"Yeah I guess." Harry said as he got to his feet. Then he noticed Rabastan laying there bleeding out. "Wow Tobias. What did I miss?"  
"Oh just a bastard getting what he deserves." Tobias said with a growl. He then perks up. "So Professor. What exactly is it in here that you wanted to steal? Anything interesting?"  
"Are you serious? I'm bleeding out here and you want to chat?" Rabastan said while in a great deal of pain.  
"That's not an answer Professor." Tobias said as he aimed his wand at Rabastan.  
"Fine. Little brat. I'm here for the philosopher's stone. It's in the mirror I'm sure but I couldn't find a way to get it out."  
"Fascinating." Tobias said as he looked towards the large mirror. He looked right into the mirror and he saw...well he's not sure what he saw. Maybe it was the fact his face didn't seem so wrong to him. But he didn't see any stone. "Harry what do you see when you look into this mirror? Come here and look at it where I'm standing."  
Harry walks towards the mirror. He looks at the mirror.  
"What do you see?"  
"I see us together. People respect us for being us and not because I'm the Boy Who Lived."  
"Hmm. Maybe it shows what we desire most." Tobias looks into the mirror again and concentrates, then frowns. "No good. All I see now is using the philosopher's stone. I don't see the actual stone. Harry you try. Look and try to want the stone more than anything."  
Harry looks again and concentrates. This time all he sees is himself. But then his mirror image winks at him and reaches into it's pocket revealing the stone. Then it puts the stone back in its pocket. When it does, Harry feels something drop into his own pocket. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the stone!  
"Well done Harry!" Tobias takes the stone and stares at it. "Huh... It seems so ordinary. No signs of magic in it at all. If I didn't know better I'd say it was a fake."  
"A fake?! Seriously?!" Rabastan yells from the floor. "I went to all of this trouble for a fake?!"  
Suddenly Snape and Draco rush into the room. He notices Rabastan on the floor and looks up at Harry and Tobias. "How on earth did you manage this?" he points at Rabastan's bleeding wound.  
"Harry got hit with a stunner and I got a little angry. So I cursed him with a spell I read about." Tobias doesn't look sorry at all that he did it.  
Snape sighed and reluctantly went over to Rabastan, spelled some ropes around him and then gave him a healing potion. He looks back at Harry and Tobias. "Are you two alright?"  
"I'm fine. I think I hit my head when I got stunned but I think I'll be fine." Harry said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well you two had better go to the hospital wing anyway just to be sure." Snape said before looking back at Rabastan and sneering.  
"Traitor. The dark lord will come back someday and you will pay." Rabastan said growling at him.  
Dumbledore then felt like making an appearance. "Severus I see you have caught Professor Lestrange trying to steal the stone."  
"Tobias was the one that stopped him headmaster. I just got here. But I did tell you he was going after the stone. You should've listened to me and we could've avoided all this."  
"Is that true Mr Thorn? Were you the one that stopped him?"  
"Yes sir. He attacked Harry and I just couldn't let him hurt Harry so I cursed him."  
"Well done my boy. Protecting a friend is an admirable thing. And I see you have the philosopher's stone. If you could hand it to me I can return it to it's owner."  
Tobias hands him the stone. "Professor Dumbledore? Why does it not seem to have any magic around it? Is it a fake?"  
"I'm not sure what you are talking about. It is the philosopher's stone. There is only one of them." Dumbledore said as he tucked the stone into his robes. "Now off you go to the hospital wing. Poppy will undoubtedly want to check to see if you two are alright." Tobias was sure that he was lying.  
Draco, Tobias, and Harry leave the professors to deal with Lestrange and head to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey fussed over them and made Harry stay overnight to see if he had a head injury. Tobias wanted to stay with Harry but Pomfrey wouldn't allow it and told him to get some rest. Tobias and Draco reluctantly left and went back to their dorm.  
The next day word had spread throughout the whole school about their adventure. Most of Slytherin viewed it as a very Gryffindor thing to do but as it had gotten them more house points they didn't complain too much. The rest of the school seemed to be quite impressed with the silver trio, especially many of the Gryffindors. Harry was released from the hospital wing in time for the end of term feast. Not surprisingly, Slytherin had won the house cup. McGonagall wasn't even that upset about it. She was too impressed with the trio being able to get through her giant chess set. It helped that Snape wasn't smug about the win this year.  
The silver trio enjoyed the feast but didn't like all the attention they got. Well Draco enjoyed the attention but he was sure he was going to pay for all of this when he got home. His parents were sure to be quite angry at him for putting himself at risk. Harry tried to cheer him up by telling him he'd at least get to fly on his new broom when he got home. It also didn't help that they had helped put his Aunt Bella's brother in law in Azkaban. He'd pay for that later he was sure of it.  
Soon it was time to go home. They all pile into the train and settle their usual compartment. Harry strokes Hedwig's feathers as he wonders what the next year will bring.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up from a weird dream about his Uncle Vernon dressed in a tutu dancing with a bunch of pigs, to the sound of Draco yelling at him.  
"Wake up Harry! It's your birthday today! You'll be late for breakfast!" Draco yelled and tried to drag Harry out of bed. "Come on! I want to see what presents you got!"  
Harry lets Draco drag him from bed. He smiles from the floor. It was his 12th birthday today! This was the first ever that his birthday was actually celebrated. He was excited. He got Nagini, who had been sleeping at the end of his bed, to shoo Draco from his room and then got up and quickly got dressed. He picked Nagini after she returned and placed her around his neck like a scaley scarf. She had grown a bit since they had gotten her. She was now the size of a medium sized boa.  
 _"Soon I won't be able to pick you up with how much you are growing Nagini."_ Harry said as he leaves his room and starts walking to the dining room.  
 _"I'm not the only one that is growing young master. You have grown too. And it is your hatching day too isnt it?"_  
 _"Yep it is! And its the first time I will actually celebrate it!"_  
 _"I'm glad you are happy master. A hatching day is important."_ Nagini said coiling around Harry's neck a little bit tighter briefly as if she was hugging him.  
When he gets to the dining room he sees a big breakfast has been laid out. There are a few presents piled at the end of the table wrapped in shiny green and silver wrapping paper.  
"Happy Birthday Harry dear." Narcissa said.  
Lucius and Narcissa are already seated, sipping coffee from elegant looking mugs.  
"Thank you Mrs Malfoy."  
"How many times must I insist you call me Narcissa, Harry?"  
"Im sorry Mrs... I mean Narcissa." Harry said.  
Draco is seated as well, staring at Nagini nervously.  
"Draco, you do know Nagini would never hurt you right?" Harry said as he sat down and filled his plate with food.  
"I know Harry but it's a little unnerving to be chased out of your room by a large snake." Draco said.  
Tobias snickered at Draco as he entered the room. He sat down next to Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry."  
"Thanks Tobias."  
After breakfast Harry goes to open his presents. The biggest present turns out to be a Nimbus 2001. It's even flashier than the Nimbus 2000 and the newest, fasted broom on the market. "Thank you. It's beautiful!" Draco stares at the broom longingly.  
"It was nothing Harry." Lucius said, noticing Draco's longing looks at the broom. "Draco if you get a spot on the Quidditch team then you may have a new broom as well."  
Draco cheers right up. "Thank you father. I am sure to get on the team. Harry do you want to go out and try your new broom?"  
"Sure!"  
"Go on then. But avoid teasing the peacocks this time Draco. They shed feathers all over the place when they are stressed." Narcissa said thinking of her prized white peacocks.  
They go out and fly for a few hours. Harry lets Draco try his broom a few times. It was surprising just how faster the 2001 was compared to the 2000. They practice with Draco's Quidditch set for awhile, trying to catch the snitch and then throwing and catching a quaffle while in the air. They wanted to be ready for when they tried out for the team.  
Later when Harry goes to his room to change, he runs into a strange houseelf. The houseelf was wringing its hands and pulling on it's ears like it was nervous.  
"Hello there. Is there something you need?" Harry said to the houseelf in his room.  
"So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir...such and honor it is..."  
"Th-thank you." said Harry not sure what to think of the houseelf's strange behavior. "Is there any particular reason you are here?"  
"Oh, yes, sir." said Dobby nervously. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir... it is difficult, sir... Dobby wonders where to begin..."  
"Perhaps you should sit down and pull yourself together?" Harry said pointing at the couch in his room.  
"S-sit down!" Dobby wailed. "Never... never ever..."  
"I'm sorry." Harry said, not knowing how to deal with a crying houseelf. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything..."  
"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard...like an equal..."  
"I'm sorry. Is that offensive to ask a houseelf to sit down?"  
"Not to Dobby sir. Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew... I thought that when you came to live at the manor you would not be the Potter we had heard about..."  
Harry was starting to get annoyed by the houseelf. "Is there something you wanted to say to me?"  
"Oh of course sir. Harry Potter is valient and bold! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him...Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."  
Harry frowns. "And why must I not go back to Hogwarts?"  
"If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."  
"Why?" said Harry in surprise.  
"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"  
"What terrible things?" Harry asked. "Who's plotting them?"  
Dobby made a funny noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.  
"Ok. So you can't tell me. Anything else?"  
Just then Draco comes in the room. Dobby quickly runs away.  
"Harry who are you talking to?" Draco asked.  
"A houseelf was just in my room. He told me something dangerous was going to happen at Hogwarts this year. He warned me not to go back." Harry said with a frown. "His name was Dobby. Does he belong to the manor?"  
Draco snorts. "He sure does. Don't worry Harry. Dobby has always been a bit weird for a houseelf. He's a bit insane but he's harmless. He actually wants to be given clothes. Weird huh?"  
"I thought that houseelves got their magic and life force from the houses they belong to. Why would he want to hurt himself?  
"Who knows Harry. But mother doesn't want to hurt him so she lets him stay to take care of him. She's always been fond of our houseelves." Draco said.  
Later that day the houseelves prepare a lavish dinner complete with a fancy looking birthday cake. Harry noticed Dobby serving the cake twitching nervously. He takes his time and doesn't leave, to distracted by staring at Harry. Narcissa lightly chastized him and he ran off. The cake is as delicious as it is beautiful.  
A few weeks later their Hogwarts letters arrive. Tobias groans when he reads the large amount of Gildroy Lockhart books they needed to buy. "Seriously? That git is a total fake. I'll bet our new DADA professor is some lovesick fan of his. Wish they didn't ask for so many of them. They're expensive books."  
"Don't worry Tobias. I can buy your books if you want me too." Harry said.  
"It's ok Harry. I don't want your charity." Tobias said.  
A few days later they all floo with Lucius to Diagon Alley.  
"I have some business in Knockturn Alley so we should get that over and done with first." Lucius said as they started walking towards the dark narrow looking alley. Harry loks around excitedly since he'd never been to Knockturn Alley before. Knockturn Alley had a bad reputation but was a haven for those that even the wizarding world labeled as 'different'. They reached a dingy looking shop called Borgin and Burkes. They all follow Lucius inside.  
"Touch nothing." Lucius said to the silver trio as they look interestingly at all the objects littered around. "Ah, Mr. Borgin."  
A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasey hair back from his face.  
"Mr, Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again." Mr. Borgin said in a voice as oily as his hair. "And the young Master Malfoy, too. Charmed. And is that Harry Potter I see?" he said as he looks at Harry with surprise.  
"Yes it is. Now onto business Mr. Borgin." Lucius said.  
"Of course. I have some new items in today, very reasonably priced." Borgin said smiling.  
"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling." Lucius said.  
"Selling?" the smile faded from Mr. Borgin's face.  
"You have heard that the Ministry is conducting more raids?" Lucius said, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few...ah...items at home that might embarrass me, if the Minitry were to call..."  
"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"  
Lucius's lip curled. "I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet there are rumors about a riddiculous new Muggle Protection Act... no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it..."  
As Lucius conducts his business with Mr. Borgin, Harry, Draco and Tobias look around. Draco examined a long coil of hangman's rope while Harry looked at a magnificent necklace of opals that had a label that said, 'Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed - Has Claimed the Lives of Ninteen Muggle Owners to Date.' Tobias wanders around with a strong sense of deja vu. He had never been in the shop before and yet he recognized every corner. He wished the deja vu would stop.  
"Good day, Mister Malfoy. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Mr. Borgin said as they finished their business. Lucius leads the boys out of the shop and back out into Diagon Alley.  
They shop for their school things, getting parchment and quills, new robes, and potion ingredients. Then they head to Flourish and Blotts. There was a very large crowd inside the book shop. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stratched across the upper windows: 'Gildroy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography Magical Me today 12:30pm to 4:30pm'. The crowd seemed to be mostly made up of middleaged witches.  
They squeezed themselves inside and the boys went to grab their books. Gildroy Lockhart came into view, seated at a table surrounded by pictures of his own face. A short irritable loking man was dancing around taking photgraphs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every flash.  
"Out of the way there." the photographer snarled at Tobias, moving back to get a a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet."  
"Fascinating." Tobias sarcastically said rolling his eyes.  
Gildroy heard him. He looked up. He saw Harry standing behind Tobias and practically shouted. "It can't be Harry Potter?" He went to grab Harry to pose for some photos of him when Harry pulls out his wand and snarled "Back off. No photos ok?"  
"Dear me. No need to get angry." Lockhart said as he backs down and goes back to signing autographs.  
They go and grab the boks they need and go to pay. The Weasleys arrived, the mother looking rather excitedly at Gildroy and going to stand in line for his autograph. Ron went up to Harry. "Bet you loved that Potter. Being recognized and all. Famous Harry Potter. Cant even go to a book shop without making the front page."  
"Leave us alone Weasley. You know I didn't want all that." Harry said growling.  
The red headed girl standing next to Ron was staring at Harry as if he were the most interesting thing on the planet. Ron continued to insult Harry not noticing his sister practically drooling over Harry. "You are such a traitor Potter."  
"Well at least he's not a redheaded git." Draco drawls. Ron went red with rage. He started towards Draco but his twin brothers held him back.  
"Hello there Harry. Have a good summer?" the twins asked.  
"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, as he walked up to see why the twins were holding onto Ron. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."  
"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." Lucius sneered as he walked up.  
"Lucius." Mr. Weasley said, nodding coldly.  
"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." Lucius said. "All those raids... I do hope they're paying you overtime?"  
He reached into the young female Weasley's cauldron and extracted a very battered looking textbook. "Judging by the state of this... I'd say not. What's the point of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"  
Mr. Weasley flushed. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." he said.  
"Clearly." Lucius said sneering. "Come boys. It's gotten rather unpleasent in here all of a sudden." he said as he places the tattered textbook back in the young Weasley girls cauldron.  
Lucius led Harry, Draco, and Tobias out of the store after they had paid for their books. They head back to the Leaky Cauldron and floo back to the manor.  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked Draco.  
"Father has various old items that are now banned by the Ministry just because they 'could' be used against muggles. Father never would of course unless he had a good reason but still... Mr. Weasley has been railing against certain old wizard artifacts for years. And since he's a big supporter of Dumbledore he got these new laws passed that restrict wizard kind even more. It's not really all that fair." Draco explained.  
"I honestly thought Mr. Weasley was going to punch your father in the face, he was so mad." Harry laughed.  
The end of summer vacation came too quickly for the silver trio. They crowded around the floo room with their various belongings and said goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa. Then they floo right into Platform 9 and 3/4s. Tobias and Draco hurry onto the waiting train while Harry hangs back to gather his things. A squat redheaded woman Harry recognizes as the Weasleys' mother came up to Harry.  
"Hello dear. I just wanted to come up and see if you were doing alright. I heard all about how those muggles treated you and was quite upset. My twins have told me a lot about you and how that my boy Ron tries to bully you. If he does this anymore please write me. I will send him a howler telling him to stop." Mrs. Weasley said to him with a kind smile on her face. "Oh I'm Molly Weasley by the way. You've already met my twins Fred and George and my boy Ron. Little Ginny is starting Hogwarts this year. She is quite taken with you."  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It's kind of you to check up on me. Im doing fine really." Harry said.  
"Are you though? While I disagree with my husband that Lucius Malfoy is as bad as he seems, I am concerned for you. Is he caring for you well?"  
"Yes mam. The Malfoys have treated me like I'm their own son."  
"Oh good. That reassures me Harry. Have a good school year dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she waved goodbye at him.  
Harry hurried onto the train after his friends. He caught up with them and together they tried to find an empty compartment. They find Blaise and Theo already in a compartment and went and sat with them.  
"Have a good summer?" Theo asked.  
"Of course. We practiced a lot for Quidditch so we can both get on the team." Draco said eagerly. "Father said he'd buy me a new broom if I got on the team."  
They settle in and soon the train was making its way to Hogwarts. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe found them at some point and sat like two gargoyles beside Draco. Pansy arrived shortly after just to say hello to Draco then she went off to find the rest of the Slytherin girls.  
At some point a little red headed girl popped her head into their compartment and when she saw Harry she squeaked and tried to run away but dropped a book of hers. Harry picked it up for her and noticed it was an ordinary looking black book with no title. It felt weird in his hands. He handed it back to her. She whispered a quiet "Thank you" and ran off.  
"That must be Ginny, the youngest Weasley." Harry said.  
"Oh great. More Weasleys." Draco drawled.  
"They're not all bad. The Fred and George are pretty cool." Harry said.  
"I suppose so." Draco said not really agreeing with Harry.  
Soon the train slows down ands reaches Hogsmead Village station. They hop off and make their way to several carriages that didn't have anything pulling them. Tobias however, could see what was pulling the carriages and told Harry about the thestrals he saw.  
"Thestrals. Wow. Does that mean you've seen someone die Tobias?" Harry said looking towards where the thestrals were supposed to be.  
"I suppose it does but I don't remember seeing anyone die Harry. Strange." Tobias said as he stared at the thestrals.  
Harry, Tobias, Draco, and Blaise got into a carriage together. The carriage started to make its way towards the castle.  
Soon they saw Hogwarts castle. The carriages pulled into the grounds near to the entrance of the castle. They got out and made their way inside.


	10. Chapter 10

They had finally arrived at Hogwarts for their second year! The silver trio Harry, Draco, and Tobias made their way to the Great Hall. They sat down at the Slytherin table with the rest of their house. Theo and Blaise were already there, and Gregory and Vincent showed up a short time later. They noticed Gildroy Lockhart sitting at the teachers table.  
Tobias groaned. "And I thought it would be bad enough to have a fan of his as our DADA professor. To have him teach us himself is just cruel and unusual punishment."  
"Ugh I dislike that man. Ever since he tried to do a photoshoot with me he's been harassing me by owl." Harry said unhappily. "He keeps trying to schedule a photo op with me, saying 'he's doing me a favor'. This years DADA is going to be intolerable."  
"What was Dumbledore thinking? He's getting more senile every day." Draco said scowling.  
"Well there is that curse on the DADA position. Maybe he's the only one who applied for it?" Theo said.  
Soon every student was seated and the sorting began. They stared at all the new first years standing there trembling in fear of where they would be sorted. It didn't seem that long ago that they all were sorted themselves. Tobias remembered what the sorting hat told him about being sorted before. What did that mean?  
The sorting went as usual with the sorting hat being placed on the heads of the scared first years. An excited looking boy named Colin Creevy was sorted into Gryffindor and he whooped and ran over to the Gryffindor table. A blond girl with a calm dreamy expression was sorted into Ravenclaw. And a bit later Ginny Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of her siblings. Percy gave her a pat on the back and the twins whooped for her. Soon the sorting was finished and Dumbledore had said his start of term announcements. They all dug into their food. Harry thought to himself as he ate his food, about how that houseelf told him something dangerous was going to happen at Hogwarts. He wondered if what Dobby said was true.  
Soon the feast was over and they all headed to their dorms. The Slytherin common room looked the same as always. Their dorm room door now had a sign saying Second Years on it. Tobias went over to Nagini's carrier and wakes her up. Hedwig was sitting on a window sill waiting for Harry. He went up and stroked her feathers. She hooted and flew onto his shoulder, nipping at his ear. She was glad that she was able to fly to Hogwarts rather than stay in that cage of hers. Nagini hissed her jealously then went off to hunt somewhere. Hedwig rubbed her head against Harry and then flew back to the Owlery. Harry and the rest of the second year boys settled in for the night.

School was pretty normal so far. No trolls trying to injure students. Nothing out of the ordinary. The Slytherin boys' first class was Herbology with the Ravenclaws. When they arrived at the greenhouses they noticed Lockhart trying to tell Professor Sprout how to take care of various plants of hers. She looked rather disgruntled and not at all her usual cheery self.  
"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" Professor Sprout said as she tried to ignore Lockhart.  
The students were rather interested. Greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants than Greenhouse one where they usually worked. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. They filed into the greenhouse.  
Professor Sprout strode over to the center of the room and behind a trestle bench. About twenty different colored earmuffs were lying on the bench.  
"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"  
A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand. "Mandrake is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."  
"Excellent. Ten point to Ravenclaw." Professor Sprout said. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is however dangerous. Who can tell me why?"  
Tobias raised his hand. "The cry of a Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."  
"Precisely. Ten points to Slytherin." Professor Sprout said. "Now the mandrakes we have here are still very young so they wont kill you but they will knock you out for several hours. Which is why we have the earmuffs." She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke. A hundred of so of tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. They look rather ordinary to the silver trio.  
"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs." Professor Sprout said.  
Everyone scrambled to grab a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.  
"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered." said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them I will give you a thumbs up. Right - earmuffs on."  
Everyone snapped the earmuffs over their ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout placed the pink fluffy earmuffs on , rolled up her sleeves, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.  
Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. It had green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.  
Professor Sprout grabbed a large plant pot from under the table and stuffed the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost. She dusted herself off and then gave a thumbs up, removing her own earmuffs.  
"Four to a tray. There is a large supply of pot over there. And be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething." She gave a sharp slap to the spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been sneaking up her shoulder.  
Harry, Tobias, and Draco were joined at their tray by Theo. They didn't really have much time to talk as they had their earmuffs back on and were dealing with the mandrakes. The mandrakes didn't want to come out of their pots but it also seemed that they didn't want to go back in either, They squirmed and kicked and one even bit Draco. Harry spent way too long trying to stuff a particularly fat one into a pot.  
By the end of the class everyone was sweaty, aching and covered in earth. Draco complained about loudly. They headed back to their common room for a quick shower and then headed to their next class.

Professor McGonagall had them all trying to turn a beetle into a button. Tobias managed it immediately and managed to make the button fancy and engraved. Harry made his beetle flat but it still scuttled around to his dismay. Draco only made his beetle lose it's legs. McGonagall noticed Tobias's button and gave him several points for Slytherin.

After class they headed to lunch. Harry's brain felt like mush after that class.  
"So what's our next class?" asked Harry.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts unfortunately." Draco said with a groan.  
"Oh that'll be fun. He'll probably spend the whole lesson talking about himself." Tobias grimaced.  
A mousy haired boy came up to them at the Slytherin table. He was clutching a muggle camera.  
"All right, Harry? I'm Colin Creevy." He said tenatively. "I'm in Gryffindor. D'you think - would it be alright if - can I have a picture?"  
Most of the Slytherin table was staring at him as if he was very unwelcome. Harry sighed and got up to lead the boy away from the table.  
"You have a lot to learn Colin. Most of Slytherin house are not very tolerant of muggleborns. Yes you can have a picture but only if you promise not to put yourself at risk like by going up to Slytherin table like that."  
"Oh ok. Sorry. I just really wanted to meet you Harry. People have told me all about you. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you. About your lightning scar on your forehead. And a boy in my dorm said that if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move. It's amazing here isn't it? I never knew the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got a letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. I'm taking as many pictures as I can to send home to him."  
Harry led Colin back to the Gryffindor table. he let Colin take a picture of him and headed back to Slytherin table. Harry got a headache as he passed Ginny writing in her book. Odd.  
"Did you really have to play nice with that mudblood Harry?" Draco sneered as Harry got back to the table.  
"Draco what have I told you? Muggleborns might not even be muggleborns. They might be squib born. If that's the case, they are still from a wizarding family, the magic just skipped a generation or two." said Harry.  
"Yeah yeah. Still he's risking exposure of the wizarding world by taking pictures of this place and giving them to his muggle father. There should be laws against that." Draco said.

After lunch they headed to the DADA classroom. The classroom was filled with portraits of Lockhart in various poses. Tobias felt like throwing up. Harry and Tobias headed for seats at the back of the classroom so they wouldn't have to deal with the real Lockhart. The rest of the class showed up, and Draco sat down on the other side of Harry.  
When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He picked up one of his books off one of the students table and held it up to show the picture of himself on the front.  
"Me." he said, pointing at it and winking. "Gildroy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Forces Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"  
He laughed at his own joke. The students did not.  
"I see you all have bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them.  
He handed out the test papers and returned to the front of the class and said "You have thirty minutes. Start now!"  
Tobias looked down at the quiz paper and snorted. He knew the ponce would make this class all about him. The questions were all about Gildroy Lockhart and had little if nothing to do about defense against the dark arts. I mean really? 'What is Gildroy Lockhart's secret ambition?' was one of the many questions. Tobias did even bother writing any of the answers. He just wrote at the bottom of the page: "Do you plan on teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts or just teaching a class about yourself?"  
Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and looked through them. He paused when getting to Tobias's quiz and looked annoyed for a second. Then he continued going through the papers.  
"Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered what my ideal birthday gift was. In Wanderings with Werewolves I clearly state that it would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples."  
Quite a few of the Slytherins sneered at that.  
"It seems most of you need to read my books more carefuly. My favorite color is lilac not pink. Oh well. Onto business!"  
He reaches beneath his desk and brings out a large covered cage, placing it on his desk.  
"Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."  
Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. The class was curious about what was in the cage and were leaning forward to see.  
"I must ask you not to scream." said Lockhart. "It might provoke them."  
He whipped off the cover.  
Tobias snickered at what he saw in the cage.  
"Yes. Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Lockhart said very pleased with himself.  
"Cornish pixies aren't very dark are they though?" said Theo who was trying not to fall out of his chair from laughing.  
"They are devilish tricky little blighters make no mistake." Lockhart said as he puts his hand on the cage latch. "Now let's see what you make of them!" He opened the cage.  
It was chaos. The pixies shot in every direction. Several made a break for it shooting straight through the windows, raining glass on several students. The rest pretty much destroyed the classroom. They upended tables, dumped ink bottles over peoples heads, tore up books. Before long most of the class was hiding beneath desks. Lockhart was urging them to round the pixies up as if that was an easy thing to do. He rolled up his sleeves and flourished his wand saying some rather made up sounding spell as he pointed his wand at the pixies. Unsurprisingly nothing happened. He freaked out and decided to let the students deal with the pixies themselves, running out the door. Tobias sighed and stood up. He placed an Immobulus charm around the pixies and placed them back in the cage.  
"Incompetent teachers." Tobias mumbles to himself as he gathers his things and walks out the door. Draco and Harry rush to follow him.

The next few days were mostly spent with Harry trying to dodge a very persistent Gildroy Lockhart. The man just wouldn't leave Harry alone. Tobias suggested several curses that would deal with Lockhart but Harry didn't want Tobias to get kicked out of school for him.  
Their other classes went pretty well as normal. Potions was a bit more bearable for Harry since Snape was actually helpful now and not sneering at everyone. Things seemed pretty normal and a bit boring for the silver trio.

Then Quidditch try outs arrived. Draco and Harry were very excited but also scared that they wouldn't get on the team. Harry wanted to be a seeker and since Draco conceded that Harry was better at catching the snitch than he was, he agreed to instead try out for a chaser position.  
Marcus Flint gathered all the people that were trying out by the bleachers. "Alright you lot listen up! Popularity isn't going to win you anything here with me. You are either good at what you try out for or you don't get on the team." he glares at a few he knows wont make it. "Chasers first. Line up!"  
Draco got rather nervous as he lined with the other students trying out for chaser. Marcus gets their keeper to go by the goals and gets out a quaffle.  
"Ok one at a time. Try to score a goal. Without bludgers this ought to be easy." Marcus said as he tossed the quaffle to the first student.  
One by one each of the students try out. Some did pretty good, others rather bad. Draco managed to score most of the goals he threw so he felt a bit more confident in his abilities by the end of it.  
Then they do flying trials. Each of them see how well they can get around with bludgers trying to hit them. Then they practice passing the ball. By the end Drao and the others are rather tired.  
"Good job you lot. Now make way for the seeker try outs!" Marcus said  
Harry and a few other stand up and go to the middle of the field with their brooms.  
"This one will be simple. All you have to do is catch the snitch first." Marcus released the snitch and it darted off.  
They all took to the air searching for it. Harry flew around searching for the small flying ball. Tobias, not one for making a fuss about sports, sat in the stands silently giving him support. Suddenly he saw the snitch. It was right by Marcus's head. He checked to see if any of the other people can see it and then darted towards the ground where Marcus was standing. A few of the others noticed and followed him but it was too late. Harry snatched it out of the air as it tried to dart away. He landed and hold it up for Marcus to see.  
"Well done Potter. That was some of the fastest flying I've ever seen. You're on the team Potter." Marcus said impressed at him. The others accept defeat and walk away.  
"As for the chasers well most of you did well but only two of you are getting on the team. Malfoy you are on the team. Warrington you are also on the team. Now don't be late for team practices when I start them or you will be sorry."  
Draco beamed. All he could talk about when they got back to their common room was how he got on the team and was going to get a new broom now. Harry had to admit he was excited to play Quidditch as well.

Sure enough not two days later the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, save Harry who already got one, got new brooms sent to them by Draco's father. Draco had to wonder to himself if he had gotten on the team because of his father but Marcus assured him he had not been aware that Malfoy senior was going to send brooms and that that wouldn't have changed his choice of players even if he had known.

About a month into the school year Nagini comes up to Tobias and Harry when they are in the common room and gives them some interesting news.  
 _"There's another snake in the castle, masters! He is a king of snakes and I was humbled before him. He seems ill though as if he has been in the dark too long."_ Nagini hissed in an awed tone.  
 _"A king of snakes? What do you mean?"_ Harry asked.  
 _"Harry I think she means there is a basilisk in the castle. They are known as the king of snakes."_ Tobias said having read about it somewhere. _"Where is he Nagini? I would very much like to meet him."_  
 _"He is in the pipes master. I met him while hunting for rats in the pipes. I'm not sure where his nest is though. He seemed rather lonely. I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you master."_ Nagini hissed.  
 _"In the pipes? Well that makes things difficult. There must be some entrance a human could use."_ Tobias said thinking. "Nagini can you search for an entrance for us? No hurry really. I'm just curious."  
 _"I will do my best master. There are a lot of pipes and tunnels throughout the school. It may take a while to find an entrance that you can use."_  
 _"Thank you Nagini."_ said Tobias.

A few days later as Harry is wandering the halls he hears a hissing voice that seems to be coming from the walls.  
 _"Come...come to me...Let me rip you...Let me tear you...Let me kill you..."_  
Harry jumps and looks around nervously. Then he realizes that the voice is in parseltongue. It must've been the basilisk that Nagini told them about! Harry looked around at the walls. There must be large pipes running through the walls. Harry thought to himself that the snake sounded a bit unhinged. He supposed after being stuck in the castle for who knows how long he might've gone insane with loneliness and boredom. He'll have to tell Tobias about what he heard.

October arrived and they still hadn't found an entrance. Tobias got Nagini to keep the basilisk company but he still didn't reveal where his nest was. Snakes do tend to be a bit territorial so she wasn't surprised. She was surprised he hadn't eaten her yet though. She supposed he appreciated the company.  
Harry and Draco were rather busy with Quidditch practice. Marcus Flint was tough on them because he wanted to win.

Harry came in from a very rainy practice one time by himself, Draco being forced to stay and practice more after he complained to Marcus that he was too cold and wet to practice. Harry dripped mud all over the floor as he walked. He noticed Mrs. Norris, Caretaker Filch's cat, eyeing him as he passed. He tried to get away but Filch seemed magnetically drawn to the spot his cat was and noticed how Harry was getting his floors dirty.  
"Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter!" Filch growled.  
Harry gloomily followed Filch downstairs and to Filch's office. He'd never seen Filch's office before. The room was dingy and small. Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment. When he found some he listed Harry's name and his supposed crime of messing up the floors.  
Suddenly there was a large bang on the ceiling of the office.  
"Peeves!" Filch roared and stormed from the room.  
Harry wait for him to come back. He sat in a moth eaten chair next to the desk. He noticed a glossy envelope on the desk. Harry was curious so he picked up the envelope and read: Kwikspell - A correspondence Course in Beginners Magic. He read through the paper. It talked about people not being able to do spells well and how it would teach them to be better at magic. He thumbed through the rest of the envelope.  
Suddenly Filch returned and Harry quickly placed the envelope back on the table before he could notice. Filch's eyes darted to the kwikspell envelope and too late Harry noticed it was two feet away from where it had been.  
"Did you read...?"  
"No." Harry lied quickly.  
Filch look really nervous. "If I knew you'd read my private...not that it's mine...for a friend...be that as it may..."  
Harry had never seen Filch look so mad before.  
"Very well...go..and dont breathe a word...not that...however, if you didn't read...go now, I have to write up Peeves' report, go."  
Harry sped out of the office, up the corrider and up the stairs.  
"Harry! Harry! Did it work?" came a two voices at once.  
Fred and George leaned against the wall staring at Harry expectantly.  
"That was you two?" Harry said.  
"Well sort of." said Fred.  
"We noticed Filch harassing you." said George.  
"And thought it would be funny to mess with him a bit."  
"So we bribed Peeves the Poltergeist to make noise one floor above Filch's office."  
"We saw him go running..."  
"But we weren't sure if we distracted Filch enough to get him to not punish you as harshly."  
Harry smiled. "It worked. He didn't punish me at all. But why would you help me? I'm a Slytherin."  
"We don't care about the color of someone's tie." said Fred.  
"We are glad you escaped punishment Harry." both twins said. "See you later Harry." They walked off, leaving Harry to smile at the fact that not all the Gryffindors hated him.

Halloween rolled around. This time the silver trio decided to skip the Malfoy family's annual Samhain party. They went down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Draco sneered at how 'muggle' they had made the holiday. Carved pumpkins were floating in the air around the room and several spiders had been convinced to make intricate webs around the room as decoration. The meal consisted of a large quantity of sweets along with several different meats and potatos. Harry ate so much he got a bit sick and had to make his way to the bathroom with Tobias's help. On their way back they started to hear the strange voice in the walls again.  
 _"...rip...tear...kill..."_  
They followed the voice certain that it would lead them to an entrance of some kind.  
 _"...soo hungry...for so long..."_  
Harry and Tobias started running after the voice.  
 _"...kill...time to kill..."_ The voice seemed to be moving upward. They ran up some stairs to the second floor and continued to follow it.  
 _"I smell blood...I SMELL BLOOD!"_ Harry was sure that the snake was after something larger than a rat this time.  
"It's going to kill something Tobias I know it!" Harry shouted.  
They turned a corner into the last deserted passage.  
"Look Harry what is that?" Tobias said pointing ahead of him. Something was shining on the wall ahead of them. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. There were words written on the wall in what looked to be blood. The words said: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.  
"What that hanging underneath?" Harry asked nervously.  
They edged neared and almost slipped. There was a large puddle of water on the floor. They got near enough to see what it was that was hanging beneath the letters.  
Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was as stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.  
"She's been petrified Harry. We need to leave now. We don't want to be found here." Tobias said grabbing Harry's arm to get his attention.  
It was too late though. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs.  
The noise died down suddenly when everyone noticed the hanging cat. Then someone shouted through the quiet.  
"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" It was Draco. Tobias rolled his eyes. Why did Draco have to be so dramatic? Tobias thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

"What's going on here?"  
Attracted by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. When he saw Mrs. Norris he fell back in horror.  
"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris? he shrieked.  
His eyes fell on Harry.  
"You!" He yelled. "You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll-"  
"Argus!"  
Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. He swept past the students and removed Mrs. Norris from the wall.  
"Come with me, Argus." Dumbledore said to Filch. "You too, Mr. Potter and Mr. Thorn."  
Lockhart stepped forward eagerly and offered his office since it was nearest.

The crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart feeling very important hurried after Dumbledore, so did professors McGonagall and Snape.  
When they entered Lockhart's office several of the portraits of him, hair all in rollers, darted out of sight. Dumbledore placed Mrs. Norris down on the Lockhart's desk and examined her. Tobias and Harry exchanged tense looks and sank into nearby chairs, watching.  
As Dumbledore examined the cat, Lockhart mentioned that it was definitely a curse that killed her and that he knew the very counter curse that could have spared her. Filch was sobbing so much, even Harry felt a little bad for him. Lockhart kept talking himself under the guise of saying how he'd seen something like this before.  
Dumbledore straightens up. "She's not dead Argus."  
Lockhart abruptly stopped talking about how great he was and how many murders he'd stopped.  
"Not dead?" choked Filch staring at his stiff looking cat. "Then why does she look stiff and frozen?"  
"She has been Petrified." said Dumbledore. "But how I cannot say."  
"Ah I thought so." said Lockhart trying to bring the attention back to himself.  
"Ask him!" yelled Filch as he pointed at Harry.  
"No second year could've done this." said Dumbledore. "It would take dark magic way to advanced for someone of Harry's age."  
"He did it!" Filch yelled. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found- in my office- he knows I'm a- I'm a...He knows I'm a Squib!" Filch finished.  
"Harry never touched Mrs. Norris!" Tobias yelled.  
"And I had no idea Filch was a squib, honest." Harry said.  
"Rubbish. You saw my Kwikspell letter!" Filch said.  
"If I might speak, Headmaster." Snape said from the shadows. Harry felt a sense of relief. Snape would believe them and would set them right about this. "Potter and Thorn may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I do have to wonder why they were not at the Halloween feast however."  
"Um that was kind of my fault professor. The food was so good that I ate a bit too much and got sick." Harry said sheepishly.  
"I agree with Severus however it does seem strange that they were found in that location. Isn't the boys restroom in a different location?" McGonagall asked.  
"Harry just wanted some air afterwards so we wandered a bit. We didn't do it I swear on my magic." Tobias said.  
"There you have it then." Dumbledore said as he gave both Tobias and Harry searching looks.  
"My cat has been Petrified!" Filch shrieked. "I want to see some punishment!"  
"We will be able to cure her, Argus." said Dumbledore. "Professor Sprout currently has a healthy bunch of Mandrakes. As soon as they reach their full size, I will have a potion made to revive her."  
"I'll make it." Lockhart said. "I must've done it a hundred times."  
"I happen to be the Potions master in this school." Snape said icily.  
"You may go." Dumbledore said to Tobias and Harry.

They left as quickly as they could without actually running.  
"Should we tell them about the basilisk Tobias?" Harry asked as they made their way back to their dorms.  
"No Harry. They would just assume we did it if we knew what it was that petrified her. We don't want to give them reason to suspect us. We keep this between us."

The next day, while they were in the common room, they talk quietly about what happened.  
"What's the Chamber of Secrets anyway? Ever heard of it?" Harry asked.  
"It sounds familiar. I think I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. It's supposed to be a secret chamber in Hogwarts that Slytherin himself created before he left." Tobias said. "He apparently became very disgruntled with the other founders that they were letting muggleborns in and risking the secrecy of our world. He apparently left the chamber there with a monster inside. I think it was to protect Hoqwarts from any muggle attacks that might befall it."  
"My father said someone opened up the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago. Several mudbloods were petrified and I think one even died. He wouldn't tell who opened it. I wonder who opened it this time though." Draco said eagerly, then he looked at Tobias. "Did you open it Tobias? You can speak to snakes like Salazar Slytherin. Are you the heir of Slytherin?"  
"I'm as much of an heir of Slytherin as Harry is. Which is not. We don't have any Slytherin blood in our family trees whatsoever. I didn't open the Chamber of Secrets Draco." Tobias rolled his eyes. "Sorry to dissapoint you."  
"Could the 'monster' in the Chamber of Secrets be the basilisk?" Harry hissed in parseltongue at Tobias so Draco wouldn't understand.  
Draco had already known that Harry could speak to snakes for awhile but he still found it strange.  
"It's possible Harry. Salazar could speak to snakes so his 'monster' could be a huge snake. Maybe we need to find this Chamber of Secrets." Tobias said thoughtfully.  
"Hey I'm sitting right here. It's a little rude to speak in a foreign language to yourselves right in front of me. Is there something you don't want me to know?" Draco whined.  
"Sorry Draco. I suppose it's ok if you know what we are talking about but we should go to our dorm and put a silencing spell up so no one else can hear." Tobias said dragging Draco to their dorm room.

They got to their room and Harry put up some silencing spells. They sit on their beds.  
"So what is this all about? Is it about the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked eagerly.  
"I suppose so. Sort of." Harry said. "You know about how our snake Nagini hunts around the castle for food right? Well earlier in the year she came across another snake in the castle. A really really big one."  
"Bigger than Nagini?" Draco said.  
"Much bigger. She believes it was a basilisk actually. A particularly old and large basilisk." Harry said.  
"Really? An actual basilisk? So is that what petrified Mrs. Norris?" Draco said nervously.  
"Probably. And is probably what Salazar Slytherin left in the Chamber of Secrets." Tobias said.  
"Wait. 50 years ago someone opened up the Chamber of Secrets right? If the monster is a basilisk which is a huge snake, then the previous heir of Slytherin had to be a parseltongue right?" Draco said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah. What are you getting at?" Harry asked.  
"The Dark Lord was a kid once too right? Probably around that time period? And he was a parseltongue. So maybe he was the heir of Slytherin the first time this happened." Draco said smugly.  
"Of course. That makes a lot of sense really. Who else would be so interested in killing muggleborns?" Harry said.  
"I guess this means the current heir of Slytherin has to be a parseltongue too." Draco said. "If it isn't one of you then who would it be? Parseltongue is a really rare ability."  
"Well I think Harry's ability comes from his encounter with the Dark Lord as a baby. Mine I have no idea where it comes from. But I know neither of us have opened it. So their has to be someone else here that's a parseltongue." Tobias said frowning. "Whatever the case may be, we have to be quiet about all this. If we give the teachers any reason to suspect us we could be in a lot of trouble. Don't go talking about this with anyone ok Draco?"  
"Ok Tobias. I swear I won't say anything. But I do think it's exciting."

Despite them not saying anything to anyone else, most of the school seemed to suspect one of them of being the heir of Slytherin. Most of the muggleborn students gave Harry and Tobias a wide berth whenever they saw them. It didn't help that they were Slytherin students either. Many of the Slytherin students actually suspected them too and because of that treated them with more respect which just made the rumors worse. Ginny Weasley looked devastated because of the cat. Her brothers tried to cheer her up but weren't very successful.

They went back to the area where Mrs. Norris had been found to investigate. They were sure the entrance had to be close to there. Harry thought back to that night. He remembered a puddle of water on the floor. It had been moped up since then but he could still remember where the water was. There was a door nearby with an Out of Order sign on it.  
"Where does this door go I wonder?" Harry asked.  
Draco grimaced. "That's a girls' toilet. We can't go in there."  
Tobias however looked thoughtfully at the door. "Harry remember what Nagini said about the pipes? This could be our entrance."  
Tobias goes through the door, ignoring Draco's complaints that they shouldn't go in. Harry follows behind him and Draco reluctantly followed.  
The first thing they notice is a very sad looking ghost in old fashioned Hogwarts robes floating around. She noticed the three boys enter and confronted them. "This is a girls bathroom. You aren't girls."  
"We were just investigating what happened the other night when Mrs. Norris got attacked. Know anything about that?" Harry asked.  
"I didn't notice anything. Peeves upset me so much that I came back here and tried to kill myself. Then of course I remembered that I'm-"  
"Already dead." Draco said helpfully.  
The ghost gave a tragic sob and dived into a toilet.  
"Well that was informative." Harry said sarcastically.  
After searching around they left the bathroom without any new clues.

On Saturday morning Draco and Harry were very nervous for their upcoming Quidditch match. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. They knew that they wouldn't hear the end of it from Flint if they lost to Gryffindor.  
The afternoon approached and Harry and Draco made their way to the Slytherin locker room. Tobias went to go get a seat in the stands with Theo and Blaise. Flint gave his team a pep talk that basically consisted of him threatening them with bodily harm if they lost.  
"Get that snitch or die trying, Harry. We've got to win today." Flint said.  
As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them. Mostly boos and hisses from Gryffindor but the Slytherins made themselves known too. Madam Hooch asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.  
"On my whistle." said Madam Hooch. "Three...two...one..."  
They sped upward into the sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.  
A bludger heads in Harry's direction and a Slytherin beater bats it away towards a Gryffindor player. It changes direction and speed towards Harry again. Harry dropped quickly to avoid it and the bludger swerved and shot towards Harry's head.  
Harry zoomed towards the other end of the pitch. He could the bludger following behind him. He couldn't concentrate on what was happening around him but could hear Lee Jorden commentating saying, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero-" He was glad that they were winning at least but at the moment all he could concentrate on was not being bashed in the head by the bludger. Both of Slytherin's beaters were flying really close to him now so all he could see was flailing arms and couldn't look for the Snitch.  
"Someone has tampered with this damn bludger." the Slytherin beater said swinging his bat at it yet again.  
"Forget about it. I can't concentrate on finding the Snitch with you two so close. I can deal with it myself." Harry said. "Get back to the game."  
"You sure?" They said as they once again knocked the bludger away from him.  
"I'm sure." Harry flew as fast as he could, swerving and dodging the bludger. He then noticed the Snitch! It was by the other seeker's ear and the other seeker hadn't noticed it yet. He turned around and hung in midair not daring to move in case the Gryffindor seeker saw it. He stayed still too long. The bludger hit him in the arm making a disgusting cracking sound. Dazed by the pain he noticed the bludger going for his face. He swrved and dove after the Snitch. The other seeker's eyes widened from fear. He thought Harry was attacking him. The seeker dove out of his way. Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch. He felt his fingers close on the Snitch. He then fell off his broom onto the ground.  
He looked at the Snitch in his hand. "We've won." He promptly fainted.  
When he came around he saw someone leaning over him. It was Lockhart.  
"Oh no, not you." he moaned.  
"He doesn't know what he's saying." Lockhart said to the crowd. "Not to worry Harry, I'm about to fix your arm."  
Flint sent a stinging hex at Lockhart when he got close enough. "That's my seeker and you won't be touching him you ponce. He'll be going to the hospital wing."  
Lockhart winces "Really it's no trouble. It's quite a simple charm, done it a hundred times."  
"I don't think so." Flint said pointing his wand at Lockhart.  
"Mr. Flint! Detention and 5 points from Slytherin! Attacking a teacher with a stinging hex, you ought to be ashamed." Madam Hooch yelled as she came up to them.  
"Worth it." Flint mumbled under his breath winking at Harry.  
"Now Gildroy I really must insist you let me take Harry to the hospital wing. Poppy would be quite angry at me if I let someone else try and treat a student." Madam Hooch said, much to Harry's relief.

Madam Pomfrey is indeed quite angry when she hears that Lockhart tried to mend Harry's bones himself. "That blumbering fool! There's no doubt he would've bungled it up somehow. To risk a student's health just to show off..." She grumbles as she mends the bones in Harry's arm.  
"There you go Mr. Potter. All finished. Though I do think you should stay the night just in case. I don't like the fact that you fell off your broom. You could've gotten a head injury. But I won't force you to stay."  
Harry thanked Madam Pomfrey and left the Hospital wing with Draco and Tobias.  
"You scared me Harry. I wonder who messed with that bludger. It had to have been someone with quite a bit of skill. Maybe an older Gryffindor student?" Tobias wondered.

There was a party in the Slytherin dorms that night. Some of the older Slytherins managed to smuggle in some butterbeer and even some firewhisky. It went on till rather late that night till Professor Snape came in and threatened them all with year long detentions.  
Hours later Harry wakes up to a weight on his bed. He sits up thinking Nagini wants something but he sees it's a houseelf. The same houseelf that warned him that something bad was going to happen.  
"What are you doing here Dobby?" he whispered.  
"Harry Potter didn't listen to Dobby. He came back to Hogwarts after Dobby said he would be in danger." Dobby said.  
"Dobby I understand that something dangerous might happen but honestly- I had to come back. I'm not compromising my education just because a houseelf told me something bad wad going to happen." Harry whispered frowning at the houseelf.  
"Dobby understands sir. But Harry must listen to Dobby. Bad things will happen. Dobby thought that his bludger would convince Harry that it was too dangerous to stay here."  
"You were the one who messed with that bludger? Were you trying to kill me?" Harry has to stop himself from yelling.  
"Not kill you. Never kill you. I hoped I would injure you enough that you would leave Hogwarts. It's not safe here and I wanted to keep you safe."  
"This has to stop Dobby. I am safe here with my friends. I know that the Chamber of Secrets was opened. I know that the monster of Slytherin is a basilisk. But I'm safe because for one, I'm not a muggleborn, and two Hogwarts is full of teachers that can protect the students here. Please stop trying to protect me."  
"Dobby is surprised that Harry Potter knows so much about what is happening but must insist that Harry leave Hogwarts for his safety." Dobby said.  
Tobias wakes up and pushes the curtains of his bed open. "Who are you talking to Harry?"  
Dobby disappears. Harry sighs. "Just some demented houseelf that thinks he needs to protect me from the dangerous things happening at Hogwarts. He sent the bludger at me so he's not doing a very good job."  
"Oh geez. Is that the same houseelf Draco told me about? The one who wants clothes?"  
"That's the one. Wish he'd stop trying to get me to leave Hogwarts." Harry said.  
"Well we could always write Lucius and have him order the houseelf back to the manor." Tobias said thoughtfully.  
"Maybe that will work." Harry said before going back to bed.

The next day the school was all in a buzz because a student had been attacked. Colin Creevy had gone out late last night to get a snack and had been found petrified, his camera had been found melted from the inside. Everyone was convinced that they were next so a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Tobias thought it was ridiculous that people thought they could be safe with a simple amulet.

A week later Harry, Tobias, and Draco were in the entrance hall when they saw a small group of people gathered around the notice board. There was a new bit of parchment that had just been pinned up.  
"They're starting a Dueling Club apparently." Tobias said as they got closer to the parchment. "Might be fun. Looks like the first meeting is tonight. Want to go Harry?"  
"It could be useful I suppose. What do you think Draco?" said Harry.  
"Father already said he'd teach us to duel over the summer but I suppose some lessons beforehand wouldn't hurt." said Draco.

At eight o'clock that evening they headed to the Great Hall. The dining tables had disappeared and a stage had appeared along the wall. What seemed to be most of the school seemed to be packed into the Great Hall all looking excited.  
Harry wondered who would be teaching them. He had heard Flitwick was quite a dueling champion when he was younger. Maybe it would be him. Or even Snape who knew quite a lot about dueling. He just hoped it wouldn't be...Oh no. Gildroy Lockhart walked onto the stage accompanied by Snape.  
Lockhart waved his arm for silence. "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"  
"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works."  
"Let me introduce my assisstant, Professor Snape." Lockhart said with a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tony bit about dueling himself and has agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now I don't want any of you to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"  
"Wouldn't it be great if Uncle Severus finished him off?"Draco muttered in Harry's ear.  
Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered how Lockhart could keep smiling. If Snape had been looking at him like that he'd be running away as fast as he could in the opposite direction."  
Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed, at least Lockhart did very dramatically in fact. Sanpe just jerked his head irritably. Harry smirked. Lockhart was definitly going down. They then raised their wands like swords in front of them.  
"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart told the crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course."  
"A shame that." Tobias said quietly.  
"One...two...three"  
Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a bright scarlet light and Lockhart flew backward off the stage and smashed into a wall.  
Draco and some of the Slytherins cheered. Tobias smirked at Lockhart struggling to get to his feet.  
"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart said, making his way slowly back to the stage. "That was a disarming charm- as you can see, I've lost my wand- ah thank you, Miss Brown. An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you it would have been too easy."  
Snape was looking murderous. It's possible that Lockhart noticed so he said, "Now enough demonstrating! I'm going to come around and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me?"  
They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Neville Longbottom got teamed up with Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ron Weasley got partnered up with Draco. Snape was kind enough to let Tobias and Harry partner up, and Theo got partnered up with Blaise. Hermione Prewitt was unfortunate enough to get paired with Milicent Bulstrode, an intimidating looking second year Slytherin girl. Harry had heard that her family were all very good at dueling and felt a little sorry for the bushy haired know-it-all.  
"Face your partners!" called Lockhart. "and bow!"  
Harry imitated Lockhart and bowed dramatically at Tobias, while Tobias just inclined his head smirking.  
"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents- only to disarm them. One...two..three-"  
Harry swung his wand high but wasnt fast enough. Tobias's spell hit him and he went sliding across the floor his wand flying out of his hand. Tobias goes and grabs Harry's fallen wand and hands it back to him smiling. Then they noticed that the rest of the room weren't faring very well. Neville and Justin were both lying on the floor, panting. Ron was on the floor laughing uncontrollably while Draco stood there smugly. Millicent had Hermione in a headlock, their wands forgotten on the floor. Daphne Greengrass pulled Millicent off of Hermione. It must've been difficult as Millicent was a lot bigger.  
"Perhaps it would be prudent to teach them how to block unfriendly spells?" Snape drawled as he took it the devestation that was the dueling club.  
"An excellent idea Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Malfoy and Weasley, How about you?"  
Draco and Ron go to the middle of the hall and the crowd backed away to give them space.  
"Now Weasley." Lockhart said to Ron. "When Malfoy points his wand at you, you do this."  
Lockhart raised his wand and attempted a complex sort of wiggling motion, then dropped his wand. Harry snickered. Weasley had no chance against Draco.  
Snape moved closer to Malfoy and whispered something in his ear. Draco smirked. Tobias knew this would be good.  
"Scared Weasley?" Malfoy sneered.  
"You wish." Ron said not very convincingly.  
"Three- two- one- go!" Lockhart shouted.  
Draco raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"  
A long black snake shot out of Draco's wand and fell heavily onto the floor between Draco and a very scared looking Ron. It raised itself, ready to strike. The crowd back away screaming, clearing the floor. Tobias and Harry grinned at Draco.  
"Don't move, Weasley." Snape said lazily. "I'll get rid of it..."  
"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He flourished his wand at the snake and there was a large bang. The snake didn't disappear though. It flew ten feet into the sir and fell back on the floor with a loud smack.  
"Damn human scum! I'll teach you to mess with me!" the snake hissed furiously. It slithered enraged straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself to strike.  
Harry wasn't sure why he did it. Later he would kicked himself for it. He yelled at the snake to leave the boy alone. Problem was, he yelled in parseltongue so all the crowd heard was him hissing at a snake. The snake listened and slumped to the floor docilely. Tobias shook his head and put his head in his hand. Why did Harry have to have a saving people thing?  
"What do you think you are playing at?" Justin Finch-Fletchly shouted at Harry before storming out of the hall.  
Snape stepped forward and vanished the Snake, all the while staring at Harry curiously. The crowd muttered in a way Harry didn't like. Tobias tugged at his shirt.  
"Come Harry we need to go." Tobias steered him out of the Great Hall. People on either side drew away as though they were contagious.

Tobias dragged him to the Slytherin common room and pushed Harry into an armchair. Draco appeared a few minutes later.  
"Why oh why do you insist on making things more complicated than they already are Harry?" Tobias sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It just happened." Harry said.  
"Well now people will think you are the Heir of Slytherin for sure. Now that they know you have one of Slytherin's most notable abilities." said Tobias.  
"Not to mention you looked like you were egging the snake on or something." Draco chimed in.  
Harry hides his face in his hands. "The rest of the year is going to be hardly bareable."

Sure enough the next day most of the school were convinced that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. The younger students gave him a wide berth and the older ones could barely stop themselves from hexing Harry. Some didn't even stop themselves. Tobias and Draco had become Harry's shadows everywhere he went so he wouldn't be caught alone. Even the Slytherin students were nervous of him but were more respectful about it than the other students.

It didn't help at all when shortly after, Justin Finch-Fletchly was petrified right along with Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffindor ghost. Peeves had taken to following Harry around and singing "Oh, Potter you rotter, oh what have you done, You're killing off students, you think it's good fun."  
Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff boy who been friends with Justin had taken to harassing Harry whenever he could. He would call Harry names and threaten him. Professor Snape caught him in the act and gave him detention and 5 points from Hufflepuff, but that didn't help Harry.

Soon after Justin and the ghost were petrified, Dumbledore called Tobias into his office again. He made his way up the stairs to the headmaster's office but noticed that Dumbledore was not there yet. He noticed the sorting hat sitting on a shelf and hesitated. Maybe it could explain to him why it had said those things to him when it sorted him. He looked around to see if Dumbledore was here yet and then placed the hat on his head. A small voice said in his ear. "Bee in your bonnet, Tobias Thorn?"  
"Yes actually. I was wondering if you could tell me what you were talking about when you said I had been sorted before?" Tobias asked.  
"I am sorry, but I believe you must discover that for yourself. I will say that I cannot reveal what I saw to anyone. Not even Dumbledore. Have no fear."  
Tobias takes off the hat and frustratingly tosses it back on the shelf. He turns around and notices the phoenix on a perch looking very ragged. It must be close to a burning day for the bird, Tobias thinks to himself as he stares at the bird. The bird stared right back and gave him a rather interesting look while slowly gagging to itself. Then it bursts into flames. Tobias looks in wonder at the pile of ash on the floor.  
The office door opened. Dumbledore came in looking very grim.  
"Professor, your phoenix had its burning day just now." Tobias said.  
"Oh so you know he's a phoenix, smart boy. It's about time too. He's been looking dreadful for days. I've been telling him to get a move on."  
Dumbledore reaches into the pile of ash and pulls out a baby bird. He placed the bird on the perch stand and seated himself at his desk.  
"How is Harry doing Tobias my boy? I noticed that many of his classmates are alienating him at the moment and wondered how he was taking it."  
"Pretty well considering. He's pretty tough but I do worry about him." Tobias said. "Professor you don't actually think Harry is the Heir of Slytherin right? Because that's ridiculous."  
"No. I do not think he is the Heir of Slytherin. In fact, his parseltongue ability may come entirely from his encounter with Voldemort when he was a baby. Voldemort could have unknowingly transferred some of his powers onto Harry when he tried to kill him."  
Tobias who had already suspected this, pretended to be surprised. "Transferred some of his powers to Harry? Will that affect Harry in a bad way?"  
"I do not really know. Keep an eye on him Tobias. We must protect Harry at all costs. He is too important."  
"Of course sir."

The double attack on Justin and the Gryffindor ghost made most of the students very scared so sure enough when the Holidays came round, most if not all of the students went home for Christmas holiday. Curiously when Harry, Draco, and Tobias came back to Malfoy Manor for the holiday, Lucius seemed in quite the good mood for some reason. Tobias found him very suspicious. Other than that though, their holiday break was not very notable. They got dozens of presents as usual, though the amount sent by owl from Hogwarts students had dropped significantly. And Harry received several howlers from angry and frightened Hogwarts students parents. He ignored what they said and tried to have a happy Yule anyway.

Soon they were back at Hogwarts. The rest of the students still looked at Harry as if he would attack them at any time but strangely enough the Weasley twins seemed to find them thinking Harry was the Heir of Slytherin was hilarious. They follow him several times and would say "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin! Seriously dangerous wizard here folks." Harry found it reassuring that at least they didn't think he was a murderous psychopath. It did grate at him though, the other students actions towards him. He just wanted to be normal but everyone insisted on treating him differently. It wasn't fair.

One day Harry and Tobias were walking by the ghost Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when they noticed a great flood of water on the floor coming from out the door. Curious they entered the room and noticed the ghost sobbing to herself.  
"What's up Myrtle?" said Harry.  
"Who's that?" sobbed Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"  
"Why would we throw something at you?" Harry asked.  
"Don't ask me." Myrtle shouted. "All I was doing was minding my own business in this toilet when someone thought it would be funny to throw a book at me."  
"Who threw it at you?" asked Harry.  
"I don't know. I was just sitting here thinking about death and it fell right through me. It's right over there. It got washed out." She points at a small thin book on the floor.  
Harry goes to pick it up. Tobias dried it off for him. Harry saw at once that it was a diary and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. He opened it cautiously. On the first page he could make out the name "T. M. Riddle" in smudged ink.  
"Hanging on I think I know that name from somewhere. I can't remember where though." Tobias said frustrated.  
Harry flipped through the pages. They were all blank.  
"Odd. I wonder why someone would flush this book if there's nothing written in it." Harry wondered.  
"There must be more to it than meets the eye." Tobias said taking the book from Harry. It felt weird in his hands. He turned it over to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London.  
"Riddle must've been muggleborn, to have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road. Hey I recognize this book now. Ginny Weasley dropped it in the train corridor when we were on the train to school. Maybe she'll know what's up with it." Harry said.  
"Perhaps. But perhaps she was the one that threw it in a toliet. I wonder why she did that." Tobias said thoughtfully.

Later when they were in their dorm room, they tried just about everything to see what it might hide. Nothing worked. Then Harry had the bright idea to just write in it and see what happened. He wrote:  
 **"Hello I'm Harry Potter."**  
Suddenly the words disappeared and other words appeared. Strangely the handwriting looked very similiar to Tobias's neat scrawl.  
 ** _Hello Harry. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_**  
Harry and Tobias looked at the words in surprise. Harry wrote back.  
 **"Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."**  
They waited eagerly for a reply.  
 ** _Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. I always knew there would be those that would not want this diary read._**  
 **"How did you make it so you could write back years later? This book is from 50 years ago."** Harry scrawled.  
 _ **That is my secret and not something I wish to tell.**_  
Tobias took the book from Harry and started writing.  
 ** _"What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets? It was opened 50 years ago and its open again now."_**  
 ** _This isnt Harry is it? The handwriting is different. Yes I do know about the Chamber of Secrets. I was a student at Hogwarts when it was opened. Several students were attacked and one was even killed. I caught the person who had opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, was ashamed that such a thing happened on his watch at Hogwarts and he forbade me to tell the truth. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The one who had the power to open it was not imprisoned._**  
 ** _"Can you tell me who it was that opened the Chamber?"_**  
 _ **No**_  
 _ **But I can show you.**_  
The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a storm. Then it stopped at a page that had June Thirteenth written on the top of the page. There seemed to be what looked like a tiny television screen on the page. Harry and Tobias crowded around the screen and then suddenly felt like they were sucked through the screen.  
They both felt very disoriented for a bit and then they noticed that things were becoming less blurry. They were in what looked like the Headmaster's office but it was slightly different. And everything seemed to be tinted in grey. There was a very old looking wizard sitting behind the Headmasters desk and a sixteen year old boy was standing in front of the desk. The sixteen year old wore an old fashioned Slytherin robe and a prefect badge.  
"Hello. Sorry we intruded. We'll just leave." Harry said to the wizard. The wizard didn't respond.  
"Harry I don't think they can hear or see us. This is a memory I think." Tobias said very very uncomfortable. The deja vu was back with full force.  
The sixteen year old phantom spoke. "You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous.  
"Sit down." said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."  
"Oh." said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together tightly.  
"My dear boy." said Dippet kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"  
"No." said Riddle. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that- to that-"  
"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet.  
"Yes, sir." said Riddle. He did not look happy about that at all.  
Tobias stalked around the figures as he watched them speak. Why was this making him angry? Harry on the other hand felt a bit of kinship with the phantom boy. He knew how it felt to not feel wanted.  
"The thing is, Tom." Dippet sighed. "special arrangements might have been made for you, but in current circumstances..."  
"You mean all of these attacks, sir?" said Riddle. Tobias stopped pacing. Harry and Tobias both looked up eagerly.  
"Precisely." said the headmaster. "You must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy...that poor girl...You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer to locating the source of this unpleasantness."  
Riddle's eyes widened.  
"Sir...if the person was caught...if it all stopped..."  
"What do you mean?" said Dippet with a squeak. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?  
"No, sir." said Riddle quickly. Tobias didn't believe him.  
Dippet sank back into his chair. "You may go Tom..."  
Riddle got up and made his way out of the room. Harry and Tobias followed him.  
The phantom Riddle seemed to be doing some serious thinking. Tobias became suspicious of him. Then Riddle seemed to make some sort of decision and went striding down the hall with Tobias and Harry following him. They didn't see anyone else till they made it to the entrance hall when a tall wizard with long hair and a beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase.  
"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"  
Harry gaped at the wizard. It was a younger Dumbledore! Harry and Tobias both sneered at him together.  
"What I wouldn't give to hex that man right here right now." said Tobias.  
After Riddle and Dumbledore had a conversation, which Harry mostly ignored in favor of made rude gestures at the phantom Dumbledore, Riddle led them into the dungeons. Riddle closed the door then just stood there in silence waiting for something. It felt like an hour before something happened.  
Someone was creeping along the passage. The noise passed the door that they were standing behind. Riddle quietly made his way out the door and followed the footsteps. Harry heard the creak of an open door and someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.  
"C'mon...gotta get yeh outta here...C'mon now...in the box..."  
Harry had heard the voice somewhere before.  
Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. "Evening Rubeus." said Riddle sharply.  
There was a very large boy crouching in front of an open door with a very large box next to it. The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.  
"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"  
"It's all over." Riddle said as he came closer. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."  
Tobias stared at the Riddle boy suspiciously. It was obvious this was a setup. This boy he was catching was Rubeus Hagrid the future gamekeeper of Hogwarts. There was a funny clicking sound behind Hagrid. A clicking sound that didn't sound at all like a basilisk.  
"Come on, Rubeus." said Riddle. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered..."  
"It wasn't him!" roared the young Hagrid. "He wouldn't! He never!"  
"Stand aside." said Riddle, drawing his wand.  
Riddle's spell hit the door and it flew open. And out of it came a very large very startled looking spider. Riddle raised his wand again but he was too late. The spider bowled him over as it scuttled away. He got up and raised his wand again but Hagrid leapt at him, seizing his wand and threw him down yelling "NOOOOOOO!"  
The scene whirled and suddenly Harry and Tobias were back in their dorm room.  
"Hagrid? Hagrid?! Bumbling Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets?!" Harry shouted frustratingly.  
"No Harry. I think Riddle did it." said Tobias.


	12. Chapter 12

"What? You think Riddle did it?" Harry said.  
"Think about it. It's obvious that oaf Hagrid didn't do it. His monster was a big spider not a basilisk and he obviously doesn't have the power or desire to open the chamber himself." Tobias said. "But Tom Riddle accused him anyway. His behavior was rather suspicious that whole time. Plus I just have a bad feeling about him."  
"Wait didn't we think at first that it was the dark lord that opened the chamber? You don't think that Tom Riddle, an obvious half-blood, grew up to be the dark lord do you?" Harry asked.  
"Perhaps. Who knows who he was as a child? I suppose we could ask Draco's grandfather. He was at the school around the same time. But I don't think it really matters. What matters is that he's the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets."  
"Well he was the one that opened it the first time anyway, but what about this time? We still need to figure out who opened it this time." Harry said frowning.  
"I have a theory but I'll need to test it first. I know you have a saving people thing and all but you need to trust me." Tobias said as he picked up the book. "We need to find Ginny and give her back this book."

During their Easter holidays they were given something new to think about. They needed to choose their subjects for the third year. Tobias signed up for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He sneered at the idea of taking Divination. To him, Divination was just a useless subject. You either had the Sight or you didn't. You couldn't learn how to have it if you didn't have it. Draco decided he wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures and his father had written him to suggest Ancient Runes. Harry didn't know what to take. He eventually decided on Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures like Draco.

They finally were able to run into Ginny shortly after the Easter holidays. Tobias went up to her as she was wandering the halls spoke to her.  
"Hello. Ginny, right?" Tobias said walking up to her.  
Ginny looked nervously at him. "What do you want?" she said quietly.  
"Harry and I found this book. Peeves was playing with it and we grabbed it from him." Tobias said not wanting to admit that he had been in a girls bathroom. "Harry said he saw you with it while we were on the train and suggested that I return it to you. He would've returned it to you himself but he thought he might scare you considering the current rumors about him."  
He holds the book out to her. Ginny looks at it nervously and then snatches it from his hands.  
"Thank you." she said quietly. "Did you read it? Did Harry read it?"  
"Of course not. Harry thought it would be rude to read what was obviously a private diary. Don't worry."  
"Thank you." she said again and walked away.  
Tobias smirked as she left. If all went according to his plan they would have their culprit soon.

Harry and Draco were looking forward to the next Quidditch match. They wouldn't be playing since it was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It would be one of the few times that they would cheer for Hufflepuff. However, when the day arrived and everyone was out on the field, McGonagall announced that the match was canceled and that everyone should return to their House common rooms, where their Head of Houses would give them further information.  
When the Slytherins all got back to their common room Snape addressed them all.  
"Listen up! All students will return to the common room by six o'clock in the evening. No student will leave their dorms after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom without a teacher accompanying them. All further Quidditch training and matches are postponed." He rolled up the parchment he was reading.  
"What's happened, Professor Snape? Has there been another attack?" the prefect, Gemma Farley asked.  
"I won't hide it from you all. There has indeed been another attack. Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw, and Hemione Prewitt, a Gryffindor were found petrified. If these attacks continue, it is likely they will close the school."  
Even the toughest Slytherin students seemed sad at this. Whether they were sad about the recent attacks or just the fact that the school might be closed, who knows. Everyone went to bed that night rather subdued.

The next day it was revealed that two other things had happened that night. One, the gamekeeper Hagrid had been arrested as a suspect for the attacks. Two, Dumbledore had been removed as headmaster by the board of governors. Draco seemed pretty smug about that and Harry found out that Lucius had had a hand in that decision. With Dumbledore gone fear spread throughout the school faster than ever. Professor McGonagall had replaced Dumbledore as acting headmistress until a permanent headmaster could be found. She looked rather worried at the fact Dumbledore had to leave.  
Tobias found it rather annoying that they had to be escorted to their classes by the teachers. It didn't leave much time for his plan to happen. Harry still wondered what Tobias had planned but became even more worried when it was announced that exams would start on the first of June, which was one week away. Almost every student at Hogwarts shared his worry and it provided a good distraction to their worries about the Chamber of Secrets. Most of the students left Harry alone now, too busy with their heads in books, studying.

Three days before their first exams, Professor McGonagall got up and made an announcement at breakfast.  
"I have good news." she said. The room erupted in questions and people guessing what it was.  
"Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are mature enough at last. Tonight we will be able to revive those that have been petrified."  
Everyone in the room cheered loudly. Harry sighed in relief. Now maybe people wouldn't glare at him every time he walked by.  
Tobias noticed that Ginny Weasley was looking rather nervous. He was glad he had snuck Harry's invisibility cloak into his school bag. It seemed as though it was time to follow her. When the teachers seemed ready to take students to their classes Tobias grabbed Harry and hid them behind the invisibility cloak. Harry looked at him quizzically. Tobias just held his finger to his lips to shush him.

They waited for Ginny to go with her classmates and followed her. Sure enough, Ginny slipped away from her group and they followed behind her silently. She made her way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She revealed a tin of paint she had hidden under her robes and started painting words under the first message that said. "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."  
Harry looked at her in shock. Ginny was the one doing all of these things? Timid little Ginny? He watched as she entered the bathroom and before they could follow she closed the door behind her. Harry made to follow but Tobias held him back.  
"If we open that door now she will see the door opening on its own. She'll know someone is following her. We need to think about this before we rush in." Tobias said.  
"But that's Ginny. She couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin right?" Harry said looking confused.  
"You're right she's not. But she is being controlled by the one who is. We need to wait till a teacher discovers this message and then act. Otherwise we might be blamed."  
"But we are likely to raise suspicion anyway being gone this long from our group." Harry said quietly as they made their way to a corner to wait.  
"Draco is covering for us. Draco wasn't happy when I told him but I told him to tell Severus that we are in the bathroom feeling ill. He knows what to tell him if Severus tries to investigate. Don't worry Harry I've been planning this for awhile." Tobias whispered.  
Harry just looked at him and sighed. Sometimes he didn't know what to think about his best friend.

Soon a teacher walked by and noticed the message on the wall. They gasp and run to get the other teachers. Before long Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the corridors.  
"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately please."  
Tobias leads Harry to the staff room where the teachers have assembled. The teachers were talking worriedly about what had happened and one of them confirmed that Ginny had not been seen for some time. They talked about how they would have to send all the students home. Tobias thought about which teacher to tell their information to. One that wasn't too biased against Slytherins of course. Maybe Snape. Lockhart arrived just then and was beaming.  
"So sorry- dozed off. What have I missed?"  
The other teachers glared at him. Snape stepped forward.  
"Just the man." he said. "Your time has come Gildroy. A girl has been snatched by the monster and taken to the Chamber of Secrets."  
Lockhart paled.  
"That's right." said Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last week that you knew all along where the Chamber of Secrets was and that you knew what was inside it? Now you can have free rein to take care of it."  
"I- I really never -you may have misunderstood..." Lockhart mumbled.  
"We'll leave you to it, then, Gildroy." said Professor McGonagall.  
Lockhart gazed around him, but no one came to the rescue.  
"Very well." he said. "I'll be in my office, getting- getting ready." He quickly left the room.  
Tobias then decides Lockhart would be a good teacher to manipulate for his plan.  
"Right. That takes care of that problem." Professor McGonagall said. Then she told the other teachers what they needed to do. The Heads of Houses needed to tell their students to get ready to be taken to the Hogwarts Express and the other teachers needed to check for any students outside of their dormitories. Then the teachers left.

Tobias grabbed Harry and he went to Lockhart's office. He takes off the invisibility cloak and hides it. He noticed that Lockhart was frantically packing.  
"Professor Lockhart. We have information about the Chamber of Secrets." Tobias said as he looked at the teacher packing. "Are you going somewhere sir?"  
"Er, well yes." said Lockhart as he started making excuses.  
"What about Ginny Weasley?" said Harry angrily.  
"No one regrets more than I but I really must go. Cant be avoided." Lockhart stammered. He mumbled about it not being in his job description.  
Tobias knew the man was a fraud. "So all the stuff in your books? What was that? Just made up?"  
"No. They were things other people, did not me. Those books wouldn't have sold nearly as many copies if people didn't think I had done all of those things. The people that did do those things were rather ordinary looking, not stylish at all. I did them a favor."  
"And you likely removed the memories from those people so they wouldn't blab that you were a fraud." Tobias sneered.  
"I happen to be quite good at memory charms." Lockhart said proudly before pulling out his wand. "Now I'll have to put a memory charm on you boys. can't have you revealing my secrets all over the place; I'd never sell another book."  
Harry had already pulled out his wand. Just as Lockhart was raising his wand, he cried, "Expelliarmus!"  
Lockhart was blasted backwards over his trunk and his wand flew high in the air. Tobias caught it and smiled proudly at Harry.  
"Good one Harry. You've improved." he said as he spells large ropes around Lockhart's arms.  
"What do you want me to do boys? I don't even know where the Chamber of Secrets is!" said Lockhart.  
"You're in luck. We happen to know where it is and what's inside it." said Tobias pointing his wand at him. "Now move it."

They led a struggling Lockhart through the corridors to Myrtle's bathroom. They pushed Lockhart through the door first.  
"Hello Myrtle." said Tobias. "I was wondering why you were always in this bathroom and then I realized...you died here didn't you?"  
"Oh yes." Myrtle said surprised, her moping expression turning into a happy one at that question. "It was dreadful."  
"Could you tell us how you died?" Tobias asked.  
"It happened right here in this very stall." she said cheerfully. "Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses so I hid in here crying. Then I heard someone come in. They said something funny. A kind of made up language. It sounded like it was a boy speaking so I open the door to tell him to Go Away and then... I died."  
"How?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know." said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes over there." she pointed near the sinks. "My whole body just seized up and then I was sort of floating away..." she grinned. "I came back again. I wanted to haunt Olive Hornby. Oh she was so sorry she teased me."  
Tobias and Harry hurried over to it. Somehow Tobias picked the right sink straight away. There was a little snake carved into the metal faucet.  
"That tap's never worked." said Myrtle helpfuly.  
Harry thought for a second and then said "Open up" in parseltongue. The sink moved. It sank right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed. A pipe that was wide enough for them to fit through!  
"We've found it Harry! It's the entrance!" Tobias said excitedly.  
"Well you hardly seem to need me so I'll just go." Lockhart said starting to walk towards the door till Harry pointed his wand at him.  
"You can go first." Harry snarled.  
"What good would it do?" said Lockhart feebly.  
"Better you than us." Harry said.  
"Good point." said Lockhart as they backed him up to the pipe.  
"I really don't think..." he started to say as he got near to the pipe but was cut off by Harry pushing him down the pipe. He slid out of sight. They listened for awhile until they heard him at the other end complaining about how dirty it was down there.

Harry went next with Tobias following close behind him. It was like sliding down an endless slimy water slide. Harry had just started to worry about what they would face at the other end of the pipe when he shot out the other end and landed on damp floor of a dark stone tunnel that was large enough to stand in. Tobias came flying out of the pipe behind him and oofed rather loudly on the floor. Harry looked around. He thought they must be miles under the school.  
Lockhart was sitting looking very forlorn on the floor, his bindings having come off during the fall. He stood up and tried to brush himself off as best he could.  
"Lumos!" Tobias muttered and his wand lit up brightly. "Come on Harry, Lockhart. Let's go."  
The tunnel was so dark that Tobias's Lumos barely let them see a few feet in front of them.  
"Remember Harry, any sign of movement and close your eyes right away." said Tobias. The tunnel however was quiet too quiet. They didn't even hear the sound of rats, which would be a normal sound in places like this. The first sound they heard was a crunching sound underfoot when Harry stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Tobias lowered his wand to look at the floor and they saw that the floor was littered with small animal bones. They pushed Lockhart along the tunnel till they run into what looked like a very large snake skin. Lockhart saw it and his knees had given way.  
"Get up." said Tobias.  
Lockhart got up and then immediately dove at Tobias knocking him down and grabbing his wand.  
"The adventure ends here boys!" said Lockhart confidently, pointing Tobias's wand at them. "I shall take some of this snake skin back to show everyone and tell them I was too late to save the girl. And that you two lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. -Say good bye to your memories!"  
He raised the wand above his head and shoots a memory charm at them. They both duck and the spell ricochets off the wall right back at him. Lockhart is flung back into the wall by his own spell. The force of the spell nearly causes the tunnel to collapse.  
Lockhart sits up from where he is lying and has a strange far away look on his face. "Where am I? And now that I mention it...Who am I?"  
"Oh bloody hell. Lockhart got a taste of his own medicine. Why did we bring him with us anyway?" Harry asked.  
"We needed a witness just in case Ginny doesn't make it. We don't want to be accused of all of this. I thought that Lockhart would be easiest to deal with. Though even he was almost too much trouble."  
"Anyway, what should we do with him now?" Harry wondered.  
"Let's just leave him here for now. We will figure out how to get him back up to the school with us later." Tobias said. "Do you hear that sir? Please stay right here for now. We don't want you to get hurt."  
"Alright then. I'll wait right here. Even though I don't even know where here is." Lockhart said sounding like he hadn't a care in the world.

They walk forward down the tunnel and eventually get to the end where there's a wall with two entwined serpents are carved. The snakes' eyes were set with really big emeralds. Tobias walked up to them and hissed "Open" in parseltongue and the wall cracked open and the two halves slide out of sight.  
They were standing at the end of a very long chamber. There were towering stone pillars entwined with more snake carvings.  
Harry and Tobias both pulled out their wands and started forwards. The snake carvings seemed to be staring at them as they walked past the tall pillars. At the end of the chamber was a very large statue of an old man with a thin beard. Between the statue's feet was a small red headed figure lying on the floor unconscious.  
Harry ran up to her and set his wand aside before grabbing her and seeing if she was alive. She was breathing shallowly and very pale.  
"She won't wake." said a soft voice.  
A tall black haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar. The boy was unmistakable.  
"Riddle? Is that you? But how?" Harry asked shocked to see him. "What do you mean she won't wake?"  
"She's still alive, but only just." Riddle said.  
"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked.  
"A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed at the little black book that was in Ginny's hands.  
"More than just a memory I would think." Tobias spoke up, pointing his wand at Riddle. "Now give Harry back his wand."  
Riddle twirled Harry's wand between his fingers. "Clever boy. I didn't see you there. I supposed that you would be with Harry if he came down here, his loyal little shadow."  
"I am no one's shadow." Tobias snarled. "I knew it was you who opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was obvious after you showed us that memory."  
Riddle smiles condescendingly. "And just how did you figure that out? I would think that being a fifty year old diary would make me a very unlikely suspect."  
Tobias felt weird around Riddle as if he wasn't quite all there. His head hurt. But he pulled himself together. "You showed your hand when you showed us your capture of Hagrid. That oaf was too obviously a scapegoat. Someone you used to end things without you being suspected. I suspect there was more to you than meets the eye so I tested my theory and gave the diary back to Ginny. You've been using her to open the chamber. Possessing her. And now you are using her to become more than just a memory. I have to admit that surprised."  
Riddle's smile takes on a menacing quality. "You really are clever. And a Slytherin too. Too bad I will probably have to kill you. Yes Ginny has been writing in the diary for months and months, telling all about her pitiful worries. How her brothers tease her. How she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books. How...how she didn't think the famous Harry Potter would ever like her..."  
Harry looked up at him with a sneer.  
"Oh yes she told me all about you Harry. How you surprised everyone by going into Slytherin of all places. They all expected you to be a brave little Gryffindor after you defeated a dark lord when you were just a baby. She was quite taken with you despite her brothers dislike of you. It was quite boring listening to an eleven year old girl. But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. She poured her heart and soul out to me, quite literally. And in return I poured a little of my own into her. You were right. I did make her open the Chamber of Secrets."  
Riddle looks at Tobias with a curious look. "You know, when you wrote in my diary it felt rather strange. Who are you anyway?"  
"Tobias Thorn and I am the one that is going to stop you."  
"Stop me? You're a Slytherin. You must have some of the same viewpoints as me. Why try to stop me?"  
"Because killing muggleborns is a sloppy way of getting your way. There are far better ways to get muggle culture to stop replacing wizarding culture. Forcing an entire school full of wizards to close because of your actions seems to be a rather poor way of getting what you want. But the problem is you will never get that because you are stuck at the age you are now. You will never grow out of your childish ideas."  
"I will not be lectured by a twelve year old! I've been alive far longer than you were even an idea! Anyway, killing mudbloods doesn't matter anymore to me." Riddle smirked at Harry." For many months my new target has been...you."  
"Me?"  
"I knew you'd come when I made Ginny write her own death note. I have so many questions for you Harry Potter." He glanced at Tobias, holding Harry's wand up lazily. "You I will also have questions for but for now remain quiet."  
Tobias fumed at being told to be quiet but he realized that Riddle could call the basilisk at any moment so he remained silent.  
"How is it that you, an seemingly ordinary boy with only a slightly above average magical talent, managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"  
Tobias snorted.  
Riddle glared at him. "Is something funny?"  
"For one thing, Voldemort wasn't the 'Greatest Wizard of All Time'. There were far more wizards that could claim that in all of Wizarding history. To say otherwise is just childish bragging on your part. Second, Harry didn't defeat you anyway. He was a fricking baby for Merlin's sake. His mother likely performed a blood ritual sacrifice to protect him. That reflected future you's spell back at you and your own spell was what killed you." Tobias rolled his eyes at Riddle's shocked look. "Yes I know you are the younger version of Voldemort. It was obvious. Voldemort was one of the only parseltongues alive during that time period and probably went to Hogwarts. It was an obvious guess. You asking Harry about all of that proved it."  
"Who are you really? You can't just be a normal twelve year old." Riddle said shaking himself out of his confusion. "Nevermind, That doesn't matter. If what you are telling me is true than Harry here is just a normal insignificant boy. It will be no trouble to kill him or you."  
"Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter and his clever little friend..." Riddle sneered.  
 _"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."_  
Harry and Tobias whirled around to look up at the statue. The stone face of Slytherin was moving. It started opening wider and wider to make a huge black hole. Something was slithering up from its depths. They backed away till they hit the wall. Both of them shut their eyes tightly.  
Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Then they hear Riddle's hissing voice:  
 _"Kill them."_  
The basilisk was moving toward them. They could both hear its body slithering across the floor. Tobias darts sideways blindly, holding onto Harry.  
"Parseltongue won't save you now Harry. It only obeys me." Riddle said smugly.  
Tobias darts around the pillars trying hard not to run into them. He was running out of ideas. He got desperate enough that he just yelled: _"Stop!"_ in parseltongue. Surprisingly the sound of the snake slithering around stops.  
 _"What are you waiting for? Kill Them!"_ Riddle screamed at the basilisk.  
The basilisk paused for a few moments confused. Then it started slithering after them again.  
Well that was surprising but not helpful Tobias thought to himself as he ran away from the sound of the snake. Suddenly a much softer hissing sound was heard.  
 _"Nidhogg please stop! Those are my masters you are trying to eat!"_  
The snake stopped and listened to the smaller yet still intimidating snake.  
 _"Nagini!"_ Tobias yells in relief.  
 _"These are your masters little one? The ones you were telling me about?"_ the basilisk spoke to Nagini.  
 _"What in the world is happening here? Who is this snake?"_ Riddle said confused.  
 _"A friend master. She kept me company for several months. I was so lonely. You left me all alone for so many years. She told me stories and would go hunting with me."_ Nidhogg the basilisk said. _"If these are her masters, who said they would visit me if they could find the entrance to my Chamber, then I do not wish to kill them master. Little ones. You may open your eyes. My brille are closed. You shall not be killed by my gaze."_  
Tobias opens his eyes reluctantly to see a beautiful very large poisonous green snake in front of him staring at him. He didn't get petrified or killed so he assumed he was relatively safe for now. He looked at Riddle who had a very confused and frustrated look on his face.  
 _"Thank you. Nidhogg is it? Thank you for not killing us."_ Tobias said, elbowing Harry. "Harry you can open your eyes I'm not dead so it's fine."  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared at the huge snake in shock and a bit of awe. Nagini slithered up to the basilisk and bowed respectfully then went up and wrapped herself around the huge snake like she was hugging him. He put his face down to her level and flicked her with his tongue.  
"You can speak to snakes too? Who are you? Why do you make me feel strange when I am near you?" Riddle said frustrated. "Tell me!"  
Tobias held up his wand watching Riddle all the while and walked up to where Ginny lay. He grabs the small black book.  
"What are you doing? Put it down!" Riddle said, aiming Harry's wand at Tobias.  
"I'm going to do what needs to be done. An eternal child should not be allowed to be a dark lord." Tobias said as he walked back to the basilisk who was currently playing with Nagini.  
Riddle shoots a spell at him. Tobias casually blocked it with a shielding spell and went up to the basilisk. _"Nidhogg. You listened to me briefly before. Listen to me now. This is not your master. This is a pale shadow of your master hidden in a book. If he is allowed to get out he will cause untold chaos and it will not be for the good of wizarding kind. Your former master Salazar Slytherin would not approve of what he would do. Help me now to stop him."_  
Nidhogg looked at him and did listen. The master he had followed recently hadn't seemed much like his master from fifty years ago. He seemed less sane and more dangerous. This one that spoke to him now seemed more like his master. He looked down at Nagini who was coiled around him and back up at the boy.  
"What would you have me do?" he said.  
 _"It's a quite simple request really."_ Tobias holds up the black book. _"All you have to do is bite this book."_  
 _"NO! Don't you dare do that! I AM YOUR MASTER! You will listen to me!"_ Riddle yelled at the snake. He held up the wand he was holding and pointed it at Tobias.  
The basilisk ignored him and looks at the book. _"That's all? Well that's easy."_ Riddle shoots a killing curse at Tobias and Tobias dodged it falling to the floor. He tried to shoot another killing curse at him but Nidhogg blocks the spell with his body. The spell hits him but he doesn't immediately die. His scales protect him just enough to give him time to grab the book with his mouth and sink one of his fangs into the cover stabbing it right through. Then he falls to the floor dead.  
 _"Nidhogg!"_ Nagini screams. She barely avoid being crushed by him.  
The book in his mouth started bleeding ink. Riddle screamed a long inhuman scream. Tobias also screamed. His whole body hurting in a way it had never hurt before. The floor around Nidhogg was flooded with torrents of ink. Riddle was twisting and flailing and then-

Riddle disappeared. Harry's wand fell to the floor. All that could be heard was Nagini hissing unhappily over Nidhogg's corpse. And then Tobias fell over unconscious.  
"Tobias!" Harry ran over to him. Tobias was still breathing but wouldn't wake up. Harry then heard a moan coming from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. Harry took one last look at Tobias and then ran over to Ginny. She slowly sat up. Her eyes traveled from the dead basilisk with the grieving snake atop it, over to Harry, then back at the basilisk. She noticed the diary in the snake's mouth and drew in a shuddering gasp and began sobbing.  
"Oh Harry. It was me. I did it! But I didn't mean to. Riddle made me! Where's Riddle? The last thing I remember was him coming out of the diary." Ginny sobbed.  
"It's alright. Riddle is dead for good. The basilisk turned on him and bit into the book." Harry reassured her. "Come on Ginny, let's get out of here. Can you help me with Tobias? He's passed out."  
"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny said as Harry helped her to her feet. "I've so looked forward to coming t Hogwarts for such the longest time. My brothers always told me stories about Hogwarts. And now I'll have to leave!"  
"It's ok Ginny. The teachers will understand. You were possessed. It wasn't you."

Harry went and extracted the mangled diary from the basilisk's fang. Nagini looked on sadly and then slithered away. Harry then, with Ginny's help, dragged an unconscious Tobias down the tunnel till they got to Lockhart who had a little absentminded smile on his face and was humming quietly to himself.  
"Lockhart can you help me with Tobias. He's hurt." Harry asked Lockhart.  
"Huh? Who's Lockhart?" Lockhart said confused.  
"You are Lockhart. Can you help me here?" Harry pointed to the still unconscious Tobias.  
Lockhart eventually caught onto what Harry was asking him and helped carry Tobias back to the end of the tunnel.

When they get to the pipe, Harry looked up at the pipe and wondered how they were going to get back up. Suddenly Snape slid out of the pipe landing heavily on the floor. He got up and brushed himself off then gave Harry a glare.  
"Why in the world did you think you could take on the monster of Slytherin alone? You should've come and gotten a teacher if you knew anything about the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." He then noticed Lockhart and stared at him and then looked back at Harry. "Really? You went and got Him to help you? Of all the teachers you could've gone to..."  
Harry looked sheepish. Draco must've blabbed to Snape. Of course he did.  
Snape noticed Tobias being carried by Lockhart.  
"What happened to Thorn? Lockhart put him down. Carefully."  
Lockhart took a few moments to realize he was the one being spoken to and then placed Tobias on the floor. Snape sneered at Lockhart and then went down on his knees and did some diagnostic spells on Tobias.  
"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him that I can tell. There are traces of dark magic on him. What, by Merlin, happened down here?"  
"Harry saved me Professor." Ginny said.  
"It was Tobias really. He somehow got the basilisk to bite down on the possessed diary and that killed the person that opened the Chamber of Secrets. The thing possessing the diary was what opened the Chamber. And before it was killed the figure possessing the diary shot a killing curse at the snake. Using my wand. Is Tobias going to be ok?" Harry said really fast.  
"Slow down Harry. I didn't even understand most of that." Snape said. "There are other teachers up at the other end of the pipe waiting for us. We will get Mr. Thorn to the hospital wing and see that he is alright. Lockhart could you help me with getting them up... you know what nevermind." Snape takes Ginny's hand. "I'm going to use a spell to get us back up but I need to take you one at a time. I will take Ms. Weasley back with me first. I will come back for you and Tobias... and Lockhart I suppose I will have to be back for you as well."  
Snape cast an ascendio spell and shoot up into the pipe with Ginny. Harry waited there keeping an eye on Tobias who just lay there. Suddenly Professor McGonagall shoots out of the pipe and lands gracefully.  
"Mr. Potter. Lockhart. I am glad to see you are in one piece. I will take Tobias with me."  
Snape comes sliding back down the pipe. "Minerva. I will take you back up Harry. Lockhart do you think you can get back up yourself?"  
"I'm Lockhart right? How would I get up there? Climbing maybe? How did you do that floaty stuff before?"  
"Lockhart had a memory spell ricochet back at him. He tried to cast one at Tobias and me and it ricocheted off the wall when we dodged out of the way. He doesn't have any idea who he is."  
Snape sneered at Lockhart. "Well then I suppose I will have to take him with me now so Poppy can have a look at him. I trust you can look after yourself till I get back Harry?"  
"Yes sir. The snake's dead sir so you don't have to worry."  
Snape grabs Lockhart's arm and casted an Ascendio and lifts into the air back up the pipe dragging Lockhart with him.  
McGonagall lifted Tobias onto her shoulder and casted an Ascendio shooting back up into the pipe.

A few minutes later Snape made another appearance and holds his hand out to Harry. "Ready Harry?"  
Harry grabbed his hand and held on for dear life. Snape casted an Ascendio and they both lifted up into the pipe. They twist and turn up the pipe till they reach the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Several teachers are standing there waiting for them. Poppy Pomfrey rushed over to Harry and started fussing over him casting diagnostic spells all over. Harry could see Tobias lying on a stretcher off to the side next to a stretcher holding a scared looking Ginny. Madam Pomfrey convinced him to get on one of his own and the teachers floated the three of them up to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey then placed them in beds.  
"Madam Pomfrey, is Tobias ok?" Harry asked desperately.  
"There is nothing medically wrong with him that I can see. But he won't respond to any spells to wake him. We will just have to wait and see. As for you Mr. Potter. As usual you seem to have gotten out of all this mess with minor scratches and nothing else. Since you were trudging around in that filthy place I will give all three of you a potion to cleanse you of any diseases you might have picked up. Here take this." she hands Harry a potion bottle. Harry drank it and grimaced at the flavor.  
Pomfrey then busied herself with Ginny who needed several calming potions as well as the required healing potions. Ginny started to look a little calmer after the calming potions and went to sleep.  
Harry lay there worrying about Tobias. Why wouldn't he wake up? When Riddle was dying, Tobias seemed to be in so much pain. Why? He stared at his unconscious friend in the bed next to his and hoped he would be fine.  
Snape walked into the Hospital wing and glared at Harry Potter. "What were you two thinking? You could've gotten yourselves killed! That was a very Gryffindorish thing for you two to do!" his face softens. "I am glad to see you alive and well though Harry. I was so worried when Draco told me what you two were planning. He was extremely worried too. He will be by later to see you when the students are finally allowed to leave their common rooms."  
"I am sorry Professor Snape." Harry said putting his head down in shame. "I was just so worried about Ginny and Tobias and I had worked out what was in the Chamber and roughly where it was so we thought we could save her. If it wasn't for my snake familiar, Nagini, the three of us would be dead now."  
"Your snake familiar, Nagini? I wasn't aware you had a snake here at Hogwarts. Where is she now?" Snape asked.  
"She slithered into the pipes. She'll be back. I think she just needed some time to herself after the basilisk died. I think she had become quite friendly with the huge snake over the school year and didn't realize he was hurting people." Harry said. "Please don't make me send her home to Malfoy Manor. I didn't tell you because I didn't want anyone to know I could speak to snakes.  
"Well since you are a parseltongue, as long as you can keep control over the large snake I don't see why you can't have her here in the castle." Snape sighed.  
Snape went to Madam Pomfrey. "Is Mr. Thorn quite alright? I am quite concerned that he won't wake up."  
"He is medically ok despite him not being able to wake up. All we can do is wait and hope." Pomfrey said sighing.  
Snape looked back at Harry and tried to console him. "He is in good hands Harry. If anyone can help Mr. Thorn wake back up its Madam Pomfrey. I myself can brew a few potions to see if they will help in getting him back to you. I know how close you are to him."  
"Thank you Professor. I appreciate your concern and that you'll do all you can." Harry paused. "Are we going to be in trouble for breaking the rules?"  
"Dumbledore seems to be quite pleased with your recent stunts actually." Snape noticed Harry's scowl. "Yes he is back. The board of Governors voted to reinstate him as headmaster shortly after you went down to the Chamber of Secrets. No, he is not likely to punish you. In fact its likely he will give you a reward of some kind." Snape rolled his eyes. "As for the students, well, somehow they all already know about you little adventure. It's all they seem to talk about. They seem to view you as a hero again."  
"I don't care what the other students think about me anymore. They all were so quick to demonize me because of rumors. And even when they think well of me they just view me as the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. They don't see me, Harry. I'm done with them." Harry said with a frown.  
Snape stared at Lily's child. Harry seemed so like he was at that age. Jadded and dismissive of his other classmates. For Snape it had been because of his Muggle last name. His own house taunted him and the other houses hated him because he was in Slytherin. Making an enemy of James Potter and his lackeys didn't help. The alienation of his housemates only stopped after Lucius Malfoy had taken Snape under his wing. But the tormenting of the other houses didn't stop. Harry was very much like him. At least he was nothing like his father James.  
"Well, Harry, I will leave you to rest now. Get some sleep." Snape swept out of the room.

Tobias felt strange. His head hurt. Visions of things that never happened to him ran through his head. The visions were disjointed and out of context so they didn't make much sense to Tobias. He saw faces of people he'd never met, glimpses of things he'd never seen. Places he's never gone. A lonely abused child stared back at him. That child changed into a cold scheming teenager who looked strangely a lot like someone that should concern him but he couldn't remember who. The faces seemed so familiar. They whirled through his head. His head felt like it was splitting open. What was happing to him?  
Suddenly the pain in his head went away. The visions stop. He slowly opens his eyes. He stared at a white ceiling, the smell of disinfectant potion in the air. The surface under him was firm yet comfortable. He was in a bed. He must be in the hospital wing at Hogwarts he thought. The last thing he remembered was being in the Chamber of Secrets watching Riddle die and his head exploding in pain. He looked around. Harry was in the bed next to him asleep. The redheaded girl, Ginny was sniffling a few beds over. He felt a bit strange when he saw her, like he knew more than he should or even wanted to know about the little Weasley.  
Suddenly the door to the Hospital wing opened and a whole gaggle of red heads entered the room.  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried , rushing over to her daughter. "My baby girl are you alright? I was so worried when they floo called me to say you had been taken."  
"Mum." Ginny sobbed into her mother's arms, her father and brothers standing around her like they were forming a protective circle, relieved. "I'm alright. Harry and his friend saved me!"  
They look up at Tobias who was sitting up in his bed. Harry had also woken up and was looking at them. The Weasley's had gratitude written on all of their faces, except Ron who just looked conflicted with himself.  
"We heard from Dumbledore what you two did for my Ginny. We are very grateful to you for putting yourselves in danger to save her." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at them. Tobias and Harry didn't know what to think of it.  
"It was nothing mam. We just felt we had to do it. We figured out where the Chamber was by researching it and we thought no one would believe us so there was nothing else we could do." Tobias said, not knowing how to react to someone else's gratitude.  
After Tobias said something Harry finally noticed that Tobias was awake. "Tobias! You're awake!" Harry jumped out of bed and ran over to Tobias's bed hugging him. "Don't ever do that to me again! I was so scared you'd never wake up!"  
Draco opens the Hospital wing doors and rushed over to them. "Harry! Tobias! You are alive! That was such a Gryffindorish thing to do. Don't ever scare me like that again!"  
"Well trouble just seems to find us Draco. We can't help it. Harry has a saving people thing." Tobias said smirking. They promised to fill Draco in all about their adventure when they got back to their dormitory.  
As Harry caught Tobias up on what had happened while he was asleep, the Weasleys fuss over Ginny. As Harry, Draco and Tobias talk however, they are interrupted by someone walking up to them.  
It turned out to be the second youngest Weasley, Ron. "Um... Hi... Look. I'm really sorry for how I treated you ok? Calling you slimy snakes and all. You are Slytherins and well I just automatically assumed you were no good. But...you saved my little sister. You saved Ginny. So I guess you really aren't so bad for Slytherins after all. I know we can probably never really be friends but I don't want to be enemies anymore ok?"  
Harry and Tobias stare at the red headed boy and then look at each other. They come to a silent understanding and Harry responded. "Ok Ron. We accept your apology. Don't be a prat anymore and we'll be civil with you, including Draco." he elbows Draco. "Won't you Draco?"  
"Fine Harry. I will be civil if he is." Draco sighed.  
"Thanks Potter. And thanks for saving Ginny." Ron went back to his family to fuss over Ginny.  
A short while later Madam Pomfrey shoos Draco and the Weasley family out, promising the Weasleys that Ginny would be out of the Hospital wing shortly.

The next day, Harry, Tobias, and Ginny were able to leave the Hospital Wing. Lockhart had been immediately flooed to St Mungos for treatment. Harry and Tobias were called to Dumbledore's office where sure enough he was back. He gave both of them Special Awards for Services to the School. Harry asked him if Ginny was to be punished for the diary and Dumbledore reassured him that she would not. She had suffered enough. Suddenly, the door burst open and a very angry Lucius Malfoy stood there. He had clearly had just recently been told about Dumbledore's return and had set out in a great hurry because Dobby was there still trying to give Lucius's shoes a polish. His hair was also disheveled which was very unmalfoy like.  
"So you've returned to Hogwarts. Despite the governors suspending you."  
"Well you see, it seemed several of the governors were under the impression that you would curse their families if they did not vote to suspend me. They also felt that I was the best man t protect the students from harm." Dumbledore said.  
Lucius, if possible, became even more enraged.  
"So- have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"  
"We have." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
"And?" said Lucius sharply. "Who was it?"  
"Voldemort. Though this time he acted through somebody else. By means of this diary."  
He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center. Tobias was watching Lucius very carefuly and noticed that he paled a bit when he saw the state of the book. Harry however was watching Dobby. Dobby kept pointing at the book then at Lucius and bashing himself in the head.  
"I see..." said Lucius slowly.  
"A clever plan." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "Because if Harry here" Lucius fixed Harry with a sharp look "and his friend hadn't discovered the book, why Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would've been able to prove she didn't act on her own free will."  
"Imagine what that would've done to Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was caught attacking and killing muggleborns... Very fortunate the diary was discovered and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what would've happened?"  
Lucius forced himself to speak.  
"Very fortunate." he said stiffly.  
Harry pointed out Dobby's actions to Tobias quietly. Tobias got the hint. He didn't know who to be more enraged at. Lucius for endangering the entire school for financial gain or Dumbledore for using their actions as a way to come out on top. He seethed. That book meant something to him! It was important! And it had been used for a petty feud!... Huh? Why was he thinking things like that? The book meant nothing to him...  
Lucius looked disapprovingly at Harry and Tobias till he noticed Tobias's seething look. He admitted to himself that he might've gone a little too far this time. He turned to his houseelf.  
"We're going Dobby!" He strides angrily out the door. Angry at the world and angry at himself.

There was a feast to celebrate it all being over. Everyone in the school was giddy with relief. Quite a few of the students came up to Harry and Tobias to thank them. The Slytherins all thought they were very irresponsible for doing something so Gryffindorish but were impressed that a couple of second years survived all that. Shortly into the feast, the petrified students entered the Great Hall and everyone cheered. Hermione came up to Harry and Tobias to congratulate them for solving the mystery. She was very impressed. Justin even came over to apologize to Harry for suspecting him. Dumbledore announced that the exams had been canceled as a school treat. Everyone cheered again, except Hermione.

The rest of the term went by smoothly, with nothing out of the normal happening. Draco however was quite upset because his father had written to tell him he had been sacked as a school governor. Tobias thought he quite deserved it after what he had pulled this year. He hadn't told Draco what his father had done. Draco didn't need to hear that his father was an idiot.  
Nagini eventually came back to them but was still rather sad about the loss of her friend. They understood and let her grieve. Through right of conquest, the basilisk body belonged to them. Harry decided to allow Snape to have it. Most of the body could be broken down into several valuable potion ingredients. Harry had asked Nagini first, out of respect of her feelings. She felt it was a good use of her friend's corpse. Snape was shocked when Harry told him and thanked Harry with several valuable potions he had brewed.

Soon it came time to go home to Malfoy Manor. Harry worried that Mr. Malfoy might be resentful of them for ruining his plans. Tobias said Lucius could shove his hard feelings where the sun don't shine. He was still seething at what Lucius had done.  
They got onto the Hogwarts Express and headed home for the summer. Various Weasleys came into their compartment ever so often to check up on them and to be friendly. Their cheeriness set Tobias's teeth on edge but he put on a friendly smile for them. Ron came in and tried to start over with them. He introduced them to his pet rat Scabbers which, although he'd never admit it, he was quite fond of. Nagini tried to eat him which startled the usually comatose rat into trembling under Ron's shirt. Tobias thought there was something odd about the rat but didn't tell Ron, being polite. Draco kept his word and was civil with Ron. Theo and Blaise who were also in the compartment just ignored the Weasleys when they came and went.

Harry wondered to himself if the next year would be just as eventful. He hoped not.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where are we going Freak?" said an orphan girl.  
"Why did you take us here? The cave is off limits Freak." said an orphan boy. "What are you doing?"  
"You should have left me alone." said a young but cold voice. "Now you'll pay."  
"What are you doing?! It's scary!" said the girl. "Stop! Don't!"  
High pitched screams echoed throughout the cave.

Tobias woke from a strange dream. This had been happening a lot lately. They weren't nightmares exactly but usually Tobias felt very lonely during them. Some of them consisted of a dreary looking building filled with mean children and neglectful adults. Others involved being at Hogwarts but being alone and uncared about and others involved being surrounded by those that respected and feared him. This was the first that involved a cave of all places. He had felt happy during the dream, as if he was doing something thrilling. He can't remember just what it was he did though.

He got out of bed and got ready for the day. If he wasn't prompt he would be late to breakfast and Mr. Malfoy would be upset, not that he cared about Lucius's temper. He got dressed and made his way down to the dining room.

Harry and Draco were already waiting for him in the dining room as well as Narcissa. Tobias sat down at the table next to Harry. Lucius entered shortly after him and ordered a houseelf to bring him some strong tea, grumbling to himself. Malfoy Manor had been raided the other day. Nothing bad was found but Lucius was still grumbling about the inconvenience and disrespect he was given. It seemed as though, despite his boys saving Ginny Weasley's life, there was still a feud between Arthur Weasley and Lucius.  
Harry and Draco chatted abut Quidditch while Tobias just sat there eating, trying to wake up completely. Lucius scowled into his plate while Narcissa chose to ignore him and sipped her tea.

Tobias thought back to what had happened so far over the summer. The Silver trio's summer went pretty smoothly so far. Many things had happened.

Draco's father Lucius took both Harry and Tobias aside and talked with them shortly after they had gotten back from school. He admitted to them that he had gone a bit too far when he put that possessed diary in Ginny Weasley's cauldron but he was just so determined to get Arthur Weasley to lose face. It could've stopped that awful Muggle Protection Act that hurt wizards more than it protected muggles. He told them he was a bit angry at them for ruining his plan though, but he wouldn't punish them. After Draco had relayed all that they had done that year to his father, including the story about Tobias actually convincing the basilisk to listen to him, he was actually a bit proud of his wards but he would never admit it. He let them leave his study with the promise that they would never deliberately get themselves in dangerous situations and that if they did that they not drag Draco into it. Since they probably already knew he answer they didn't need to ask how Lucius got his hands on the dark lord's childhood diary. Lucius after all barely stopped himself at times from practically admitting his allegiance to the dark lord to them.

Shortly into their summer break Harry and Tobias started receiving owls from a couple of the Weasleys. Lucius grumbled about it of course but Harry didn't mind. He figured they were trying to make nice with them because they were so grateful for saving their daughter. He didn't think he'd ever have a real friendship with any of the Weasley children but he found them nice enough people. Tobias didn't really care about their letters and ignored them. Ron sent letters talking about various things, mostly about Quidditch and what his siblings were doing. Charlie Weasley, who was a dragon handler in Romania, sent them a letter thanking them and it contained several moving photos of rare dragons. They received letters occasionally from Molly Weasley, who seemed as though she had taken it upon herself to see that they were being taken care of. Her letters often also came with some rather good baked goods. Harry didn't really mind. He had never really had someone care about his wellbeing in such a warm way before. Narcissa cared but she was more reserved about it and her boy Draco was always a higher priority. He could tell that Tobias was affected by her warmth as well but Tobias would never admit it.  
At some point they received a letter from Ron that was rather long. In it he was rather excited to announce that his family had won a bunch of galleons from a wizarding lottery. He went on to talk about how his family had all gone to Egypt to visit his brother Bill. Hermione Prewitt was invited along since it turns out she was a cousin of Molly Weasley who was a Prewitt by birth. Ron provided a picture that showed the whole family posing in front of a pyramid together. Ron was standing there looking rather happy and his rat was sitting on his shoulder. He told them that the story of their winnings had been in the Daily Prophet. Draco joked about how they were so poor that even a little bit of money would seem a lot and Harry hit him in the head with the sneakoscope that Ron had sent along with the letter for Harry's birthday.

On Harry's birthday he received the usual amount of presents from the Malfoys. He got several presents by owl from a few people as well. Most were from random admirers of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and were chucked out by Harry but some were from people he cared a bit about. Theodore Nott sent some candy. Blaise sent books. The Weasleys sent him things. Charlie got him a dragon figurine that moved like a real dragon. The twins got him pranking supplies. The third oldest Weasley, Percy, that had never even talked to Harry before sent him a day planner for some reason. Molly Weasley sent him baked goods.

Shortly after Harry's birthday there was something rather interesting in the wizarding newspaper. Apparently, a rather dangerous criminal named Sirius Black had escaped. That day, a few aurors and the Minister himself visited Malfoy Manor.  
"Hello Cornelius. Is there a reason for this visit?" said Lucius looking warily at the aurors flanking the Minister.  
"Grave news Lucius. I assume you have heard of Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban?"  
"Yes, I read it in the papers. What's this about?"  
"To be brief, we believe that Sirius Black may try and go after Mr. Potter." Fudge said.  
"Oh dear. Are you sure Minister?" Narcissa asked worried.  
"I am afraid so Mrs. Malfoy. Shortly before he escaped he was heard in his cell to be mumbling "He's at Hogwarts." over and over. Very strange. I had visited the prison only a day before and had passed by Black's cell. He seemed relatively sane compared to the rest of the prison population. He even asked politely for the newspaper I was holding. Very strange. I believe Harry is in danger. If you wish I can have an auror stay here to keep an eye on things?"  
"That will not be necessary Cornelius. I will see that Harry is sufficiently protected. I will strengthen the blood wards around my property. Sirius Black will not set foot here I assure you." Lucius reassured Minister Fudge.  
"Very well. I have to go now and deal with the paperwork for having the dementors guard Hogwarts while Harry Potter is at school. Dumbledore is fighting me on this but I have the backing of the school governors." Fudge started to leave then thought of something. "Oh I almost forgot. I heard through the grape vine that there may be a raid at your house in a few days. I tried to stop it but they are insisting on it. I wish you luck Lucius. Have a good day." he tips his hat to Narcissa and then left with his auror bodyguards.

Lucius seethed at the gall of Arthur Weasley signing off on a raid at his Manor. He stalked out of the room, leaving Narcissa to give the news to Harry about Sirius Black. She felt the need to keep Harry, Draco, and Tobias informed, for they would be the ones at risk. Harry took it rather well. He knew the blood wards at Malfoy Manor were some of the most powerful out there so he didn't worry much. Tobias was similarly unworried. Draco on the other hand, was pretty worried. His mother reassured him that he would be alright.

When Lucius did have time to talk to them about Sirius Black it was to tell them that he wasn't even certain that Black was even as dangerous as they said. Though he did mention to Harry that Sirius had been a good friend of his father, James Potter, during school. But when it was time to protect his friend's family, he apparently betrayed the secret of their location to the dark lord. Harry seethed. He hoped Black would come after him. He'd make him pay.

After that, Lucius seemed to remember that he had promised Draco that he would teach them how to duel. He took them to the dueling room in the manor and taught them the basics. He was quite impressed with Tobias's already good skill in dueling for his age. Draco had a bit of trouble but soon he was at least decent at dueling. Harry also surprised him. Harry had already mastered the disarming spell and actually made Lucius leave his feet when he casted it at him. He was quite impressed. He was reassured that his boys would give as good as they got if they were attacked. He vowed to teach them more about dueling every time they returned to the manor for break.

Harry and Draco made their way outside after breakfast and started practicing for Quidditch on the manor grounds. They had been practicing all summer so far and knew they'd take down Gryffindor at Quidditch when they were back at school. Harry practiced catching the snitch by catching regular non magic tennis balls that Draco would throw. Then they would throw the quaffle back and forth between them. They finished up and landed. Harry felt pair of eyes on him so he looked around. He couldn't see anyone. They were alone. Then he noticed a big black dog watching them from the edge of where the blood wards were. The dog stared at him calmly, wagging it's tail. Then it lopped off down the hill. Harry didn't think anything of it at the time.

In the afternoon they flooed to Diagon Alley for their school things with Narcissa and Lucius keeping an eye on them. As they were doing their shopping, Ron ran up to Harry, Hermione trailing behind him carrying a very ugly looking cat. Lucius wrinkled his nose at them.  
"Hey Harry. Have a good summer?"  
"Hey Ron," Harry said and then nodded to Hermione in greeting. "We had an alright summer. So I guess you had a pretty good summer?"  
"The best! The trip to Egypt was a blast. And today mum bought me a new wand!" Ron then noticed Lucius's less than friendly look. "Well it was good to see you Harry. See you at Hogwarts." He walked away, Hermione following him.

They got everything they need for school and then have dinner at a nice café. Then they flooed back to the manor.

The rest of the summer is relatively uneventful despite the threat hanging over Harry's head. Then the day that they were to return to Hogwarts had arrived.  
Harry packed his things hurriedly at the last minute. Tobias, having already packed, sat on Harry's bed smirking at his friend's frantic packing.  
"Harry. If you would pack in advance, then you wouldn't have to run around like this." Tobias said smugly.  
Harry threw a rolled up pair of socks at him but missed. Tobias laughed.  
Draco walked in. "Well I'm done packing. I made the houseelves do most of it. Harry are you Still packing? Let me help."  
"Thanks Draco, at least you are helpful." Harry said as he shot a look at Tobias who was just sitting there amused.

They get the rest of Harry's things together. Then they have the houseelves take their trunks down the stairs. Harry gave Hedwig a goodbye scratch and let Hedwig fly to Hogwarts herself. She gave a soft hoot and flew out the window. Tobias coaxed Nagini into her carrier with some treats as incentive. Then they make their way down to the floo room.  
"All ready to go boys?" Lucius said as he stood in the floo room waiting for them.  
"Yes sir." They said together.

Narcissa gave Draco and Harry a hug and then let them go to the fireplace to floo to Platform 9 and 3/4s. She knew Tobias didn't really want a hug anyway so she left him alone. She said goodbye to them since they were going to the platform on their own this time. Lucius had said they needed to learn independence. She agreed with her husband but couldn't help but feel sad that she couldn't see them off to the train.

The Silver trio flooed to the platform. They noticed that it was a bustling as usual. They hurry to the train to find good seats. They passed a compartment that seemed to be empty and considered it but saw it wasn't actually empty. There was a rather shabby looking man sitting in the corner asleep. He must be a professor they thought. But why would a professor be going to Hogwarts on the train? They went to find another compartment. They found one near the end of the train and placed their things there and sat down. Theo and Blaise eventually found them and sat down as well.

The train eventually started moving. They chat with Blaise and Theo about their summer. Theo apparently got to visit his father in Azkaban over the summer. He didn't know what to really say to him though so it was a bit awkward. Blaise on the other hand went to Italy to visit with extended family over the summer. Harry and Draco were just describing their summer to them when Gregory and Vincent showed up and silently made their way over to sit next to Draco. They didn't really talk about their summer. To be honest they didn't really talk at all unless it was to grunt at something someone said to them.  
At some point in the ride Ron showed up to their compartment to say hi to Harry.  
"Hi Harry." he noticed the mean looks that the other Slytherin's were giving him. "Um...I just wanted to thank you for giving me a second chance. I know I've been a right prat and I'm glad you answered my letters." Ron's rat then tried to take off running, jumping out of Ron's pocket.  
"Scabbers!" he caught the rat by his tail. "I swear, Scabbers has been acting real strange lately. I think he might be getting sick or something. Anyway I just wanted to say hi. See you around Harry, Tobias." he nodded at Tobias. "Oh and Tobias, Hermione might come by at some point. She wants to talk to you about something. Anyway bye."

"Why do you put up with that boy, Harry?" Theo said shaking his head. "He's so uncouth. And he tormented you for the longest time."  
"Oh Ron's harmless. He just feels he needs to make it up to me and Tobias because we saved his sister. I don't think I'll ever really become friends with him but we can at least be civil with each other." Harry said.

Sure enough, Hermione Prewitt came by shortly after Ron had left.  
"Hello Harry. Hello Tobias. Um, I just wanted to come and thank you Tobias for telling me to go get an inheritance test done. I found out that my grandmother on my mum's side was a squib born to the Prewitts. So I changed my name. My father apparently was a squib as well but had no idea. His parents gave him up to some muggles as a baby and took his name off their family tree so we don't know what wizarding family he belongs to. My parents were supportive of my decision to change my name. You are right, I was treated a lot better than some of the other muggleborns that I talked to, with my name changed to a wizarding name. And I was ever so happy to discover that I'm related to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley treated me like family after she found out. I just...thank you Tobias." Hermione said really fast.  
"You are welcome Ms. Prewitt." Tobias said.  
Hermione smiled at him and then left. The rest of the Slytherins in the compartment stared at him curiously.  
"Prewitt was a mudblood all along? But she's such a powerful witch." Theo said confused.  
"She's not a mudblood. Weren't you paying attention? Her father and Grandmother were squibs. Magic must've skipped a generation. Actually I have a theory that if two muggles with a close squib background get together, that they have a chance of producing a magical child. Which would mean that those children aren't mudbloods at all really because they have magic in their background." Harry said thoughtfully.  
"Interesting theory Harry. So it would be more accurate to call them 'Squib-born' rather than muggleborn." Blaise said.

They all chat quietly to each other till the train suddenly slowed to a stop.  
"We can't be there yet, it's too early. I wonder what is going on?" Theo said.

Suddenly the temperature abruptly dropped. Ice formed on the windows and their breathe came out in white puffs of water vapor. Then a shadow slid by their compartment. It stopped at their door.  
"There's someone at the door." Draco whispered nervously.  
The door slid open and the figure came into view. It looked at first glance like a dark figure in a long black cloak but then they realized that the figure didn't have legs. The figure also had long spindly fingers. Very inhuman looking fingers. They couldn't see the figure's face but didn't want to. It was a dementor.  
"A dementor..." Theo whispered in fear, knowing immediately what it was since he had visited his father at Azkaban and saw them floating around.  
It slid into the room. Draco cringed and rolled into a ball on his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible.  
With the dementor came the feeling of hopelessness and memories of bad things. Theo and Blaise cringed, forced to remember their worst memories. Tobias started seeing a bright flash of green light and had the strange feeling of floating bodiless. He shut his eyes and whispered "No" over and over. Harry heard screaming and a high pitched laugh. He also saw a flash of green light. Harry screamed and fainted.  
"Harry!" Draco yelled from his scrunched up position.

Suddenly a shabby looking man slid into view in the corridor.  
"Sirius Black isn't hiding on the train. Stop bothering the students." He then casted the patronus charm at the dementor. A white mist jumped out of his wand and flies at the dementor that screamed an inhuman scream and floated quickly away.

The train started moving again. The shabby looking man came into the compartment to check on them. He casted an enervate spell on Harry who was lying on the floor and Harry woke up.  
"Harry are you alright?" Draco said concerned.  
Harry slowly stood up with the man's help and sat down in his seat. "Who was screaming?"  
"No one but you mate." said Theo. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I heard screaming." the man hands him some chocolate. He stared at it.  
"That's probably just a bad memory coming back. Dementors'll do that to you. Suck out all the good memories and leave you with nothing but the bad. They're horrible creatures." Theo said.  
"Indeed. I'm glad to see that you are alright. When I heard screaming I was quite worried. Eat the chocolate it will help trust me." the shabby looking man said as he hands them all chocolate.  
Tobias is still got his eyes shut tightly. He was breathing heavily. The man went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Its alright now. The dementor is gone. Whatever you are feeling, it's in the past. Think about the present now." he said to Tobias.  
Tobias slowly opened his eyes and took the chocolate that was offered to him. "Thanks."  
The man nods in response. "I should go have a talk with the driver. Eat. You'll feel better." The man left the compartment.  
"So that was a dementor." Harry said.  
"Yeah. Eat the chocolate. It helps with the feeling left behind." Theo said pointing to the chocolate forgotten in Harry's hand. "The ministry officials at Azkaban give me some after I finish visiting with my father. It really does help."

They all silently munch on the chocolate. None of them really want to talk about the things they felt when the dementor was there. Tobias tried to make sense of what he felt. It had felt horrible. The pain and then the feeling of nothingness. He never wanted to feel like that again. Harry was in a similar position. He had come to the conclusion that it was his parents screaming that he heard. And the bright green light had been the killing curse. He didn't know what to feel about that.

About a half an hour later, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. All of the students came out very subdued. The Slytherin bunch found some empty carriages. Tobias, Harry, Draco, and Theo got in one. Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, and another, older Slytherin boy got on with them.

The thestrals pulling the carriages started to trot steadily towards Hogwarts. Tobias watches the thestrals thoughtfully as they made their way to the castle.

When they arrived, everyone got out and started heading inside. They notice in the distance black figures floating around the castle grounds and most of the students shivered. The castle grounds seemed so uninviting at the moment. The inside of the castle however, looked the same as ever. The Great Hall was the same as always with the hundreds of floating candles and braziers lighting up the room in a cheery glow. The only difference was the gloomy looking night sky depicted on the ceiling. The students all made their way to their house tables and chatted with each other.

The Slytherin students sat in their usual spots, forming a sort of hierarchy. The only ones that didn't follow this hierarchy were Tobias, Harry, and Draco who sat wherever they felt like. Theo, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, and Pansy ended up sitting as near to the Silver trio as they could get. The rest of the Slytherins had grown used to this by now and, since they respected both Tobias and Harry they ignored it.

The teacher's table had only one new teacher that year. No one had to wonder what position the new Professor was hired for. The Defence Against the Dark Arts position was cursed after all. The man that had shooed a dementor away on the train was sitting there. Draco commented on the professor's drab appearance. The others just wondered if he'd be any good. He can't be worse than Lockhart though. Harry though was interested in the fact that Severus Snape was currently staring at the man, and if looks could kill, the new DADA professor would be dead with how Snape was glaring at the man. Curious. Harry would have to ask Snape about it later.

Soon a line of terrified first years filed in. The sorting hat was placed on a stool, and everybody stared at the first years, waiting for the sorting. The sorting went as it always did with the sorting hat singing a song and then the first years going up one by one to place the hat on their head. As always, everyone but the Slytherins clapped less loudly when someone was sorted into Slytherin. Harry sneered at the other houses when they did that. What a way to show a first year that they are welcome than to alienated them on their night. The only interesting sorting was Rigel Lestrange. Apparently Draco's aunt and uncle actually did have a child together. Rigel must've been rather sheltered because Draco barely knew he had a cousin. The sorting hat didn't even land on Rigel's head before the hat shouted 'Slytherin!'.

Rigel went and tried to sit as close as he could to Harry and Tobias, instead of sitting with the other first years. Eventually the sorting was over and the sorting hat was put away.

The headmaster stood up and welcomed everyone to Hogwarts. Then the food appeared. Dumbledore sat down again. Harry filled his plate with his favorite foods but isn't as enthusiastic as he usually was. He was still feeling the effects of the dementor. Tobias was as well and was silently pushing his food around his plate. Harry ate as much as he feels he can, chatting with Theo, Blaise and Draco. Draco also got Rigel, his cousin, into the conversation. Rigel seemed to be as crazy upbeat as his mother, Bellatrix. They all made a mental note not to underestimate him though. He was Bellatrix's son after all. Rigel seemed very interested in both Harry and Tobias, but Tobias didn't give him much thought. The desserts appeared. Harry helped himself to some treacle tart but he didn't think he'd be able to eat much of it. Tobias was being really quiet next to him. Harry knew that the dementor effected Tobias almost as bad as him but he hadn't asked what Tobias had seen. He didn't feel it was a good idea to make him tell something that personal. The desserts eventually disappeared and the headmaster stood up again to make announcements.

"I have a few start of term announcements to make. First I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin." Harry recognized that name as one of his father's friends. Snape had mentioned him. No wonder he looked ready to kill the new professor. "Also I would like to announce that Professor Kettleburn has retired to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Rubeus Hagrid will be taking over the position of Care of Magical Creatures. Now, first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Magic is not allowed out in the corridors. Our caretaker Mr. Filch has a list of all items not allowed at the Hogwarts. And lastly, I am sure you have noticed the dementors here at Hogwarts this year. They are here on the Ministry's request to keep an eye out for the escaped Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black. Please do not give them any reason to approach you. They will not respond to excuses or begging and are very dangerous. Be warned. That is all. Now for our school song!"

He leads the students in the school song. Yet again, the Weasley twins are the last to finish the song.  
"Now off to bed." Dumbledore said.

The Slytherin students slowly made their way to the dungeons. Rigel left them to go with the rest of the Slytherin first years who were led to their common room by the current prefect. Harry, Draco, and Tobias made their way to their dorm room passing by the Slytherin first years getting lectured by their prefect. Rigel looked up and waved at them cheerily as they passed.  
When they got to their room, Tobias let Nagini out of her carrier. She slithered away to go hunting. They distantly heard the first years yelp as Nagini teased them by slithering by them on her way out. Harry smirked at that. Nagini did have a sense of humor. The Slytherin third years got ready for bed, really tired after their adventure with the dementor. Harry just knew he'd be having nightmares about that thing. Hedwig had popped in to hoot a hello to Harry briefly before flying back to the Owlery.

The next few days were rather insufferable for Tobias. He couldn't stand the way people kept whispering and pointing at him and Harry. Harry also found it hard to take. They tried their best to ignore them but it was hard sometimes. Everyone thought they were heroes now. It was unbearable.

After Rigel had learned about Nagini, Harry and Tobias's familiar, and the fact that someone, likely Draco, blabbed that they were parseltongues to him, he had become a bit awestruck around them. He followed behind them whenever he could and would chat excitedly about his life and how cool Hogwarts was. Apparently he had been sheltered quite a bit. Tobias didn't know which was worse, Colin Creevy or Rigel Lestrange. At least if Colin told his parents anything about them nothing would happen, as his family were muggles. Rigel on the other hand, had Bellatrix Lestrange for a mother. Tobias knew he'd have to hex Draco later, because he just knew the information that he was a parseltongue would make its way to Bellatrix somehow. She already looked at him weird. He didn't need her to have another reason to act weird around him.

Their classes were mostly the same as always. Herbology was boring to the Silver trio. Transfiguration was still easy for Tobias and headache inducing for Harry. The Charms professor was still as excitable as ever. Potions was potions. Snape had taken pity on Harry and tutored him a bit over the summer through owl. So Harry was actually more then just acceptable at Potions now.

Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be very interesting. Their teacher, Professor Lupin, was very knowledgeable about his subject and actually knew how to teach. He was loads better than Gildroy Lockhart and more sane than Rabastan Lestrange. Lupin told them that they would be learning about dark creatures and how to defend against them this year. They were looking forward to it.

Care of Magical Creatures turned out to be quite the joke in Harry and Draco's opinion. Hagrid was teaching them. It did explain the strange Magical Creatures book they had been asked to buy. The book was called the Monster Book of Monsters and it was just that. Most of the students had taken to tying rope or putting belts around the book so it wouldn't bite them. Hagrid helpfully pointed out that they had to stroke the spine to open the book. Neville just didn't get it though and was attacked by his book, much to Draco's amusement. Hermione told Draco off for teasing Neville. The creatures that Hagrid introduced them to were interesting but most were rather dangerous. Hagrid didn't seem to notice that though and treated the creatures as if they were cuddly kittens. Draco vowed he'd tell his father about this.

Ancient Runes was interesting to Tobias, but seemed hard to Harry and Draco. Tobias assured them that he would help them with their homework. The class was taught by a cheerful plump witch named Professor Bathsheda Babbling. The schoolwork consisted mostly of learning runes and translating them. Hermione did just about as well in the class as Tobias did and had no trouble answering the teacher's questions.

Arithmancy was a bit more satisfyingly challenging for Tobias but was still pretty easy. This class was taught by a strict looking witch named Professor Septima Vector. It involved a lot of complicated number charts. Tobias shared the class with Hermione Prewitt who seemed to be a bit stressed for some reason lately.

They heard from Theo that Divination was a joke. Professor Trelawny spent most of the lessons predicting bad things happening to the students. He shared the class with Hermione and it seemed to be the only class she didn't do well in.

Tobias pointed out Hermione couldn't be in Divination class with Theo because she was in Arithmancy with him at the time. Weird.

!

Author's Notes:

I forgot that Nott senior was one of the ones that didn't go to Azkaban. But I liked the idea of Theo visiting his father in prison and that's why Theo knows so much about dementors. Theo is taken care of by a close relative since his father can't.

Oh and I have seen Crimes of Grindlewald. I know that canonically Nagini is not just a snake. But let's just forget that fact ok? I don't know how I feel about the human Nagini yet and I've already written about her as if she is just a snake.

Rigel Lestrange is not Voldemort's son despite being Bellatrix's child. In this story Bellatrix and her husband don't love each other but they have enough affection for each other that one drunk night Rigel was conceived. I thought Bella deserved someone to care about since, lets face it, she's not getting Voldemort as a lover now.


	14. Chapter 14

Besides the threat of an escaped convict, Hagrid's dangerous creatures, and the mystery of how Hermione Prewitt seemed to be in all of the elective classes at once, things were going pretty normal. Harry hardly dared hope that this year would be normal. It seemed too much to hope for.

There was an incident about a month into the school year that had Lucius Malfoy calling for Hagrid to be sacked.  
Hagrid introduced his third year students to hippogriffs.  
"Beautiful arn't they?" Hagrid siad to the children staring at the large bird-horses. "Now the most important thing you need to learn about hippogriffs is that they are very proud creatures. You don't want to insult a hippogriff because that may be the last thing you ever do. Now to approach a hippogriff you have to make eye contact with it...and then bow. If and when it bows back, you can go up and give it a pat. How about a volunteer? Anyone?"

The whole class backed up, not wanting to be the one that would be volunteered.  
"How about you?" Hagrid pointed at Neville. "Longbottom arn't we? Well come on up, don't be shy now."  
Neville looked terrified but slowly stepped forward anyway. Hagrid beamed at him.  
"Alright now." Hagrid led Neville over to a hippogriff with grey plumage. "Now I want you to try to approach this one here. And do exactly what I said before. Eye contact, then bow and wait for him to bow back."

Neville looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. He trembled as he stepped up and slowly lifted his head to look the hippogriff in it's eyes. After he was staring in it's eyes he slowly leaned forward in a bow, never taking his eyes off the intimidating creature. The hippogriff stared at the boy for a bit. It seemed to stare into his very soul. It waited so long that Hagrid considered asking Neville to back up but soon it lowered it's head respectfully to Neville. Neville sighed in relief. His relief was short lived though as Hagrid told him he could go up and pet the creature. Neville stretched a shaky hand out, and nearly closing his eyes as he did it, put his hand on the hippgriffs forehead and stroked it. The hippogriff made a pleased little sqwauk and leaned into his hand. Neville smiled a little, pleased with his own courage and then quickly hurried back.

Hagrid then told the other third years to come up and try it themselves on the hippogriffs he had there. Harry's hippogriff bowed back to him almost at once. So did Hermione's. Draco's hippogriff, which had also been the one that went up to Neville, took a little bit but finally bowed. Vincent Crabbe's hippogriff got a bit spooked and he had to back up quickly. The same seemed to happened to Gregory Goyle. Hagrid reassured them that the hippogriffs just weren't in the mood to be touched he guessed.  
As Draco was petting his hippogriff he was talking to it softly. He wasn't aware that the hippogriff was intelligent enough to understand most of what he was saying to it.

"Hey there boy. You went up to Neville that sod. Not scary at all are you? Are you, you big ugly brute?"  
Having understood Draco's little insult, and become very angry at it, the hippogriff suddenly reared up and knocked Draco to the ground scratching and breaking his arm.

Hagrid rushed over and calmed the hippgriff down. "Buckbeak! Buckbeak! Calm down, you."  
"It's killed me! It's killed me!" Draco screamed as he lay on the ground, clutching his broken and scratched arm.  
After he calmed the hippogriff, Hagrid came over to where Draco was and started panicking. "Calm down. It's just a scratch!"  
"Hagrid!" Hermione yelled at Hagrid. "He needs to be taken to the Hospital wing!"

Hagrid calmed down enough to lift a paler than usual Draco into his arms and started heading to the castle. "Class dismissed!" he yelled behind him.  
The third years could hear Draco yelling at Hagrid as they walked back to the castle.  
"Wait till my father hears about this! My father will have you sacked for this for sure!" Draco yelled. "You are going to pay for this! You and that bloody chicken!"

When Harry got to the castle and started to head to the library, Hermione and Ron stopped him.  
"It wasn't the hippogriff's fault you know. Please tell Mr. Malfoy this. Write a letter to him or something. Hippogriffs are very proud and I heard Draco insult it. Buckbeak was just reacting to the insult. Please help us keep the Malfoys from punishing Hagrid and Buckbeak." Hermione pleaded with Harry, while Ron stood beside her nodding his head agreeing with her.  
"I'm not sure Mr. Malfoy would listen to me about this. His son was injured by a creature that Hagrid thought would be safe around third years. I could talk to Draco about it but I'm not making any promises." Harry said looking at them apologetically. Tobias walked up just then.  
"Alright there Harry?" Tobias asked, staring at Ron and Hermione.  
"I'm fine but Draco isnt. Got attacked by a hippogriff in Care of Magical Creatures. Weasley and Prewitt were just telling me about how they think Draco provoked it by insulting it."  
"I assume that Draco is not at the verge of death?" Tobias asked. Harry nodded his head at Tobias. Tobias snorted. "Well Draco is known for being a prat. Insulting a dangerous animal seems like a thing he'd do. He deserved what he got for being stupid."  
Hermione and Ron looked shocked and then grateful. They didn't think that Tobias would believe them.  
Tobias saw their looks and said. "It doesn't really matter what I think though. Lucius Malfoy is who you've got to convince likely. Even if Draco doesn't send an owl telling him, he will find out sometime. I'd read all you can on legal matters involving dangerous animals if I were you."  
He walked away, Harry trailing behind him while giving Hermione and Ron 'you can do this' looks.

They go visit Draco in the Hospital wing. Tobias convinced Draco to stop making such a big deal out of an injury that could be healed in about 20 minutes. So Draco stopped moaning and let Madam Pomfrey heal him. Though, sure enough after he was healed he dragged them to the owlery to send a letter to his father.

The next day Pansy Parkinson is hanging on Draco, telling him how brave he is and asking him if his arm still hurts. Draco was milking it for all it was worth even though he didn't even really like Pansy.

Harry still went to visit Snape when he could. Snape would answer questions about Harry's mother. But at this point Harry was a bit curious about his father. He knew his father had been a bully in school but not much beyond that. Snape seemed reluctant to talk about Harry's father and the Marauders. Harry thought to himself that he might go to Lupin to ask a few questions about his dad.

His chance came at the end of DADA class one day. That day was quite an interesting class actually.  
When Harry and the rest of the Slytherin third years entered the classroom, the tables and chair were pushed to the sides. A big armoire stood in the center of the room. It was shaking. When everyone had entered the room Professor Lupin strode into the room.  
"Can anybody tell me what is in there? Anyone?" Lupin said pointing at the armoire.  
Daphne Greengrass raised her hand. "That is a boggart right?"  
"Correct Ms. Greengrass." Lupin said.  
Everyone backed away from the armoire.  
"Now can anyone tell me what it does?"  
Harry raised his hand. "It turns into the thing you fear most."  
"Precisely. Now can anyone tell me how you repel a boggart?" Lupin asked.  
Harry raised his hand again. "It's repelled by laughter isn't it?"  
"Correct. It feeds on fear and laughter confuses it. Now I am going to teach you a spell to repel a boggart. The spell is 'Riddikulus'. Say it with me...'Riddikulus'. And you wave your wand at it like this." He showed the wand movement. "Now that you know the spell itself, you need to know how to cast it. As you cast it you need to think about how to make the boggart you see amusing. You need to picture it in your mind. I want you to do that now. Close your eyes. See your worst fear...and then make it funny."  
They closed their eyes and thought about what scared them. Harry couldn't decide what scared him the most but Tobias could. That feeling he had felt when the dementor attacked on the train. That scared him. He had no idea how to make that funny. He was likely to have a problem with this lesson.  
"Now what we are going to do is one by one step in front of the armoire and face the boggart, casting the Riddikulus spell. Now line up everyone."

No one wanted to be at the front of this line. People pushed and prodded each other trying to get in back. Daphne Greengrass ended up at the front of the line much to her horror. Professor Lupin had her stand in front of the armoire with her wand out.  
"Wand at the ready. And go..." he released the boggart.  
Daphne backed up in fear when she saw a huge chittering spider came out of the armoire. She raised her wand and yelled "Riddikulus!". The spider suddenly had roller skates and clumsily rolled around. The whole class laughed. The spider looked confused.  
"Excellent, next." Lupin said.  
Pansy Parkinson walked up reluctantly and the roller-skating spider turned into a huge snake. It snapped and hissed. She raised her wand and said the spell. The snake started unraveling like it was made of yarn. The Slytherins were poking fun at Pansy for being afraid of their house animal.  
"Next!"  
Each Slytherin went up to face their fears. None of the fears were quite the same. Soon the room was filled with laughter, everyone red faced from laughing so much. After awhile, the boggart looked very confused.  
Theo's fear was interesting. The boggart turned into a jail cell. Apparently Theo's visits to his father had effected him more than they thought. Harry resolved to talk to him about it later.  
Lupin stopped Harry from going up to it and told him to talk to him about it after class.  
Finally it was time for Tobias to go up. He actually felt a bit of fear of what the boggart would turn into. He walked up to the confused boggart. It looked at him as if it didn't know what to turn into, and then it screamed and hid back in the armoire making the armoire tremble. Tobias realized what his fear was then. It wasn't death he feared like he thought. It was the unknown. The unknown was a hard thing to turn into for the boggart so that hurt it. The Slytherin third years looked at Tobias in awe. They thought he didn't have a fear. He had sent a boggart running in fear of him! He let them think that.

"Um, well that was interesting. Alright everyone class is over. Read page 200 in your text book about boggarts tonight. See you all later."  
The students got their things and left the room. Harry stayed behind telling Tobias to wait for him back at their common room.  
"Harry... you look so much like your father you know. But your eyes are definitely your mother's. I was their friend in school did you know?"  
"You were a friend of my father. You didn't become my mum's friend till she ended up with my father. Snape told me. He told me you were all bullies." Harry said staring at him stonily.  
"Ah...yes. James and Sirius did seem to like to bully people a bit when they were younger. Snape especially. Peter would do whatever they told him to do. I never made any attempt to stop them sadly. Not even when I was made a prefect. I regret that now. But you mustn't judge your father too harshly. When he was older he seemed to mature a bit. That was when your mother, Lily, started to date him. I admit that Sirius...Sirius never really matured that much."  
"And then he betrayed them...my parents. He told Voldemort where they were." Harry said.  
"Who told you that Harry?" Lupin asked.  
"I'm staying with Lucius Malfoy. He told me." Harry said.  
"I read about that. Is he treating you alright Harry? Are you safe?"  
"Yes. Narcissa Malfoy is like a mother to me now. They rescued me from my hateful muggle relatives, the Dursleys. Vernon and Petunia hated me and hated magic. They tried to beat it out of me."  
"He didn't! Did Dumbledore place you with Petunia? Lily always she'd her sister was horrible to her after she found out she could do magic. She very clearly stated that, should they die, you were not to go to her sister. That meddling old man! Why would he do this?" Lupin put his head in his hands. "You know, I would've taken you myself...but there are reasons people didn't want me to. But if I had known..."  
"It's ok Professor. I understand. Dumbledore was just meddling. Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry said.  
"I just wanted to explain why I didn't let you participate in today exercise. It was not that I didn't believe you could do it. I just assumed that the boggart would turn into He-Must-Not-Be-Named. And having even an image of him in a room full of children did not seem to be a good idea."  
"Initially I thought about Voldemort when I thought of what I feared but then I thought of that dementor on the train. That scared me loads more than Voldemort has ever done."  
"Ah a dementor. That suggests that what you fear is fear itself. Very wise. Though I doubt a regular Riddikulus would've helped against that. No...Maybe I should show you how to repel dementors. Would you like me to?"  
Harry thought about it. Can you teach my friend as well? Tobias Thorn? He was effected just as bad on the train. I worried about him. Please?"  
"As long as it's just the two of you, I don't see the harm. A Patronus spell is very advanced magic though I have to warn you. So don't feel bad if you or your friend aren't able to manage it."  
"Thank you sir! I have to go now so my friends don't worry. See you later Professor."

As it turned out, Professor Lupin's boggart lesson was a hit with all the houses. Though the Slytherin students sort of felt a bit angry when Professor Lupin somehow got Neville's boggart, who feared Snape apparently, to wear Neville's grandmum's clothes. The incident spread throughout the school and the Slytherins stood behind their head of house, Snape, and defended him when people made fun of him in the corridors after that.

Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class had become rather dull after the incident with the hippogriff. All they did now in each class was learn how to take care of flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures ever.

Shortly before Halloween, the twins Fred and George took Harry aside to speak with him when they saw him in the hallway one day.  
"Hey Harry." They both said.  
"We've got something for you." said George.  
"It's a gift that's sort of a thank you for saving Ginny." Fred said.  
"We were going to give it to you earlier but we didn't want to owl it in case someone else got their hands on it."  
They hand him a folded bit of parchment that seemed to be blank. Harry looked at them skeptically. They point their wands at the parchment and say: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
Lines, words, and runes start appearing. Soon words appeared at the top that said:

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

It was a map showing every detail of Hogwarts castle and grounds. The best thing about it was the names moving around it, each labeled with a name in tiny writing. It was brilliant.  
"It's the Marauder's Map. We found it in Filch's office during our first year. We've been using it to explore the castle ever since. It's helped us with some of our best pranks. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. We owe them so much. Anyway Harry you can have it. Consider it a thanks from us." They said together.

Harry stared at the name of the map. Marauder's Map. His father and those friends of his called themselves the marauders. Snape had told him about that. Could this be made by them? He felt a warm feeling at the thought of holding a piece of his father's history.  
"Thank you. This is very cool." Harry said looking up at the twins in gratitude.  
"No problem Harry. Oh and don't forget to wipe it after you are done using it. Otherwise anyone could read it." They said before walking off with grins on their face.

On Halloween morning, Harry woke up excited. Today the third years would be able to go to Hogsmeade Village! Lucius Malfoy had signed all three of their permission forms so they could go. When it was time for them to go to Hogsmeade. They made their way down to the Entrance Hall, where Filch was standing, checking off names against a long list. Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Harry, and Tobias got into line behind Theo and Blaise. Ron and Hermione stepped up behind them to get in line. They seemed to be arguing about something involving their pets not getting along or something. When Harry got to the front of the line the argument had become quite heated. Filch looked at Harry suspiciously but let him through. Draco went off with Vincent and Gregory to do his own thing and Harry ran to catch up with Tobias.

"So what store do you want to visit first Harry?" Tobias said when Harry had caught up with him.  
"I don't know. How about the sweets shop." Harry said, knowing that one of Tobias's fatal weaknesses was sweets.  
"Sounds good." Tobias smiled.

They made their way to Honeydukes, the sweet shop. When they got there Harry was in awe at the amount of candy that was being sold. There was more sweets than he ever thought imaginable. The sweet shop in Diagon Alley was alright but this place had outdone itself with the shear assortment of candy. There were Fizzing Whizzbees, sherbet balls that would levitate you in the air when you ate them. There was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans. There was all kinds of chocolate in neat rows. There were Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, peppermint creams shaped like toads, fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons. Harry kinda thought he wanted to try a bit of all of it. He elbowed Tobias to show him some gummy snakes that slithered like real snakes.  
Tobias got himself an assortment of chocolate, some liquorice wands, and some sugar quills. Harry bought some of the special effects sweets. He bought pepper imps, that made you breathe fire. He also got fizzing whizzbees and some sweets that, when eaten, would make you sound like various animals. He would try to get Tobias to try some when they got back to their dorm.

They went to Tomes and Scrolls next. It was a bookshop and both Harry and Tobias loved books. They browsed awhile looking at the various books. They then visited the Quill shop because Tobias wanted to buy a new quill. Harry wanted to buy some rainbow ink but Tobias talked him out of it. Harry convinced Tobias that they go to the sporting goods store to look at Quidditch supplies. Tobias rolled his eyes and patiently waited for Harry to finish his browsing. Then they stopped by the Three Broomsticks Inn for some lunch and drinks. They ordered some butterbeers and their lunches and sat chatting with each other for awhile. They could hear Madam Rosmerta, the inns owner talking to the Minister of Magic, who was there for some reason, about the dementors and how they hurt her business.

All throughout the trip to Hogsmeade he had weird flashes of memories that involved Hogsmeade. He remembered each of the stores he went to but had no idea why.

When they got back to Hogwarts they ran into Draco who told them to hurry into some dress robes because they were going to be late to the Samhain party at the manor. They quickly got changed and then went to Snape's office. Snape let them all use his fireplace to floo to Malfoy manor.

The party went mostly as it always did. A bit boring really. That is until Rigel scampered up to Tobias and Harry.  
"Hey Tobias! Hey Harry! Mum's let me attend the party this year. Isn't that great?"  
"Rigel dear, there you are." said a said a slightly crazy sounding voice.  
"Hello Mrs. Lestrange. How are you?" Tobias said politely. Inwardly he wanted to be anywhere but near her.  
"I'm wonderful. Thanks for asking Thorn dear." Bellatrix grinned. "Rigel has been telling me some very interesting things about you two. I had no idea that the Potter or Thorn family had any Slytherin blood in them. Being able to talk to snakes. Quite interesting really." She gave Tobias an interesting look that Tobias couldn't make sense of but didn't like.  
"I would like it if that information didn't make it to the public more than it already is." Tobias said with a grimace.  
"Oh of course. You won't hear me speaking of it to anyone. I promise. It was good to see the two of you. Come Rigel." She walked away with Rigel trailing behind her.  
"Well that was...unusual. Doesn't she usually glare daggers at us when she thinks no one else is looking? She seemed like she was happy to see us this time. Weird." Harry said shaking his head.  
"Did you see the way she looked at me? I wonder what she is up to. It can't be anything good." Tobias said worried.

When they all got back to Hogwarts after the party they were immediately led to the Great Hall by Professor Snape. Apparently Sirius Black had been spotted in the castle trying to get into the Gryffindor common room.  
"Why does something interesting always happen when we are gone?" Draco said as they made it to the Great Hall, where the rest of the school was currently residing.

Dumbledore conjured a bunch of sleeping bags and told them all that they all needed to stay there for the night just to be safe. The teachers then went to do a thorough search of the school. The prefects handled their housemates and the head boy and girl also kept watch. Percy, the head boy, felt very important at the moment. Harry and Tobias chatted while they lay in their sleeping bags. They wondered why Sirius Black tried to get into the Gryffindor common room instead of the Slytherin common room. Wasn't he after Harry?

The professors came back at some point and reported that they had not seen Black anywhere. Harry could overhear Snape talking to Dumbledore about how he thought that Black had gotten inside help to get into the school. Was he talking about Lupin Harry thought?

Strangely enough, The DADA classes were occasionally taught by Professor Snape, because Lupin was ill on those days. Snape relished the chance to teach the class. He announced they would be learning about werewolves one day.  
"But sir, we just started learning about redcaps and grindylows. We aren't supposed to learn about werewolves until next term." Daphne said confused.  
"Quiet. Turn to page 394 in your text books and start reading. Page 394."

Tobias was quite certain he knew why Snape had made them read about werewolves. Lupin's 'illness' every month, which happen just around the full moon seemed to suggest something.

Apparently the Gryffindors suspected that Snape had something to do with Lupin's monthly disappearance and Ron got detention when he called Snape out on it.

The day was quite gloomy when the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was held. It was raining rather heavily. The crowd was cheerful though and cheered loudly when their teams scored. Tobias had cast an Impervius charm at Harry's glasses so they would repel water. So Harry could see around him better to catch the snitch. Draco had scored twice so far. Harry busied himself by flying back and forth above the other players and looked for the snitch. It was hard to find in all that rain. Harry noticed a large black dog sitting near the pitch staring at him. It looked like the same dog that he had seen at the manor but surely it couldn't be? He stared at the dog for a bit then went back to searching for the snitch. Then he saw it! The snitch! The Gryffindor seeker saw it too and they raced each other to the snitch. Suddenly, it get really cold. The rain turns to ice in the air. Dementors start floating towards the field! Harry started to hear his mother screaming.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"

He fainted while in the air and fell off his broom. He plummeted to the ground. Dumbledore spelled him as he was falling so he landed safely on the ground. His broom flying off in a unknown direction.

Harry woke up to a pair of worried looking icy blue eyes staring at him.  
"I'm in the Hospital wing again aren't I?" said Harry with a groan.  
Tobias sighed. "Trouble just seems to find you doesn't it? You had me worried Harry."  
Harry sat up. "Is anything broken? Doesn't seem like it. What happened?"  
"The dementors got too close to the field. Dumbledore was furious. That's the only good thing about this all. Anyway, you fainted and fell off your broom. Dumbledore floated you down safely." Tobias said.  
Draco was standing next to Tobias and looked like there was something he didn't really know how to say to Harry. "Um...Sorry Harry...but your broom kinda went flying into the Whomping Willow...and well you know the Whomping Willow. It doesn't like being messed with. I know you loved that broom Harry... It kinda destroyed it."  
"Did we win? We didn't win did we?" Harry asked sadly.  
"Um, no one blames you Harry, well I would stay away from Flint for a bit if I was you, but it seems the Gryffindor seeker didn't care that you had fainted and went on to catch the snitch himself, that jerk." Draco said miserably.

After Harry left the Hospital wing he had a lot of people come up to him and tell them they were glad to see him well again. Ginny Weasley made him a Get Well card that sang shrilly when he didn't hide it under something. Flint tried to hex him various times. And then tried to beat him up and had to be held back by a few other older Slytherin boys. Finally he admitted defeat and stopped trying to kill Harry. He didn't apologize but he stayed away from him and grumbled to himself about how his last year was a disappointment.

After Professor Lupin was relatively better for the month, he went back to teaching Defense. He let the students forget about the homework that Snape had assigned about werewolves and went on to teach them about hinkypunks. He even brought in a glass box containing one. It was one-legged and looked like it was made from wisps of smoke. It looked rather harmless.  
"They lure travelers into bogs." Professor Lupin said as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from its hand? It hops ahead. People follow the light...then..."  
The hinkypunk made a squelching sound against the glass. Most of them assumed that people that were unfortunate enough to run across these creatures probably got eaten.

Lupin had a word with Harry after the lesson and told him that early next term he'd teach Harry and Tobias how to repel dementors. He also had heard about what happened to Harry at the Quidditch match. He said he was sorry about Harry's broom being destroyed. He mentioned that the Whomping Willow had been planted the same year he arrived at Hogwarts. Kids used to play a game where they would see who could get the closest to the tree without getting wacked. In the end, someone nearly lost an eye and people were forbidden from going near it. A broom would have no chance. Lupin chatted with Harry for awhile about his father and what they got up to in school. Harry laughed at some of it but disapproved of some of the 'pranks' that seemed more like bullying to him.

There was to be another Hogsmeade trip the weekend before the end of the term. Harry had the idea that he could get all of their Yule gift shopping done there. Tobias, Theo, and Blaise agreed but Draco insisted on doing his shopping by owl order. Harry went to Honeydukes and bought candy as gifts for most of his friends. He had made note of what candy Tobias liked the last time they went to Hogsmeade and bought him more of the stuff he liked. He bought Theo and Ron chocolate frogs because they collected the frog cards. He bought Vincent and Gregory random chocolates and Every Flavor Beans. He bought Blaise books instead of candy because he wasn't that into sweets. He decided to buy some Zonko tricks for the Weasley twins. He decided to owl order the gifts for the Malfoys and Snape.

At some point before the holidays, Draco started gloating about how his father had convinced the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures to give Buckbeak, the hippogriff, a trial. He was sad however that nothing bad would happen to Hagrid. Tobias and Harry couldn't stand him for awhile. Ron and Hermione came up to them shortly after Hagrid had told them about it and tried to get them to help Buckbeak not be sentenced to death. They had been reading, well Hermione had been reading, all about wizarding laws pertaining to dangerous creatures but weren't sure it would be enough. Tobias decided he had enough and walked away from them while they were talking. Harry just looked at them apologetically.  
"I'm sorry but we did send a letter explaining to Mr. Malfoy that Draco provoked the hippogriff. He didn't want to hear it. I don't think we can convince him to stop the trial."  
Ron and Hermione looked devastated. They were good friends with Hagrid and didn't want him to lose one of his creatures. They walked away looking dejected.

Soon the Christmas holidays had arrived. The castle looked resplendent in fairy lights, holly, Christmas trees, and more. Harry, Draco, and Tobias made their way out of Hogwarts and onto the train to go back to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. When they got back to the manor they noticed it had been decorated very elegantly. There was a huge Christmas tree in the sitting room that was decorated with garland, baubles, fairy lights, and a beautiful twinkling star at the top of the tree.

Christmas morning came as it normally did with Draco trying to drag Harry out of bed excitedly. Harry got up and put on some clothes, tried to tame his hair in the mirror, and then made his way down to the sitting room. Draco was bouncing where he was sitting, staring at all of the presents. The houseelves had placed all of the presents that they had gotten through owl from people under the tree as well. Well except for Harry's usual admirer's gifts. Those he had the elves donate to charities. There was a very large pile of presents for everyone. Tobias sat there looking amused at Draco's excitability. Soon, Narcissa and Lucius arrived in the sitting room and sat down with some tea to watch the boys open their presents.

Harry opened a present that turned out to be from Mrs. Weasley. She had sent him a emerald green sweater with an H on the front. It seemed as though she knitted it herself. She also had sent a dozen mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle that she had all made herself. Harry smiled at the thought of Mrs. Weasley going to the trouble of making something for a boy she hardly knew. Lucius wrinkled his nose at the gifts but said nothing. Harry appreciated that Mr. Malfoy put up with the fact that the Weasleys had sort of adopted him as an extra son. As it turned out, Tobias also received a Weasley sweater. A green one with a T on the front. Tobias didn't know what to think about that. Harry was amused and made Tobias wear the sweater. Tobias looked uncomfortable in it. Draco couldn't contain his laughter.

They opened presents for awhile. They got some really nice things from the Malfoys. They received some really nice clothes from the Malfoys, as well as books, and several other things. They received books from Blaise. Theo gave them candy. Several of the other Slytherins also sent candy or books. Ron sent chocolate frogs. The twins sent pranking supplies to Harry and a book about some rather interesting curses to Tobias. Lupin sent a book about defensive spells to Harry. Snape sent some interesting potions books to all three of them. For some strange reason Bellatrix sent Harry and Tobias both rare books about parselmagic as well as sending a book about dangerous curses to Draco. Lucius checked Bellatrix's presents to them for curses beforehand but couldn't find any. Rigel sent them snake treats for Nagini.

And then there was one present left. It wasn't labeled with who sent it so it had almost been chucked out with the other 'admirer' gifts. But for some reason Harry felt the need to see what it was. It was a long thin package. Harry opened it and saw that it was a broomstick. Not just any broomstick, but a Firebolt! Draco and Harry stared at it in awe. It was the fastest broom out there at the moment. It looked even more beautiful than when Harry had seen it in the window of the broom shop in Diagon Alley.

"I wonder who sent it to you? Can I hold it Harry?" Draco said reverently.  
"Sure Draco. I wonder who sent it to me as well. It's one of the most expensive brooms out there. Not just anyone could afford it."  
"I myself find it odd that the person who sent it to you didn't write their name on the package. Can I see that Draco?" Lucius took the broom from Draco and ran his wand down it, scanning it for curses. When he couldn't find any he handed it back to Harry. "I would be cautious with the broom for now Harry. It seems rather suspicious to me that someone would send you such an expensive broom and not say who sent it." He sighed as he noticed his son staring longingly at the broom. He just knew Draco would start begging for one at some point soon. The broom wouldn't break his bank but was very expensive. He had been hoping he wouldn't have to buy a broom for his son that year.

The rest of the Christmas holidays went pretty well. They had a nice dinner, that Bellatrix and her family did not attend. Abraxas attended but kept his criticisms of his son and grandson to a minimum so that didn't put a damper on the holiday. The rest of the holiday was sent with Harry and Draco zooming around on the Firebolt. It was super fast and was very easy to maneuver. Tobias spent his time reading the books he had gotten for Yule. Mostly the parseltongue book Bellatrix had given him. Overall the holidays went pretty well.

!

Happy New Year!

Yeah, I know I made Hagrid speak a bit more clearly and didn't use his accent. I wasn't sure how to do his accent and have it be believable. So lets just forget that Hagrid seemed a bit ooc in his lines. Sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry, Draco, and Tobias headed back to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. Flint confronted Harry about getting a new broom but was overjoyed when he heard that Harry had somehow gotten a Firebolt over the holidays. He did express his concern about the fact the dementors coming back during a match but Harry assured him that he was going to learn how to repel them with Professor Lupin.

Classes started up again. They were all a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Care of Magical Creatures was outside, since it was still rather cold, but to their surprise, Hagrid provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their lesson. They spent most of their lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while they watched the flame-loving lizards scamper around the burning logs. It was a pretty fun lesson compared to his previous ones about flobberworms.

One night Harry was staring at the Marauder's Map and he saw something rather surprising. In the Gryffindor common room was a name that he knew couldn't be there. Peter Pettigrew. He knew Pettigrew was dead so how was he in the Gryffindor common room? Maybe the map was malfunctioning.

Professor Lupin started teaching Harry and Tobias how to do the patronus spell.  
"Think of a good memory. Not just a good memory but one that made you feel the happiest you had ever felt. Hold that memory in your mind and then cast the spell." Lupin said. "Can you think of a memory?"  
Tobias and Harry thought about it. Harry thought about his first real Christmas with the Malfoys. Tobias thought for awhile, and then realized that the memory of meeting Harry was the best he had.  
"You have a memory? Good. Now try casting the spell. Harry you first."  
Harry stood there, thought about how happy he felt to have a family that cared about him, and then shouted "Expecto Patronum!"  
A silvery mist flew out of his wand.  
"Good Harry. Good. Now what was your memory?" Lupin asked  
"My first real Christmas that I actually celebrated." Harry said.  
"Hmmm. It was a good memory but can you think of one where you felt the happiest you had ever felt?"  
Harry thought about it for awhile. When was the happiest he had ever felt? Oh...when he found out magic was real and he wasn't alone. That might work.  
Harry tried again. "Expecto Patronum!"  
A silvery garden snake slid from his wand and slithers across the floor.  
"Well done Harry! A fully corporeal Patronus! Now Tobias if you'd like to try?"  
Tobias thinks about when he met Harry and shouted "Expecto Patronum!"  
Another, rather larger silvery snake joined Harry's on the floor.  
"Well done. Now keep practicing. Soon, I'll bring a boggart in and you can practice on it Harry. Tobias I'm sorry you can't practice on an actual dementor and since only Harry's boggart is a dementor..."  
"It's alright Professor. Just knowing how to do the spell makes me feel loads better now. Thank you." Tobias said.

Lupin met Harry and Tobias in the History of Magic classroom a few days after that and brought a rattling chest with him. Harry stared at the chest nervously. Tobias gave him an encouraging look.  
"Alright then Harry. I've brought a boggart here so you can test out your Patronus spell on it." Lupin said. He then looked at Tobias. "I'm sorry Tobias. I doubt there's much more I can teach you. Like I said before, I can't bring in an actual dementor and there's no real way to replicate the experience for you since your fear isnt of dementors."  
"That's alright professor. I mostly came to give Harry encouragement. I don't need to practice as much as he does. Quidditch is important to him and he doesn't want to be bested by them again while on a broom." Tobias said.  
"Very well. Harry I want you to stand here. When I let out the boggart I want you to have the memory you used last time in your mind and say the spell clearly. Are you ready?"  
Harry stood in front of the rattling chest and gulped. He nodded at Lupin. "I'm ready Professor."  
Lupin opens the lid of the chest. The room went icy cold and dark. A dementor glided out of the chest and started towards Harry.  
Harry lifted up his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery mist shot out of Harry's wand and covered the dementor-boggart like a shield. The dementor-boggart continued forward, throwing itself at the silvery mist. A white fog started to cloud Harry's vision. He started to hear panicking voices.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."  
Harry heard someone stumbling, a door bursting open, and a high-pitched laugh...

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Tobias was shaking Harry awake.  
"I heard my dad this time.." Harry mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard my father's voice. He tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it..."  
Lupin sighed. "Your father was a brave man. That is definitly what he would've done to protect you and Lily. Perhaps we should leave this here. I don't want you to experience these things if you don't want to."  
"No Professor. I want to continue. I want to be able to face those things. If it means having to here my parents last moments than so be it." Harry said, getting back up with a determined look on his face. Tobias grinned at him proudly.  
"Alright then Harry. You've already made a lot of progress. You created a mist Patronus. We'll practice a bit more and then stop for the day. We'll continue practicing the same time each week if that's alright." Lupin said.

"Professor Lupin... I was given this map. You'll probably recognize it. It's the Marauder's Map and you were a Marauder right? Sanpe told me about the Marauders. Anyway, I sw a name that shouldn't be on there the other night. I thought it might be malfunctioning."  
Professor Lupin stared at the map with nostaglia in his eyes. "Harry why haven't you told any teachers about this map until now? Do you realize what this map could be in the wrong hands? If Black had gotten hold of it it could've led him right to you. I'm going to take this from you for now Harry and keep it safe." He looked at Harry sternly and then sighs. "As to your question, the map wouldn't malfunction. It never lies. If you sw a name there, it was there."  
"But that's not possible Professor. I know that this person is dead."  
"Who is it then?" Lupin asked Harry curiously.  
"Peter Petigrew."  
Lupin paled.

The Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw arrived. The Ravenclaw payer were rather good. It was neck and neck till Harry saw the snitch. He raced towards the snitch with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw's seeker, on his tail. She didn't stand a chance however because of Harry's new broom. He caught the snitch and won them the game. Flint was telling anyone he met that Slytherin had an unbeatable seeker now. There was a party in the Slytherin common room that night. Snape had to yet again threaten them all to get them to bed.

Around February, Harry learned from a very unhappy looking Ron that it seemed as though Crookshanks, Hermione's ginger cat, had killed his rat Scabbers. He wasn't speaking to Hermione anymore. Harry consoled Ron as best as he could while Ron told him all about his poor deceased rat. Apparently his rat had bit Gregory Goyle one time. Ron seemed to think this was Scabbers' shining moment.

Shortly after Ron's rat got eaten, Sirius Black got into the third year Gryffindor boys dorm.  
Snape told his Slytherins who had been roused from their beds by him, that Sirius Black had been in the Gryffindor dorms that night and had tried to attack a student. He then left to search the castle for Black with the rest of the teachers.

Harry wondered why Sirius Black was in the Gryffindor dorms. He wanted Harry so why go to Gryffindor? Maybe he thought Harry was in Gryffindor like his father had been. Most of the Slytherins just went to bed, not really caring since it didn't effect them personally.

The next day Ron Weasley was all people wanted to talk to or about. Apparently, he had woken late the night before to his bed curtains being opened by Sirius Black, who was carrying a knife. He yelled and Black took off. Ron enjoyed the attention he received and would recount his story to everyone who asked, with great relish.

There was tighter security everywhere they went. Professor Flitwick was teaching the front door to recognize Sirius Black. Windows were being boarded up. The portrait that had been subbing for the usual Gryffindor portrait entrance was fired. Apparently he had let in Black after Black had given him the password to the common room. Black had a piece of paper with all of that weeks passwords on it.

Apparently Neville Longbottom had written it for himself since he never remembered the password. He got detentions, banned from going to Hogsmeade, and had to stand outside of the common room till someone let him in. Neville was quite unhappy. He also received a howler from his grandmother two days later.

Draco was smug when he received a letter from his father talking about the Buckbeak's trial. Hagrid and Buckbeak lost. Of course they did. With someone like Lucius Malfoy gets it into his head he wants someone to pay, they pay. Buckbeak's execution still needed to be scheduled but it was sure to be soon.

Draco was laughing about Hagrid blubbering about the hippogriff, while Tobias and Harry just rolled their eyes at him. Hermione rushed up to Draco and punched him right in the nose.  
"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach! Buckbeak and Hagrid don't deserve this and you know it!" Hermione shouted at him. She then glared daggers at Tobias and Harry. "You two! You're as bad as him! You could've helped us and you didn't want to bother! I expected more from you Harry Potter!"  
"You expected what? For the Boy-Who-Lived to swoop in and save everyone? Let me tell you a secret Prewitt. I'm not a hero. I'm just a kid. There was nothing I could do to stop Lucius from making that decision of his after what happened to Draco. Just because I sometimes live with him doesn't mean he listens to every word I say. His son was hurt. He got angry and wanted pay back. Just be grateful Hagrid didn't get sacked or worse. I know Lucius wanted more. Just leave me alone Prewitt!" Harry stormed off back to the common room.  
Tobias ran to catch up. Draco stared back and forth from the witch that just punched him and his two friends retreating backs. Then he rushed off so Hermione wouldn't punch him again.

The Easter holidays were not at all relaxing for the third years. They spent most of the holiday studying for exams.

Then the last Quidditch match of the season arrived. Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. No one really worried on the Slytherin team because they all never took Hufflepuff seriously. Harry did notice that the Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric Diggory, was quite good on his broom. The Slytherins were ahead 50 points but Harry was having trouble with Cedric. The Hufflepuff seeker kept trying to distract him from searching for the snitch. Harry flew over to the other side of the field and watched his team score but then noticed Cedric diving towards the snitch with a triumphant look on his face. Harry sped towards Cedric and the snitch. Harry's broom did give him an advantage. He was gaining on Cedric. Just as Cedric was about to grab the snitch, Harry knocked his hand away and grabbed the snitch himself. Harry soared above the crowd with the snitch in his hands. The Slytherins cheered. The Ravenclaws clapped politely. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor booed. Harry landed and Flint rushed up to him. Flint had no words. He just stood there grinning happily at Harry with a tear in his eye. Snape strode over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder with what was probably a happy little smile on his face. Tobias walked up to him smirking like he knew Harry would win all along. Harry was lifted up into the air by the rest of the Slytherin team and carried towards the stands where Dumbledore stood with the Quidditch Cup. Flint passed Harry the Cup, and Harry lifted it in the air. he felt so good he thought he'd be able to produce the world's best Patronus.

As June approached all of the students seemed to be worried about their exams. Exams were coming up and everyone wanted to do well. Even Fred and George had been seen studying. All of the older Slytherin students got really snippy with people when their studying was interrupted. Since most of them were taking their O.W.L.s or their N.E.W.T.s they were even more stressed than the younger students.

Draco informed Harry and Tobias that he was told that Buckbeak's appeal was set for the sixth. But an executioner was being brought to the appeal. So he was confident that Buckbeak would die. Harry told him that he was being a bit ridiculous about all this.

Tobias, Harry, and Draco's exams went alright. Tobias as usual did some of the best work in the class with the practical exams. His teapot in Transfiguration turned into a perfect tortoise. Harry's still had a willow-pattern and Draco's still spouted steam from its mouth.

Their last exam was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin had created an obstacle course outside in the sun. They had to wade across a deep pool with a grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of march while ignoring misleading directions from hinkypunks, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a boggart. Out of a desire to keep the dementor alive and well for the other students, Lupin let Tobias skip the final part of the exam and gave him full marks for it He did the other parts of the course easily. Harry did extremely well. Vincent and Gregory both got lost in the bog when the hinkypunk confused them. Draco had trouble with his boggart. After about a minute inside the trunk he burst out again screaming.  
"Draco!" said Lupin startled. "What the matter?"  
"My-my-father!" Draco gasped. "He said I'm a disappointment and have been disowned!"

It took awhile to calm Draco down. When at last they had calmed Draco down. They headed back to the castle.  
"Oh I forgot! Today is the day of the execution! Come on! I want to watch!" Draco said cheering right up.  
Harry whispered that he was a prat and followed Tobias and Draco. They saw Hermione and Ron watching as a man with a black mustache sharpened a large axe outside Hagrid's hut. They looked up as they arrived.  
"Come to gloat then have you Draco?" Hermione sniffed.  
Draco saw tears in Hermione's eyes and what he had been about to say died on his lips. He looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Prewitt. Harry and Tobias told me I was being a prat and I didn't listen."  
Hermione looked at him in shock. She never thought Draco would actually apologize.  
"Save it Malfoy! Apologizing can't save Buckbeak!" Ron yelled. Scabbers, who was apparently still alive, was squirming Ron's pocket like something was disturbing him.  
"No it's ok Ron. At least he said he's sorry. A bit too late but it helps all the same." Hermione said. She was thinking hard about something.

Suddenly they can hear voices coming from down the hill. The minister and Dumbledore had exited Hagrid's hut. It was time.  
"I can't watch this. Please Ron let's move!" Hermione said in tears.  
They all started walking away when Ron started making a fuss.  
"Scabbers shut up! I can't hold him. Something's got him spooked." Ron said.  
The rat was squealing wildly, but not enough to cover up the sounds down the hill. There was a sudden unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.  
Hermione swayed. Draco paled.  
"They did it!" she whispered. "I don't believe it- they did it!

The five of them stood transfixed with horror. Ron was so distracted that it was easy for Scabbers to bite him and escape.  
"Scabbers!" Ron ran off into the darkness after his rat.

They all ran after Ron. They could hear him ahead of them shouting at Scabbers and yelling at Crookshanks to get away from him.  
When they got to him Ron was sitting on the ground with Scabbers back in his pocket, trying to get Crookshanks away from him.  
Something was suddenly bounding towards them. An enormous black dog.  
Harry reached for his wand but too late. The dog leaped at Ron and started dragging him away by his leg.

Tobias casted a Lumos and they noticed that they were very close to the Whomping Willow. The dog was dragging Ron towards the base of the tree into a large gap in the roots. His head and torso were slipping out of sight. They could hear Ron's leg break and he slipped out of sight completely.

"Um how are we doing this? I'm guessing we all want to save Weasley right? How?" Tobias said as he dodged a blow from the Whomping Willow.  
They all dodged the limbs till Hermione's cat Crookshanks leapt onto the tree and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.  
The tree stopped moving.  
"Crookshanks! How did you know?" Hermione cried.  
"Who cares? Let's go." Harry said as he rushed into the gap inbetween the roots. Tobias and Hermione rushed after him.

"Wait!" Draco said nervously. They stopped and looked at him. "I should go get a teacher or something right?"  
"Good idea Malfoy. Go get anyone who will listen. Please hurry!" Hermione said. Then they made their way into the tree.  
Draco ran back to the castle as fast as his legs could carry him.

Harry lit up his wand and walked forward, Tobias and Hermione following behind him. They couldn't see Ron anywhere so they just kept going. The tunnel started to rise and then twisted. There was some light ahead of them.

It was a room, a very mangled and dusty room. Every piece of furniture had been smashed and there were big tears in the wallpaper. They pulled themselves out of the hole and stared around the room.  
"I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione said scared.  
Harry looked down at the destroyed furniture. There were deep scratches in the upholstery. "A ghost didn't do that."

There was a creak overhead. They crept up the rickety staircase. They reached the landing. Both Harry and Tobias whispered "Nox" together and the lights at the ends of their wands went out. There was only one door open. They crept towards it and they heard moaning from behind it.

On a magnificent yet very dusty four-poster bed lay Crookshanks who purred loudly at the sight of Hermione. On the floor beside him, clutching his broken leg, was Ron.  
Harry and Hermione dashed towards him.  
"Ron are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.  
Tobias stood near the door suspiciously.  
"Not a dog." Ron moaned. "It's a trap!"  
"What-"  
"He's the dog...he an Animagus..."

Suddenly a man appeared out of the shadows near the door. Tobias already had his wand pointed at him. The filthy looking man was Sirius Black.  
Black grinned at Tobias. "Going to hex me kid?" He turned towards Harry. "I thought you'd come and help your friend. Your father would've done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything much easier..."  
"And how do you expect to hurt Harry with wands pointed at you? And you are wrong. Draco has gone to get a teacher. You're finished Black." Tobias said with a sneer.  
Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Black angrily. Hermione held him back.  
"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill all three of us first." Ron said trying to get up.  
"There will only be one murder here tonight." Sirius Black said ominously.  
"Then it will be yours!" Harry yelled as he knocked Black down and held a wand to his throat. "You'll pay for what you did to my family!"  
"Going to kill me Harry?" Black whispered.

Professor Lupin rushed into the room knocking Tobias over.  
"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted. "Let's all calm down and talk for a moment, ok?"  
Harry's wand flew from his hand as well as Hermione's. Lupin caught them.  
"Sirius. You didn't kill him or those people did you?" Lupin said staring at the wild looking man lying on the floor.  
"...No. He got away the little bastard. After blasting half a neighborhood." Black looked up at him excitedly. "But he's here! I found him! Let's kill him together!"  
"Where is he?" Lupin said.  
Black pointed at Ron who looked very confused. "Me? You're mental!"  
"Not you!" Black said.  
"You weren't their secret keeper were you? It was Wormtail." Lupin said. Tobias looked at him at the mention of that name. Wormtail? He wasn't pointing at Ron at all was he...?

Lupin grabbed Sirius and hugs him.  
"No! I trusted you! And all this time you've been his friend!" Hermione shouted. "He's a werewolf! It's why he's been missing classes! You've been helping him get into the castle haven't you! You want Harry dead!"  
"Not up to your usual standard, Hermione. You only have one out of three correct." Lupin said. "I haven't been helping Sirius at all. And I certainly don't want Harry dead...But I am indeed a werewolf."

Tobias got up and brushed himself off. "I figured you were. Harry it's ok. I know what they are talking about. He wasn't pointing at you Ron. He was pointing at your pocket." Tobias grinned and looked at the two astonished men. "The clue was in the name. Wormtail. The rat that's been trying to get away all this year isn't a rat at all is he? I thought there was something odd about that rat."  
"Indeed. He's Peter Pettigrew. I saw him in the paper sitting on that boy's shoulder. I knew I had to kill him." Sirius said.  
"Peter Pettigrew is dead! You killed him!" Harry said confused and angry.  
"No I thought so too, till you showed me the map. I saw him on the map too." Lupin said.  
"The map was lying then." Harry shouted.  
"The map never lies!" Sirius said. "Enough talking! Give me that rat!"  
"No! Don't take Scabbers! You're mental!" Ron cried.  
"Wait Sirius! They need to know the truth first!"

There was a creaking sound behind them. Lupin strode towards the door and looked out  
"No one there..."  
"This place is haunted!" said Ron.  
"It's not." said Lupin. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted. The screams and howls the villagers heard were made by me."

Snape suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Expelliarmus!"  
Lupin's wand flew out of his hand.  
But Tobias had secretly gotten his wand back and was hiding it.  
Snape glared daggers at Lupin and Black. Then he looked at Harry. "Alright there Harry? Draco said you rushed off to save Ron from a big black dog. And here I find both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Obviously working together. It's time to go. The dementors will have their fun with you. I heard the Dementor's Kiss is nearly Unbearable to watch...but I will do my best."  
"Severus don't be a fool." Lupin said.  
"He can't help it, it's habit by now." Sirius said.  
"Professor Snape. Please. I think Sirius is trying to tell us something that will prove him innocent. Can we please at least hear what they've got to say?" Harry said.  
"You are confused Harry. This man has killed people. He betrayed your parents! He betrayed Lily!" Snape yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Tobias said behind Snape. Snape went flying into a wall and got knocked unconscious. "Well that was a bit more powerful than I intended. So...Continue..."  
Lupin just stared at Tobias. He shook himself out of his shock and continued his explanation.  
"Well because I was a werewolf, Dumbledore had this place built for me to go every month. James and Sirius eventually found out and vowed to become animagus to keep me company. It took them three years to do it. James became a Stag, Sirius a dog...and Peter a rat."

Tobias casted an enervate at Snape and checked to see if he had a head injury. He then spelled ropes around Snape to keep him from attacking Sirius.  
"What are you doing Thorn? Release me this instant!" Snape snarled.  
"No can do Professor. You have to listen to what these men have to say."  
"Yes do be quiet Snivilus." Sirius said. Snape snarled at him and struggled in his binds. "Anyway, after James and Lily were killed I rushed over to confront Peter for his betrayal. Like I said, he blasted half a neighborhood and turned into a rat to escape. He bit off his finger to make it look like I killed him. When the aurors arrived I knew they would never believe me. I kind of lost it a bit."  
Hermione gasped. "Ron! Scabbers is missing a toe on his front foot!"  
"He got in a fight with another rat or something. He's been my family for ages."  
"Twelve years right? That's quite an unusually long life for a common rat." Lupin said. Scabbers was trembling in Ron's hands.  
"Who cares if he is Pettigrew or not. He probably ran so you wouldn't kill him too. You always were a vicious one Black!" Snape snarled.  
"Shut up! I as good as killed them. I persuaded James and Lily to use Peter as a Secret-Keeper instead of me. I thought he'd be the less obvious choice. I'm to blame..." Sirius said sadly.  
"Enough of this." said Lupin. "There's only one way to prove what really happened. Ron give me that rat."  
"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked tensely.  
"Use a spell to force him to show himself," said Lupin. "It won't harm him if he really is a rat."  
Ron thought about it for a moment. Then he held out Scabbers. Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak frantically, squirming in Lupin's grasp.  
"Ready Sirius?"  
Black had already retrieved Snape's wand.  
"Together?" he said quietly.  
"I think so." said Lupin. "One-two-Three!"

A flash of light flew from both wands and for a moment Scabbers was frozen in midair. Then he fell to the floor. There was another flash of light and...

Scabbers started changing. He grew until he was the size of a man. Limbs appeared where tiny legs had been and soon a man was standing there where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks hissed at the man, his fur standing straight in the air.  
The man was very short and had the appearance of a plump man that has lost a lot of weight recently. His face still had a bit of rat in his nose and his small watery eyes.

Ron was staring at the man in horror. This was his Scabbers? He let that rat in his bed at night!  
Snape just stared at the man in shock.

"Well hello Peter." Lupin said smiling. "Long time no see."  
"Sirius...Remus" Pettigrew squeaked. "My old friends..."  
Sirius raised his wand arm but Lupin held him back.  
"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You sold Lily and James to the dark lord didn't you?!" Lupin yelled.  
"I don't know what you mean. Sirius did that!" Pettigrew screamed. "He was going to kill me. That's why I hid. He was going to get out and kill me!"  
"And how on Earth did you know he would do that? When no one's ever escaped Azkaban?"  
"He's got dark powers. How else did he get out of there? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"  
Black started to laugh a horrible mirthless laugh. "Voldemort teach me tricks?"  
Pettigrew flinched.  
"Scared to hear you old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you. His lot aren't very happy with you now are they? You haven't been hiding from me for years. You've been hiding from them! I heard them over at Azkaban, Peter. They all think your dead but would've loved to get their hands on you. They seemed to think a double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potter's on your information...and he died there."  
"You don't believe this madness do you Remus?" Pettigrew squeaked.  
"I must admit Peter I have a hard time understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat." Said Lupin calmly.  
"I was scared! I put the most loyal of You-Know-Who's supporters in Azkaban!"

"Lies. All lies." Tobias said irritated. "I'm sorry but this argument was getting boring. I've been studying a bit on Legilimency in my spare time and though I'm not very good yet I can tell when someone is lying. That rat is lying. And I don't really need Legilimency to know that. He seems very much a hanger-on. A 'follower'. While you Sirius Black seem to not like anyone telling you what to do. I very much doubt you would've been Voldemort's lackey." He looked at Snape. "Professor I know you know Legilimency too. Quit focusing on petty childhood feuds. Look inside his head."

Snape actually listened to Tobias. He stared right at Pettigrew. After a moment he looked down in shame. "You're right...He is the one that betrayed Lily and James."  
"I didn't mean to! He threatened me! Think Sirius, what would you have done? What would you have done?" Pettigrew moaned.  
"I would've Died! I would've died before betraying James and Lily Potter!" Sirius snarled.  
"Shall we kill him together?" Sirius said to Lupin.  
"Certainly." They raised their wands at him.  
"Kind boy. Kind master. You wouldn't let them kill your Scabbers would you? I've been a good pet right?" Pettigrew begged Ron.  
"Get away from me you sicko!" Ron yelled.  
"Wait!" Harry yelled. "Don't kill him!"  
"Harry, this man..." Lupin said to Harry.  
"I know what he did. But if we take him back to the castle with us we can prove to everyone that Sirius is innocent!" Harry said.  
"Oh thank you. Thank you!" Pettigrew wailed.  
"I said we'd take you back to the castle. After that, the dementors can have you." Harry said coldly.

Sirius spelled a rope around Pettigrew and kept his wand on him. "Anytime he tries to transform, curse him." Sirius told the others.  
Lupin went over to Ron and conjured a splint for his broken leg.  
"If someone would please get these ropes off of me that would be great." Snape said from the floor.  
"Oh sorry." Tobias said, having forgotten all about Snape. He went over to Snape and took off the spell. Snape stood up and glared at Tobias.  
"There will be a detention for doing that to me Mr. Thorn." Snape said. "Now I may despise you both more than anything. But I despise Pettigrew more. Because of him, Lily died. So...what can I do to help?"  
"Well you could take the other end of this spelled rope to drag Peter back to the castle." Sirius said, trying hard not to call him Snivelus.  
"Can you stand now?" Lupin asked Ron, helping him up. "I'll help you along. Hermione please help me."  
"Of course." Hermione goes to help Ron stand.  
"Alright are all of us ready?" Lupin asked.

Crookshanks led the way down the stairs. Sirius and Severus were dragging Peter along, and Remus and Hermione were practically carrying Ron. Harry and Tobias both kept an eye on Peter.  
"You know Harry. When this is all over you could come stay with me. You wouldn't have to stay with the Malfoys anymore. I'm your godfather did you know?" Sirius said as they slowly made it down the tunnel.  
"Leave the Malfoys? Well I know they have a bad reputation but they treat me well. You think I could just stay at your place occasionally? My friends Tobias and Draco live at the Manor with me."  
"Well. I was hoping I could taken you in permanently...but if that's what you want."  
"Thanks Sirius. For the offer. I appreciate that you care." Harry said.

They didn't speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first and pressed the knot again and so the tree was motionless when they came up. They started towards the castle when...

A cloud shifted. Moonlight lit the area. The light of a full moon.  
Lupin dropped Ron and stared in horror at the moon. He started transforming.  
"By Merlin! I totally forgot! Lupin hasn't taken his Wolfsbane potion tonight!" Snape cried.  
"Oh no!" Hermione yelled.

Remus screamed as he changed. Sirius looked at the others and screamed "Leave it to me- RUN!"  
Sirius shifted into a dog. They just stood there frozen. Snape had trouble keeping hold of Pettigrew.

As the werewolf reared, Sirius the dog ran up to him. The dog seized the wolf in the neck before it could attack any of the others. In the commotion Pettigrew seized Lupin's fallen wand. He undid the spell keeping him bound.  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. Peter dropped Lupin's wand. "Stay where you are!"  
Too late. Peter had transformed. Harry saw him dart away into the forest. "Damn it!"  
Harry could hear Sirius yelp from a slight distance away. The werewolf he was fighting seemed to be winning.  
"Sirius!" Harry ran towards where he heard the sound of the yelps.  
"Wait!...You foolish child!" Snape yelled after him. Ron chose that time to pass out. Snape rushed over to him.  
"I'll go after him Professor!" Tobias yelled before he took after Harry.

Harry got closer to the noise. He stopped hearing the yelping. Then he saw Sirius near the lakeshore. There were several Dementors gliding across the water towards him.

"Tobias think of something happy!" Harry said as he noticed Tobias running up to him. Harry than sprinted over to Sirius and screamed "Expecto Patronum!" several times. Tobias did the same but they only managed a few silvery wisps. Tobias started to see the green light again, to feel the nothingness close in. Harry could hear his parents again. Suddenly a dementor got really close to Harry and grabbed him by the neck. It had lowered its hood and was lowering its gaping mouth onto Harry's It was going to give him the Dementor's Kiss! He couldn't stop it. Tobias was too out of it to know what was happening to his friend. What he now knew was a memory flashed more vividly in his head than ever before.

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"  
"If you insist." Flash of green light.  
A small child in a crib with vivid green eyes. A flash of green light.  
Pain!  
Nothingness.

Tobias screamed. He passed out.  
Harry started to accept his imminent demise. He started to lose consciousness as the dementor closed its cold lips on his.  
A bright flash of light!  
The dementor drops Harry to the ground. Snape rush over and cast another Patronus spell at the dementors. Harry eyes slipped close just as he saw Snape's Patronus charge towards the dementors. A silvery doe.

"Shocking business...Shocking... miracle none of them died...never heard the like...by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape."  
"Thank you, Minister."  
"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say."  
"Thanks you very much indeed, Minister."

Harry woke up to Snape and Minister Fudge speaking. He shot up in bed. "Minister. It was Pettigrew! He was alive! Sirius is innocent!"  
"Relax Mr. Potter. Snape here has already told me everything. He even provided memories of the event. I believe it is time Sirius was given a proper trial. This time we will listen. Especially the heir of an old Pureblood house like the Blacks. What a scandal, him never getting a trial...No. I will see justice is done. As to what the dementors did, attacking and trying to give the Kiss to a child... my word."

Harry sagged in relief. He looked around and saw Black being tended to by Madam Pomfrey in the bed across from him. Several aurors were standing around him to keep track of him. He was joking around with them and generally acting snarky. Harry stopped worrying about him. He seemed fine.

Harry saw Ron in another Hospital bed being fussed over by Hermione. "Does it hurt Ron?"  
"Yeah. A lot." Ron milked it for all it was worth.

Tobias was lying in the bed next to Harry's, again, passed out.  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called to the school nurse. "Is Tobias going to be alright?"  
"Oh yes. He's just sleeping off the effects of the dementors. He woke up shortly before you in quite a lot of distress. But we calmed him down with a calming draught and some chocolate and now he's sleeping it off. Don't worry." Madam Pomfrey came up to him and gave Harry chocolate. "Now get some sleep. You've been through a lot young man."

Harry ate the chocolate. He did feel quite sleepy. He figured he'd let Snape take care of everything. He just hoped that Remus didn't hurt anyone out there in the forest while he was all wolfy.  
Harry's eyes slid closed and he fell asleep just as he saw Hermione, holding some golden object, disappearing from where she had been standing by Ron's bed.

Harry woke up later to Ron staring at him at the end of his bed. "Hey. Thanks mate. You went down that tunnel to save me. That's two I owe you now man."  
"It was nothing Ron. Just make sure you or none of your family get in danger over the school year next year ok?" Harry said feeling better than he had the night before.  
Ron laughed.

Draco rushed into the room. "Why do you two keep doing this to me?! I nearly died from worry! I'm sorry I didn't join you but I thought I should go get Snape... Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm ok Draco. Thanks. For getting Snape that is. He really saved our skin."  
"No problem!" Draco said cheerfully. "Oh Tobias! How are you doing? Rigel wanted to come visit you for some reason."

Tobias sat up in his bed. He was shaking his head.  
"It can't be." Tobias mumbled to himself. "It just can't be."  
"Tobias are you alright?" Harry asked his friend.

Tobias's mind reeled from the vision he had seen last night with the dementors. That couldn't have been his memory. If it was then...He didn't want to think about it. He hid his face in his hands.

Hermione chose this time to come cheerfully into the Hospital Wing and say "Buckbeak escaped! He wasn't executed!"  
"Yeah I heard. Father was seething. Of course he was already seething because of all the other things that have happened."  
"Did you have anything to do with it Hermione?" Harry asked. He had seen her disappear last night and knew she was up to something.  
"I don't know what you are talking about." she said smugly.

After Harry, Tobias, and Ron had left the hospital wing, it was to find an almost deserted castle. Most of the students were outside enjoying some after exam relaxation. Sirius had been flooed to the Ministry of Magic to be given a trial. Tobias went off by himself for awhile after they left the hospital wing to think. Lupin had limped back to the castle around the time the sun rose and they noticed as they were leaving that he was now recuperating in the hospital wing. Snape, while he was grateful that an innocent man escaped execution, he still hated the Marauders, and so he let it slip that Lupin was a werewolf to his Slytherins that morning. It was all the Slytherins would talk about besides how Sirius Black might not be a murderer after all.

As Remus was packing later that day, Harry came into his office to speak with him.  
"Sorry about Snape. I just think he holds grudges too hard. Sorry you have to leave."  
"That's alright Harry. I'm used to it." Lupin sighed and then holds out the Marauder's Map. "Here you can have this back now. I'm not your teacher anymore so I have no moral obligation to keep it from you. It was nice to see you Harry."  
Harry took the map, gave him a sad smile, and left him to his packing.

Later that day as Tobias was brooding, Nagini slithered up to him.  
" _Master. I have brought a strange rat to you. It smells a bit like a human and I thought you'd like to see him._ " Nagini hissed with a rat in her mouth.  
Tobias smirked a dark smirk. "Well well. Didn't get very far did you Wormtail?" He grabbed the quivering rat and held him up by his tail, staring at him as if one would look at a bug.  
"You hurt Harry. And me. You and I are going to have an interesting summer together." Tobias grinned coldly.

A few days later, when it was the day they were going to leave for the summer, Harry got a letter.

Harry,

I was found innocent at my trial! I'm at St. Mungos for some healing and nutrition potions. Apparently staying in prison for years has made me malnourished. Who would've thought? Anyway, after I'm done here I'm going back to my family's home. It's empty now and really the only place I can go. After I clean it up a bit it might be worth living in. If you want you can stay with me. I won't make you. I understand you have your own life but I'd thought I'd offer. I'd even accept you visiting sometime just briefly. You know, I was a little surprised when I heard you were in Slytherin. I thought you'd be a lot different from your father. You are but it's because you are more like your mother. She was fierce and never let anyone stand in her way. If the Malfoys aren't evil like they seem and they are treating you well then I have no reason to worry. I think I'll try to convince Remus to stay over. He doesn't like charity but I will pester him till he agrees. Anyway, the nurse is glaring at me while I write this since I should be resting. She is cute. Anyway I should stop. Take care Harry. I will be in touch.  
Oh and, just so you know. I took out a bit of money from my vault to pay for that Firebolt. You fly better than even your father did.

Padfoot

Harry smiled at Sirius's letter. He still didn't know what to think of his godfather but he was still glad that he had been found innocent.  
Tobias was currently brooding at the table as they ate breakfast. Harry didn't bother to ask why since his friend didn't seem to want to answer. Rigel was bugging Tobias occasionally to make sure he was alright.

Soon it was time to get back on the rain to go home. They had already packed. Rigel trailed behind Tobias, Harry, and Draco as they got back on the train. They found a compartment that Blaise and Theo already occupied and sat down. Rigel sat across from Tobias grinning at him. Tobias ignored him and looked out the window. Harry wished Tobias would tell him what was wrong. At some point Hermione came in and confessed that she had been using a timeturner all year to get to all of her classes. Tobias actually smirked a bit at that, having figured that out much earlier in the year. Harry figured that was how she had saved Buckbeak.

At some point during the ride, Tobias scratched out a letter to someone. He borrowed Draco's owl to send it. Then he went back to brooding. Harry sighed and thought to himself that he wished at least once he'd have a normal school year. Was that too much to ask? Harry hoped next year would be normal.

Bellatrix

How long have you known? And how did you figure it out? Tell me.

Tobias

!

Authors Note:

So yeah. There's third year done. Tobias knows something about who he might be. Wonder how he'll choose to deal with that information. :)


	16. Chapter 16

I just wanted to clear something up before I started the new chapter, since I believe some people are confused as to why Bellatrix is not in prison. Neville's parents were never attacked by the Lestranges. In canon, they had tortured the Longbottom's because of a rumor they heard about the aurors knowing something about Voldemort's whereabouts. In this story they heard no such rumor. Neville still spends time with his grandmother since they live in the same house but he was raised by his parents. He is still very much a timid boy but his father has been a good influence on him. Bellatrix and her family didn't stop searching for Voldemort but they did so in secret so they were never caught and put in Azkaban.

!

It was late at night about half a week into the silver trio's summer holidays. Tobias made sure everyone was asleep before warding his bedroom door with a silencing spell. Then he took out a small metal cage that contained a shivering rat. He placed the cage on the floor. Nagini stared at the rat hungrily.

"Hello there Wormtail. Comfortable?...No?...Good." Tobias sneered at the rat.

He took the rat out of the cage getting bitten as he did. "That wasn't very nice Wormtail. You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you. But I haven't been feeding you have I?" He squeezed the rat a little, making the rat squeal.

"Now I'm going to put you on the floor now. You run away and you'll be a satisfying hunt for Nagini. I'll even let her eat you. Instead of running, I would suggest you turn into a man for a bit. Ok?" Tobias said coldly.

The rat shivered on the floor and then grew in size till it was a small watery eyed man.

"Pl-Please let me go..." The man squeaked.

Tobias just stared at him. Then casted a wordless spell at the man that had him doubling up in pain. "No...I don't think I will. You see for awhile now the only stable thing in my life...the only thing that seemed to keep me stable was Harry Potter. And you betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. More than that, apparently, you indirectly made me experience one if the worst things to happen to me in my life. And I'm not talking about the dementors...No Wormtail. You don't deserve freedom."

Wormtail tries to transform and Tobias hits him with another wordless torture curse.

"Don't test me. I've had a very weird few weeks. First all that stuff with Sirius Black and you, then the dementors. And that's not even the worst of it. I've discovered something about myself I'm not sure I like, but sue me if I don't use it to my advantage. You want to know what I figured out Wormtail?...That I may not be Tobias Thorn at all. The dementors gave me the memory of my last night as someone else...A certain...Halloween night..." Tobias said coldly.

Wormtail looked up at Tobias in shocked and fear. "M-Master?" He kneeled on the floor and grabbed the hem of Tobias's robes. "Master I'm s-sorry! I didn't know you were going to your death!"

Tobias kicked the man, sneering. "You disgust me rodent...and I'm not your master. Not yet. I can't remember anything but flashes of my former life. You can either help me or I can give you to Nagini for her to eat."

Tobias planned on using the rat for a task and then giving him to Harry as a gift. He found the rat disgusting and wonder why in hell did he let him join the deatheaters in his previous life.

"Anything master. Anything to make it up to you!"

"First I'll need to find is...my old wand. The ministry must have it or something. I want you to get it for me."

"Master I already have it." Wormtail put his hand into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a 13' yew wand. He nervously gave it to Tobias. "I found it in the wreckage of the Potter house after you...were defeated."

Tobias took the wand and felt a warmth he hadn't felt with his pine wand. This was his wand, it knew it and he knew it. He stared at the yew wand like it was an old friend. He may not remember who he was but he got his wand back. It almost made not letting Nagini eat him worth it.

"Well that makes things easier. Much easier. Now you are pretty much useless to me."

Wormtail's eyes widened in fear. Tobias casted a spell at him to turn him back into a rat and then placed him back in the cage. Harry would be so happy to see the little rodent.

Now there was a pickle. Harry Potter. If his flash of memory was correct then he was the one who killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him. But he no longer had any desire to kill Harry. They had a connection. He didn't know what kind of connection yet but he would find out. Harry helped make him feel sane. Which if he was who he thought he was, then he'd need all the help he could get as far as sanity was concerned. He hid the cage in his school trunk and canceled the silencing spell on his door. Then he went back to bed. He thought back to Bellatrix's response to his letter. She had sent her response by owl late the night after he had gotten back to the manor.

My Lord,

I am so pleased that I was right about you my lord. I had my suspicions when I first met you but after I dug into your past at the Lees, did I come to really suspect you were the dark lord. I went to their house in disguise and they told me that Tobias Thorn should've never opened his eyes. He was a child effected by the Dementor Kiss his mother was given. The Lees resided in Godric's Hollow with a soulless toddler and the same night you fell to Harry Potter, that souless toddler woke up. When I heard that, and the fact that you are a parseltongue I knew. We had never stopped looking for you my lord. All over the world. We alone stayed loyal. If there is anything I can do for you my lord I will do it.

Your most loyal servant

Bellatrix Lestrange

Tobias had burned the letter after he had read it. He didn't want the Malfoys to know yet. Or Harry for that matter. He didn't know how Harry would react to the news. He didn't even know how to react to it. He supposed that if all his memories were back he wouldn't care. But he cared. Voldemort was someone he had thought as a failure of a dark lord. Doing something to compromise your sanity and rationality was never a good idea if you wanted to be a leader and Voldemort had obviously done that. To find out he was that dark lord was...distressing. He was almost afraid to regain those memories. He had written a response to Bellatrix to research memory restoring potions or charms for him. He also had written that if she threatened Harry he would make her wish she was never born.

He rolled over in bed and went to sleep, vowing not to think about it till he needed to. For now he'd act the part of a 14 year old boy.

The next day Harry and Draco were practically jumping around in excitement. Lucius had just told them that they had been invited by the Minister to sit in seats in the Minister's box at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry and Draco wouldn't stop talking about it. It was Bulgaria versus Ireland and apparently Bulgaria had an amazing seeker. Tobias didn't share their enthusiasm about the game itself but was glad that Harry was happy about it.

Draco and Harry had spent most of the summer so far zooming around the manor grounds on their brooms. Harry did come down occasionally to hang out with Tobias, who seemed to be mostly back to his old snarky self.

Harry's birthday arrived and, like usual, he went downstairs to find a large pile of presents in the morning. After a lavish breakfast he opened his presents. He got a lot of really nice things from the Malfoys, mostly clothes and books. Tobias gave him some books he had found in a Knockturn Alley shop. Theodore Nott sent candy. Blaise sent a nice hat. Ron sent chocolate frogs. Fred and George sent some experimental prank stuff that they had invented. They assured him in the note sent with it that they had already tested the stuff themselves. Mrs. Weasley sent baked goods again. His godfather, Sirius Black, sent a book on Quidditch. And for some reason Bellatrix Lestrange sent him an old book from the Lestrange vault about some nasty, bordering on dark, curses. Harry wondered why Bellatrix was being so nice to him all of a sudden. Tobias seemed less than surprised though.

A few days after Harry's birthday, Bellatrix, her husband, and her son visited Malfoy Manor.

"Hello Bella dear. Is there a reason you decide to visit?" Narcissa asked.

"Cissy! Do I have to have a reason to visit my favorite sister and my nephew?" She went up and hugged Narcissa. Narcissa hugged her back but with more decorum.

"Well I suppose not. Come in. It is good to see both of you, Bella, Rodolphus." Narcissa noticed Rigel. "Ah and there's my nephew. It is pleasant to see you Rigel. Harry and Draco are out on the grounds practicing for Quidditch if you'd like to join them."

"Yes off you go Rigel. Go play with your cousin." Bellatrix shooed Rigel away.

Rigel ran off to go find Harry and Draco. Narcissa walked Bella and her husband to the sitting room. They pass Tobias on the way who stiffened when he saw Bellatrix there. Bellatrix grinned at him and gave him a respectful nod as they walked past him. Tobias stared at Bellatrix as she passed him. What was she doing here he thought to himself. She had better not accidently reveal anything to the Malfoys about him. He walked to the library grumbling.

"To be honest Cissy, I do have a motive for coming here today. I was tutoring Rigel the other day when I thought myself that my nephew Draco and his friends could benefit from some lessons with me. I could teach them Occlumency as well as a few other things. I know I have been rather distant as of late but I promise i will be more involved with you all from now on. I wasn't trying to push you all away really. I was just busy with some things. I apologize if I made it seem as if I was pushing you away Cissy."

"I understand Bella. You have things that are important to you. I have always known you still cared deeply for your family. I was never resentful about it. As for teaching the boys about Occlumency, well I think it is a good idea. Draco wears his heart on his sleeve and I do believe this would teach him to control his emotions better. I have to wonder why you seem so friendly towards Harry Potter all of a sudden? Don't think I didn't notice those nasty looks you would give him." Narcissa said.

"Oh Cissy. I've grown up a bit. I realize now that Harry was not responsible for what happened. How could he be? He was just a baby at the time. Anyway, he seems like a talented Slytherin so what reason would I have to continue to view him negatively? I admit I was a bit childish when I first met him and was not as polite to him as I should have been. Anyway, when do you think I could start teaching them? My schedule is pretty flexible."

"We will set up a time for them to learn from you while they are still here for the holidays. I still need to talk to Lucius about it as well as the boys. So I will get back to you about a time that is convenient for all of us." Narcissa said.

Rigel went outside to hang out with his cousin. Harry and Draco noticed him while they are up on their brooms. They landed and went over to him.

"Hey Rigel. What are you doing here?" Draco said.

"Mum wanted to talk to her sister, and she told me to run off and play with you two. Where's Tobias? Can I have a go on your broom Harry?" Rigel beamed at them while talking a mile a minute.

"Woah slow down. As to your first question, well I think Tobias is in the library. That's where he usually is. As to your second question, well if you are careful you can ride my broom for a bit. Here."

Harry handed his broom to Rigel.

Rigel took the broom and mounted it and off he flew. He zoomed around the grounds occasionally diving to scare a peacock. Harry and Draco stared up at him.

"He's pretty good for someone that isn't that interested in Quidditch. Sad that he likely won't try out for the team next year." Draco said to Harry.

"Wait. Didn't he say that his mum was here?" Harry suddenly realized that Bellatrix was at the manor. "Why would Bellatrix want to come here? Doesn't she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you Harry." Rigel had landed the broom and came to talk to them. "She told me that she doesn't think you had anything to do with stuff that happened when you were a baby. And even if you did, well you were a baby. A baby isn't responsible for its actions. Plus, Mum likes that you are a parseltongue. She thinks its hilarious that the so called Savior of Wizarding Britain is a total Slytherin. And well dad just goes with whatever mum says. Don't worry about my parents Harry. They don't want to kill you anymore."

"Thanks Rigel. Strangely enough, that makes me feel loads better." Harry said.

"No problem Harry." Rigel beamed.

"Rigel dear! It's time to go." Bellatrix walked outside. She noticed Harry and Draco. "Oh hello Harry. Hello Draco. How is my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew Aunt Bellatrix." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can't be my favorite." Bellatrix gave them a crazy smile. Oh I told Narcissa this but I might as well tell you two as well. I'd like to teach you Occlumency. Its a very important thing to learn for a pureblooded heir. Cissy said she would set up a time for you to learn with me. Anyway, it was nice to see you all! Come Rigel, your father is waiting for us."

Bellatrix walked back into the manor with Rigel trailing behind her.

"Well that was interesting." Harry said.

"It was indeed. Come on. Let's go tell Tobias about it. He'll probably be interested in the Occlumency lessons." Draco said as they put away their brooms and Quidditch supplies.

They go back inside and head to the library. Sure enough, Tobias was there curled up in a chair, reading a very advanced Arithmancy book.

"Hey Tobias guess what? Aunt Bellatrix is going to teach us Occlumency." Draco said.

Tobias looked up in interest. "That should be interesting." Inwardly he snorted, realizing that the main reason Bellatrix wanted to teach the three of them was to have some time to talk to him.

A few days later Bellatrix came back and their lessons began in the sitting room. Her husband sat in the room watching. She would have them sit in the room alone with her and her husband so their would be no distractions from the other two boys. She would then tell them to clear their minds. When they had done that she would tell them to imagine a strong stone wall in their head. Then she shot them with a Legilimens spell at them. Harry only lasted a few seconds before she got into his head. Draco lasted a whole fifty seconds. She did it to them a few more times and had Rodolphus do it a few times, then she told them to practice and called the next boy in.

When she got to Tobias she put up a silencing spell on the door. Bellatrix and her husband immediately kneeled on the floor in front of him.

He rolled his eyes. "You can skip the formalities for now. I don't even remember what I required. Now sit."

They got up and sat down in the chairs across from him. Bellatrix stared at him in awe.

"We are so pleased to see you alive my lord. We never stopped searching for you. We knew that it would take more than that to kill you." Bellatrix said.

"Have you made any progress with your search for a memory potion or charm? It is slightly annoying not to remember my life."

"We have my lord. We have heard about a few potions that could work for bringing memories back but they are very difficult. One mistake in the brewing and it could be disastrous. Plus they aren't a cure all. One of them requires you to take several different potions and a few charms to go with it. The other requires you to take several doses of the potion over time. The problem, my lord, is finding someone to brew the potion, or potions. Barty might be able to do it but he's not a potions expert. His skill in potions is mostly limited to the Polyjuice potion and several poisons."

"Damn it all. I was hoping I wouldn't have to involve Severus in this. I don't fully trust him. He seems to be in Dumbledore's pocket."

"We don't have to involve Severus my lord. He is quite obviously a traitor and we could use a different Potions Master to do it." Bellatrix said.

"We won't find a Potion Master with the same skill as Severus...I suppose I could go to him as 'Tobias' and ask him. If that doesn't work I will just have to figure out who is truly loyal to." Tobias said.

"Very well my lord. Here is a list of potions on it and what they will require." Bellatrix handed a piece of parchment to Tobias.

"You've done well. But tell no one else that I have returned. I'm not ready to reveal that yet." Bellatrix and her husband got up and bowed to him.

"We have told no one but Barty about this. He can be trusted. I believe our son Rigel also knows as he overheard us talking about it at some point. We have already told him that he is not to tell anyone of this." Rodolphus said as he bowed.

"Good. Don't send any owls to me at Hogwarts unless you absolutely have to. The old goat Dumbledore is probably keeping track of any mail that is sent to students."

Tobias went and unlocked the sitting room door. Harry and Draco are waiting for him outside.

"So? How long did you last?" Draco asked. Tobias looked at him confused. "I mean how long were you able to keep her out of your mind?"

"Oh that...5 minutes." Tobias smirked.

"No way! Draco only lasted 50 seconds!" Harry said impressed.

"You'll all get better once you practice. I want you to practice every night before you go to bed. Soon you'll last 10 minutes or even more! My Rigel could last 15 minutes last time I tested him." Bellatrix chirped happily. "We'll pick this back up during the winter holidays."

Bellatrix and her husband left.

Sirius Black had sent a letter to Harry asking if he wanted to come stay over sometime during the last bit of summer. Harry had kept in touch with him and told him about the Quidditch World Cup they were going to. They made plans, which Harry checked with the Malfoys about, that Harry, Draco, and Tobias were going to spend the last week of summer at Grimmauld Place with Sirius after the World Cup. He would be joining them at the Cup at Narcissa's request. Sirius was family to her after all and she missed him even if he was a Gryffindor.

Soon the day of the Quidditch World Cup had arrived. Draco got up extra early and went to Harry's room to wake him up too.

"Come on Harry! Wake up! We have to be ready to Portkey to the event place soon!" He tried dragging a disgruntled Harry out of bed.

"Ok Ok I'm up. Let go of my leg Draco!" Harry said as he sat up in bed.

"Come on Harry. You need to get ready...Oh man I have to get ready too! See you downstairs Harry!" Draco ran out of the room to go tame his sleep tussled hair.

Harry sighed and got up. He went and put some clothes on and tried to tame his messy hair to no effect. It still looked messy.

Harry went downstairs to find Tobias, Narcissa, and Lucius already down in the dining room having breakfast. Draco joined them a few minutes later, having spent his time trying to make his hair look good. They had a quick breakfast and then headed to the sitting room where the Portkey, that the Minister himself had sent to Lucius, was sitting.

Draco, Tobias, and Harry had already packed for their stay at the Black residence the day before. So all they had to do was grab their stuff and head to the sitting room. Narcissa was going with them, while Lucius was joining them later that day. A houseelf was there with a bag containing camping gear and food for while they were at the World Cup. Narcissa took the Portkey outside and they all put their hands on the rather unassuming stone that was the Portkey and they braced themselves for travel.

Then it happened. It felt as though a hook had seized them all around their waists and lifted them into the air. Harry could feel Draco and Tobias on either side of him. A whirl of color and wind span around them and then... Their feet slammed into the ground. Harry stumbled a bit as did Draco, but Tobias and Narcissa were still standing. Draco got up and fussed with his windswept hair. Tobias helped Harry to his feet, while Narcissa dealt with the houseelf that had arrived with them, carrying all their camping gear. Tobias picked up the stone, that had been the Portkey and handed it to a very tired looking wizard that was holding a parchment that listed off all the Portkeys out there and where everyone's campsites were.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. Pleasure to see you. Hang on while I find your campsite mam...Malfoy...Malfoy...ah here we are. About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts." said the tired looking wizard.

Narcissa sent the houseelf on ahead and they set off across the deserted moor. After about twenty minutes of walking, that Draco complains about the whole way, they get to a small cottage next to a gate. Beyond the gate stood several tents. A man stood by the cottage. A man who was very obviously muggle.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?" Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the man.

"Aye, I would be mam. And who are you?" He said.

"Malfoy. One tent. Booked a week ago." Narcissa said.

"Ah yes. You've got a space over there. Just the one night?"

"Yes. Here is your pay." Narcissa hands him muggle money, which she is very glad to be rid of.

"You all are dressed rather strangely for camping. But not as strange as some of the people here lately. A man wearing a kilt and a poncho walked by earlier. Very strange. All these people seem to know each other. Like a big party." Mr. Roberts said as he gave Narcissa her change, which she refused to take.

Suddenly, a wizard appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts front door.

"Obliviate!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at the muggle.

Instantly Mr. Robert's eyes slid out of focus and a look of unconcern fell over his face.

"A map of the campsite for you mam." Mr. Roberts said placidly.

The wizard followed Mrs. Malfoy and her boys to the gate towards the campsite. He then disapparated.

They made their way to their tent which had already been set up by the houseelf.

There were some of the weirdest tents Harry had ever seen. One had three floors and several turrets. One had several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. That turned out to be theirs. Narcissa apparently wanted to show off her beautiful white peacocks. It was a very elegant tent but, apart from the peacocks, didn't look as outlandish as some of them.

They went inside their tent which looked as if it was made from fine silk and Harry was shocked at what he saw. While the tent was quite large from the outside, it was huge on the inside. There was an extravagant entrance hall. with a large kitchen and dining room on one side and a sitting room on the other side. The second floor, that Harry was surprised a tent could even have a second floor, contained the bedrooms. They were nicely sized bedrooms for The Malfoys and their son and an extra bedroom which Tobias and Harry shared.

Draco, Harry, and Tobias decided to explore the campsite. They went and looked at all of the interesting tents. Draco kept stating that theirs was the best. People were just starting to stir sleepily from their tents. Families with children were waking up first. They passed by a pyramid shaped tent with a little two year old boy outside the tent poking a slug with a wand making the slug swell.

"How many times Kevin? You don't- touch- Daddy's wand!

A short distance away there were two little witches barely older than Kevin who were riding toy broomsticks that rose only high enough for the girls' toes to skim the grass. A Ministry wizard had already spotted them and was hurrying over to stop them. Here and there adult wizards were emerging from their tents and started to cook breakfast. Some conjured fire with their wands, others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces as if they were sure it wouldn't work. There were witches and wizards from all over the world there. They passed by some people they knew to be their classmates. Marcus Flint, who had graduated last year, was standing by a tent and waved at Harry and Draco.

"You supporting Bulgaria then are you? They have the best seeker so they are sure to win." Marcus said. They assured him that they were supporting Bulgaria and they walked by.

They walked by the Weasley's tent and were stopped by the twins.

"Hey there Harry. Hey Malfoy and Thorn. How are things? We invented some rather interesting prank supplies and were wondering if you wanted to buy any of our fine products?" The twins asked.

"Fred! George! What did your mother say to you about your inventions?!" Mr. Weasley yelled at his sons.

"Hey Harry!" said Ron. Ginny was hiding behind him shyly. "You got tickets too? Dad got us tickets because of his connections with someone in the Magical Games and Sports department. We're sitting in the Minister's Box!"

"Big deal. We are also sitting in the Minister's Box. And the Minister himself invited us." Draco said snootily. Harry elbowed him.

"I guess we'll see you there then." Harry said as they walked away.

They walked into a patch of tents covered in shamrocks. It seemed they had gotten to the Irish section. The Irish witches and wizards were proudly showing their team colors, very proud of the fact teir team was playing today.

The Bulgarians had pictures of the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum, plastered all over their tents. Draco started talking to them about how cool Viktor was and how good he was at flying. He was gushing about the seeker.

They made their way back to their tent and saw that Lucius had already arrived.

"Ah there you are boys. Narcissa say lunch is ready." Lucius said sternly and they followed him into the tent and into the dining room. There was a houseelf laying out trays of food for them. They tucked into their food and chatted about the two teams that were playing. Harry thought Ireland might win, while Draco was convinced that Bulgaria would win. Tobias didn't really care.  
When dusk arrived most of the wizards and witches had stopped pretending to act like muggles and even the Ministry wizards had regretfully decided to ignore the very obvious magic breaking out everywhere.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of World Cup merchandise. There were luminous rosettes, green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria, that squealed the names of the players. Pointed green hats covered in shamrocks. Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that actually roared. Flags from both countries that played their national anthems. And collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

Draco bought a Bulgarian scarf, a red rosette, and a figure of Viktor Krum. Harry also bought a scarf and a rosette. Tobias bought Omnioculars for Harry, and Draco decided to buy some as well.

Clutching their purchases they followed Lucius and Narcissa towards the gigantic stadium.

"It seats a hundred thousand." Said Lucius. "And we have the best seats." He led the way to the nearest entrance.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top box! Straight upstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and as high as you can go."

They climbed the stairs and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the goal posts. About twenty comfortable looking purple chairs stood in two rows. They sat down in the front seats. Harry stared in awe at the view. He could see the whole stadium from there they were so high up. Harry tore himself away from the view and noticed a rather interesting look man was grinning at him from a few seats down. The man got up and went over to them.

"Hello there. Your Harry Potter aren't you? I've heard so much about you." He held out his hand. "Barty Crouch Jr., Head of International Magical Cooperation. Pleasure to finally meet you."

Harry shook his hand. "Hello sir. Good to meet you."

"Pleasure to see you Bartimus." Lucius said. "You being overworked lately with all of this?"

"Yeah, that and the other stuff that's happening at Hogwarts this year. You told your boys about that yet?"

"Not yet. I was hoping to surprise them with that information." Lucius said.

"What is he talking about father? What surprise?" Draco asked.

Lucius sighed. "The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be participating in the tournament."

"What really? Wow! I can't wait!" Draco said.

"Lucius I was hoping you would keep that a secret. Oh well. I'm sure it's alright if your boys know, as long as they don't tell their friends." The Minister of Magic had arrived with the Bulgarian Minister.

"Harry, wonderful to see you. May I introduce you to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic." He said as he tried to introduce Harry to the Bulgarian Minister. The Bulgarian Minister just didn't seem to get what Minister Fudge was saying till he noticed the scar on Harry's head and started babbling in Bulgarian. "Knew we'd get there eventually. Ah Mrs. Malfoy, charmed." He then goes back to struggling to talk with the Bulgarian Minister. Barty grinned at Harry and gave him a wink before going over to Minister Fudge to help him. "Let me help Minister Fudge. This is what I am here for after all."

The Weasley's had arrived. Lucius and Arthur glared daggers at each other. Narcissa and Molly just rolled their eyes at their husband's antics. Ron tried to sit with Harry but apparently there was assigned seats. He begrudgedly sat with his family.

Ludo Bagman, the head of Magical Games and Sports arrived.

"Everyone ready?" Ludo said excitedly. "Minister, ready?"

"Ready when you are Ludo." said Fudge.

Ludo whipped out his wand and cast a Sonorus charm on his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the Bulgarian team mascots!"

The crowd cheered. About a hundred veela were gliding out onto the field. Veela were beautiful woman but they weren't human. Their skin shined like the moon and their white-gold hair waved around like there was wind but there was no wind. The music started and the veela began to dance, Draco, Harry, and Lucius stared at the veela like they had never seen something so beautiful. Tobias just rolled his eyes at them.

Narcissa just stared at her husband with an amused expression on her face.

There were a lot of angry shouts when the Veela stopped dancing. No one wanted them to stop.

Then there was what looked like a green and gold comet shooting across the sky. It split into two smaller comets and a rainbow shot out across the stadium, connecting the two comet-like objects. The rainbow faded and the balls of light reconnected and formed a huge shamrock in the sky which began to fly across the stands dropping what looked like golden rain. Heavy gold coins rained from the shamrock as it passed them. Ron went to collect as many as he could.

"Leprechauns. Don't bother Weasley. That gold will fade away about an hour from now." Tobias said.

Ron looked rather put out at that news and dropped the gold coins he had been holding.

The huge shamrock faded and the leprechauns floated down to one side of the field opposite the veela and sat down.

They heard Ludo Bagman introduce the Bulgarian team. Scarlet-robed players zoomed out onto the field as their names were called. When Viktor Krum was called out, both Draco and Ron got very excited.

Then Bagman introduced the Irish team. Green-robed players zoomed onto the field on shiny Firebolt brooms.

Bagman introduced the referee who was all the way from Egypt. A small skinny wizard walked onto the field, carrying a large wooden crate containing the Quidditch balls. The referee mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open. The balls shot up into the air. And the game began.

Ireland scored quite a few times. The Bulgarian's veela mascots got in trouble for distracting the referee at one point. When the referee came to his senses he tried to send them off the field much to the Bulgarian team's anger and the leprechauns' glee. The leprechauns annoyed the veela so much that the veela launched themselves across the field at the leprechauns. They threw fire at them and their heads turned into bird head's and long scaly wings sprouted from their shoulders.

"And that is why you should never like a girl based on looks alone." Tobias said smugly as Harry and Draco gaped at the bird headed veela.

Ministry wizards flooded the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but they didn't have much success. Meanwhile up in the air the Irish team had scored several more times. Krum got hit in the face with a bludger and was bleeding all over, but the referee hadn't noticed because the tail end of his broom had been hit with fire from an angry veela.

The Irish seeker was diving for the Snitch! Krum ignored the pain from his broken nose and dived after the Snitch as well. He caught it. The game was over!

The scoreboard was flashing Bulgaria: 160, Ireland: 170.

"Ireland Wins!" Bagman shouted.

The Irish players danced with their team mascots, who were throwing leprechaun gold again. The veela shrank back into their normal beautiful selves but looked very unhappy.

After the game Tobias, Harry, and the Malfoys made their way back to their tent. Draco wouldn't stop gushing about Krum and his flying abilities or lamenting the fact that Bulgaria lost. They could all hear the Irish fans celebrating late into the night. Lucius met with a few of his old friends from 'better days' he said and they all became quite drunk. Harry tried to stay out of their way since Lucius friends all seemed to be sketchy and looked at him as if they weren't sure whether they should curse him or pat him on the back. Tobias just shook his head at the drunk men, wondering how he ever thought them competent enough to be his lackeys.

At some point shortly after Harry, Draco, Tobias, and Narcissa had retired for the night, the very drunk Lucius and his friends made their way outside and out into the night. Tobias heard them leave and hoped they wouldn't do something stupid.

Sure enough about a half an hour later he started to hear screams. He sighed and got Draco, Harry, and Narcissa up.

"There's a commotion outside. I think we should move towards the woods where we will be safer." He said to them, knowing that they would be safe since it was likely just Lucius and company being drunken idiots, but they needed to keep up appearances of innocence.

"Where's Lucius?" Narcissa said worriedly as she noticed Lucius was gone.

"Probably already out there Mrs. Malfoy. We need to go." Tobias said urgently.

They left the tent and noticed people running past them into the woods. There were a group of wizards in dark robes and masks marching slowly across the field. When Narcissa saw this she vowed she would have words with her obviously very drunk husband in the morning. They noticed that the dark wizards were holding their wands in the air and four struggling figures were floating along above them. Two of the figures were very small. Several people joined the small crowd of wizards laughing and pointing at the floating figures. As the crowd swelled, tents were trampled. Some of the marchers blasted a tent out of the way with their wands.

Tobias dragged Harry away into the woods. Draco and Narcissa followed behind them. There was a lot of noise in the woods. Panicked voices and crying children. Harry got separated from Tobias.

Tobias searched for him and noticed Barty Crouch near the edge of the forest staring angrily at the laughing crowd. He turned and winked at Tobias and shoots a spell into the sky. "MORSMORDRE!"

A huge grinning skull had appeared in the sky. A snake appeared in the skull's mouth. The wood all around them erupted into screams and the dark-robed and masked figures stared at it and then scattered in fear.

Barty disapparated and Tobias took off running, not wanting to be seen at the scene of the crime. He kept searching for Harry. Finally he ran into him staring at the thing in the sky.

"Harry! There you are!" Tobias said. He then noticed Harry staring at the thing in the sky.

"That's the Dark Mark, Harry. That's Voldemort's sign." Tobias said.

"Voldemort's sign?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry! Tobias! There you are!" Narcissa came rushing up to them, Draco in tow behind her. "Let's wait for a bit until the Ministry takes care of all of this."

A few minutes later Lucius rushed up to them out of breathe and sobered up. "Narcissa dear. Are you alright?"

Narcissa slapped him. "You just had to get drunk with your old friends? We will talk about this tomorrow." Narcissa said icily.

Lucius paled a little further.

Tobias snickered under his breath. It was never smart to make a Black angry.

They eventually made their way back to their tent and went to sleep. Lucius sleeping on one of the sitting room's extravagant couches.

The next day Sirius Black, who had had a seat in the stands, arrived.

He knocked on the outside of the tent as they were having breakfast.

"Hello Cissy. Missed me?" Sirius said as Narcissa went to let him into the tent.

"Hello Sirius. I see you are doing much better now." Narcissa said politely.

"Yeah, you'd never know that I was in prison only a little while ago." Sirius said jokingly. He noticed Harry. "Hello Harry! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah we're ready to go." Harry said.

"Well then, let's get a move on. As much as I would love to catch up with you Cissy, I'd rather not stay any longer here at the campsite in case they somehow think I'm responsible for all that mess last night." said Sirius. Lucius stared at his wife apologetically at this.

Harry, Tobias, and Draco get their packed bags and head back to the door of the tent where Sirius was waiting.

"For the sake of Harry I was hoping to reconnect with you Narcissa. I know I've been a bit of a jerk to most of my family, some of who deserved it, but I never bared you any ill will. I hope we could at least be civil with each other?" Sirius said.

"Of course Sirius. You are family. As long as you are civil to all of us, including my husband, then I see no reason to be unfriendly with each other."

"Thank you Cissy. I will try." Sirius said.

He left with Harry, Draco, and Tobias. They made their way back to the Portkey area.

Sirius grabbed a an old shoe from the wizard watching over the Portkeys and had the Silver trio place their hands on it. Draco protested touching something that dirty looking before reluctantly putting his hand on the shoe. They Portkeyed away and when their feet hit the ground again they were in a muggle park in the middle of London. He walked them over to Grimmauld Place where a bunch of townhouses were situated. There was something weird there though. There was an 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place but no 12. He gave them all a piece of paper to look at that showed the address, since the house was under a fidelous charm. When they looked at the paper they noticed that between 11 and 13 there was suddenly a 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Welcome to the Black residence." Sirius said a little unhappily.

They followed him into the house, which looked very dreary and dusty. Cobwebs hung all over. Draco cringed at all of the dust. There was a huge painting on one of the walls that had a curtain over it.

"Sorry about all the mess." Sirius whispered. "Kreacher, the old family houseelf, has gone a little around the bend. He hardly listens to anything I say and barely cleans."

"Why are you whispering?" Draco asked.

"Blood Traitor scum! You are no son of mine! Probably bringing more blood traitors into this house! I won't stand for it!" yelled the painting on the wall, the curtains hiding it having now opened.

"That was the reason." Sirius said disgruntled. He went up to the painting of his mother and yelled at her. "Shut up mother! If you would look before you say anything you'd see Narcissa's boy here! Do you think he is a blood traitor too?!"

"What?..." said the painting of his mother. She looked at the blond head of Draco, who was cringing. "Oh dear. I'm sorry. I had no idea you were here at all. And are these friends of yours?"

"Yes mam." Draco said a little meekly. "These are my friends Tobias Thorn and Harry Potter."

"Potter? Potter?! Have the Malfoys gone blood traitor too?! Consorting with blood traitors like the Potters!"

"No mother. Harry was raised by a muggle family for part of his life and then the Malfoys. He hated his muggle family. That ought to please you. Don't always jump to conclusions!" Sirius yelled at the painting.

"Oh well that's fine then. Since you have Narcissa's boy here, am I to assume you have some interest in your own family now? Not gallivanting around with those friends of yours anymore?"

"No mother. I am not gallivanting with those friends of mine anymore. Just Remus. And yes, I have made nice with Narcissa. But that doesn't mean I'm going to start being nice to you." Sirius sighed.

"Well, if we are having guests then we should have Kreacher clean up the place a bit. Kreacher!" the painting yelled.

A wrinkled old houseelf appeared with a pop. "Yes mistress? What would you being having Kreacher do?"

"Clean the place up. We have guests! And fix the boys something nice to eat." the painting said before closing the curtains around it again.

"Yes mistress. Kreacher will do this." Kreacher said before popping off to go clean the house.

Sirius sighed. "That houseelf will only listen to that painting now. It's insufferable. Oh well. Come on in boys. Let's go find rooms for you all. He led them up the stairs. Their were stuffed houseelf heads on the wall leading up the stairs. When they reached the first landing they saw that there was a door to their right. Sirius opened it up and they saw a very dingy room.

"Well I suppose this'll do for one of you. Hopefully Kreacher'll have it cleaned up a bit soon. Harry would you care for this room?"

"It'll be fine sir. Thank you." Harry said, putting his bag in the room before following them along the hall. They go up the stairs to the second landing and they got to another room that looks a bit less dingy and Sirius offered it to Draco. There was a blank stretch of canvas on the far wall. Then as Sirius is finding a room for Tobias, Remus walked out of his room.

"Harry! It's so good to see you." Remus said. "Sirius has been letting me stay here while I've been trying to find a new job."

"He lets a werewolf stay in his house?" Draco said.

"Draco be nice. There's no reason to be rude." Tobias sneered at Draco.

"Sorry. I suppose you were a pretty good teacher." Draco said.

"Thank you. Sadly I doubt I will be able to find another teaching job for awhile."

"Here you go...Tobias was it? I think this room'll do." The room was as dusty as

"Thank you sir." Tobias said as he put his bag in the room.

"How about we all go back downstairs to the kitchen? Let's see if Kreacher's cooked that meal that portrait told him to make." Sirius said as he walked down the steps.

He led them downstairs to the basement kitchen. The kitchen was already a lot cleaner then the rest of the house. And there was indeed a plate of sandwiches on the table. The boys ate a bit of the sandwiches but weren't very hungry yet.

"So would you all like to help me see what nasties might be living in this place since my parents died? I know there are several boggarts. Remus has been helping me with the boggarts so most are gone now but some are hiding rather well. Plus I'd like to go through some of the more dangerous looking things that my parents liked to collect and see what might need to be gotten rid of." Sirius said, not quite knowing what else to do with them at the moment.

Draco and Harry looked like they wanted to do anything but help deal with boggarts but weren't against looking at old dangerous objects. Tobias seemed interested in seeing what interesting objects the Blacks might have collected.

He led them to the drawing room on the second floor. The room was olive green and covered in dirty tapestries and very dusty. Apparently Sirius hadn't spent much time in there since he'd been back.

Draco cringed at all the dust.

"Well this is the worst room in the house at the moment. I at least took care of the doxy infestation though. I think there's still a boggart in that drawer over there. Want to take a crack at it boys?" Sirius said.

Tobias smirked. "I think I can handle it."

"You sure? Ok well here we go then." Sirius went over to the drawer and opened it and ran. Draco stood too close and the boggart turned into his father who had a very disapproving look on his face. "Draco you are disowned!"

Tobias walked closer to it while Draco cringed away. The boggart stared at Tobias for a bit confused and then it screams and tries to go back in the drawer. Tobias magics the drawer closed before the boggart can get back in. Sirius then shoots a charm at it that makes it disappear.

"Is it dead?" Harry asked.

"No. Just dispelled for awhile. It'll probably make its way back there at some point." Sirius said. "Very interesting making it scream. I've never seen a boggart do that."

"Yeah, well I'm afraid of the unknown. Since that's not something that can be visualized it probably got scared." Tobias said.

"A scared boggart. That's a first." Sirius snorted. "Anyway over here is a cabinet full of stuff that I'm not even sure is legal. We'll want to be careful with some of it because I'm sure some of it won't want to leave the shelves." He walked over to the cabinet and opened the doors. He was reaching for a silver snuffbox when the snuffbox bit him. "Ouch!" He said as he dropped the box. "There you see, some of these objects will be charmed to want to stay where they have been placed and might fight back." He noticed his hand had developed a crusty covering and tapped it with his wand making it return to normal. "Must be wartcap powder in there. Well that has got to go."

They spent time looking through the cabinets. Even Draco was interested and was ignoring all the dust. Every now and then he would ask whether or Sirius would let him keep a certain object or give it to his father. Sirius didn't really care as long as it wasn't dangerous.

Harry found a curious looking silver instrument that looked like a many legged pair of tweezers. It scuttled up Harry's arm and tried to bite him. Sirius destroyed it with a heavy book. There was music box that emitted a sinister tinkling tune when wound. They all started to feel weak and sleepy till Tobias had the sense to shut the music box's lid.

There was a heavy locket that no one could open. It felt weird in Tobias's hands. Sirius suggested that they toss it but Tobias stopped him.

"I'd like to keep it if that's alright." Tobias said holding it.

"Well it doesn't seem dangerous so I don't see any harm in it. Go ahead and keep it." Sirius said dismissively.

Sirius almost threw away a large golden ring with the Black crest on it but changed his mind. Cissy would be mad at him if he got rid of all the Black heirlooms. After they finished in the drawing room they rested for a bit and had more of the sandwiches. After that, Harry, Draco, and Tobias explored the house. There was a dining room on the ground floor, a kitchen in the basement, and several different bedrooms. There was a murderous old ghoul in an upstairs bathroom that Remus saved Draco from. Tobias had to rescue Draco from a set of purple robes that tried to strangle him when he went to explore a wardrobe. When they went back downstairs for dinner the ground floor was noticeably cleaner. The kitchen was also very clean and Kreacher had a stew on the stove.

"Well I'm impressed with Kreacher. It seems he does still know how to clean." Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen and served everyone some stew. "Don't worry Draco. I doubt Kreacher will leave your room dusty if his speed at cleaning the other rooms is anything to go by."

Draco looked a bit relieved at this.

They ate their food. Sirius made some jokes but he could see that the boys were tired so he didn't push them to talk to him. After dinner they all went up to their separate rooms.

When Tobias got back to his room, which was a lot cleaner than it was, he took out the locket he had pocketed. He held it in his hands feeling how weird it made him feel. He was sure this had belonged to him at some point. It felt just like the diary had. He stared at it. It was a heavy gold locket with a big 'S' in glittering green stones.

He cleared his mind and tried to access the memories he had gotten with the destruction of the diary, to see if they would explain why the diary was important. It was hard. The memories were fragmented. He searched through memories of his past life's childhood, pushing away any that didn't apply to his time at Hogwarts. There! He was making the diary into something. A horcrux! What was a horcrux? He went searching his memories and eventually got to one where he was in the restricted section of Hogwarts library reading a book entitled 'Secrets of the Darkest Art'. It talked about how to make horcruxes. I said that it was a container that would house a piece of ones soul, making one immortal. Tobias got back out of his memories and sat down on the bed with the locket still in his hands. He made more than one? Maybe that was why he became so crazy. Maybe if he destroyed this one, he would get some of his memories back. The only way to completely safely do that, according to the book, was to feel a deep regret for making them. While he was certainly very regretful that he made something that made him insane, he wasn't sure that was enough. He casted a locking charm and a silencing charm on his door and stood in the center of the room. He hissed in parseltongue at the locket to open it. There inside of the locket was seemed to be a human eye.

"Come on out Tom Marvolo Riddle. I know you can make yourself appear, even if it's not corporeal." Tobias said.

The locket hissed and suddenly before him was the image of a young Tom Riddle. He seemed to be a few years older than the diary Tom Riddle but still looked young.

"Who are you?...How were you able to open my locket?" Riddle sneered at Tobias.

"I simply told it to open in parseltongue. It wasn't that hard." Tobias said.

"You're a parseltongue? Who are you?" Riddle said.

"To put it simply. I am you. An older you who had lost his body in an unfortunate incident. Now I inhabit this body, the body of a child that had his soul sucked out by dementors as a baby. It's my body now." Tobias said.

"As strange as it is, I sense that this is true. We lost our body? How?!" Riddle said.

"A rebounded spell. We tried to cast a killing curse at a toddler and said toddler had a powerful blood ward on him."

"Why would we try to kill a toddler? That sounds pretty cruel even for us." Riddle said confused.

"I thought the very same thing. Problem is I can't remember why I did it. I can remember hardly anything about my previous life. It's because I took this body I think. But I'd rather not leave it now. I've had it for years. I'm not even sure I can leave it." Tobias said.

"Well I'm not sure how much I can help. I was created in 1948. If I am correct it has been quite a few years since then?" Riddle said.

"It has indeed. It's 1994." Tobias said sighing. "I guess I'll have to go with a memory potion. You can rest now. Thank you for speaking to me."

"It was my pleasure." Riddle said as he disappeared back into the locket.

Tobias thought he'd probably find a way to destroy the locket like he destroyed the diary. Perhaps Snape still had a basilisk fang he could use.

They spent a mostly pleasant week at Sirius's house. Sirius wanted to make up for lost time with Harry. Harry did his best to put up with it. Nagini freaked Sirius out quite a few times by slithering up behind him. He wasn't sure what to think about Harry and Tobias's pet. To be honest, Sirius wasn't sure how to deal with a Slytherin Harry. He had always thought that Harry would go into Gryffindor like his father. He tried to support him though as best he could. Life was getting weird for him but he didn't want to waste his new found freedom. He decided to confuse Nagini by turning into a dog in front of her. She was pretty confused. Then she just wanted to eat him. Tobias stopped her though.

Soon it was time to return to Hogwarts. They packed all their stuff, sent Hedwig ahead, and head down to the kitchen to floo out to Platform 9 3/4s.


	17. Chapter 17

The silver trio, Harry, Tobias, and Draco flooed to Platform 9 and 3/4. They appeared in the bustling train platform. They went and got trollys to load their trunks on. Tobias set Nagini's carrier down on the trolley, glad it was charmed to be feather light and bigger on the inside. She had grown more. She was roughly 12 feet long and as thick as a man's thigh. Luckily, she informed them she would likely not grow much more as she was reaching adulthood.

They wheeled the trolleys to the Hogwarts Express. They went inside the train and headed to their normal compartment. Tobias stowed his trunk and let out Nagini so she could stretch out.

" _Thank you master. It is getting quite cramped in there._ " Nagini said as she stretched.

" _Your welcome. but you do know you have to back in there later right?_ " Tobias hissed at her.

" _Yes master._ "

"Wow that snake is getting big. She is going to terrify all the little first years." Theodore Nott said as he entered the compartment with Blaise. It had become a running joke in Slytherin that Nagini liked to scare the Slytherin first years.

They all settled into their compartment and got comfortable. Nagini curled affectionally around Tobias. When Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle entered the compartment they got nipped at playfully by Nagini. They were not amused.

"So you all heard about the Triwizard Tournament that's happening this year?" Draco said to the rest of the boys in their compartment.

"What really? The Triwizard Tournament? At Hogwarts?" Theo said. "Wow. I wonder who we are playing against."

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Father wanted to send Tobias and I to Durmstrang but Mother didn't want me so far away." said Draco.

"Mum initially considered sending me to Beauxbatons. But she thought Hoqwarts would be better." Blaise said.

It started raining quite badly.

When the trolley witch came by, they all got some snacks. Harry bought Tobias some cauldron cakes and threw them at him.

"Thanks Harry." Tobias said as he caught a flying cake.

"Hi Harry! Hi Draco! H-Hello Tobias." Rigel said as he entered their compartment. "Have you heard about the Tournament? It's going to be exciting!"

"Hi Rigel. How did you find out? Your parents aren't with the Ministry." Harry said.

"Barty told me. He's head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and a good friend of my parents. Anyway it was good to see you." Rigel said.

"Um... if it wouldn't be too much trouble...could I talk to you, Tobias, sometime just the two of us?"

Tobias raised an eyebrow at this. "...I suppose that would be ok. Talk to me tomorrow, ok?"

Harry looked at them confused. What did Rigel want with Tobias that he couldn't talk about in front of him? Strange.

"T-Thanks. See you all later!" Rigel quickly left the compartment.

Tobias thought to himself that he'd have to tell Rigel to relax around him. He would make people suspicious if he continued to act like that.

The train eventually slowed to a stop in Hogsmeade station. It was still raining by this time so They all ran to the carriages. The carriage thestrals seemed to enjoy the rain as they made there way to the castle.

"I would hate to be in the first year boats right now with all this rain." Harry said.

They got to Hogwarts castle and got out of the carriages. They ran up the steps and inside as quickly as they could to escape the rain. They were still soaked by the time they got inside.

"I'm soaked! Look at my hair!" Draco moaned.

Suddenly a red water balloon fell on his head.

Peeves, the poltergeist started throwing water balloons at them, making them even more wet.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves get down here this instant!"

Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, had come dashing out of the Great Hall. She skidded on the wet floor and grabbed a nearby Hermione by the neck to stop herself from falling.

"Ouch! Sorry Miss Prewitt."

"That's alright Professor!" Hermione gasped.

Tobias remained calm during all of this went up to Peeves grinning. "Peeves, what would the Bloody Baron say? If you don't stop I will tell him."

The poltergeist lobbed one more balloon at the crowd, made a raspberry noise at Tobias, and popped away.

The students made there way into the Great Hall. The ceiling of the Great Hall, which was charmed to look like the sky outside, was dark and dreary, with lightning flashes every so often.

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table and emptied his shoes of water. Draco was trying to fix his waterlogged hair. Tobias just cast a drying charm on himself while none of the teachers were looking. Draco looked at him with envy.

"Hi Harry!"

Colin Creevy, a third year Gryffindor had walked up to him excitedly.

"Hi Colin." said Harry warily.

"Harry guess what? My brother is starting! My brother Dennis!"

"Er- good...I guess." Harry said.

"He's really excited!" said Colin. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor with me. Keep your fingers crossed ok Harry?"

"Fine." Harry said.

Colin walked off and sat with his housemates at the Gryffindor table.

Rigel then chose this time to sit by Draco. "Hi Draco!" He started chatting happily with Draco, and occasionally sneaking looks at Tobias when he thought they weren't looking.

"I wonder who will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year? There's a new guy at the teacher's table that looks a bit rough. Maybe he's the new teacher?"

Draco looked towards the table and then paled. "That Mad-Eye Moody. He was an auror before he retired. Half of the people in Azkaban are there because of him."

"Why would he be teaching? I heard he was a nutter nowadays." Theo said. "Father's in Azkaban because of him."

"Perhaps he is here because of the Triwizard Tournament. For security." Tobias said staring at the grizzled old man.

The former auror looked pretty rough. He had only one real eye. The other was magical. It flitted around like he was watching for any threats.

"Well I at least hope he's a decent teacher." Harry said.

Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall with the first years. They all looked scared and soaked to the bone. The only one who didn't look scared was a little one with mousy hair who was wrapped in Hagrid's coat. Harry noticed that the boy caught Colin Creevy's eye and mouthed, I fell in the lake! He looked delighted about it. This must be Dennis Creevy, Colin's brother.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool down and placed the sorting hat on it. The hat sung it's song, which was different every year and the students clapped. Then the sorting began. The Silver trio mostly zoned out during the sorting, only paying attention when they needed to clap. Harry did notice that Dennis Creevy went into Gryffindor. After Dennis was sorted he went and sat with his brother and explained how he had fell into the lake and something in the lake grabbed him and pushed him back into the boat. Colin excitedly said it must've been the giant squid.

After the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "I have only words to say to you." he said. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" Ron yelled from the Gryffindor table as the empty dishes filled magically.

Harry loaded his plate with all his favorite foods and dug in. Draco and Tobias ate at a more refined pace.

Harry did notice that the Slytherin ghost, the Bloody Baron, was looking rather miffed about something. Peeves probably had something to do with it.

"Be glad there was a feast at all. Peeves was making a mess in the kitchens earlier. Scaring all the houseelves." The Bloody Baron said gloomily. "He wanted to attend the feast but I wouldn't let him."

"Ah I thought he seemed put out for some reason." said the current Slytherin prefect.

Soon all of the dinner items disappeared and desserts appeared on the table. Tobias helped himself to some chocolate gateau while Harry had his normal treacle tart. Harry noticed at the Gryffindor table that Hermione seemed to be angry about something and was refusing to eat anything. She was talking about 'slave labor' for some reason.

When they were all quite full, the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet again.

"I have a few start of term announcements to make." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you of all of the objects forbidden inside of the castle. He has a list posted if you would like to review it. I would like to remind you that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to all students. I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

People clapped politely.

"It is my painful duty to announce that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Dumbledore said.

A lot of the students protested at this.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year. I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place."

"You're Joking!" the Weasley twins yelled.

Nearly everyone laughed, even Dumbledore. Dumbledore assures them that he is not joking but that he had heard a great joke over the summer. McGonagall cleared her throat and Dumbledore got back on topic.

"Some of you may not know what the tournament involves so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took turns in hosting the event, once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a great way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities...until the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Everyone seemed excited at the prospect of the tournament. Harry and Draco whispered excitedly. Tobias just sighed and shook his head. Would they ever have a Normal school year?

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament. None of which have been successful. However our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked very hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find themselves in mortal danger."

Tobias snorted. He was sure that things would get very dangerous for the champions in each task. Maybe things would be interesting this year.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Draco whispered to Theo about how he'd enter and become the champion. Harry whispered to Tobias that Tobias would be a perfect champion.

"No thanks Harry. I'm not interested in all that. Maybe you should enter." Tobias whispered.

"I don't want another reason for people to stare at me. No thank you." Harry whispered.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students that are of age, that is to say, seventeen or older, will be allowed to enter."

Many of the younger than seventeen students expressed their outrage. The Weasley twins loudly booed.

"This is a measure we feel necessary, given the dangerous nature of the tournament tasks. It is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will be personally ensuring that our impartial judge cannot be hoodwinked by an underaged student." Dumbledore's eyes flickered over Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving in October and I know you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us. And now it is late. Bedtime!"  
Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. All the students got to their feet and made their ways to their common rooms. Harry noticed

Fred and George were still glaring at Dumbledore.

The Slytherin boys made their way to their common room chatting excitedly about the tournament.

When they got there they went up to their rooms. Tobias let out Nagini and sure enough she went down to scare the Slytherin first years.

The next day, before classes started, Tobias took Rigel aside into an empty classroom and put a silencing spell on the door.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Rigel?" Tobias asked.

"Thank you for allowing me to talk to you alone my lord. I'm not worthy of it." Rigel said reverently.

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Get to the point."

"Oh...of course my lord...well...I just want to be involved in whatever you plan. I may be young but I still want to be deatheater." Rigel kneeled to the floor in front of Tobias. "Please my lord, make use of me. I promise I'll be as helpful as my mother and father."

Tobias again rolled his eyes. Bellatrix obviously raised Rigel to be as obsessed with the dark lord as her. "Well, you could start by not acting so nervous around me. People will start to be suspicious. Just act as if I was a normal student just like you. The last thing I need is Dumbledore suspecting me."

"O-of course my lord. I will try to act normal around you when we are in public. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Rigel said, still kneeling on the floor.

"You can just focus as much as you can on your studies right now. I need Skilled deatheaters. If you focus on your studies and do well, I will consider making you a deatheater." said Tobias. "You can stand up now Rigel. I've said my bit. You just act normal around me and I will be happy with you, ok?"

Rigel got up from the floor and beamed at Tobias. "Thank you my lord! I promise I will study my hardest. And I will act normal in front of you."

Tobias canceled the silencing spell on the door and opened it, letting Rigel through. Then he headed back to where Harry was.

Harry. That was quite a problem Tobias thought. He didn't know how Harry would react to him telling him who he really was. He wanted to tell him. In fact, he planned on telling him at the end of the school year. By that time hopefully he will have his memories back. He just needs to talk to Severus about the potions he needs him to make. After he checks to see what Snape's loyalties lie. That'll be an interesting discussion. Anyway, he hoped Harry would be on his side after he told him and that he won't hold the killing of his parents against him.

Their classes went pretty normally for awhile. Well, Care of Magical Creatures wasn't very boring but that had become the new normal considering how much Hagrid liked dangerous creatures, the more dangerous the better.

They were studying Blast-Ended Skrewts in Care of Magical Creatures. They looked like shell-less lobsters, pale and slimy looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads.

"Only jus' hatched." said Hagrid proudly. He told them they were going to raise the things themselves. Draco and Harry, thought Hagrid was off his rocker.

They made their way back to the castle. When they were in the courtyard they could see Mad-Eye Moody staring at them or more specifically Draco.

"Got my eye on you boy. I reckon you are just as slithery as your father. I'll be watching you." Mad-Eye said with a growl.

Harry and Draco walked quickly away from Moody and back into the castle.

"Why does he do that? Insult us Slytherins as if we are suddenly going to curse everyone in sight. He did the same to Theo the other day. Theo nearly got so angry he nearly cursed the old bastard." Draco said angrily.

Neville melted his sixth cauldron in Potions. Professor Snape, in a fit of rage, gave him detention and the Slytherins heard through the grape vine that he had Neville disembowel a barrel full of horned toads.

"You know why Snape's so mad don't you?" said Theo to Harry one day.

"Yeah, Moody." Harry said. "He's been after Snape just like the rest of us Slytherins."

They walked their way to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Then they sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Professor Moody arrived, his clawed wooden foot thumping on the floor as he walked.

"You won't be needing those books. You can put them away." Moody said, mentioning their DADA books.

They put them away and looked excited and wondered what they were going to learn.

"I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. It seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures. But you are well behind on dealing with curses. Albus has suggested that I teach you how to deal with dark curses." Moody said. "When it comes to the dark arts. I believe in a practical approach. Now most people would say that you aren't ready to see what these curses look like. I say different! I say, the sooner you know what you are up against, the better. You need to be prepared! How can you defend yourself against something you've never seen. You need to put that away when I'm talking Miss Parkinson!"

Pansy was showing her friend her horoscope under her desk. Apparently, Moody's magical eye could see through wood as well as the back of his head.

"I know that many of you Slytherins may have parents that have already shown you what some of these curses look like. That's not yer fault really. It's your parents fault." Moody said warily. Theo seethed. "But for those in my class that haven't been shown them already, I'm going to explain them."

"So do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked. "This'll be an easy one for you Slytherins."

Blaise raised his hand as well and a few others. Moody pointed to Blaise. "The Imperius Curse is one of them sir."

"Correct! Gave the Ministry quite a bit of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." Moody said as he took a large spider out of a glass jar. He placed the spider on his desk then pointed his wand at the spider. "Imperio!"

The spider jumped around and did backflips. Some of the class laughed but most did not., knowing how horrible the curse really was.

"Think it's funny do you?" Moody growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

What little laughter died almost instantly.

"Total control." Moody said. "I could make it jump out a window, drown itself, and it would happily do it."

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Or at least they claimed they were under the Imperius Curse. But how do we sort out those that were being controlled from the liars? Hmm?" Moody said before moving on. Draco, whose father had claimed just that, was staring at Moody angrily.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

The spider stopped summersaulting and just sat there looking confused.

"Anyone know another one? Another illegal curse?"

Daphne Greengrass raised her hand. "There's the Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct. Now this needs to be a bit bigger to give you a better idea." He pointed his wand at the spider on the desk and said "Engorio!" The spider swelled in size.  
Moody raised his wand again and muttered, "Crucio!"

The spider screamed and twitched. Most of the class stared at it in horror. Moody let up on the spider and it relaxed a bit but still twitched.

"Reducio." Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size.

"Pain." Moody said. "You don't need fancy torture tools to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. It was a very popular curse for dark wizards."

"Right...Anyone know any others?"

Tobias raised his hand.

"Yes?" Moody asked.

"The Killing Curse."

"Ah. Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse."

He pointed his wand at the spider one last time. "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light and a rushing sound. Instantly the spider rolled over onto its back dead.

"Not nice." Moody said gravely. "Not pleasant. And there's no known counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has survived it, and he's sitting in this room."

They all stare at Harry. Harry looked at the dead spider in front of him, remembering the visions of green light the dementors gave him. He had known that his parents were killed by the Killing Curse. But to actually see it... It was hard to think about.

"The Killing Curse needs a powerful bit of magic behind it. You could all get you wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach it to you. I'm here to show you what you are up against. You need to be prepared! Now these three curses, the Killing Curse, Imperius, and Cruciatus, are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban for life! Now get out your quills and write all this down..."

They spent the rest of the lesson writing notes about the unforgivable curses. When Moody let them all go after the lesson, they all talked about the lesson.

They were all talking about how interesting the lesson was and what a great show it was. Harry was still thinking about the Killing Curse and how his parents died.

Their classes went well for awhile. Care of Magical Creatures was as crazy as ever, and in DADA, Moody told them he'd be putting them all under the Imperius Curse so they could learn to ight it off.

That lesson was pretty interesting. Moody put them each under the curse one by one and had them try to fight it off. It didn't really effect Tobias much. Moody was impressed. Harry also found it quite easy to fight it off. Moody kept putting Harry under it till he could completely fight it off. Moody got Draco to tap dance. He got Vincent to do ballet. Theo fought it off but not before he had jumped on a desk and did the hula. By the time class was over, most of the class had done rather strange things in front of everyone. Moody gave points to Tobias and Harry for fighting it off.

Soon it was October and the delegations from Durstrang and Beauxbatons would arrive soon.

There was a large sign in the entrance hall talking about it and that they needed to be in front of the castle to greet the guests.

The school got a thorough cleaning and Filch seemed tense. He yelled at anyone who didn't wipe their shoes. The other members of the staff seemed tense too. They would snap at people did poorly in their classes.

Hermione came up to Harry and Tobias and asked them to buy a membership into S.P.E.W. She talked about how oppressed houseelves were and that they should all be free.

Tobias snorted. "You do know that they get their power from the houses that they live in and that they delight in their cleaning magic right? And that they consider it offensive to be asked if they want payment? They aren't slaves. They do these things willingly."

"They do it because they just don't know any better. It inhumane how we treat them. Enslaving an entire race of creatures is just wrong!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry Miss Prewitt, but they aren't humans. They don't think about things the same way we do. If they are enslaved as you say, then they do it themselves so their magic remains healthy. I cannot in good conscience support an organization that tries to harm a creature because of their ignorance of the matter. Read up on houseelves or better yet talk to one. Go to the kitchens and ask them if they are happy or not. Making them unhappy just because you have an agenda is cruel."

"But..But... It's slavery!" Hermione cried out as they walked away.

"It's not slavery. Slavery is a human concept that applies to humans enslaving humans. Houseelves are not human. And they are happy to not be human. I hope you can educate yourself Miss Prewitt." Tobias said.

The day arrived that the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would come to Hogwarts. Everyone got out of class early that day so they could line up in front of the school to greet them. After class they all went back to their rooms to put their school bags away and to put on their cloaks and hats and smarten up. Draco fussed with his hair as usual. Harry had tried to smooth his hair down with a potion Draco gave him earlier in the day while in the bathroom. It worked and his hair finally lay flat. Draco help style it for him.

They went and got in line with the other students in front of the school. Severus Snape was fussing over his snakes. He made Vincent and Gregory straighten their robes. The students all whispered excitedly about how they thought their guests would get to Hogwarts and if any of them would be cute or not.

"Unless I am much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore said.

"Where?" said many of the students eagerly.

Suddenly they all saw it. A huge carriage was flying through the air being drawn by huge flying horses.

The horses touched down on the ground, their hooves the size of dinner plates. The carriage made a huge crash that had most of them jumping. Harry noticed that their was a coat of arms on the door of the carriage. Two crossed golden wands, each emitting three stars. Then the door opened.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, and fumbled with something on the carriage to release a set of golden steps. Then a very very large woman climbed out of the carriage. She was as big as Hagrid. In fact, Hagrid seemed quite entranced with her. She was dressed head to foot in black satin and magnificent opals gleamed at her neck. This was the headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madam Maxime.

Dumbledore went up to her and kissed her hand. He welcomed her to Hogwarts. She then introduces her students who had emerged from the carriage. There were about a dozen boys and girls in their late teens. They were shivering. It was obvious why since their robes were so thin. Their robes seemed to be made from fine silk and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had scarves and shawls around their heads. They stared up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

Madam Maxime told Dumbledore she'd rather go inside and warm up, rather than waiting for the Durmstrang students to arrive. But she was worried about her horses. Dumbledore assured her that the horses would be well taken care of by Hagrid their gamekeeper. Hagrid perked up at the mention of himself.

The crowd parted for the headmistress and her students to go inside.

They waited for a few more minutes for Durmstrang to arrive.

"Can you hear something?" Draco asked suddenly.

There was an odd and eerie noise coming from the lake. A muffled rumbling and sucking sound.

Then a ship raised slowly from the lake. It was very skeletal looking as if it were a wreck coming back to life. They heard an anchor being thrown down in the shallows and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

The students that disembarked were wearing thick cloaks made of fur. There was a man leading them up to the castle with a sleek silver fur cloak. He looked familiar to Tobias so he assumed he knew him back in his Voldemort days. This was the headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff. His white hair was short and he had a goatee. He shook hands with Dumbledore and greeted him.

He led a student of his into the castle, who turned out to be Viktor Krum to Draco's surprise.

"It's Krum, Harry!" Draco said as they made their way inside behind the group from Durmstrang. They went into the Great Hall and noticed that the students from Beauxbatons had already chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. The Durmstrang students however, went over to sit with the Slytherins much to Draco's delight. He got into a conversation with Krum when he sat down close to the silver trio.

Harry noticed that the students from Beauxbatons were sitting at the table looking rather glumly around at the Great Hall. Some were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads. The Durmstrang students however, were pulling off their heavy furs and staring around with expressions of interest. They were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them impressed. Their robes were a blood red now that they had taken their furs off.

When all the students had taken their seats, the teachers sat down at the teachers table. When their headmistress appeared, the students from Beauxbatons rose to their feet and did not resume their seats until Madam Maxime was seated. Dumbledore remained standing.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, ghosts, and most importantly guests." Dumbledore beamed at them. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls gave a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Harry whispered.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast." said Dumbledore. "I now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He sat down. Karkaroff started talking to him.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. There was a greater variety of dishes in front of them, including several that were definitely foreign.

Tobias tried some of the foreign food. It was quite good.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" a voice said.

It was the girl that had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. Now that her muffler was off they could see that had a long sheet of silvery-blond hair that fell almost to her waist. She had large deep blue eyes, and very white even teeth.

Draco went purple. He stared up at her as if he had never seen a girl before.

"Yeah go ahead and have it." Tobias said, rolling his eyes at Draco, and pushing the dish towards her.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah." Draco said dreamily. "Yeah it was excellent."

The girl picked up the dish and carried it back to the Ravenclaw table. Tobias noticed that Draco as well as quite a few other boys were goggling at her, and seemed temporarily speechless. Hmm. Maybe she had veela blood in her background, he thought.

Tobias looked up at the staff table. Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Jr. had arrived. Barty gave a little wave to him and Harry.

The desserts arrived and again, there was quite a few foreign dishes. The Durmstrang students were impressed with all the food.

Once the plates were empty, Dumbledore got to his feet. The room was buzzing with a sort of excited tension.

"The moment has come." said Dumbledore. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket jus to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch Jr. Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." there was a smattering of polite applause. Barty stood up and took a bow before sitting back down with a grin. "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman, perhaps because of his fame as a beater.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore continued. "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime on the panel of judges. The casket, if you please, Mr. Filch."  
Filch carried an old wooden chest studded with jewels.

"The champions will be tested on their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger in three tasks spaced throughout the school year. There will be three champions. One from each school. The champions will be selected by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."  
Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the jeweled wooden box three times. The lid creaked open. Dumbledore reached inside and pulled out a roughly hewn wooden cup that was filled with blue-white flames.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet." Dumbledore said. "You will have twenty-four hours in which to submit your name. Tomorrow night, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student enters their name, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire. Finally, I wish to impress upon you that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected, they will be forced to see the tournament to its end. The placing of your name constitutes a binding magical contract. So make very sure that you are willing to compete before you enter. Now I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Fred and George Weasley talked to each other about how they could trick the Age Line with an aging potion.

Draco asked Krum where the Durmstrang students were sleeping.

"On the ship." Krum said.

Karkaroff came up to Viktor Krum and started fussing over him like he was the most important student in his school. He turned and led his students out towards the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Draco, Tobias, and Harry. Harry stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you." said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at him.  
Karkaroff froze. He stared at Harry's scar. The Durmstrang student behind him stopped and stared at Harry too.

"Yeah Yeah. He's Harry Potter. Now move along." Tobias said coldly.

Karkaroff shook himself out of it and led his students out the door. Tobias shook his head.

The next day everyone seemed to wake up early. There were a lot of people milling around the entrance hall staring at the Goblet of Fire.

Apparently all of the Durmstrang lot had already put their names in.

Fred and George tried putting there names in. They had even drunk an aging potion but the Age Line had thrown them out and they had sprouted some rather impressive beards.

Warrington from Slytherin put his name in. The Slytherins all rooted for him. Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff put his name in. Angelina Johnson from Gryffindor put her name in. Draco sincerly hoped that no one from Gryffindor was chosen. The Beauxbatons students entered as one and entered their names in.

That evening, everyone filed into the Great Hall again for the Halloween feast. Draco, Tobias, and Harry stayed here this time rather than go to the Malfoys party. All the students seemed very eager to be done with the feast and were very excited when the food disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Well then. It is time for the Goblet of Fire to select the champions. When the champions names are called I want them to come up to the staff table and then go through into the next chamber where they will receive their first instructions."

Everyone stared at the goblet in tense excitement. Harry hoped their champion would be from Slytherin.

The flames inside of the goblet turned suddenly red. Sparks flew out of it. Next moment a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length. "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!"

Everyone cheered and applauded. Viktor rose from the Slytherin table and walked up towards Dumbledore. Then he walked over to the door to the next chamber. Karkaroff cheered for Krum.

Now everyone had their attention back on the goblet. The flames had turned red again and seconds later a piece of parchment shot out of it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said. The girl with silvery blond hair stood up and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The rest of the Beauxbatons students were very upset. Some were actually crying.

The flames turned red again and a piece of parchment flew out.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Every single Hufflepuff stood up and cheered. Most of the Slytherins groaned. Cedric made his way up the room and into the other room.

"Excellent! We have our three champions. Now off to bed everyone." Dumbledore said as the headmaster and headmistress of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons got up and followed Dumbledore through the door.

When they got back to their dorms everyone in Slytherin was complaining about their Hufflepuff champion.

"I'm rooting for Viktor Krum now." Draco said. "I don't care that he goes to a different school. he's loads better than a Hufflepuff champion. We for sure won't win now. Krum is going to win."

Tobias just shook his head and went to bed, not really caring who was a champion and who wasn't.

The next few days had the Hufflepuffs strutting around very proudly. They were very excited that the champion came from their house. The Gryffindors were sulky about it but pulled on happy faces when ever they were around the Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws were happy for the Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins were just sulking.

Well most of the Slytherins were sulking. Tobias was just amused at all the fuss.

After Potions one day, Tobias stayed behind to talk to Severus, assuring Harry that he'd see him later.

"Yes Mr. Thorn? Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Severus said.

"Yes sir. I was wondering if we could talk somewhere alone where no one else can hear?" Tobias said.

Severus looked at him for a moment. "Alright then. Come into my office." He led Tobias into his office and put a silencing charm on his door. "Is there something the matter Mr. Thorn?"

"No sir. At least I hope not. I need to ask you a question."

"Ask away." Severus said.

"Where does your loyalty lie? With Dumbledore, Harry, or the dark lord?" Tobias said eyes getting steely.

"I am not sure what you mean Mr. Thorn." Snape said slowly.

"Of course you know what I am talking about...sir." Tobias said. "I know you used to be a deatheater. It's rather obvious. I also know that you now answer to Dumbledore. I was just wondering whether you have Harry's best interests at heart or you just do what Dumbledore says."

Snape stared at Tobias, speechless. He shook himself out of it. "I assure you the only oath I have made to Dumbledore is to protect Harry. Not to be his lackey."

"So you aren't loyal to Dumbledore then?" Tobias asked.

"He is the headmaster. I am a Hogwarts teacher. I am loyal to him as a professor is loyal to their superior. I'm not sure why you are asking me all this."

"Good that you aren't loyal to Dumbledore. I might've had to go elsewhere for help. And I didn't want to do that. To be put it simply. I need a memory potion. A powerful one. And you're the only one I know that is skilled enough to brew it."

"And why would I want to brew this for you?" Severus said.

"Because if you don't I'll know you aren't loyal to me anymore Severus." Tobias said as his eyes flashed red.

Snape stared at him in shock. "My lord...how?"

"Yes Severus. I am the dark lord." Tobias sneered at him. "And I'm not sure that I quite trust you anymore. What exactly did you swear to Dumbledore when you made an oath to him?"

"My lord. I swore to protect Harry, nothing more." Snape said. He put on a brave face. "And I will protect Harry, no matter what you want to do to him!"

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Relax Severus. I have no intention of trying to harm Harry now. I am quite sure I wasn't sane when I went after him. Now about that potion?"

Severus stared at him for a bit and then looked down. "I will do whatever you ask of me, my lord."

"Good. I have a list of possible memory potions. You can pick which potion you feel you can make most successfully. Tell me if you need anything." Tobias handed the parchment to Severus who was still staring at him nervously.

"My lord...may I ask what the memory potion is for?"

"When I attached myself to this body I forgot most if not all of who I was. I am only now regaining a few of my memories. I need the memory potion to regain most of my memories." Tobias said.

Snape looked at the list. "I think that this potion may work. It will require several other potions beforehand. And it will take several months to complete. I can brew the other potions as quickly as I can and will tell you when they are finished so you can take them."

"Very good. I trust your abilities. If you poison me though there will be consequences. I am watching you Severus." Tobias said. He got up and walked out the door.

Snape stared after him. He stared at his arm where the dark mark was there, greyed out, but there. What was he getting himself into?

It was finally the day of the first task. Everyone was excited. Harry was chatting happily with Draco. Tobias was looking quite pale, as he had just drunk the first of the required potions. It turned out to be painful. He might have to hex Snape later.

Ron had let them in on a secret. The first task involved dragons! Apparently Ron's brother Charlie was there helping out in the first task. Even Tobias was a bit excited. He knew this would be interesting.

Lessons stopped at midday, giving everyone time to get down to the dragon enclosure. Of course most people didn't know what was in there. Tobias, Harry, Draco and the rest of the Slytherin first years went down to the enclosure and took their seat in the stands. They waited excitedly. The headmasters and headmistress were sitting in a special part of the stands, with Barty Crouch Jr. Ludo Bagman arrived a few minutes later.

Several dragon handlers led a silvery-blue dragon into the enclosure. They also placed the dragon's eggs down in the middle of the enclosure. The dragon was shooting a brilliant blue flame at them. The handlers were mostly protected from it by fire resisting spells and dragon hide clothing. The crowd however shrank back a little. Though they found they were protected as well, by a shielding spell around the stands, when the dragon shot flames at them.

"It's a Swedish Short-snout." Theo said excitedly. "It's flame can reduce bone to ash in a matter of seconds...I like reading about dragons."

"Lucky we're behind this shielding spell. I wonder what the champions have to do with it?" Draco said.

Ludo Bagman was commentating.

Suddenly a whistle sounded. And a minute later Cedric Diggory arrived in the enclosure. Everybody cheered.

"And here we have Cedric Diggory!" said Bagman

Cedric stared in fear at the dragon. It shot a flame at him and he dodged just in time.

"Oh, narrow miss there, very narrow."

Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog. The dragon got distracted by it. Cedric crept towards the center of the enclosure where the eggs were being kept.

"Clever move!"

The dragon changed it's mind right as Cedric was halfway there!

"Pity it didn't work!"

Cedric ran towards the eggs and grabbed a golden one. He dodged more flame and made it back to the edge of the enclosure. The crowd roared.

"Very good indeed!" said Bagman. "And now the marks from the judges!"

The judges gave him pretty good scores. Karkaroff gave him a lower score. Madam Maxime gave a fair score. Dumbledore gave him a 9 for his excellent use of transfiguration.

The dragon was replaced by another dragon. A brilliant green colored dragon that had a quite pleasant and almost musical sounding roar.

"That's a Welsh Green. Not as dangerous as the Swedish Short-Snout." said Theo. "I wonder who's getting her."

"One down, two to go! Bagman yelled as the whistle sounded again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur walked out into the enclosure. Everyone cheered. The Beaxbatons and several of the male students cheered louder.

The dragon spotted Fleur. Fleur casted a charm at it.

"Oh, I'm not sure that was wise!" cried Bagman.

The dragon started getting sleepy. It started snoring. When it did it shot flame from its mouth. Fleur ducked.

"Oh...nearly!"

The dragon continued to snore and Fleur made her way to the eggs, dodging flames ever so often.

"Careful now!"

She got to the eggs and grabbed the golden egg. The dragon snored fire at her and her skirt catches on fire. She casted a Aquamenti spell at her skirt and water shoots out of her wand. It puts out the fire but she's still a bit singed.

"I thought she'd had it then!"

Fleur quickly walked to the edge of the enclosure as the dragon handlers came to take the dragon away. The crowd was roaring.

The judges give her their marks. She gets good marks but they were lower than Cedric's.

A very large red dragon with golden spikes was led into the enclosure. It shot mushroom shaped flame from its nostrils. It's eggs were a vivid crimson speckled with gold.

"A Chinese Fireball. One of my favorites!" Theo said. "They're super aggressive. Krum's going to have a hard time dealing with this one."

The whistle sounded for a third time.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman.

Krum slouched into the enclosure. He shot a curse at the dragon right between it's eyes.

"Very daring!"

The dragon let out a horrible roaring shriek. Krum ran towards the eggs while the dragon thrashed around. The dragon was so out of it, it actually smashed some of its eggs. Krum dodged it...

"That's some nerve he's showing...and..."

Krum got the golden egg.

"Yes, he's got the egg!"

Cheering and applause shattered the air. Draco was whooping. Krum made his way back to the edge of the enclosure and the dragon was led away, still thrashing.

The judges gave him a penalty for the smashed eggs. He wasn't supposed to harm the other eggs. And yet his scores were higher than Cedric and Fleur because he got it done faster. Karkaroff was looking very smug. Of course he had given Krum a 10.

After that most of the Slytherins openly supported Krum instead of Cedric. They sported badges saying 'Krum Rules!'

Tobias spent a lot of time in the library, or tried to. Krum would come in there every so often with his gaggle of female admirers.

Fred and George seemed to be peddling their prank wares to people. Hermione was a bit exasperated with them. They gave some free samples to Harry and he used them on several of his housemates to everyone's great amusement.

Tobias kept taking the potions he needed to take. They were mostly painful. Harry wondered why Tobias was often very pale. He assured Harry that he was fine.

December arrived and with it came the cold. Most of the Beauxbatons had finally obtained cloaks and shivered underneath them.

Hagrid had the blast-ended skrewts try and hibernate in Care of Magical Creatures. It didn't go well. Only ten of the skrewts were left and getting them all into boxes proved to be a mistake. They burned their boxes and went rampaging. Most of the students hid in Hagrid's cabin, while the more brave of the bunch helped round them up. Rita Skeeter a rather nasty reporter for the Daily Prophet appeared and started talking to Hagrid. Harry could see all this happen from the safety of the cabin. He was glad she didn't notice him. Rita had been hounding Harry for an interview constantly since he returned to the wizarding world. He was sure she'd write some scathing article abut him if he ever let her.

!

Sorry no Malfoy ferret scene. Ron and Draco are being civil with each other remember? Plus that wasn't really Moody that did that. It was Barty Crouch Jr. I know how that is one of the best scenes hilarity wise in the fourth book. Sorry.

Yeah, Harry's not a champion. There's no reason for him to be now. And Tobias would never let his minions put Harry in danger.


	18. Chapter 18

The Yule Ball was fast approaching. Lucius had suggested that the boys stay at school over the holiday so they could attend. This worked for Tobias since Severus had another potion he had to give him over the holiday. Most of the students put their names down that they would be staying for Christmas. Everyone wanted to go to the Ball. Harry wasn't looking forward to the ball. He already had several girls try to get his attention lately. Tobias did as well. Pansy bugged Draco until he said he would take her. Tobias was approached by Fleur Delacour surprisingly. She hinted that he should ask her to the Ball. Since he didn't really want to deal with all the other girls that were fawning over him he asked her to the Ball. Many of the Hogwarts girls were very disappointed, as they had noticed this year that Tobias had become rather handsome. Surprisingly, Daphne Greengrass asked Harry out, and since he didn't really want to ask someone, he said he'd take her.

Shortly before break they'd heard that Ron had run up to Fleur Delacour and asked her to the Ball. He didn't even wait for a response before he ran for it in embarrassment. Draco snickered at the information.  
And it seemed Hermione was being very secretive about who she was going to the ball with. Harry did notice that her teeth were now normal sized rather then her slight buck teeth and he asked her about it.

"Well a Slytherin girl hexed me, making my front teeth grow a lot...when Madam Pomfrey shrank them...I just let her shrink them a little further."

Christmas morning arrived. Harry, Draco, and Tobias had large piles of presents at the end of their beds. Harry's was larger. He received the usual Weasley sweater from Moly Weasley as well as some mince pies. He got a penknife from Sirius with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot. He got sweets from several of his Slytherin housemates and Ron. He received more experimental prank items from the Weasley twins. He got books from Tobias, Draco, and a few other people. Bellatrix sent Harry and Draco books on Occlumency.

Draco got a lot of stuff from his parents as well as gifts from his housemates. Tobias got various sweets from Harry and mostly books from everyone else. He also got a Weasley sweater. Bellatrix sent Tobias an old book, that belonged in the Lestrange family library, on the Dark Arts. He hid it in his trunk.

Everyone in the Slytherin common rooms spent their day enjoying their presents. Harry tackled Tobias and tried forcing his Weasley sweater on him. Tobias was not amused. Well maybe just a little amused.

Tobias escaped Harry and made his way out of the common room and into the Potions classroom with Nagini following behind. Snape handed him his potion, eyeing the huge snake nervously. It burned going down and gave Tobias a bit of nausea but otherwise didn't have any ill effects.

"My lord. There will be one more potion to take before the main memory potion. When would you like to take the main potion?" Snape asked.

"Sometime shortly after the school year has ended. It wouldn't do to have Dumbledore become suspicious." Tobias said as he leaned on a table trying not to puke.

"Very well my lord." Snape said. He couldn't give Tobias a nausea potion because it might effect the other potion that he took. Plus he didn't want to really. Any discomfort that he could get away with causing the dark lord was worth it.

Tobias went back to the common room looking a little green.

In the evening they all started getting ready to go to the Yule Ball. They all put on their dress robes. Draco took an extra look time trying to look good.

Tobias went off to escort his date from the Beauxbatons carriage. Harry and Draco waited for their dates in the Slytherin common room. Pansy arrived in a very frilly dress of pale pick. She giggled and went to take Draco's arm. They made their way out to the Great Hall.

Daphne came down in dark blue robes.

"Hello Harry. Thank you for taking me to the Ball. I'm not usually one for frivolous things like this but I thought I'd attend anyway. I hope you don't think that we are courting now because of this. I just thought you seemed to be a nice guy that wouldn't try anything with me."

"Oh of course. To be honest, I thought the same thing." Harry said.

"Good to see we are on the same page and everything." Daphne said as she took Harry's arm and walked with him to the Great Hall.

When Harry and Daphne got to the entrance hall, they met with Draco and Pansy. As they waited for Tobias to get there, Pansy and Daphne chatted.

Tobias came in with Fleur on his arm. She was wearing robes of silver-grey satin and looked gorgeous. Draco was very envious of Tobias right then. Tobias was acting like a gentleman with her but was a little annoyed that she seemed to be trying to turn on her veela charm with him. It didn't work against him but he wasn't going to upset her by telling her that.

The Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the head of the group with a pretty girl in blue robes that Harry assumed must be from Beauxbatons because he didn't recognize her.

"Champions over here please!" Professor McGonagall said.

Tobias and Fleur went over to where Professor McGonagall wanted them while Draco, Pansy, Harry, and Daphne went into the Great Hall.

Tobias looked around at the champions and their dates. Cedric Diggory was with a pretty Ravenclaw girl that he believed was called Cho Chang. The girl that was standing with Viktor Krum was rather surprising. It was Hermione Granger! But she looked like her hair had been dosed with a potion. It was sleek and shiny rather than bushy and it was twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes of floaty periwinkle-blue material. Quite a few people were shocked when they walked past and saw her. Ron, who ended not having a date, stared at her and Krum with narrowed eyes. He looked quite put out for some reason.

Once everyone was seated, the champions and their dates got in line in pairs and followed Professor McGonagall towards a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. The house tables had been vanished, and a hundred or so smaller tables were arranged around the room. All the students clapped when the champions entered the Great Hall.

Fleur steered Tobias towards the top table. He inwardly sighed and let her. She was quite forceful this one.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table. Karkaroff however was wearing a similar expression to Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione together. I guess he didn't want his star pupil distracted by a girl. Ludo Bagman was clapping enthusiastically as was Barty. Madame Maxime clapped politely.

When the champions reached the table, Tobias sat next to Barty, which seemed to please the man to no end. Fleur sat beside Tobias and flirted with him. There were menus on the table in front of them next to the empty plates. Dumbledore looked carefully at his own menu and then said to his plate "Pork chops!"

And the pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table ordered off their menues as well. Tobias looked over at Harry and Draco's table and they were doing something similar. He ordered his food and watched it appear. Fleur entertained him by talking about her school.

"Beauxbatons ez a beautiful Palace. Much grander than 'ogwarts. It haz majestic gardens and fountains. At Yule zere ez beautiful ice sculptures in ze Dining chamber at Chreestmas zat do not melt. And ze food ez seemply superb."

Fleur was actually seeming to gain a little respect for the fact that Tobias didn't become a drooling idiot around her and had stopped trying to use her veela charm on him.

Hermione was teaching Krum to say her name properly. He kept calling her "Hermy-own."

"Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly.

"Herm-own-ninny."

"Close enough." She said grinning.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. He then made the tables and chairs zoom against the walls, and conjured a raised platform along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters, a popular wizarding band made there way up to the stage and started to play.

Fleur led Tobias onto the dance floor. Krum followed with Hermione and Cedric and Cho followed behind them. They all danced. Tobias was leading Fleur around gracefully. Cedric wasn't as graceful but managed to look good while leading Cho. Krum wasn't graceful at all but at least didn't step on any of Hermione's toes. She was beaming as she danced. Fleur was enjoying herself too. Happy to have an intelligent boy that was also very handsome dancing with her.

Several other couples stood up to dance after that. Neville danced with Ginny, who was stepping on her toes ever so often. Pansy dragged Draco onto the dancefloor. Daphne had talked Harry into dancing as well. Dumbledore was waltzing with Madame Maxime. Barty was dancing with Professor Sinistra very enthusiastically.

At some point, Ron got into a loud fight with Hermione about her being with Viktor Krum. She stormed off somewhere.  
After awhile Madame Maxime and Hagrid danced with each other. They were very happy about it too. Ludo Bagman was dancing with Professor McGonagall. After the song ended Fred and George started harassing him about something.

After awhile, Fleur got tired and Tobias walked her out of the castle into the courtyard so she could get some air. There was a classmate of her's that was out there crying and she excused herself to go talk to the girl. Tobias waited for her.

While Tobias was waiting, he heard a familiar voice approaching.

"...don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard.

"It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it..."

"Then flee." said Snape's voice curtly. 'Flee if you feel you have to. I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

"You are a fool Severus." said Karkaroff.

They came around the corner. Snape caught sight of Tobias standing there and paled a bit. Karkaroff just walked off in a huff, barely noticing Tobias. Tobias smiled at Snape and he thought to himself that he would be having a conversation with Snape later.

"Professor Snape. Can we talk later in your office?" Tobias asked as Fleur appeared and took Tobias's arm.

"Of course Mr. Thorn how about an hour from now?" Snape said trying to betray his nervousness.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Tobias walked away with Fleur.

"What waz zat about?" Fleur asked as they walked along the gardens that had been placed there for the Ball.

"Oh nothing. I just need to talk about some classwork of mine with my professor." Tobias said.

"Ah, you are so studious. I'm impreessed." Fleur said smiling at him.

"So what was wrong with your classmate?" Tobias asked.

"A boy from Raveenclaw insulted 'er by going with 'er to ze Ball and zen dancing with anozer girl ze whole time. So rude." Fleur said.

Tobias and Fleur noticed Hagrid and Madam Maxime sitting together. Fleur didn't want to intrude on her headmistress so she asked him if they could go another way.

"Alright. This way then." Tobias noticed a large beetle on one of the garden statues and stopped. It seemed to be an animagus. He could tell by the feel of magic around it. "Excuse me a moment." He went a grabbed the beetle before it could fly away.

"Eeew. Why did you do zat?" Fleur said disgusted.

"I apologize for the rudeness. It just seems as though this animagus here was spying on your Headmistress and her friend."

"Animagus? How do you know?" Fleur said staring at the beetle that was struggling in his hands.

"I could sense the magic coming from it. Now what do you think I should do with it?"

"I don't know. How horrid zat zey would spy on Madam Maxime. I would like to ask zem why zey zought zey could do zat."

"Lets take the bug to Dumbledore. He will figure out what to do with it."

"Zat works for me."

Tobias went inside with Fleur trailing behind him. He goes up to Dumbledore in the Great Hall, who has just finished dancing with Professor Sprout.

"Professor Dumbledore, I think I've found an animagus hiding outside. I wanted to take it to you to see if I was right." Tobias said holding up the struggling beetle.

"Oh my. That is indeed an animagus. Well done. 10 points to Slytherin." said Dumbledore as he takes the beetle. "Now let's see who you are."

Dumbledore casted a spell at the beetle and it turns into Rita Skeeter, the reporter for the Daily Prophet. She looks rather disheveled after being manhandled. She stumbles back out of Dumbledore's reach, looking rather put out.

"Ah Miss Skeeter. I did say you were no longer allowed in Hogwarts did I? Trying to overhear something juicy were you?" Dumbledore said. "I will have to report this to the Ministry as you well know."

"Albus...There's no need to be rash. I can just go and be out of your hair and no one needs to know." Rita said nervously.

"No one needs to know? I'm a member of the Ministry!" Barty said walking up. "You are an unregistered animagus. That means time in Azkaban."

"Who was she spying on?" Barty asked Tobias with a knowing look. "I do hope she wasn't spying on students." Tobias shook his head.

"She was spying on Madam Maxime." Tobias said.

"No. I was spying on Rubeus Hagrid not her." Rita said quickly, "She just happened to be there."

"Still that's going to look bad for us if it's found out that a member of our press was caught spying on an important foreign Headmistress. This is going to make my department very busy." said Barty as he went up to Rita "Come here you! I'm taking you to the Ministry." He grabbed her and walked out of the castle and away from the grounds so he could apparate with her to the Ministry. Several teachers went with him to make sure he made it there with her.

Tobias led Fleur back to the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Zank you for protecting Madam Maxime. We all respect her zo much. For 'er to be spyed on ez just cruel."

"You are welcome Miss Delacour. It was a pleasure." Tobias said kissing her on the hand.

"And zank you for a lovely evening. Et was nice to be with a weezard zat does not become zenseless when I am around." Fleur said.

"It was a pleasure to spend time with you too Miss Delacour." Tobias said.

"Please, call me Fleur. We are friends now aren't we?"

"Indeed. Have a good night...Fleur." Tobias said as he saw her to the door of the carriage.

"And you as well Tobias." She blows a kiss at him and walks inside, closing the door behind her.

When she is out of sight, Tobias lets out a sigh of relief. It was hard to pretend to be interested. She was a very powerful witch but Tobias just wasn't interested in her, or any person, in that way for that matter. He was sure she picked up on that and was grateful she didn't push herself on him.

He walked back to the castle and went down to the dungeons. He went to Snape's office and waited for him there.

When Snape arrived he looked a very pale and nervous. He put a silencing spell on the door and sat down across from Tobias.

"Am I correct in assuming that Karkaroff was one of my deatheaters?" Tobias said.

"Yes my lord." Snape said nervously.

"And I assume from your discussion with him tonight that he intends to run away from his duties? Tobias said coldly.

"That seems to be what he intends my lord."

"Well I'll just have to send someone to him to teach him why that is not a good idea." Tobias said in a sudden cheerful voice. "Now can I see your arm? I want to sate my curiosity about something."

Snape gives him his left arm, sliding his sleeve up. The dark mark on his arm is much more visible than it used to be.  
Tobias stared at it. "So I'm guessing that that has darkened in the last few months right?"

"Yes my lord."

"Hmm. I guess my taking the potions has helped me after all. But this is unfortunate. Most of my followers will be certain I am returning. I may have to reveal myself earlier than expected. Can you have the main potion ready earlier?" Tobias said thoughtfuly

"I can try my lord. I will inform you when it is ready."

"Very good Severus." He got up and canceled the silencing spell. "Goodnight Professor Snape."

"Goodnight Mr. Thorn."

Tobias got accosted by Harry and Draco after he returned to the room.

"So how was it? Did you kiss her?" Draco asked.

"Who?" Tobias said confused.

"Fleur! Did you kiss her? What was it like? I'll bet it was amazing."

"Oh her. We didn't really kiss. I just walked her back to the Beauxbatons carriage. We didn't kiss or anything. I just went with her because I was tired of the other girls coming up to me." Tobias said, annoyed that he would have two different sets of memories of puberty if the potion worked. He could barely stand this time around.

"You're kidding? Not one kiss? If it were me with Fleur I would've totally kissed her!" Draco said in shock.

"Maybe she was more impressed by the fact that I didn't become speechless and weird when I was around her." Tobias said with a smirk.

"I do not become speechless and weird around her!" Draco protested.

"You do. You totally do." Theo said walking past.

Draco sputters intelligibly.

Rita Skeeter turned out to be in a lot of trouble. She had broken the law with being an unregistered animagus. She lost her job and was thrown into Azkaban for a brief one year stay.

Hagrid seemed rather upset about something when break was over. He even missed some of his Care of Magical Creatures classes. A woman named Professor Grubbly-Plank took over for Hagrid on those days. Draco and Harry felt she was better suited to the position. She showed them unicorns one day.

There was a Hogsmeade visit halfway through January. On the way there the silver trio noticed Krum wearing nothing but swim trunks jumping into the lake.

"He's totally mad. That water must be freezing!" said Draco.

"It's probably a lot colder back at Durmstrang. It might seem warm to him." Harry said.

Draco just stared at Krum swimming.

"Stop goggling him. You already got his autograph." Harry said with a laugh.

Tobias smirked. "Harry I don't think it's his autograph that he wants."

Draco blushes.

Harry looked at Draco in realization. "Oh...you fancy him?"

"I do not!"

Tobias and Harry laugh as hey walk down to Hogsmeade. Draco took one last look at Krum before running to catch up with them.

It was still pretty cold and the snow had gone from white and powdery to grey and slushy. They talked about the tournament and what might be the next task as they made their way to the village.

They met Hermione and Ron when they got to Hogsmeade. They didn't seem to be fighting anymore but were being oddly formal with each other. And every time Krum was mentioned Ron would scowl.

They did some shopping and then went to Three Broomsticks for something to drink. They met Theo and Blaise there and sat with them. They ordered three butterbeers.

"Hey there. Guess what! I heard rumors about what the next task is going to involve!" Theo said.

"What's it going to be?" Draco said excitedly.

"I heard its going to involve the Black Lake!" Theo said.

"No wonder Krum was taking a swim! He must be practicing!" Harry said excited.

Tobias noticed Ludo Bagman talking with some goblins who looked angry enough to kill him. Tobias wondered what the man was up to.

Cedric came in and Ludo got up and talked with Cedric for a bit. Cedric obviously didn't like what Ludo was saying to him.

"No! I wont cheat. Get away from me Mr. Bagman!" Cedric said loudly and angrily.

Everyone looked up and stared at the two. Ludo looked really disappointed. He stormed out of the pub and the goblins got up and followed him.

!

I'm wondering if I should add some romance to this? I mean they are teenagers. Comment if you want to see Harry and Tobias getting together with people. And who should they fall for? Each other? Hermione? Daphne? Cho Chang? I'm not good with romance if you haven't noticed.

Oh and about Barty Jr. having his father's job instead of him. His father is regretfully recently deceased. And Barty never got thrown in Azkaban so he climbed the ladder quickly because of his father's influence. So he got his father's job when he died. If only they had known just how he died they might've reconsidered. But Barty Jr. will never let anyone know the truth about his father's death. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

It was February and the day of the second task. It was very exciting to Harry and Draco. They ate breakfast quickly and rushed out to the grounds to see the next task. Tobias followed at a more relaxed pace.

The stands were placed near the edge of the lake. Many of the students were already sitting in the stands, eagerly awaiting the second task to start.

Krum was in swim trunks again as well as Cedric. Fleur was in a silvery swimsuit. Fleur and Cedric looked worried about something but Krum just looked grumpier than usual. Professor Karkaroff was talking to Krum trying to give him tips. Madam Maxime was giving a pep talk to Fleur. Cedric was trying to prepare himself alone since Dumbledore had already seated himself. Barty waved when he saw Harry and Tobias. He lounged in his seat casually. Ludo Bagman arrived a bit later than everyone and flopped into his seat.  
Harry, Draco, and Tobias sat down and waited. They got the champions ready. Dumbledore got up and addressed the crowd.

"Last night something was stolen from the champions. A treasure of sorts. Their task is to go into the Black Lake and find it. The quickest to do so will be the winner of this task." Dumbledore spoke. "Champions ready? Go!"

The champions cast spells at themselves and jumped into the lake. Both Fleur and Cedric used a Bubblehead charm but Krum used some fascinating transfiguration on himself. He turned his top half into a shark. When the champions were in the water, Dumbledore cast a spell at the lake to make the water clearer so everything was visible.

They could barely see the area where the merepeople were swimming around three floating bodies. The crowd assumed these were the 'treaures' that the champions needed to get to.  
Fleur was having trouble with the grindylows. They kept grabbing hold of her and she had a hard time getting them off. She ended up struggling and her Bubblehead charm popped. She was rescued before she could drown by several ministry workers that were watching the task in case anyone needed to be helped.

Krum scared off all the grindylows with his shark head and rushed over to the area where his 'treasure' was being kept. Draco looked closer with some omnioculars at the people floating in the middle of all those merpeople. One looked like a Ravenclaw girl with black hair. The middle one looked little a little girl with shiny silver-blond hair. The last one was unmistakably Hermione Prewitt. Her bushy hair waving around in the water. They all looked in a stasis of some kind. The merpeople scattered when Krum rushed up and grabbed the rope that tied down Hermione with his shark teeth. The rope snapped and he swam her back to the surface of the water. When they broke the surface, Krum's shark head shrank back into his normal head and Hermione woke up and gasped for air. Krum helped her back to the edge of the water.

Cedric was close behind Krum. He shot a severing charm at the rope tying down what seemed to be Cho Chang and swam her to the surface. They both burst out of the water gasping for air. Cho hugged Cedric while they were still in the water.

Two ministry workers had to go retrieve what turned out to be Fleur's little sister. When they got her to the edge of the water, Fleur rushed up and started fussing over her.  
Unsurprisingly, Krum got first place. Cedric was second and Fleur was last. So Krum and Cedric would be receiving extra time inside the next task. Apparently the final task would be held on the twenty-fourth of June. No one really knew what the last task was going to involve yet but they all hoped it was exciting.

In Potions one afternoon Karkaroff came it to talk to Snape again.

"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff." Snape muttered.

Karkaroff wouldn't take the hint. "I want to talk now, while you cant slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me."

"After the lesson." Snape snapped.

Karkaroff stayed by Snape's desk for the rest of the lesson. Tobias stared at him for time to time when he wasn't checking on his potion. Karkaroff could see him staring but thought nothing of it. Tobias decided he would contact the Lestranges after the school year was over and get them to 'take care of' Karkaroff.

After the lesson and all the students left, Karkaroff launched into a discussion about his dark mark and how it was clearer.

"I know Karkaroff. I've seen it as well. I am not worried." Snape said. Truth be told he was worried...but not for himself. He was worried for Harry. 'Tobias' seemed quite close to Harry but what would happen when he got his memories back? He'd do what he said and give him the potion. He had to do what he said...but he wasn't sure he shouldn't go to Dumbledore and tell him.

Hagrid's next lesson involved nifflers. They were fluffy black creatures that looked a bit like platypus. They had long snouts and flat front paws that were like spades. They actually looked rather cute compared to some of Hagrid's other creatures.

"These're nifflers. Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff." Hagrid said. A niffler had leapt up and tried to bite off Pansy's expensive watch. She squealed.

"Useful little treasure detectors." Hagrid said. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed at a large patch of freshly turned earth. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an' get ready ter set 'em loose."

Harry took off the watch that the Malfoys' got him for his birthday, and put it in his pocket. Then he picked up a niffler. It sniffed his ear. It was rather cuddly he had to admit.

They had a lot of fun that lesson. The nifflers dived in and out of the patch of earth as though it were water. They would come scurrying back to the student that picked them and spit the gold into their hands. Harry noticed that sometimes the nifflers wouldn't give the gold up and would stuff it into a pouch they had on their stomachs. Draco was having fun with his niffler and got quite a few gold coins. Gregory Goyle had tried to pocket a few of the gold coins but Hagrid told him off for it and said it was leprechaun gold. Ron's niffler was quite efficient and he had a large pile of coins at his feet. When they had all counted the coins, some of them had to upend the nifflers to get all the coins from their pouches, it turned out Ron's got the most. Hagrid gave him a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate as a reward.

Around the last week of May, a rumor started going around about the last tournament task. People were saying that the champions would have to get through a maze full of dangerous creatures and curses. Draco and Harry kept guessing what creatures the champions could be facing. Tobias was mostly distracted by the pain that the next potion was causing so he didn't join them in guessing.

"Are you alright Tobias?" Harry asked one day, pulling Tobias aside to talk to him.

"I'm fine Harry." Tobias said.

Harry wasn't fooled. "You're clearly not alright Tobias. It's ok. You can tell me. We're friends remember? Like brothers? Please don't shut me out."

Tobias sighed. "Ok Harry. I'm not alright. I haven't been alright for awhile now. There are some memories of my past I just don't remember and I've gone to Snape to brew potions for me so I can remember. I can't tell you what these memories entail...Not yet anyway. I just want you to trust me Harry. I will tell you all about it soon."

"Oh. Well I'm not happy that you felt you had to keep me in the dark about this but I guess you had your reasons. What about the pain though? What's causing that?" Harry asked.

"The potions leading up to the main memory potion are sometimes painful. I can't take a pain potion to relieve it either because that would interfere with the process. I am fine Harry. I can take it." Tobias tried reassuring Harry.

"You don't have to do it alone, ok? We're brothers Tobias. If the pain ever gets to be too much please come to me and I'll distract you from the pain." Harry said.

"All that's left is the main potion but thanks Harry. I really appreciate it." Tobias smiled. "I want you to know that whatever happens... I'll protect you Harry."

"Thanks Tobias. Now lets see about getting you distracted from that pain..."

Harry led Tobias away and distracted him with talking about various things. Tobias smiled as he listened to his only true friend.

Exams started and everybody but Tobias was stressed out. The exams were easy for him. He already had access to most of his memories of his past childhood, however fragmented they might be. School was going to be rather boring for him he thought. But he'd have to stay if he wanted to blend in. Dumbledore still called him into his office occasionally to ask about Harry. Tobias found it hilarious that Dumbledore would trust him so much this time around. Boy was he going to be surprised when it was finally revealed to him just who he was trusting. Tobias couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's shocked face when he told him. Just before he killed him of course.

Harry thought he did rather well on his exams. Draco wasn't so sure but probably didn't need to worry.  
Their last exams were held on the same day that the last tournament task was going to be. The last task would be in the evening. All of the students could barely concentrate on their exams, too excited about the last task. It was also probably a good thing that the champions were exempt from exams that year. Cedric was much too busy preparing for the task. He always looked nervous and stressed when he was passed in the hallways. Harry was very glad he didn't have to worry about the tournament like Cedric did.

The champions had their families visit them that day. Fleur's mother and little sister were there. Fleur introduced Tobias to her family, already considering him a friend. Cedric was seen with his parents who were giving him a pep talk. Viktor Krum introduced Hermione to his parents who seemed to like her, given how intelligent she was.

Tobias was going to take the final potion right after the last task was over. He figured that in the excitement of whoever winning the tournament, that no one would notice Tobias missing. He didn't know how he would react to the potion so he had to make sure he had enough time to be alone. Harry understood and said he would make excuses for him if anyone asked.

When evening rolled around, everyone made their way to the Quidditch stadium which was now filled with a twenty-foot hedge maze. Everyone but the champions went up to the Quidditch stands and took seats.

Ludo Bagman and the rest of the judges were standing just outside the maze with the champions. He magically magnified his voice to talk to talk to the people in the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place, with eighty-five points, is Mr. Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts School!" Everybody from Hogwarts cheered very loudly. "In second place, with eighty points, is Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. Draco cheered. "And in third place, is Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" Draco cheered again.

The people in the stands could just make out the things inside the maze from where they were in the tall stands. The hedges were almost too tall to see past. There were creatures in there and various enchantments. Harry and Draco were excited.

"So...on my whistle, Cedric!" said Bagman "Three-two-one" He gave a short blast on his whistle and Cedric hurried forward into the maze. After walking for a bit, there was a blast-ended skrewt right in his path. It looked a whole lot bigger than it had earlier in the year when the Care of Magical Creatures class was taking care of them. It was the same size as Cedric. Cedric shot a curse at it and ran past it really quickly when he saw that the spell did nothing to the skrewt.

Bagman whistled for a second time and Krum hurried into the maze. His strategy was apparently curse first ask questions later to everything he came across. He was able to get through several spells mostly out of pure luck.

Bagman whistled for a third time and Fleur entered the maze. She ran for her life through most of the maze but was quite adept at figuring out how to get past enchantments. and curses. So was Cedric. Cedric ran into some golden mist that seemed to confuse him and cause him to fall over but was through and running again in no time.

There was a sphinx in the maze that Fleur and Krum ran into. Krum was stumped at the riddle and just shot a curse at it and ran the other way. Fleur was able to solve the riddle no problem and the sphinx let her go past.

Cedric was getting close to the Triwizard Cup but so was Fleur. Cedric ran into spiders and Fleur ran into another skrewt. Cedric blasted away at the spiders and only barely got away. Fleur was having trouble with the skrewt. It's armored hide deflected most spells. While she was having trouble, Cedric got to the Triwizard Cup and touched it. It portkeyed him to the outside of the maze. All of the Hogwarts students and teachers cheered as he held up the Cup. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang clapped politely even though they looked sad that they didn't win. Fleur and Krum were retrieved from the maze by some ministry workers that were watching over the task. They both looked rather disappointed that they didn't win. Draco was rather disappointed that they didn't win.

The festivities were overwhelming that night. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were good sports about it all and joined in. Hufflepuff was especially eager to celebrate. They finally got the recognition they deserved. The Slytherins, sad at having a Hufflepuff champion but happy that he won, also celebrated. It was late into the night when the heads of the Hogwarts houses all had to threaten people with detention so they would all go to sleep.

Most of the Slytherins were celebrating but there was one that wasn't. Tobias went to the Potions classroom shortly after the last task and the feast afterwards. Snape was already there.

"This will undoubtedly hurt a lot my lord. And I can't guarantee the results." Snape said as he spooned the potion from the simmering cauldron into a bottle. He handed the bottle to Tobias.

"I don't care about the pain. As long as it works." Tobias said.

Tobias raised the bottle to his lips and downed the potion. He grimaced at the taste. Everything seemed fine at first...but then the pain started. His head was full of head shattering pain. Gritting his teeth he tried to ride it out. He clutched his head and then fell to the floor.

Suddenly, the pain was overshadowed by the visions flying through his head. The visions and the pain started to get to be too much. He passed out.

Elsewhere in the castle, celebrating with everyone else, Harry clutched his scar briefly in pain.

Tobias came to on a bed. Gosh he hoped he wasn't in the Hospital Wing again. He just lay there with his eyes closed for a bit. The pain was still there a bit but it had largely faded. He tried thinking about memories from his past life. He could remember things! Not everything yet but he assumed more memories would come later as the potion did the rest of its work. Strange. He didn't really feel much different. He still felt like Tobias and the memories almost seemed like they belonged to someone else even though he knew they were his. Perhaps it was because of being in a different body. This brain wasn't really his even though the body seemed to accept his presence in it like he belonged there.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed the potions books in a nearby bookshelf and figured he must be in Snape's room. Nagini was curled around him protectively.

 _"Are you alright master? I was worried. I know you told me not to bite the Snape human but I almost did bite him when you passed out."_ Nagini said.

 _"I'm fine. In fact I feel better than I have in years. My memories are almost completely returned!"_ Tom said triumphantly.

The door opened. "My lord. You're awake." Snape said.

Tom moved Nagini and got out of the bed and to his feet. "Your potion worked Severus. I knew you would not let me down."

"May I ask what you intend to do about Harry Potter, my lord?" Snape said nervously.

Tom thought about that for a moment. What did he plan on doing with Harry? There was a prophecy that said that Harry was the one that was going to defeat him but that prophecy could've already come to pass when the curse rebounded. Plus he didn't know how he put so much faith in a prophecy when he usually sneered at the art of Divination. Everyone knows that prophecies are largely self fufilling. He must've lost all rationality at that point to actually listen to it. Plus he never even heard the whole prophecy, just part of it.

"I have no intention of killing Harry, Severus. Do not worry so much." Tom said. "I also do not want Harry as my enemy. He will be safe. Have no doubt about that."

"Thank you, my lord." Snape said relieved.

Tom thought about the connection that he and Harry obviously shared. There was something binding them together. He would research it to find out what. In the meantime he had to return to his dorm so no one would be suspicious.

"Shortly after the school year ends I will call my followers together. I hope you will be able to come Severus. But I don't want your position here as a spy compromised so if you cannot get away I will understand." Tom said before walking out the door and making his way back to the dorms.

Tobias slipped back into the Slytherin common room without anyone really noticing. People were still celebrating.

Harry pulled Tobias aside after he noticed him back.

"So did the potion work like it was supposed to?" Harry whispered. "Did you get your memories back?"

"Yes Harry. It did work. Thank you for being concerned." Tobias whispered.

"I just wish you'd tell me the whole story but I wont push you. You can tell me when you are ready." Harry said as he pulled Tobias into a hug. Tobias tensed up a bit but still let Harry hug him.

"Don't worry Harry. I will let you know all of it during the summer. You might not like the information though."

"I don't care. No matter what you say, you're still my friend." Harry said before he walked back to where Draco was drinking away his sorrows at Krum losing with some smuggled in firewhisky. Harry may or may not have had something to do with the smuggled in butterbeer and firewhisky but he would admit nothing.

Tobias just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and went to his dorm room to sleep since the potion had really wore him out. He lay there in his bed and thought about all the memories he could remember. He had to make plans now. Things would be easier this time around given that Dumbledore seemed to trust Tobias. He would pretend to be the good little Dumbledore lackey for now and plot behind the scenes. By the time Dumbledore would realize his mistake Tobias hoped he'd already be in control of the ministry and he'd be well on his way to dismantling the Order of Flaming Chickens. He'd have to have several spies inside the Order to do that, but he didn't think that would be hard. Severus was already on Dumbledore's list of trusted people. Perhaps he could turn Sirius Black to his cause? Or have some of the other Slytherin students come to Dumbledore saying they wanted to 'help stop Voldemort'. Or maybe he could get students from other houses on his side. He fell asleep thinking about all the ways he could get Dumbledore killed.

Soon the term was over. Everyone's bags were packed. Tobias had tracked down Nagini and placed her in her carrier. She grumbled about it but let him. Harry, Tobias, and Draco waited for the carriages that would take them back to Hogsmeade station. They noticed the Beauxbatons students getting ready to leave as well. Several of them were saying goodbye to Hogwarts and Durmstrang students. There were several Beaubatons boys saying goodbye to twin Hogwarts girls who looked rather pretty. Hagrid was helping Madame Maxime get the horses ready for the huge carriage. Apparently, they had made up and were giving each other lovey dovey looks ever so often. The Durmstrang students were getting ready to leave as well. Apparently Karkaroff made a run for it for some reason and left his students to fend for themselves. But they didn't seem to need his help with getting the ship ready to go. Krum was seen saying goodbye to Hermione and making her promise to write him. She blushed.

The Durmstrang ship finally left, sinking dramatically into the lake. The Beauxbatons carriage soared into the air and Hagrid waved at it till he couldn't see it anymore, widely beaming as he did. Then the carriages arrived for the Hogwarts students to go back to Hogsmeade station. The students got into the carriages.

The train's journey to King's Cross was a lot different weather wise than it was when they made the journey to Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year. It was bright and sunny instead of rainy and dreary. Everybody seemed to be in a great mood. Draco, Theo, and Harry chatted about the tournament while Tobias read a book on transformation. He needed to look different if he wanted to meet with his followers. He'd have to transfigure his features into something more resembling his past self. But first he had to figure out how to explain to Harry who he was. Things were looking to get complicated for Tobias.


	20. Chapter 20

When the silver trio got home to Malfoy manor Lucius Malfoy was looking rather nervous. For good reason, Tobias thought. The dark marks on his followers arms were getting clearer and Lucius had reason to be nervous at his mark getting clearer. He never even bothered to go looking for the dark lord after he fell so Lucius suspected that the dark lord might be a bit angry with him. Plus there was that incident with the diary. No he was not looking forward to seeing the dark lord. Tobias thought it was hilarious the way Lucius expected to get summoned at any moment.

True to his word, Tobias took Harry aside shortly after the beginning of the summer and told him the truth about himself.

"You might want to sit down for this Harry." Tobias said.

"Why?"

"Because its going to be hard to believe and not easy to swallow."

Harry sits down in one of the chairs in Tobias' bedroom. "Ok you can tell me."

"You know how I said that I had memories that I couldn't remember?" Tobias said.

"Yeah, and you took a potion to get them back." Harry said.

"Well I found out I had them when the dementors attacked during third year. It revealed a rather bad memory that I'd like to show you now if you'll let me." Tobias pulled out the Malfoys' pensieve and a memory in a vial.

Harry stared at the memory vial curiously. "I suppose I could watch it if you wanted me to."

Tobias poured the memory into the pensieve and placed it on a table. Harry leaned forward and put his face in the pensieve with Tobias.

Harry fell into a memory. He saw that he was in a cozy looking village. He saw Tobias standing there with him.

"Brace yourself Harry. This isn't going to be pleasant." Tobias said.

They saw a dark figure in a black cloak and hood approach a cozy looking house.

"Follow him and you'll learn all you need to know Harry." Tobias said with a frown.

Harry followed the dark hooded figure. He heard noise inside the house.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."

Suddenly the dark figure shoots a spell at the door of the house, blasting the door off its hinges. Then the figure entered the house with a high pitched laugh. A man with messy dark hair and glasses stood there with his wand drawn. He shoots various spells at the dark figure but they just get deflected by shielding spells. Harry stared at, what could only be his father, in horror as a rush of green light heads toward the man. James Potter falls down dead. Tobias looked away and walked after the dark figure up the stairs.

"Come on Harry. Follow me." Tobias said.

"Tobias why are you making me watch this?" Harry said.

"You'll see."

They followed the dark figure down a hallway. There was a door with a teddy bear magically painted on it. The bear was hiding it's eyes with it's paws in fear. The figure opened that door and a woman with bright red hair was standing in front of a crib.

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..." the figure said.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" The red haired woman said.

"If you insist." said the the dark figure before he shoots the killing curse at the woman. Harry stared at the death of his mother in horror.

The figure than went up to the toddler in the crib. The toddler had bright green eyes and dark hair. The figure stared at the child for a moment before shooting the killing curse at the boy. The spell rebounds off of the boy and onto the figure. The figure screamed and disintegrated. Tobias winced at the sight. The toddler version of Harry was bawling. There was a jagged cut on his forehead. Harry stared at the toddler version of himself, not knowing what to say.

"Why did you make me watch this, Tobias? And for that matter, how did you get this memory?"

Tobias sat on a chair in the room and stared at the crying toddler. "That is why I brought you here Harry. This memory came from my own head."

"What? But how?" Harry asked confused.

"The dementors made me remember it. I couldn't remember anything of my past life before then. Well, the diary incident gave me back some of my childhood memories but they were fragmented and I didn't understand them until the dementors showed me this memory. The memory of when I almost died." Tobias said.

"I don't like where this is going... Please tell me you're joking." Harry said.

"No Harry. I'm not joking. As it turns out, I was Lord Voldemort all along. I just didn't remember it."

Harry stared at his friend in shock. "It can't be true! You're Tobias not Voldemort! I've known you since we were 8 years old!"

"You think I like it any better? I've been saying for years that Voldemort must've been insane to do some of the things he did, and now I find out that I am him? I haven't really known how to feel about all this myself." Tobias said, getting up and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "But trust me Harry. I don't view you as an enemy. We have a connection. I don't know how we do but we do. You keep me sane Harry."

Harry shrugs his hands off. "You don't know how to feel about it?! What about me?! I just saw my family murdered! And here you are saying that you did it yourself!"

Just then Snape entered the room and grabbed hold of Lily. He sobbed as he held her dead body. Harry watched Snape sob, not really wanting to speak to his 'friend' at the moment.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really am. I don't usually say that about anything I do but this involves you so I'm sorry. I know this doesn't excuse what I did but I was likely insane at the time. I was going off a half-heard prophecy that said you would defeat me. Honestly I don't think I would've gone and tried to kill you if I hadn't heard this prophecy. If I remember correctly, Snape came to me with it after he overheard Dumbledore giving Trelawny a job interview in a private room of HogsHead pub in Hogsmeade. She started saying a prophecy and Snape overheard it. But then Aberforth the barman caught Snape snooping and he never heard the whole thing. If I think about it now I realize this seemed a bit staged. Why by Merlin, would Dumbledore be giving someone a job interview in a shady pub instead of in his office?"

Harry looked up at Tobias in shock and anger. "So you think Dumbledore staged the prophecy to defeat you? And he sacrificed MY family just to defeat you?!" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Damn. That actually makes sense."

Snape got up and stared at the toddler Harry for a few moments before running off.

"I want to hate you...but I can't. You were my first and only friend. You told me all about the wizarding world. You helped me get out of my horrible aunt and uncle's house. You've done more good for me than bad... Its Dumbledore that's the problem. He did this."

Sirius Black entered the room and grabbed toddler Harry.

"I promise. I promise I'll get that traitor rat Harry. He will pay." Sirius mumbled as he got toddler Harry to stop crying. He then went downstairs with toddler Harry in his arms and left the house. Harry and Tobias can see Sirius give Hagrid toddler Harry and then run off leaving his motorbike for Hagrid. Hagrid got on the motorbike and flew off with toddler Harry.

"So you don't hate me Harry?" Tobias asked.

"No. I don't. It's Dumbledore that I hate." Harry said.

Tobias smiled. "I promise Harry, you will get to see that old goat defeated."

"So why are we still here? Isnt the memory over?" Harry said.

"Oh it lasts until disembodied me finds a dementor kissed toddler named Tobias and possesses him. That should be a little less than an hour from now. We can leave now if you want."

"Yeah. I don't really need to see that."

"Alright Harry. Thanks for not hating me."

They exit the memory and find themselves sitting in Tobias's bedroom.

"I need time to think about all of this." Harry said getting up.

"Of course Harry. Take as long as you need." Tobias said.

Tobias left Harry alone to process all that.

It took a few days but Harry eventually talked to Tobias again.

"Tobias, can we talk alone?" Harry said one day as he passed him.

"Sure Harry." Tobias led him to his bedroom.

When they got there Tobias placed a silencing spell on the door.

"Like I said before I don't hate you. I probably should but I don't. But I do hate Dumbledore and all he stands for. And I also think the wizarding world needs to change. Definitely not killing all the muggleborns but taking them away from parents that won't understand them and oblivating the parents. That sort of thing. If you're viewpoints aren't insane then I'm willing to join you. But not as a follower. I want my opinion to matter to you. More like a partner." Harry said.

"I think that that is reasonable. Though I still will be above you in certain things. You are intelligent but you still are just a teenager. So if you could consider it like you were my protégé that would be acceptable. I would still listen to what you have to say though. I do value your opinions Harry." Tobias said.

"I suppose being your protégé wouldn't be so bad. Like i said though, I will only follow you if your viewpoints aren't insane."

"They aren't Harry. I agree with you that muggleborns should be taken from parents that don't understand them. And that they may be descended from squibs. That sounds a lot more reasonable than the belief that they spring up from a family with no magic at all. My viewpoints aren't insane anymore. You make me more sane remember?"

Harry nods. "Yeah I remember. It is odd that we are connected like that. But I don't mind it. So what plans do you have currently?"

"I plan on meeting with my followers. But right now I need to figure out an undetectable glamour spell. As glad as I am to have a normal looking body, it won't inspire respect and fear among most of my followers. I need to wear a glamour in order to meet with my followers. Plus I need to figure out where to meet with my followers. I cannot do it here at the manor yet as Lucius doesn't know yet who I am."

"Can I help?" Harry said.

"You can help me find a form that will make my followers believe I am who I say that I am."

"Nice. When do we start?" Harry said.

Tobias laughed at Harry's enthusiasm. "In a few days. I need to perfect the spell first. I know I casted it in my previous life but the memories are a little fuzzy."

"Alright. Tell me when you need me." Harry said. "Oh, and are you planning on telling Draco who you are? I'm pretty sure he'd be able to keep it to himself if you did. But I'm not sure he wouldn't act differently around you."

"I don't plan on telling him yet. He is an intelligent and skilled boy but he is still just a boy. It would be nice to have a follower of mine in Hogwarts but I don't have anything planned yet. He will remain unaware of this for now."

"I think that is wise." Harry said.

Harry spent the next few days practicing for Quidditch with Draco. They had fun zooming around on their broomsticks. Draco took Harry aside at one point though and confronted him.

"I'm not a fool. I know there is something Tobias and you aren't telling me. It annoys me but I figured you would tell me when you were ready. But you still haven't told me. I hate being out of the loop, Harry." Draco said a little put out.

"I'm sorry Draco, but it's up to Tobias if he wants to tell you. I'd totally tell you if I could. It's something that's personal to Tobias and I think he needs to tell you himself when he is ready."

Draco pouted a little. "I'm not happy that I'm not included in this secret of yours but I will wait. When Tobias is ready he can tell me. I won't judge."

"Trust me. I think you might view Tobias differently if you knew about it. That's part of the reason he doesn't want to tell you yet. But he will. Just be patient."

"Thanks for being honest about it, Harry. I will be patient."

A few days later Tobias is ready to practice the glamour spell. He called Harry into his room again.

"Alright I think I have it down. I just need to figure out what form to take. I had something in mind. I just wanted your opinion on it." Tobias said going to stand in the middle of the room.

"Ok show me." Harry said eagerly.

Tobias placed his yew wand to his forehead and said a spell. He changed. What was standing before Harry was rather frightening not very human looking. A man with pale skin, red eyes, and slits for nostrils stood there in place of his friend Tobias. He looked a bit like a human snake hybrid.

"Well that is pretty intimidating. I think your followers will be quaking in their boots. I like it." Harry said with a smile.

"Good. I like it as well." the snake faced Tobias said in a high cold voice. He changed back grinning. "That will convince those morons that I am who I say I am. And with this, I can continue my cover as Tobias Thorn at Hogwarts. No one will suspect that Voldemort and Tobias are the same person."

"It's brilliant. Dumbledore trusts you for some reason. He'll probably ask you to join that Order of Flaming Chickens you told me about when he finds out Voldemort is back. That's hilarious to think about." Harry said with a grin.

"Indeed. Things might work out a lot easier this time around. No one will suspect helpful little Tobias Thorn. Until it is too late. It almost makes losing my body worth it." Tobias said. "Also, I have figured out where to meet my followers. My filthy muggle father, Riddle, was the heir to a rich family. They had a manor. It will work for meeting with my followers."

"That's great! Can I come?" Harry said.

"Hmm. I suppose you could. You'd have to wear deatheater robes though so no one will know who you are. I could introduce you as a new member of my inner circle."

"Great! I can't wait. I guess I might as well go all in on this anyway."

Tobias and Harry made their excuses to the Malfoys the day of the meeting and flooed to Diagon Alley. Then Tobias apparated them to Riddle manor. Tobias first went over to the little house that the groundskeeper owned and killed him in his sleep so he wouldn't bother them. Harry wasn't really happy about it but didn't say anything.

Then they went out to the graveyard behind the house. Tobias conjured deatheater robes for Harry to wear and a silver mask. Harry liked the mask. it was beautiful and intimidating at the same time.

Tobias put up his glamour and took out a small cage.

"I have a present for you Harry. After he is used to summon my followers, you can choose what to do with him." Tobias/Voldemort said holding out the cage to Harry.

"Is that...Petigrew?" Harry sneered as he took the cage with a shivering rat inside of it. He stared down at the rat in rage. The little rat needed to pay for betraying his family.

Tobias opened the cage and magicked the rat out of the cage. He turned the rat back into Petigrew and bound him in enchanted rope so he wouldn't changed back into a rat.

"Shall I teach you the killing curse, Harry? Or do you want to use a more painful curse on him?" Tobias/Voldemort said.

Harry thought about it for a bit. The killing curse was too quick and completely painless. He deserved to die but not that quick.

"I'd like to learn the killing curse sometime but not right now. I'm going to use a different spell on him. A simple one. Can I do it now or do I need to wait until you call your followers?"

"I do need him alive for the summoning but right after you can curse him all you want." Tobias/Voldemort said with a smirk.

Tobias/Voldemort touched his yew wand to Petigrew's dark mark, summoning his deatheaters to him. While he waited for his deatheaters to come, he watched Harry walk up to Petigrew sneering.

"You betrayed your only friends! My family! You deserve this." Harry snarled at him before pointing his wand at him. "Diffindo!" Harry spelled a large cut to Petigrew's throat. Petigrew choked as he bled out. Tobias/Voldemort laughed coldly.

Soon deatheaters started apparating in. All of them were hooded and masked. One by one they moved forward cautiously as though the could hardly believe their eyes. Tobias/Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Harry, in full deatheater garb stood beside him. One of the deatheaters fell to his knees and crawled toward Tobias/Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master...Master..." The deatheater murmured.

The deatheaters behind him did the same, each of them approaching him on their knees and kissing his robes before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle around him. The deatheater that was obviously Bellatrix did so with great enthusiasm. They left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Tobias/Voldemort, however, did not expect more. Karkaroff had made a run for it. He had Bellatrix track him down and punish him...permanently. Snape was probably still at Hogwarts under Dumbledore's thumb. Harry went to join the circle.

"Welcome, deatheaters." said Tobias/Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday. I find myself...disappointed. Only four of you here today even attempted to search for me. They will be forgiven. But the rest of you... all looking, whole and healthy, with your powers intact. I ask myself...why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Bellatrix who eyed the rest of her comrades sharply.

"And I answer myself." whispered Tobias/Voldemort. "They must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment..."

The deatheaters all looked uncomfortable and nervous.

"And I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death?"

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort... perhaps that now pay allegiance to another...perhaps that champion of commoners, of muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. They were ignored.

"It is a disappointment to me."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Tobias/Voldmort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked. "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

Tobias/Voldemort laughed. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

The deatheater on the ground writhed and screamed. Harry flinched a bit watching. Tobias/Voldemort raised his wand and stopped the spell. The deatheater lay flat on the ground gasping.

"Get up, Avery." said Tobias/Voldemort. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? You should know by now that I do not forgive and do not forget. Thirteen years... I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you."

Tobias/Voldemort walked round his deatheaters. He stopped at a deatheater with long blond hair peeking out from his hood.

"Lucius, my slippery friend." he said. "I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me... Might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert." said Lucius Malfoy. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me..."

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful deatheater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Tobias/Voldemort lazily, and Lucius stopped talking abruptly.

"Yes, I know all about that, Lucius...and that you carelessly gave a item of mine to a young witch so you could have revenge on her father. That item was destroyed...You have disappointed me...I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord...You are merciful, thank you..." Lucius bowed low.

"Don't think that you are free from my wrath Lucius. I want you to stay behind after this meeting. I will punish you then and I need to speak to you about something important."

"Of course my Lord." Lucius said nervously.

Voldemort moved on and stopped at three people who bowed low when he approached. The Lestranges and Crouch Jr. Ever loyal. You three and Rabastan never once stopped trying to find me. You remained faithful to me."

"Of course my Lord. We never believed you were gone completely. We knew you would return and followed the signs. We are your most loyal servants." Bellatrix said happily.

"Your brother will be returned to you soon Rodolphus. Azkaban will be broken open and he and other loyal deatheaters will be retrieved. The dementors will join us...They are our natural allies."

Tobias/Voldemort walked on. Some of the deatheaters he passed in silence but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"Macnair...destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, I've been told? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide..."

"Thank you, Master...thank you." murmured Macnair.

"And here..." He stopped before the two largest hooded figures "we have Crabbe...you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

He had reached a large gap in the circle. He stood surveying it with his blank red eyes as though he could see people there. "And here we have six missing deatheaters...one in Azkaban. Three dead in my service. One too cowardly to return... and one who remains a faithful servant but who cannot be here at this time.

He moved on to where Harry stood in the circle.

"And here... a new deatheater. A young protégé of mine. One quite loyal to me. You will show him respect despite his youth... Am I clear?"

"Yes my Lord." the deatheaters said. Bellatrix said it rather reluctantly, staring at the short figure of Harry with both curiosity and malice.

"Master, we crave to know...we beg you to tell us...how you have achieved this...this miracle...how you managed to return to us..." said Lucius.

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius." said Tobias/Voldemort. "After the curse I fired at Harry Potter rebounded, I lost my body. I simply found a new one. It serves my purpose well enough but I had issues with it in the beginning which is why I did not return to you all at first. Speaking of Harry Potter..."

He paced a little. "Most of you probably assume I consider Harry Potter an enemy of mine...I do not. It was not Harry that destroyed my original body but his mother with Dumbledore's help. Harry is not to be harmed by any of you...do you hear me? If he is, I will punish the one that does so, very severely. I have plans for Harry Potter. Plans that need him alive and unharmed."

"Now go. Whisper rumors that I have returned. But do not act until I have said so. I do not want a repeat of the Quidditch World Cup. Go."

Most of the deatheaters apparated away. Lucius stayed as well as Bellatrix and her husband.

"My lord, I am so pleased to see you returned publicly. I have to say that I love the new look." Bellatrix said walking up to him and bowing.

"Thank you Bellatrix. You can stay if you wish. I will speak with you after I am finished with Lucius." Tobias/Voldemort said, then he noticed the look she was giving Harry. "My protege's identity will be revealed to you Bellatrix. And I ask that you treat them as you always have. Do not treat him with jealousy."

"I would never, my lord." Bellatrix said as she bowed again and stood off to the side as Tobias/Voldemort stepped towards a very nervous looking Lucius.

"Lucius...You have disappointed me. That diary was something important to me and you casually threw it away for some revenge. Did your father tell you nothing about how important it was? It is such a shame that he died of Dragon Pox this year. He was a lot more loyal."

"I assure you, my lord. I am loyal to you. I apologize for the diary's destruction. I thought you'd be pleased if the diary caused a little mayhem at Hogwarts."

"I was a child when I made that diary Lucius. Mayhem at Hogwarts was all well and good back then, but I have no real interest in killing mudbloods now. And it resulted in me losing an item important to me."

Tobias/Voldemort raised his wand at Lucius and said "Crucio!"

Lucius fell to the ground and writhed and screamed in pain. He let the spell go for a minute or so before stopping it. Bellatrix cackled as she watched Lucius writhe.  
Lucius gasped for air, curled up in a ball. He slowly uncurled himself and stood up.

"You can make it up to me Lucius. There was a reason I had you stay behind other than to punish you."

"I will make it up to you my lord! I will do anything!" Lucius said.

"Anything Lucius? I highly doubt that. But we'll see. I must reveal something to you. Bellatrix and Rodophus already know so I don't mind them seeing. I am wearing a glamour Lucius. This is not how I normally look now."

"A glamour, my lord?" Lucius said confused.

"Yes. You will see why in a moment." Tobias/Voldemort said as he touched his yew wand to his forehead. The glamour fell away and the figure of Tobias Thorn was revealed.

"I..I don't understand." said Lucius in shock.

"It's quite simple really. Tobias Thorn never existed. He died with his mother during a dementor attack. Only his body remained. By some luck, he was moved to Godric's Hollow and was in the same general area I was that fateful Samhain night. A perfect soulless body for me to inhabit. The problem was, the minute I did, I forgot who I was. I suppose that was a blessing in a way. Being in the body of a toddler would not have been pleasant if I remembered who I was. The dementor attack in my third year at Hogwarts revealed the truth to me. And I spent the past year finding a way to get those memories back. The end of the school year I finally managed to get my memories back. Bellatrix noticed these things about my past and put two and two together. We've been in contact since I realized the truth about myself. She has been very loyal." Tobias said.

Bellatrix preened at the praise she was given.

"What am I to do with this information, my lord?" Lucius said, still a bit confused.

"Nothing. You are to act as if I was still just Tobias Thorn for now. Your wife and son will not be told. And Tobias Thorn will still be a normal teenaged boy going to Hogwarts. For now. It is all part of my plans. But in secret you will know the truth about me, Lucius. I am trusting you with a big secret Lucius. I hope you can handle it?" Tobias said.

"Of course, my lord. I will keep this a secret. But what of Harry?" Lucius said.

"You will act normally around Harry. Treat him as you have always treated him. Like I said, he is not my enemy."

"I will do as you ask my lord." Lucius said with a bow.

"Within the deatheaters it will be known that you have graciously given your home to the cause and meetings will take place there. This will make things easier for me. I hope you do not mind Lucius?" Tobias asked mockingly.

"No, my lord. I do not mind."

"Good. Now go. You may tell your family that I have returned. Tell them that I don't view Harry as a threat to me and that he can stay with you." Tobias said dismissively.

"Thank you, my lord." Lucius said before dissapparating.

"Bellatrix. Rodolphus." Tobias said.

"Yes, my lord?" They said together.

"I would like you to introduce you formally to my new protégé." He turned to where Harry was waiting. "You can remove your mask and hood now."

Harry removed the silver mask. He pushed his hood back smirking. "Hello Bellatrix. Nice to see you again."

"Harry Potter?!" Bellatrix said confused. Then she cackled after her confusion melted. "Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, is the dark lord's protégé? How fun! I admit, I was worried when you talked about having a protégé. I was jealous. But I like Harry. I don't mind him."

"How wonderful that you don't 'mind' me having Harry as my protégé, Bella." Tobias said sarcastically.

"Don't get me wrong, my lord. I will be loyal to you whatever happens. I just feel so jealous when someone else gains your favor."

"I've noticed. Keep it to yourself. You are one of my most loyal but I can't having you antagonizing my other followers just because you are jealous."

"I will try, my lord." Bellatrix said.

"Good. Now go. But keep me informed about what my other followers are doing."

"Thank you my lord. I will." Bellatrix said as both her and her husband dissapparated.

"That went rather well." Tobias said. "Ready to return to Malfoy manor, Harry?"

"Sure. Whenever you are ready."

Tobias disapparated with him back to Diagon Alley so they could establish their alibi.


	21. Chapter 21

When Harry and Tobias got back to Malfoy Manor Lucius Malfoy gathered his family together and included them.

"What is it dear that is so important?" Narcissa said as she sat down in the sitting room.

"Father, you look like you've seen a boggart. What is wrong?" Draco said as he sat down.

Tobias and Harry sat down too. They both had to smother their amusement. They knew what Lucius was about to say.

Lucius looked at Tobias briefly before starting. "The dark lord has returned."

They looked at him in shock, Tobias and Harry having to feign their shock.

"He called all his followers to him earlier. He is back." Lucius said nervously.

"But father, what about Harry? Won't the dark lord be after him? Does he know we have him living with us? What will we do?" Draco asked really fast.

"Yes dear, I have grown quite fond of Harry. I don't want him hurt. What will we do?" Narcissa said concerned.

Harry felt a warm feeling inside when they said this.

Tobias had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, what will we do, Mr. Malfoy?"

"The dark lord has told me and the others that he doesn't view Harry as an enemy. He doesn't even consider Harry as the one who defeated him before. He even stated that if someone harmed Harry they would be punished. He will be safe here."

"That's is a weight off my shoulders hearing that. I always worried that if the dark lord returned we would have to do something to protect Harry. I'm glad he is safe." Narcissa said relieved.

"The dark lord has said he will use our house for meetings though. I want you boys to keep your distance during them. Just for safetys sake. Don't try to listen in."

"Of course not sir. We'll just go to our rooms when the meetings occur." Tobias said looking at Draco who looked like he very much wanted to listen in on the meetings.

"Very good. This is a good thing Narcissa. We are within his favor still. And will finally have the changes to the wizarding world we always wanted. It's good that he is back." Lucius said this but didn't quite look like he believed it. Tobias let him have that and wouldn't call him out on it.

Elsewhere, Severus Snape was talking with Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir, I believe the dark lord has returned. I received a summons to a meeting earlier. What are we going to do?" Snape said. Secretly, he had been told to say all this to Dumbledore by Tobias. Tobias wanted people to know he was back.

"I had been expecting this for quite some time Severus. I believe it is time to call together the Order of Phoenix. I would also like you to resume spying on Voldemort for me if you will. I know it is dangerous but it is important Severus."

"Of course Albus. I will do it. And what of Harry? He will need protecting." Snape said.

"Yes...That is a difficult situation. Legally, Lucius has custody of Harry. But Lucius may be a deatheater still. Perhaps he can be swayed to our cause though. He obviously seems to care for the boy. He was your friend at one point wasn't he, my boy?" Dumbledore said.

"He still is. I'm Draco's godfather."

"Very good. I want you to talk with Lucius. Be careful about it. I don't want you to reveal that you are a spy. Just plant some doubts in his head. And say he could come to me for help." Dumbledore said. "Harry must be protected. He is the only one who can defeat Voldemort."

"I will do so Albus. Anything to protect Lily's child." Severus said. Secretly he knew that Harry was as safe as he needed to be already. The dark lord seemed fond of him. But he wasn't going to tell Albus that.

Dumbledore was feeling a little frustrated. He had hoped that Harry would be under his influence by now. At least his friend Tobias Thorn seemed to respect him. Perhaps he'd have Tobias join the Order. That way he could keep an eye on Harry a little more. Plus maybe Tobias could get Harry to join the Order. Hopefully Lucius Malfoy wasn't as loyal to Voldemort anymore. Then this would all come crashing down. He needed Harry Potter alive. Things were not going to plan as well as he'd hoped.

Severus visited Malfoy manor to talk with Lucius and Tobias.

"Severus! What do I owe this visit?" Lucius said cordially after Severus flooed in.

"I need to speak with you. And with the dark lord." Severus said, as Tobias walked by.

"Uncle Sev! It's nice of you to visit!" said Draco from the top of the stairs. Tobias pretended he didn't care about what Severus was saying and went to his room. Then apparated to Lucius's study. A few minutes later Lucius and Severus arrived in the study to find Tobias sitting on the couch waiting for them. Lucius looked startled.

"Relax Lucius. Severus already knows the truth about me. What do you have to report Severus?"

"My Lord, might I first apologize for not making it to the meeting?" Severus said bowing.

"It could not be helped Severus. You couldn't make Dumbledore suspicious. No need to apologize." Tobias said dismissively. "Now I believe I asked for a report?"

"Yes my Lord. Dumbledore has been told that you have returned as you requested. He is going to summon together his Order of Phoenix. And he has requested that I try to sway Lucius to his side." Severus said.

Lucius smirked. "That is never going to happen. Why would he even think I would join his Order?"

Tobias laughed. "He likely thinks that since your family cares for Harry Potter that you would feel the need to protect him. He still believes I mean to kill Harry. Let's not diswage him of this idea. In fact, I wouldn't mind having another spy in the Order. Severus, go ahead and tell Dumbledore that Lucius is wanting protection for his family and is willing to join the Order. He will do so secretly of course. That will allow Dumbledore more access to Harry and more specifically, his friend Tobias Thorn. What a surprise it will be to that old goat when it is revealed that he let the enemy he is trying to stop into his inner circle of brainwashed idiots."

"I will do whatever you will of me, my Lord, but will my family be at risk by this plan?" Lucius said concerned.

"Have no fear, Lucius. I will protect your family." Tobias said getting up from the couch. "Your family took me in when I was not aware of my true identity. You have all treated me well and will be rewarded for that. Do not worry about my other followers. My inner circle will be told. Severus make it clear to Dumbledore that you suggested to me that Lucius spy on the Order for me so he will have a excuse to get protection from Dumbledore. Make it known to him that Lucius had already hidden Harry in a safe place and would be willing to hand him over to Dumbledore so he is protected."

"But, my Lord, why would you allow Dumbledore access to Potter? Won't he try and sway the boy to his side?" Lucius said.

"I have no fear that Harry will join Dumbledore's side. He has been hurt too much by Dumbledore's manipulations to be swayed completely." Tobias said. "Lucius, I know you have areas in the manor that are secret and extra warded. Place Harry in one of those secret areas of the house so it looks as if you are hiding him. I will tell Harry the details he needs to know. I must call a meeting. Lucius tell your son and wife what they need to know about this plan. Draco's skill at Occulmency is improving and I trust he will not blow your cover. While you do this, Severus and I will be in the dining room getting ready for the meeting."

Tobias changed himself to look like the snakelike version of himself and then strode out the door with Severus trailing after him.

Lucius went and found Harry. He was in the library doing his summer homework.

"Harry I need you to come with me. It's important." Lucius said as swept out the door.

Harry had to run to catch up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Harry. Nothing really. I just promised I would keep you safe. Right now there is going to be a deatheater meeting. I need you to wait in one of the extra warded rooms of the manor just to be safe. Tobias will be along to join you in awhile."

Harry, suspecting that Tobias was planning something, didn't say anything and just followed Lucius to a mostly unused wing of the manor. He followed him into a room and sat down in a chair.

"I'm going to have to lock you in right now. Call a house elf if you need anything." Lucius said closing and locking the door.

Harry took out a book and starting reading while he waited.

Lucius went and found Narcissa and Draco and sat them down and told them the plan.

"This will put our family at risk, Lucius. I hope the dark lord can protect us." Narcissa said.

"Why aren't Tobias and Harry here to hear all this?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It will put our family at risk but the dark lord has assured me that he will protect us. As to your question Draco, Tobias has already been told. Harry does not need to know for now. I believe Tobias will tell him all he needs to know."

Meanwhile, Tobias/Voldemort and Severus arrived in the dining room. There is a very long table there that is perfect for meetings. Tobias/Voldemort sat at the head of the table and beckoned Severus forward, Severus walked to his side and held out his arm with the dark mark on it. Tobias/Voldemort touched the mark with his yew wand. Severus flinched a bit when it burned. Severus sat down in one of the chairs to Tobias/Voldemort's right.

After awhile deatheaters apparated in. they bowed to their lord, took off their masks, and then sat down in one of the chairs. Lucius arrived and closed and locked the dining room's doors and than sat down as well.

The meeting went well. Tobias/Voldemort planned several small raids to get people who are a threat to him out of the way and to cause unease among the populace. He also informed his deatheaters that Severus had convinced him to make Lucius a spy for him.

"Lucius has hidden Harry Potter away despite me saying I had no plan on harming him." Tobias/Voldemort said. "This is acceptable however, since it will gain trust with the Order. You may let them have Harry, Lucius. This will not interfere with my plans."

"But, my lord, won't they try to make Harry into a weapon against you?" said one of the deatheaters.

"I have no doubt that they will try. I am not worried however." Tobias/Voldemort said.

"Lucius. How is the Ministry of Magic taking the rumors that I have returned?" Tobias/Volemort said.

"My lord, Minister Fudge seems to be in denial. He is trying to make it seem that Dumbledore started the rumors and that Dumbledore is trying to go against the Ministry." Lucius said.

Tobias/Voldemort laughed coldly. Everyone shivered. "That is wonderful. Fudge is weakening the Ministry by not acting and is making Dumbledore a scapegoat. This will make things easier. Encourage this behavior from Minister Fudge."

The meeting drew to a close. Tobias/Voldemort dismissed his inner circle.

"Barty. I want you to stay behind. I have things to talk to you about." Tobias/Voldemort said as the deatheaters were leaving.

"Of course, my lord. Anything you want." Barty said.

"Good."

After the rest of the deatheaters had left, except for Lucius, Tobias/Voldemort spoke with Barty.

"I have a job for you Barty. I need to keep up the act of being Tobias Thorn but I also need to be here to meet with my followers. Tobias Thorn needs to go back to Hogwarts but I cant be in two places at once. I want you to pretend to be me during meetings while I am at Hogwarts. I know you have excellent acting skills. I will teach you my glamour." said Tobias/Voldemort. "I am giving you a very important task Barty. I hope you can handle it. If you need to tell Bellatrix you can, but no one else must know."

"I would be honored, my lord." Barty bowed. "How are we to communicate while you are gone?"

Tobias/Voldemort took out parchment from his robes.

"This is how we will stay in touch. It is two-way parchment. Whatever I write on my end will appear on your parchment and vice versa. When I write to you it will heat up to alert you." Tobias/Voldemort said, giving Barty the parchment.

Barty took the parchment and bowed. "I will not fail you, my lord."

"See that you don't. That is all. You may go." Tobias/Voldemort said.

After Barty left, Tobias removed his glamour and apparated to where Harry was waiting, so he wouldn't run into Draco who was evesdropping at the door of the dining room. When Lucius found Draco there, as he opened the door, he gave Draco a very scary looking glare. Draco ran off as fast as he could.

When Tobias got to where Harry was he unlocked the door and entered the room.

"Hey Harry. I suppose you have questions?" Tobias said.

"Yeah. I do suspect what your plan is though. You want me to spy on the Order for you, right?"

"I have Severus for that. I want you to pretend to be on their side for now. You don't need to put yourself at risk by relaying anything to me quite yet." Tobias said.

"I can do that. When do you think that an Order member will be by to take me?" Harry said.

"Severus needs to tell Dumbledore that Lucius has hiddne you for your protection and that he wants them to protect you. It shouldn't be long. If you want, I can stay with you until they get here."

"That would be great. I was becoming bored out of my mind. Want to play wizard chess?" Harry said.

Tobias smiled. "Sure Harry. But you are likely to lose."

They play wizard chess to pass the time.

Sure enough, a few hours later, someone floo calls Lucius. They are unfamiliar looking but they say they are from the Order. Lucius lets them through the floo. A plump older witch stumbled out of the floo, nearly knocking Lucius over.

"Hello there. I'm here for Harry Potter. Where have you got him hidden?" the plump witch said as she regained her balance.

"In a heavily warded part of the manor. If you would just follow me I can lead you to him." Lucius said.

Lucius walked away and the witch ran to catch up.

"We are still not sure we trust you, Malfoy. But if Harry is safe then that will be a big step in trusting you and your family." the plump witch said, accidently knocking over a vase when she walked by it. "Oops. Sorry."

Lucius tried not to sneer at her.

They arrive outside the warded room. Lucius unlocked the door.

Tobias was currently winning his fifth game of chess against Harry.

"Oh hello Mr. Malfoy. Is she from the Order of Phoenix? Is she going to take Harry somewhere safe?" Tobias said.

"I sure am." the plump witch said looking at Harry. "Wotcher Harry. I'm here to take you to a safe location."

"Thank you mam. I was worried that I would put the Malfoys at risk by being here. When do we leave?" Harry said getting up.

"Right away. Do you already have your stuff packed?" the witch said.

"No mam. I didn't have time. Do we have time to pack my things?" Harry said.

"I suppose so. If you are quick about it. Do you want some help?" the witch said.

"Don't worry mam. I'll help Harry pack." Tobias said as he led Harry out of the room and back to Harry's bedroom.

Draco noticed them and wanted to help Harry pack too. He ran out to the broom shed to get Harry's broom.

Harry and Tobias packed Harry's things. The plump witch tried to help but seemed to be quite clumsy and kept dropping stuff. Draco came running in with Harry's broom.

"Here you go Harry. I'm going to miss you." Draco said, handing Harry his broom.

"Its not like we aren't going to see each other anymore." Harry said. "Mam, are Tobias and Draco able to visit?"

"Its not really for me to decide but I don't see why not." The plump witch said.

"I'm ready." Harry said after he had everything packed.

They went downstairs and out the door. The witch walked with Harry to outside the wards.

"Get ready Harry. This may make you nauseous." she said taking Harry's hand.

She sidealong apparated Harry. They ended up in a park in the middle of London. The plump witch walked out of the park with Harry trailing behind her with his trunk. They made their way to a row of townhouses that looked very familiar.

"So we are at Sirius's place?" Harry said.

"Shhh. We don't want the whole world to know that. I suppose you can already see the house?"  
"Yeah I can. I've been here before." Harry said.

The witch led him inside number 12 Grimmauld Place. Once they were inside, the plump older witch suddenly turned into a petite young pink haired witch.

"Wotcher Harry. The name's Tonks. Well it's Nymphadora Tonks but I hate my first name. Just call me Tonks."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said after he recovered from his shock of seeing her suddenly change. "Was that a glamour?"

"Nope. I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will." she said as she changed her hair color from pink to green and back again.

"Wicked!" Harry said.

Tonks beamed. "Ok, lets get your trunk upstairs. You'll be sharing a room with Ron Weasely."

Harry followed her up the stairs. "Where's Sirius?"

"Oh he's out doing stuff for the Order. He'll be back soon." Tonks said getting to Harry's room. "Here's your room. Want help unpacking?"

"No thanks." Harry said opening the door. Ron and Hermione were sitting on one of the beds playing chess. Ron was winning.

"Hi there Harry! We were so worried about you!" Hermione said as she went over and pulled Harry into a big hug.

"Mum said Malfoy was going to spy on the deathmunchers for us but I wasn't sure I believed it. I guess she was right. It's good to see you Harry." Ron said patting Harry on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you both. I wouldn't worry about the Malfoys. They are on our side." Harry said. "So what has the Order been doing lately?"

"We don't know for sure. Mum won't let us in the meetings. Said we're too young." Ron said. "But I don't think they are doing much yet. The deathmunchers don't seem to be doing much so far. Which is weird."

Suddenly, the Weasley twins apparate into the room.

"Hiya Harry. We heard you were here." Fred said.

"So we thought we'd say hello." George said.

"If you want to listen in on a meeting, one's going on right now." Fred said.

"We have these extendable ears that can listen in. If we slide them under the door we can hear." George said, holding up what looked like ears attached to a long string.

"Brilliant! Did you make them yourself?" Harry said.

"Of course." Fred and George said.

They made their way to the dining room door which was closed and locked. There was a silencing charm placed on the door. Ginny walked up from the basement kitchen. She noticed the extendable ears.

"If you are trying to listen in on the meeting don't bother. There is an impenetrable charm on the door. I bounced dungbombs off the door earlier and they didn't even touch the door." Ginny said.

Fred and George looked disappointed. They put the extendable ears in their pockets. Just in time too, since their mother, Molly Weasley, came through the door not a moment later.

"Harry! I'm so glad to see you! I was so worried." Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a big hug. "I know you told me that the Malfoys treated you well but I couldn't help being worried when You-Know-Who came back. I'm glad to see Lucius is a decent man. So do you have all of your things? I do hope Tonks managed to remember to bring your things along with you."

"Yes mam. I brought my trunk and Hedwig's cage. Hedwig will meet me here." Harry said. "Can I join the meetings Mrs. Weasley. I'm at risk here and I'd like to know more about what is going on."

"Absolutely not, Harry. You are too young. Focus on being a child while you still can. Let us adults deal with the important stuff." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But I want to be involved. I'm not just a child. I want to help." Harry said.

"So do we." the Weasley children said together.

"You can help right now by doing your summer homework before the last minute this time. Yes Ron. I am talking about you." Mrs. Weasley said.  
Ron winced and looked away.

Just then the door to the dining room opened again.

"Harry! It's good to see you. How are you?" Sirius Black said.

"I'm fine. It's good to see you too, Sirius." Harry said. "I was just asking Mrs. Weasley if I could join the Order meetings. I want to help."

"I think it is an excellent idea." Sirius said.

"Sirius! Absolutely not! Harry is still a child!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly, waking up Sirius's mother's portrait.

"Blood Traitors! Half-Breeds! How dare you defile the house of Black!..." screamed the portrait.

"Oh shut up, mother!" Sirius said before spelling closed the curtains over the portrait.

The meeting seemed to be over since people filed out of the dining room just then. Dumbledore went up to Harry.

"If I might have a word with you Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"Ok..." said Harry, as he was led into the dining room.

"How are you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine. The Malfoys treated me well. They are good people. Better than the Dursleys." Harry said giving a sharp look at Dumbledore, as he slumped in a chair.

"I am sorry for that Harry. Truly I am. I had no idea they would treat you so poorly. Nothing I say can make up for that. But I do wish you would trust me. Your safety is my top priority."

"Really? Because leaving a baby in nothing but a blanket on a doorstep in the middle of the night in November seems like a strange thing to do if you are concerned for that child's safety." Harry snarked.

"I admit that may not have been one of my smartest ideas. But that does not mean I do not care for your safety. You are too important." said Dumbledore.

"You keep saying that...Why? Why am I so important? Because I defeated Voldemort as a baby?"

"That is one of the reasons. Trust me Harry. I will tell you all you need to know soon. Not right now but soon. But I need you to stay safe. You wont leave this house until school starts will you? It may be too risky to do so." Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed. "Will I at least get to see my friends, Tobias and Draco?"

"If you wish, then Professor Snape can ask Mr. Malfoy if he can let them apparate over here with him. They are your friends Harry. I trust them."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said before walking away.

Sure enough, a few days later, Tobias and Draco get apparated over with Severus. They entered the house and Harry came down to meet them.

"Hello Harry. How has the Order been treating you?" Tobias said grinning, a bit triumphantly. He was standing in the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix! Oh the possibilities...

"I'm great, now that you two are here. The Weasleys are ok but I don't really know them that well. Fred and George are entertaining though. What have you two been up to?"

"Well I haven't done much practicing for Quidditch without you. It's just not the same. Too bad there's not a yard big enough for Quidditch here." Draco said.

"He tried to get me to practice with him. I don't do Quidditch." Tobias said. "Brooms are not my preferred mode of travel."

"See what I have to deal with without you?" Draco said.

Harry laughed.

They end up staying the rest of the summer. Severus brought their trunks the next time he came over. He even managed to get Nagini into her carrier to bring with him. Tobias was impressed that Nagini didn't bite him. The Weasleys were rather wary of Tobias's snake. She did help with the house's rat population so they tolerated her.

When they all received their school letters, it was revealed that Tobias, Hermione, and Ron were made prefects. Ron's mother was very proud. The twins teased him about it mercilessly.

Molly Weasley went with her children to get their school things. She ended up buying Harry's and Tobias's as well. Harry gave her his key so she could buy their things. Lucius sent Draco's school things by owl. Strangely, the DADA book for the year looked a bit odd. Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard. It seemed very basic and nothing in it said anything about using defensive spells. The new DADA teacher might be a problem Tobias thought to himself.

Soon it was time to return to Hogwarts. The children scrambled around Grimmauld Place trying to find all their things. Fred and George kept apparating everywhere to find their stuff. Everyone was stressed out. Draco and Ron got into a fight because of their stress. Finally, they all piled into Mr. Weasley's Ford Angela, which seemed a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. Draco complained about using muggle technology to get to King's Cross station. Tobias tried to hide his distaste. Harry was just amazed at the enchantments Mr. Weasley must've placed on the car. He wondered if any of them were really legal.

When they arrived in Kings Cross station, Draco scrambled out, and stood bent over, trying not to puke. When the rest of them got out of the car it was almost like clowns coming out of a clown car with how many of them there were, and a few nearby muggles thought it rather strange. They, as a group, made their way to the barrier between platform nine and ten, drawing quite a bit of attention with their large crowd with rather odd luggage. Harry thought it strange that they didn't just floo to platform nine and three quarters, it would avoid drawing all this attention. Two by two they nonchalantly went through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters. After they went through the barrier, Harry and Draco went to find their usual compartment on the train. Ron, Hermione, Tobias all went to the Prefect area of the train.


	22. Chapter 22

When the Harry and Draco found their compartment on the train they settled in. Theodore Nott was already waiting for them. Tobias was off in the Prefects compartment.

"Hey there. Have a good summer?" Theo asked.

"A weird one but yeah, it was alright." Harry said as he stowed his trunk.

"Did you have a good summer, Theo?" Harry asked as sat down, Nagini curled around him.

"As well as can be expected. I visited my father in Azkaban again. He's not doing well." Theo said.

Blaise arrived a few minutes later and sat down.

"It's just awful about your father Theo. I hope things change soon." Draco said.

"I doubt they will. If it isn't the dementors bothering him, its the human guards too. They are very violent with the prisoners I've heard. It's awful." Theo said frustrated.

Meanwhile in the Prefects compartment, the Head Boy and Girl were just finishing up explaining the duties of the prefects. Tobias was slightly annoyed he had been selected as a prefect. It would cut into his time quite a bit. At least he didn't have to worry about it cutting into his study time since he never had to study. Going through an education at Hogwarts once before helped with that.

"I'm rather excited about being a prefect." Hermione said.

"I'm not." Tobias said.

"Why not? It's a chance to guide the younger students." Hermione said surprised.

"It will cut into my study time. I would've thought a studious witch like yourself would be worried by that as well." Tobias said.

"Oh. Well the benefits do outweigh the drawbacks. I still have time to study." Hermione said partially to herself.

"I've been told that the prefect bathroom is absolutely awesome! A bath as big as a swimming pool! Not to mention we get to stay up later than everybody else." Ron said excited.

"We have to stay up later so we can do our rounds around the castle to make sure no student is up after hours, Ron. You can't use that time to goof off." Hermione said.

Ron looked disappointed. Tobias shook his head. He wondered how Ron Weasley ever got to be a prefect.  
When the train eventually got to Hogsmeade station, everybody got off the train. Tobias found Harry and his housemates and got a carriage with Draco, Harry, and Theo. The carriage ride was rather uneventful other than Draco asking about how nice the prefect compartment on the train was.

When they arrived at Hogwarts castle, they went inside and into the Great Hall. They all sat together at the Slytherin table. Rigel sat with some Slytherins the same age as him instead of sitting with them. Maybe his mother told him to keep his distance, Tobias thought.

Tobias scanned the teachers table. He noticed a squat toad-like woman in a fluffy pink cardigan. This must be the new DADA teacher he thought. She didn't look like she knew much about Defense. He kicked himself for cursing the DADA position. It had become very annoying for him to have to suffer through a new teacher each year. Judging from the book she had assigned, it didn't seem like this teacher would be much better than Lockhart.  
Professor Grubbly-Plank appeared behind the teachers table and made her way to the seat that Hagrid usually sat at. Interesting, Tobias thought. He wondered where the half-giant was.

A few seconds later, the doors from the entrance hall opened and a stream of first years entered. The sorting hat was placed on the stool and it sung its song. Interestingly the song seemed to be about it warning everyone about a threat to the school returning. Tobias smirked. Everybody was whispering about it till McGonagall gave them all a look. Then the sorting began. Tobias mostly ignored it and only paid any attention when someone was sorted into Slytherin. When the sorting finished, Dumbledore got up and bade them all welcome and told them to tuck in as the food appeared. Theo was looking thoughtful at what the sorting hat had sang. Tobias resolved to talk to him about it later.

After the meal was finished, Dumbledore got up again and said the start of term announcements. He said the usual stuff about the Forbidden Forest being forbidden and that magic was not allowed in the corridors between classes.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite applause. Tobias stared at Umbridge. He hoped she would not be an issue. He skimmed her thoughts. She seemed rather fond of the Minister of Magic.

Dumbledore tried to continue his announcements but Umbridge interupted him.

"Hem, hem." she cleared her throat.

Dumbledore took it in stride and let her speak. The other teachers looked shocked at her. Most of the student smirked at her not knowing how Hogwarts was run.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched and breathy and set Tobias's teeth on edge.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

None of the students looked rather happy. In fact they all looked rather put out at being addressed like they were five year olds.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"  
Harry snorted. Tobias smirked. Draco just raised an eyebrow. Most of the other students either exchanged looks at this statement or tried to hold back grins.

Then Umbridge launched into a speech about the ministry finding education to be vitally important and such. When one read between the lines of this speech, it was clear that the ministry was trying to interfere at Hogwarts. It explained why Tobias had gotten a distinct Ministry feel from her when he looked into her head. Tobias didn't know whether to be amused at the Ministry's antics or annoyed. After all, he would be having to deal with this horrible woman every single DADA lesson. After the rather boring speech, Dumbledore said the rest of announcements and let the students go to their dorms. Tobias got up and, with Daphne Greengrass the other Slytherin prefect, led the Slytherin first years to the Slytherin dorms. Harry and Draco made their way down to the dorms by themselves.

The other Slytherins didn't know how to react to Harry now that many of them had heard or been told by their parents that Voldemort was back. The ones with deatheater parents gave him some distance but weren't rude to him, not knowing what to think of the fact that their parents told them that he was not to be harmed. The Slytherins without deatheater parents either didn't believe Voldemort had returned or didn't really care enough to want to distance themselves from Harry. Theo was polite as always but seemed to be a little emotionally distant from everyone, not just Harry. Blaise didn't care one way or the other since he barely interacted with anyone anyway.

Since it was their fifth year, which was their O.W.L. year, most of the classes were getting harder for everyone but Tobias. Most of the teachers were determined to get their students ready for their O.W.L.s and assigned a lot of homework. Otherwise the classes were pretty much the same as always. All except Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Like Tobias expected, Umbridge was going to be an issue.

"Wands away and quills out, please." Umbridge said as her class started.

Most of the class exchanged gloomy looks. 'Wands away' was never a good sign for a class. Umbridge tapped the blackboard with her very short wand and words appeared.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts  
A Return to Basic Principles"

"Your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Umbridge turned to face the class. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunatly resulted in your being far below standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be please to know that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year."

Tobias stared at her and tried to read her mind again.

The surface thoughts went as follows: "I really hate children. But this is for the Ministry. We don't want Dumbledore making an army out of them. But I really hate children..."

Tobias had to hide his smirk. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore trying to make his students fight his battles. He's done it before. But the fact the Ministry thought Dumbledore was waging a war against the Ministry was hilarious.  
Umbridge told everyone to open their books and read the first chapter. Tobias opened his book and saw that the first chapter was titled 'Basics for Beginners'. He raised his hand.

"Do you have a questions about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge asked as she noticed him.

"Not about the chapter, no. Actually I was wondering if there was to be any practical lessons during this class?" Tobias asked.

"Practical lessons, Mr...?"

"Thorn, mam. Are we going to practice any defensive spells in this class?"

"I can't imagine any situation arising in my class where you would need to use a defensive spell, Mr Thorn? You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge said a little annoyed.

"I would think that on an O.W.L. year that we would want to practice spells for our O.W.L.s mam. How are we going to know what to do during them?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry believes that a theory centered program of study is enough to get you through your O.W.L.s, which is what school is all about."

Theo's hand shot up.

"Your name is?" Umbridge said very annoyed by now.

"Nott, mam. Isn't school about preparing for what's out there? What good is theory out in the real world?" Theo asked sneering.

"There is nothing out there. Who do you think is out there that would want to attack children like yourselves? Enough. Back to your books please." Umbridge said.

Harry looked like he wanted to say something at this but Tobias stopped him with a look. Umbridge seemed disappointed that no student, especially Harry, talked back to her. She sat down at her desk with a huff. Harry spent the rest of the lesson going through all the offensive and defensive spells he knew in his head and imagining himself using them all on Umbridge. Tobias spent the rest of the lesson making plans. It would seem that they would get no real DADA lessons this year. His Slytherins would need someone to teach them. He would just have to find a place to do it and he could teach them himself. The Room of Requirement! That would be a good place. It was secret. It would provide all they needed. He would have to talk with the rest of the Slytherins later to see if they would go with this. Maybe even some of the Ravenclaws might want to join.

After class, Tobias took Harry and Draco aside and explained his plan.

"That's brilliant!" Harry said with a smile.

"You think we could do that without any teacher finding out?" Draco said nervously.

"I don't think any of the other teachers will really care that much. In fact they might approve of it. Umbridge will be our only real problem. She seems determined that we don't learn anything about Defense." Tobias said.

Theo overheard them talking as he walked by and stopped to talk to them. "I think its a great idea. We need to be prepared. Not just for our O.W.L.s but for other things. Important things. I'm in. Just tell me when and where."

"I'm not sure yet when we are going to do this but the where is more obvious. Ever hear of the Room of Requirement?" When Theo looked clueless, Tobias explained how to get there.

"Alright. I'll tell some of the other Slytherins about this plan. I'm sure they'll be on board with it." Theo said before walking away.

As expected most of the Slytherins were rather on board with the plan. Some of them had friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who were into the plan as well. So a few days later, in the evening after classes and dinner, a large group of students mostly from Slytherin, some from Ravenclaw and one or two from Hufflepuff, gathered in the Room of Requirement. The Weasley twins swaggered in, having overheard some Ravenclaws talk about the meeting. No one was brave enough to tell them to leave. A blond Ravenclaw girl with a dreamy look on her face wandered in after everyone else. The other Ravenclaws gave her a wide berth.

"Thank you all for coming." Tobias said to the crowd. "We are all here for the same reason. Because the Ministry has seen fit to give us a Defense teacher who refuses to teach us Defense. Whether you believe in the rumors of a certain dark lord's return or not, the point is we need to learn to defend ourselves and also, pass our exams. Harry and I already know several defensive spells, and would like to share our knowledge. Others in this room might be able to help with this as well, especially the older students. If you are here, I assume you want to learn. I've charmed a parchment so people who really want to be a part of this can sign it. If you sign, you can't tell any non member about all this or you'll be cursed. This is to insure that Umbridge doesn't find out about it. Pass the parchment around." Tobias handed the parchment to Theo and he signed without hesitation. The rest of the students signed as well but were a little more hesitant about it.

They spend the remaining time practicing the basic shielding spell. They all paired off and practiced on each other. Tobias and Harry walked around helping people who were having trouble with the spell. Vincent and Gregory were having trouble with the spell and had taken to just blasting each other off their feet. Harry helped Gregory get to his feet and then helped them with the spell. The Weasley twins were having fun with it, trying to get a curse by before the other could put up a shield. Theo had a determined look on his face as he practiced with Blaise.

About a week later, Umbridge and the Ministry of Magic meddled even more at Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet that morning reported that Umbridge was being appointed the first ever 'High Inquisitor' of Hogwarts. Tobias rolled his eyes. Basically it gave Umbridge and the Ministry almost total control of Hogwarts. He would have to talk to Lucius about controlling Minister Fudge better. But honestly, as long as it annoyed Dumbledore, it can't be all bad.

Umbridge started inspecting teachers' classes. According to Ron, she embarrassed Trelawney in Divination by asking for a prediction. Trelawny, who as far as Tobias knew, only ever made one prediction in her entire career, was not able to come up with something. This didn't surprise Tobias, since even that one prediction of her's didn't seem to be all that accurate. Apparently, Umbridge's inspection of Transfiguration was similarly humorous. Professor McGonagall actually told Umbridge off for interrupting her during her class. Ron told Harry and Draco all about it right before Care of Magical Creatures class which, as it turned out, was also inspected by Umbridge that day. However, she didn't seem to find anything wrong with Professor Grubbly-Plank who was teaching the class instead of Hagrid, who was still off somewhere else. Ron got angry at Draco for explaining to Umbridge how he got slashed by a hippogriff when Hagrid was teaching.

The not so little Defense club that Harry and Tobias started kept on meeting. Tobias taught everyone several defensive spells that he knew, some of which were a bit obscure. He was enjoying himself. He remembered that in his previous life he had applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and was denied. This was all a bit like having the position now. He came up with a way to tell the members when they were going to meet. It wasn't very hard to figure out really since he did something similar with his deatheaters. He charmed fake galleons to heat up and show the date and time they were meeting. He handed them out and explained how they worked.

Somehow, though, it seemed Umbridge caught on to them all meeting. There was an Educational Decree that disbanded all student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs. To reform, every club or team had to seek permission from Umbridge. The quidditch teams were given permission rather quickly. Most of the members of their secret Defense club were rather concerned. Tobias reassured them that she couldn't do anything about them meeting. She didn't even know where they met. Umbridge must've overheard someone talking about them meeting, because Tobias couldn't find any member that snitched. He told everyone off at the next meeting for talking about it outside the Room of Requirement.

It was getting cold outside when Hagrid came back. Ron let slip to Harry that Hagrid had been to the mountains to talk with the giants. Most of the Slytherins were rather disappointed that he had returned, especially the ones who had Care of Magical Creatures class. The first lesson Harry and Draco had with Hagrid back they were led into the forest to learn about thestrals. Harry could see them. They looked like black skeletal winged horses. Draco, of course, couldn't see them. Neville and a Slytherin boy Harry never really talked to could also see them.

"Anybody able to see them?" Hagrid asked. "Ah Harry. I figured you'd be able to see them. Longbottom too? Well does anyone know what they are? Anybody?"

"They're thestrals, right?" said the unnamed Slytherin boy who could see them. After he mentioned the word thestral, several of the students moved nervously away from where they thought the thestrals were.

Just then, Umbridge arrived to inspect their class. It didn't go well for Hagrid. Umbridge was not very fond of half-humans and it showed in the notes she wrote down, out loud, about Hagrid. Saying that he was violent and stupid basically. Hermione Granger was positively fuming, but Draco and Pansy were nearly collapsing with giggles. Harry stared at them disapprovingly. He quietly hissed at them to pull themselves together.

December arrived and with it came more duties for the prefects. Tobias thought his time might be better spent elsewhere rather than on helping decorate the castle with Yule decorations. The prefects had to supervise the decoration of the castle and supervising the first and second years break times and patrolling the corridors in shifts because Filch thought there would be more wizard dueling when people got in the Christmas spirit. Tobias, Ron, and Hermione were very busy.  
Tobias was also busy planning a breakout of Azkaban. He had people on the inside trying to negotiate with the dementors to look the other way. Barty Jr was doing very well posing as him during meetings. No one suspected him. Tobias wanted to be there in person though when his incarcerated followers were broken out, so he could see that they were properly looked after. Azkaban did awful things to the mind. So Tobias planned it all to be pulled off during Yule break.

When winter break started, Harry went to Sirius Black's house with the Weasley's. Draco and Tobias went back to Malfoy Manor. Harry was a bit put out that he had to stay with the Order of Phoenix rather than Tobias, but he figured it was for the best. The Order treated him as if he was some hero that needed to be trained. Though currently they had him helping put up Christmas decorations. Sirius was in a particularly jovial mood and kept singing Christmas carols...badly. Harry didn't know how much more he could take of all of this.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor things were a bit more somber. Yes the Malfoys had decorations put up but several deatheaters were also roaming the house, getting ready to help break out their incarcerated breatheren. And the dark lord was there. Draco nervously tried to stay out of everyone's way. He tried to spend time with Tobias to keep himself occupied but Tobias was strangely nowhere to be found most of the time. Bellatrix cornered Draco at some point and had him practice offensive spells till he could hardly stand up. Then she took pity on him and played a few games of chess with him.

"Aunt Bella, have you seen Tobias lately? I haven't been able to find him." Draco asked as he played chess with his aunt.

"I'm sure I don't know, Draco. He must be off doing his own thing. Don't worry about it." Bellatrix said.

"He's hiding something. I'm kinda sad he won't trust me with it." Draco said pouting.

"He'll tell you when he's ready to." Bellatrix said, in a tone that said to drop it.

"Fine." Draco said disappointed.

Meanwhile, Tobias was busy making plans. If they did it shortly after Yule, then the guards would be distracted and not at their best.

Yule was rather subdued that year. Draco was half convinced that the dark lord would just drop in as they were doing their regular yule holiday stuff. Tobias tried to reassure him that that wasn't likely but he still jumped at random things. And Lucius couldn't help but be nervous around Tobias. It brought the mood of the room down quite a bit. Bellatrix, Rigel, and Rodolphus joined them this time and had their own presents to open under the tree. Rigel enthusiastically dived in to the presents and came out and handed all his mother's gifts to her. He also did the same for Tobias and then his father. Draco's haul of presents was large as usual and he distracted himself by diving in and opening them. Tobias had several presents as well. The usual stuff from the Malfoys, since Narcissa did the shopping he guessed. He received his present from Harry by owl this morning before he went downstairs. It was a bunch of sweets he really liked. He had received quite a few owled presents this year. The ones to Tobias from Hogwarts students and such were under the tree, while the ones that were addressed to the Dark Lord, from his followers, had been sent to a room that Lucius had pretended was set aside for Voldemort. Tobias was a little annoyed they thought to get back in his good graces by sending him things he didn't need. But he would open them later to be polite. He spent his time sedately opening his presents from Hogwarts student 'friends'. Like every year, he received a lot of books and sweets from them.

When he was finished acting like a normal teen boy in front of Draco and Narcissa he went upstairs and resigned himself to opening his followers's presents. He thought it likely that his followers sent him mostly books or expensive trinkets. And he was right. He had to check for curses before opening them. Not that most of his followers would dare do something like that. He noticed a present from a Theodore Nott however, that interested him. Oh the present itself was a rare book from the Nott library, not what interested him. What interested him was the fact that Theo had sent the dark lord a gift. It came with a letter. In the letter, Theo expressed his great interest in becoming a deatheater. And Tobias had to admit did a pretty good job of explaining just how loyal and useful he could be to him. Tobias figured the boy had to have been effected by seeing his father in Azkaban. Maybe he could use another loyal to him within Hogwarts. He would think about it.

Meanwhile, Christmas morning for Harry was a lot less somber. The Weasleys and Lupin and Sirius and the rest of the Order that decided to join in, were very raucous about celebrating things. He received his normal Weasley jumper and homemade sweets from Mrs. Weasley. He got pranking items from the twins. He got sweets from the rest of the Weasleys. He also received presents from Lupin and Sirius. Sirius and Lupin got him books about defensive magic. Hermione got him a homework planner. He got some presents from other members of the Order too, mostly sweets. He got some presents from the Malfoys by owl. Tobias's present also came by owl. Tobias's present was a book like usual. He longed to have Tobias here instead though. He missed him. He actually found himself missing the Dark Lord of all people. But said dark lord was his best friend. So it wasn't weird really.

The break out of Azkaban went off without a hitch. The dementors were now on their side so they didn't interfere when the deatheaters broke into the prison. The human guards fought well but were overpowered easily. They managed to break out several people before the aurors arrived. They were forced to leave after that. The dark lord had what he wanted, he didn't need to lose any of his deatheaters to a pointless battle.

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, the deatheaters with training in healing started to examine the people they broke out. Tobias/Voldemort watched as they worked. Most if not all of the people they had rescued had some serious malnutrition. They also had mental issues. Nott seemed a bit better mentally than the others. It would seem that the visits with his son had helped his mental state. Rodolphus was hovering over his brother looking concerned. Rabastan seemed pretty out of it. As did the others. They would need a lot of healing before they could be useful to the dark lord. Draco tried to stay out of everyone's way and was kind of upset that Tobias was nowhere to be found. He was convinced now that Tobias was somehow involved with the deatheaters.

The day that Harry and the Weasleys were to return to Hogwarts the Daily Prophet had a very troubling headline. Well it was troubling to the Weasleys anyway.

'Mass Breakout From Azkaban  
Are the Dementors Losing Their Touch?'

There was several photos of deatheaters on the front page. They all looked very menacing. Ron just stared at them scared. The rest of the Order were milling about looking very concerned. Mrs. Weasley had to remind the kids to get ready to go to the train to go back to Hogwarts. They barely got to the train in time. None of the students on the train seemed to be scared because of the Daily Prophet headline. Harry did notice that most of the Slytherin's seemed to be either concerned or thoughtful because of it. Tobias and Draco arrived in Harry's compartment shortly after Harry had sat down. Tobias looked to be in a very good mood. Draco kept looking at Tobias and frowning. Draco looked a bit peeved to be out of the loop.

"Hey Tobias, Draco. Have a good Yule?" Harry said scooting over so they could sit down.

"Not great Harry. Not great at all." Draco said pouting. "Tobias was never around and you weren't around. It was rather lonely. And father and mother are just so tense. It was awful."

Tobias sighed. "I had an alright Yule. How about yours, Harry?"

"Mine was alright I guess. I missed you both. The Weasleys were very enthusiastic about the holiday but it just wasn't the same." Harry said.

Just then Theo and Blaise entered the compartment. Theo looked really happy for some reason. He sat down and pulled out that morning's paper.

"Did you all see the paper this morning? About the breakout? My father got out!" Theo grinned.

"Oh we know." Tobias said smirking. "I'm happy for you Theo."

"I'm sure my father and his friends wouldn't go after you, Harry. Don't worry." Theo reassured Harry.

"I'm not worried." Harry said smiling.

When they went to the Great Hall that night for dinner, only the teachers seemed to be concerned about the article in the newspaper. The teachers all wore worried faces and were talking in hushed voices to each other. Umbridge was tucking into her dinner and ever so often shot a look at mean look at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Tobias considered telling both Draco and Theo his secret.


End file.
